A Son of Wolves
by The FalconWolf
Summary: Kate and Humphrey can't have pups, so they continue to live their lives and not see it as a setback to get in the way of their other dreams. But when they are given a chance at parenthood, they are determined to keep it forever. Many years later, they are forced to return it and the chance at saving the pack from the humans. But not all is as it seems, what if the chance was human?
1. Chapter 1

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 1: Realisations

Jasper Park is home to a great deal of wildlife including many packs of wolves, two of which reside to the East and West. Four months ago, an Alpha and Omega who grew up as the closest friends were taken from their home and to another strange place. The adventure to get back home nearly cost them their lives, but it cost them their friendship. They made their way home, and saved theirs and a rivalling pack from war. Their friendship was the price, and it was exchanged for love. Kate and Humphrey grew up the greatest of friends and were the first Alpha and Omega to become mates, shortly followed by Kate's Omega sister and her supposed Alpha fiancé Lily and Garth who married each other out of love, not responsibility, and brought peace to the Eastern and Western packs. No longer are they called by those names, they are the "United Pack", they share grounds, food, water, homes and land, they were a nation divided, now untied under the marriage of an Alpha and Omega.

The new found United Packs couldn't be happier now that they share their lands. The Eastern packs now thrive in the caribou that never crossed over the Eastern border, and the Western Pack now have more land to run free like all wolves should. The Marriages of the Untied Pack served as a lesson that no matter what their status or place in the pack, love can be found anywhere, even if it was in a highly looked upon Alpha or a goofy, fun loving Omega. They worked together under the rule of former Western leaders Winston his mate Eve and the former Eastern leader Tony, now ruling as three leaders. Next in line for their rule is the son of Tony, Garth and his mate and daughter to Winston and Eve, Lily and then their pups.

Pups were a conversation that arose at the start of the spring season four months after the marriages and the unification of the packs. It was the season and time of year that the she-wolves found themselves in the position where they craved a male to satisfy their urges whether they were seduced or not. The time of year where the chance that a female would birth pups was a near one hundred percent chance. As future leaders of the pack, Garth and Lily were expected to have pups, but neither were ready for the commitment of raising them just yet. Whereas Humphrey and Kate had one of those moments where only Kate had the thought on her mind and Humphrey never thought about parenthood. Kate wanted more then to conceive Humphrey's pups and for her and him to become parents. And even though they had never spoken of the topic, when it came to the moment Kate came into heat, she did what desperate she-wolves did best, and seduced her mate. They mated at the very start of the season before Humphrey caught her scent. It was only afterwards that he came to the realization of what just happened and her urges took her over. Only it wasn't urges, but Kate's own controlled desire and dream. While they were tied, they did have that talk, both of them agreeing they wanted nothing more then to have pups.

They came to Kate's parents for advice and what to look out for in the early stages of pregnancy. Eve had one of her mood swings, readying to lash out for Humphrey for mating with her daughter and being an Omega he didn't have the strength to push off the Alpha over him. Daughter and father split them up and thought it was safer for all to have a father to son talk and mother to daughter talk. Winston took his son-in-law to the side to ask is he was truly ready for everything that was to come. He only replied with he'd love his pups with all his heart and so much more. That he'd be by Kate's side until the day she died. Eve and Kate had the talk of what was to come and how to spot when if she was conceiving. The first clear and obvious sign was morning sickness, the inability to hold down anything she ate which would crop up within five days prior to mating. If nothing after those days, then they can be certain it didn't work.

And that's exactly what happened. They waited to five days in hope that Kate bore her mates pups, only she didn't, she didn't conceive. So they tried again, this time trying more then once before waiting. They waited until the end of the week to see for results, waiting five more days to wait for results. But still nothing happened. The end of the season was fast approaching, they watched as several other couples in the pack show signs and run around telling their friends and family that they were carrying pups. Sure it made them happy to see that there was to be new additions to the pack, but it brought heartache to know that Kate wasn't. Lily and Garth could only offer their comforts in saying to not give up, to raise their moral despite not wanting any yet themselves.

They tried and tried, even into the end of the season when Kate was no longer in heat and the chances were far slimmer. Only for them to still see that it wasn't working. Kate began to panic, thinking something was wrong with her as Humphrey tried to comfort her as well as thinking it was something wrong with him. The dark nightmare began to settle in on whether or not it was possible for them to have pups. As one of the Pack's healers, they went to Kate's mother for the help and results they so desperately wanted. This was a she-wolf to she-wolf thing and as much as Humphrey wanted to be there for his mate, he was advised to wait outside with Winston. He offered his condolences to his son-in-law, that it wasn't the end and maybe it was a sign that they weren't meant to have them yet. They were only over a year in age, so they had plenty of time. It brought a ghost of a smile to Humphrey's face. He was right, they were still young, they had plenty of time to try again. There wasn't any need for rash decisions.

They waited outside the leaders den and looked over the valley on the rise outside when the sound of paw-steps came from behind them. Kate came walking out with a daunt and hollow look in her eyes, Eve behind her looked no better. Within the den, Eve concocted many herbs and mixtures for her daughter to consume and she'd see what her reaction was. Most led to minor and major stomach pains in one certain area that Eve saw could only mean one thing. In Eve's eyes it only led to one thing that she wished her daughter never had the fortune of baring, or wished on anyone.

Humphrey embraced and cried with his mate when he heard the news. That no matter how hard they tried, it was not going to be possible for Kate to conceive. The herbs all indicated to a spot in her womb, showing there were signs of scarring within her only caused by trauma to the area. Kate knew how this was possible, how this happened. The caribou stampede in which afterwards she and Humphrey confessed their love where she was knocked out cold and trampled on. She was delivered many blows before her mate shielded her with his own body, although she may not have felt it then or after, the damage was done, and the scarring only stopped her from carrying pups.

It was early morning when they discovered the news and together they made their way back up the slopes to their own den that looked over the valley. It was large enough to host a gathering of ten wolves and to sleep in comfortably. There was a patch of long grass behind the den which had a second exit they imagined their pups running in and out of to chase butterflies and play with one another. Kate cried away to herself and Humphrey could only try his best in comforting her. She was devastated, it wasn't Humphrey's fault, she blamed herself. Even though she was dealt the blows to save her father and Tony, she received the punishment for hers and Humphrey's heresy. She still blamed herself; all Humphrey could do was try and make it up to her, saying how it wasn't going to be the end of the world. Only in Kate's eyes, it was the end of her world.

Being the Omega, Humphrey tried to do what he did best to not only cheer his Mate up, but also himself. He looked around his den, seeing the log sled they kept inside. He dreamed of taking his pups out to teach them how to do it, how to feel the wind and freedom blowing through their fur as well as the adrenaline pumping through their veins. He rolled onto his back, making Kate look at him puzzled for the first time all day since they found out. He tried his hardest at doing his sister-in-law's best turtle charade, but no-one was better then it then she was. It didn't do much, so he turned to his more loving side instead of his Omega personality and show affection towards his mate.

Word travelled across the pack about the couple's problem via Winston and Eve. It was their right to know what had transpired that day and not to either rub it in their noses or go running up to them about how they were starting a family if they were until they were ready. Lily and Garth were the first to come to their den and offer their condolences. Lily embraced her sister and cried into each other's fur, Garth could only say how sorry he was that this was to happen. Since their marriages, the two males had really come to know one another and see that they were now family. They called each other their nicknames, being Garth called Humphrey "Coyote" and Humphrey called him "Barf" every now and then. Today they exchanged those insults, only to bring a smile on the others face.

Later that night, Kate and Humphrey were invited to come to a family dinner at her mother and father's den. They, Winston, Eve, Tony, Garth and lily sat around a caribou carcass. All wolves other then Kate feasted on the meat, she had a few bites before saying she was full and then not talking the rest of the night. But Humphrey wasn't satisfied. He as able to reach into the belly and pull out the prize of the kill and the well known part to taste the best, the liver, before Garth managed to. He received glares from him, but when he handed it to Kate, Garth understood and continued to eat without a fuss. Kate refused the liver, but after seeing Humphrey pleading eyes, she took it in her paws after licking his cheek, started to take small bites. The rest of the family other then the young couple engaged in small talk.

"So Tony, how did the patrol go this evening?" Winston asked while wiping off his muzzle of blood.

"The northern packs are on the move." Garth answered for his father. "We saw their Alpha's a few miles out from the borders this morning but nothing out of the ordinary."

"The northern pack?" Eve questioned. "What would they be doing so close to the borders?"

"We don't know, we think they're having a shortage of food like we did." Garth replied. "They're just getting all cocky and seeing how close they can get before we react."

"We'll have to deal with that." Tony added. Everyone agreed, but across the room, Kate managed to crawl away and lay down in the corner.

"Kate honey, will you join us?" Eve asked.

"Actually I think I'm going to go home." She sighed and getting to her paws. "It's been a long day." She then left without another word.

"I think I better go with her." Humphrey added and readying to get up. "This was great, thank you." He said pointing around at the kill.

"You're welcome, son." Winston smiled.

"We're really are sorry." Lily added.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." He replied solemnly and running out the den after his mate. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he expected to pass or catch up with Kate, but it seems she too was running, for as he reached the top of the long slope that led to their den, he saw a tawny brown tail disappear around the corner followed by the echoed sounds of crying. He skidded around the corner and looked inside the den, only he couldn't see her. It was when he heard another choked sob did he find her, sitting in the led sled in the shadows of the den. She had her head down and he could hear her tears dripping onto the sled. He padded up to her and sat behind her to lick her ear affectionately.

"I pictured us being like that." She sniffled. "You, me and our pups having dinner together." Humphrey didn't say or do anything. He lay back in the board and pulled Kate down against his chest with her back on him as if they were riding down a slope. She didn't understand what he was doing or planned to do, but she didn't care. They lay together with her back against his chest and Humphrey then tilted the board to the left a little. Then again, this time a little sharper and quicker to the right and whispering a "whooshing" sound in her ear as if they were going down a slope together again. He steadied it for a moment, before bringing it sharply the same way and making another noise. Her sniffled came to a steady end as she saw what he was trying to do, and it was working. She put her paws on the sides of the board and leaned with him, visualising they were speeding down a slope together. She started making the same noises as they both tried to think of something other then tonight and today's events.

Then they both veered it sharply as they steered around a rock, now on a real hill, just imagining it wasn't enough. Thankfully, the back entrance to their den had a slope they loved to go down only ten seconds away. They banked right to avoid a tree and take it around a corner. It was dark, but their vision allowed them the see clearly. A small jump came into view, and the couple leaned back as to gain more speed. Kate came to love this, the adrenaline that coursed through her veins and the feeling of being free as the wind pulled back on her fur. She closed her eyes in hale the scents that came flooding to her at these speeds, only to open them when they hit the jump. Both howled in laughter as they crashed back to the ground and continued on the run. Veering left to avoid a row of trees before the flat line were they'd come to a steady stop. They skidded to a halt at the bottom of the hill both laughing and shaking with the high speed course they completed. But they had fun, and for the first time since this morning, Kate was really smiling, not forcing one, it was genuine. It made Humphrey smile all the more that he made his mate happy again.

They fell back, Kate now lying completely over her mate and they giggled and laughed uncontrollably. This carried on for a while, neither wanting this brief and sudden moment of happiness to end before the depression of what had happened to them returned with a vengeance. Their laughter started to fall, so they could get their breath back and allow their hearts to beat at their regular rhythm. Kate looked up at her mate and he did back down to her, Kate now being upside down as she stared into his ice blue eyes. He pressed his nose lightly against hers, making her smile. "No matter what happens, I will always love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Humphrey." She said before leaning around his muzzle and licking the corner of his mouth. "Now come on." She said quickly pulling away. "Let's do it again." They both started laughing again while clambering out and drag the sled back up the hill.

Across the Valley, a stark white she-wolf was watching them. She too heard of the news and prayed to her gods that they'd be guided in some way to see that everything has its reasons. She looked up to the stars, it was a clear night, the reason she was out here when she saw the young couple come sliding down the hill. It didn't ruin anything, she was happy to see they were. But now she could see the stars again, only to see something she had never seen before. She knew every constellation, but there was one she had never seen before, one that she never hoped to see. "No." She gasped and getting to her paws as her eyes narrowed to see it clearer. It was faint, a very distant one, but she would have seen it before, it's like this was just came in out of the blue. "No it can't be." She gasped again. "He's coming."

**Well hey guys, i'm back and with a genuine Alpha and Omega fanfic. It may not be what you were thinking, but i just thought i'd give it a try, seeing as i haven't seen anything like this i thought i'd give it a try. What do you think this far? Let me know. It's not going to be like the Starnik series, it's going to be shorter, less worded and not so intense. It's going to be strange, like the Starnik series, odd and confusing as to how i got this idea. But the characters have their ups, down, and breathtaking moments. But that's my opinion, review adn let me know what you think. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	2. Chapter 2 A Prophecy Unseen

A Son of Wolves

**Can i just say guys, WOW! Six reviews in one chapter. That's more then i had in the first chapter in any of the Starnik Series. Thank you all for your kind words. :)**

Chapter 2: A Prophecy Unseen

"Tom!"

"Run, just keep running, don't look back!" Two humans ran for their lives, never had they been in such fear before, this could very well be the last moment they share together. A group of vicious snarling wolves closed in on them, slowly pushing them to run further and faster. The husband and wife had been running for over an hour, these wolves loved to play with their food, the northern scum. The northern pack were renounced for their cruelty and slow and painful death methods. They knew how to keep their prey alive while delivering over one hundred non lethal scratches without killing it before giving the fatal blow. A slow, agonizing death. They had no mercy, they had no pity, they didn't see anything different between a caribou and a human, it was all meat and blood. They braved themselves, daring to come so close to the untied packs borders. They were in search of food, the same problems the former eastern pack faced now became there's. They had scared off their main source of food, the several herds of elk that grazed there and what little smaller prey animals that used to roam the territory. But now their Alpha's were forced to come into the heart of Jasper Park and find what else was around.

They came across two humans after finding that this part of the park was homed to many of them. Small human dens were scattered miles apart, deep in the forests from one another. They came across and female and male human and instantly began their hunt of cruelty. They have pursued the humans for mile, wanting them to beg for death before finally giving it to them. What they didn't expect was the loud thing the male carried, one of those long shining poles that could make a wolf drop down dead if they had it pointed at them. They did run after them, they were never far away, but then they never came close as to not come face to face with the stick he carried. They wanted to run them down first, make them fall from the tiredness they felt in this moment.

The Human's knew where they were going, they needed help. But their home wasn't far away, if only they could get their before they fell or allowed the wolves to catch up, then they were safe. Tom knew he was not to kill wolves, it was the park law, but he always carried it around when he and his wife went out on a walk; he thought that it would be the safest option in case this ever happened. Whenever the wolves came to close, he'd fire at the closest one, not to kill, but to warn. He always shot the spot in-between their paws and soon after they ran away, but continued the chance from a distance.

Finally their home came into sight. They made a final dash for the door and burst into it. Clare ran for the back of the cabin while Tom spun to slam the door shut. But he screamed in agony as one of the Alphas grabbed his ankle in his jaws and tugged to pull him out. He yelled to his wife to stay where she was and not to come out, she did as her husband did and remained in the bed room where she held onto her coat protectively.

Tom grabbed the door and slammed it several times in the wolf's face, it yelped, but it didn't let go. One of the many things Alpha's were taught was to deal with their pain, mind over matter. Northern Pack Alphas were the toughest ones you'd find anywhere. Seeing this wasn't going to work, he seized his gun and aimed it at the wolf's head. Then he pulled the trigger. The wolf yelped and flew back as his head was left with a giant hole in it and it's body bled out on the ground. He seized this moment to slam the door and lock it. He looked back at his foot. It was broken, but his boot saved his from bleeding heavily. He had two bite marks on his leg, but other then, that just a break. "Tom?" Clare asked after hearing the silence.

"We're ok." He groaned to and using the wall to get back to his feet. "Is Harry alright?" Clare unzipped her coat and gently laid her one year old baby onto the bed, the small thing was fast asleep, not understanding or knowing what was happening.

"He's ok." She panted and walking out, leaving her baby on the bed. She gasped when she saw her husband limping across and towards her. They caught one another in their arms and held onto each other tightly.

"They're still outside, we'll wait until they move on and we'll get to the hospital." They could hear the wolves scratching away at the door, begging for blood and revenge for the fallen Alpha. But suddenly, it stopped as silence filled the air. They didn't hear a howl; a bark or a scratch, not even the wind that blew passed their home. They pulled apart and looked back at the door; they didn't even see them under it.

"Are they gone?" She muttered quietly. They walked over to the window and opened the blinds a little as to not gain their attention. But they didn't, they weren't outside. They looked out each window in the small cabin they had, but the ravenous wolves were no where to be seen. "Do you suppose they're gone?" She asked again.

"Only one way to find out." Tom sighed and limping back across the room. He grabbed his gun and loaded a few more shell into it before unlocking the door.

"Stay near the bedroom." He ordered quietly. She walked back a little way, but she didn't go inside. He opened it, but then stepped back to point his gun out the small crack he made. Slowly he opened it, and even more of his gun came out. He stepped outside and onto the small porch they had built, but still they weren't here. Clare took a few more stepped forward subconsciously.

He stepped right out off the porch and nearer towards his car, scoping the bushes and trees around him to make sure they weren't hiding. He still saw nothing. He saw his car, this was their moment. He turned back around to face his wife, but he didn't look at her. Instead he looked up and on top of the porch at the sixteen beady, bloodthirsty eyes that looked back down at him. Before he could move or scream, all eight Alphas pounced down onto him. He was able to shoot once and hit one of them, but it didn't stop the other seven. They tore away at his body, biting and ripping into flesh while he was alive. Clare screamed and saw there was nothing she could do other then save herself and her child. But her screams were heard. Four of the wolves looked inside to see her, before running in after her. She spun around and run back towards to bedroom that was only Justin front of her. But she was cut short when something grabbed a hold of her dress, then another on her leg and then a third on her back. She fell as the rest of the scouting party scampered inside to dig into their next feast. With all the strength she could gather, she reached out and slammed the bedroom door shut. It had a dodgy lock, something Clare always begged Tom to fix, but now turned out to be just what they needed. If slammed hard enough, then it would lock itself. She had to give her baby a fighting chance, even if it was slim.

The Alpha's never saw her actions, but they soon started to tear their way into the human, gorging themselves on fresh and juicy meat. They snapped and barked at one another, fighting over who got the best parts.

**Meanwhile**

It had been a week since Kate was delivered the shocking news of her anatomy, of that one stupid mistake of not being quick enough to get behind the log. If Humphrey was an Omega and he could, why couldn't she be nimble enough to dodge the hooves and get there as well. She always thought of it as her fault, she could have been quicker. Humphrey always tried to make her see that it wasn't her fault, that it was no-one's fault that this happened to them. It was just someone's way of saying that it wasn't in their future to have pups, even if they so wished it to be.

They had a week to understand this, to come to terms with it all. The pack were sure to leave them be until they were ready to start recuperating themselves back into the pack and see that there were more things in life them to worry about having pups. Kate had her Alpha duties, her responsibilities. Humphrey had…whatever it was Omega's do, just goof around I suppose. Lilly soon found herself coming a part of the gang, only to spend time with her brother-in-law and say how truly sorry she was. She only wanted to be there for him now that he was family. Garth did the same with Kate, but he wasn't exactly the funny type, he just recommended taking it out of a caribou during the hunt.

Although they now seemed to be completely over the topic that their dream couldn't happen, he could still see in his daughter's eyes that she wasn't alright. Winston pardoned her from her duties after a little while so she could spend some much needed time with her mate. Kate just wanted to do her job; she wanted things to back to how they were. But she also saw that, that was not going to happen, and it was true she needed to talk to her mate more often. But she still stayed around a little while longer before returning to the paws of her wonderful mate. Then they'd go for a walk, head back to their den or go and have some fun which genuinely took their minds of it.

Today was no exception; they were doing what they usually did. They were on a walk, side by side, pelts touching and talking. Talking about anything.

"So, how was the hunt thins morning?" Humphrey asked after long moments of silence. Kate found that after the long morning of duties, hearing his voice was exactly what she wanted to hear, it was what she needed to hear to not give up on her other dreams.

"It was great; we took down three caribou so the pack will be eating tonight." She replied sweetly. "How was your day?"

"Ok, Salty wasn't around, he was out with Sweets so he wasn't much of a factor in log sledding. Mooch decided he'd have a midnight feast of yesterday's dinner so he's got stomach aches, so it was just Shaky and me really." He replied. "Oh and Lily came by again."

"What she say?"

"You know, the usual. That she's sorry and she's there if we need her. She's very sweet."

"Sweeter then me?" Kate giggled.

"Nothing's sweeter then you my Alpha." He said licking the corner of her mouth.

"And nothing's more charming then you my Omega." She giggled again and licking his cheek. They both laughed, but it came to a rather quick end when they were stopped in their tracks. They raised their muzzles in the air and parted their jaws as the breeze blew by a distant scent. They breathed in the scent, but only after recognising it was human did Humphrey speak.

"Maybe we should get out of here, I don't fancy going back to Idaho."

"No, there's something else." Kate said turning to face the breeze and walk into it. "There's blood."

"Blood?" Humphrey questioned. Kate started walking quickly in the direction it came from, only taking her mate by more then surprised, but more of shock. He ran around her and stood to block her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm curious; I just want to see what it is." She said trying to step around him, but he cut her off each time.

"We can't go; you remember what they Human's did to us last time." He said.

"Oh come on Humphrey, I thought Omega's loved adventures." She said finally being able to get around him and carry on walking.

"Not when it involves humans." He replied and stepping back to her side. Both parted their jaws again to find where the smell was coming from. It only grew stronger and stronger as the closer they got. They had never been to this part of the park before, and after their trip in Idaho, they wanted to find out what else was around here for them to see. But they never came here, and for good reason. Their instincts had guided them without their knowing that they shouldn't come to this part of the park, that it belonged to the humans. But they didn't know that. Only when they smelt it coming just over a bush did they see what it was, and it only made Humphrey more fearful again.

It was a human den, one of those big places where humans go to hide in and stay. It was rather much like where those old people came out of when they lost their first ride back from Idaho; only it was in the middle of a forest with no others around. "Ok, now you've seen it we can go." Humphrey said trying to pull and usher Kate back. She just shoved him off and stepped out through the bushes. He cursed to himself and nervously followed after her. As much as he didn't want to stay, he was obliged to follow her. What kind of a mate would he be if her let her walk into the lions den on her own? They saw one of the things the human's go in and move away, a smaller version of the thing they jumped in first, a "car" as they heard the humans call it. The smell of blood only grew stronger as it emanated from the other side of it. All around the car, they saw paw prints and the stench of another pack.

"The northern pack came through here." She said taking in the print's scent and looking around at the several others around her.

"Didn't Garth say they saw a group of their Alpha's come passed the territory a while ago?" Humphrey questioned.

"They were here today, only a few hours ago." She added and following her nose to the other side of the car where she was in for a shock. It was like she was in a nightmare. A bloodied and messy corpse of a human lay outside the den. It's stomach ripped open for all to see, its three bottom ribs exposed and broken, its entrails and insides thrown and spewed all over the place. Its bottom jaw was missing, his leg gorged upon. Kate spun around and buried her face into her mate's chest as he wrapped her paws around her. She let herself calm down before turning back to face it. It wasn't the fact that it was like this, it was that it was like this and in this place and it scared her.

"So an Alpha can get scared." Humphrey chuckled. She hit his shoulder playfully before they padded up to the body. It really was dead, it looked disgusting. "What happened here"? He asked again.

"Looks like those Alphas came into the territory, we'll have to tell dad about this." Kate answered. She looked to her right and at the human den. Humphrey saw that glint of curiosity in her eye, the desire to go inside.

"Ok, we've seen enough, we can go back now. We are not going in there." Before he knew it, they were both cautiously stepping over the threshold of the den. It was dark inside, humans are really messing. There were wooden sticks on the floor, some with strange parts on the top. They even found one of those bang sticks that had nearly shot them on their trip back from Idaho. They stepped around it, not knowing how it worked so they didn't want to set it off. But then they found more paw prints, this time painted red and all over the floor. They looked ahead; a second corpse lay in front of them. It looked no different then the first body; it was feasted on and ripped apart in many ways, many of its normal body parts missing.

"The Northern Pack did all this?" Humphrey gasped.

"We have to tell dad." Kate said backing away from the body. "Come on." They went to run out, but suddenly came to a stop when they heard a noise. It was a kind of screech, something that brought fear in them. They looked back and passed the body and at the door the body lay beside. It was coming from the other side of it. It screeched again, and again, it continued to make the strange noise. But then it came to a sudden stop. Kate just couldn't get enough of her curiosity, it had no limits. She turned back around and stepped over the body to place her ear on the door. Humphrey did the same and looked into her eyes as they listened. Suddenly it did it again, one long cry. They brought their head back; thinking whatever it was could hurt them. But she so desperately wanted to know what it was. She looked up to the handle; she opened a door before to let Humphrey take a whiz when they stopped once on their trip. She jumped up at the door and pulled down on it, only it didn't open. She tried again this time a little harder, it still didn't.

"Wait, I've got an idea." Humphrey said ripping some strange fabric he found into a long strip. He handed it to Kate and told her to wrap it around the handle which she did. Then together, they pulled down hard and then back. Suddenly the door handle came flying off the door, nearly hitting Humphrey in the face. It opened a crack, so they eagerly and cautiously padded up to it and opened it. They looked inside, but saw nothing that could make that noise. Nothing caught their interest, so they dismissed it as something that was in there, but somehow got out. But then it happened again, they spun around, to hear it coming from the large rectangle thing on the other side of the room. So they walked and jumped up onto the metal railings on the end of it, only for them both to receive another fright. A small thing, looking similar to a human sat on the bed. It cheeks red and it human paw in its mouth. Both their eyes widened.

"What...the hell...is that?" Humphrey gasped.

"I think…I think it's a human?" Kate replied.

"It doesn't look like a human." Kate looked at it puzzled, it looked like a human. It had human paws, no tail, some human teeth, a little fur on its head. It fitted the description. It stared at them, not saying to doing anything. "Why aren't we running?" she asked. They should be, there's a human right in front of them, why weren't they running for their lives.

"Does it have one of those bang sticks"? Humphrey asked. Kate looked at the human carefully, she didn't see one.

"No." She answered and jumping up at the bed. The small human looked at her, still with a contorted face and its paw in its mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Humphrey exclaimed quietly.

"It's not going to hurt us." Kate said not taking her eyes off it. She saw what it was; she saw it wasn't going to hurt her. "It's a human pup."

"A what?" Humphrey asked slowly making his way around the side of the bed. He was going to believe his Alpha if she said that there wasn't any danger. But he still remained cautious.

"It's a human pup." She said again. "And I guess that they… were, it's pack." She added and pointing outside.

"But the Northern Pack found them." Humphrey added and looking out to the corpses. "But how is it still alive?" He asked.

"It's been locked in here, they couldn't get in." The pup looked up to the tawny wolf in front of it when its eyes began to water and soon it began to cry loudly. Kate stepped back, thinking it was doing something, but soon she began to sense something on it, something that she felt to mean fear, scared and upset. She took a breath and padded towards it the last foot and wiped its cheek of ever lasting tears. She sensed in a way it was crying, much like a wolf pup would do. "Shush, shush." She said in a caring tone. "It's ok." The pup looked up into her eyes and she smiled down at it.

"M, m, mommy." It cried. Kate and Humphrey looked back out to the corpse on the floor before looking back to the human pup.

"Mommy's gone to sleep." She replied.

"Kate we can't stay here, what if more come back."

"There isn't going to be any." She said sternly back at him before turning back to coo the small human pup.

"Kate, this is great in all that you're befriending a human pup, but we've got to go. What if more humans come or the Northern Alpha's come back?"

"What do we do with it?" She asked.

"We leave it."

"Humphrey." She gasped in shock. "We can't just leave it, it'll die." She exclaimed disappointed at her mate.

"Well we can't take it back with us, what will your dad say? We already stink of human, so you want to return with one?" She looked back and down to her mate just as the pup stopped crying. She was stuck with a choice and her reputation. Does she heed the words of her mate and leave the human pup to nature, or does she give it a fighting chance and take it back with her. It maybe human, but it was only a pup, she couldn't leave it there. But it aroused a question, how was she able to understand it? If she returned with it, she'd only be mistaken for a mad wolf for bringing a human back to the pack. But she just couldn't do it; she couldn't leave something so small, something so precious to suffer a slow and steady death. She made her decision. She crawled towards the pup and gently knocked it over onto her back. She moved around so it had it strange human paws either side if her and its head against her neck while it quietly cried. "What are you doing?" Humphrey exclaimed again.

"We're taking it back." Kate said. "Dad will know what to do. If he thinks it should die then he can do it, I won't be responsible for it."

She carefully climbed off the bed and walked out, always making sure it wasn't going to fall off her. She stepped over the corpse, looking down at it once more before passing and out the door and passed the first they found. They ran back into the trees, needing to get away in case the northern Alpha's were still around.

They ran and ran, but they had to make frequent stops and pauses along the way, for the pup kept sliding off her back. Humphrey didn't know what to think, but he was for sure that his pack leaders weren't going to be happy. The pup slid of her back again, but he was quick to get underneath it and let it land on his back, once again keeping it in the position it was when it was on Kate. She took this as a moment to summon her father in the form of a howl, alerting him there is a problem and the pack needs to hear it. Moments after, she heard his response. "I'll carry it." Humphrey said. But wait, why was he carrying it, he didn't want it in the first place. Yet, why did he care? Why did he not just let it fall to the ground when it fell? Why was he even letting Kate go through with this?! Just why was he suddenly...caring, for the thing on his back.

"Let's walk, it's not that far." Kate said, but the kept it to a brisk walk, wanting to get back quickly. The crying stopped after a while, but it was when Kate looked back to it she was it had fallen asleep, or so she guessed. She smiled at it, but it was another thing she didn't understand. Why was she caring for it, why did she feel so attached to it?

The brisk walk didn't take them long to make it back to the Valley. Around Winton and Eve's den and above the rise they sat with Tony to their right and Garth and Lily to their left and little farther back. Commotions as to why the pack had been summoned spread around. Eve saw their arrival and nudges her mate and point out they had arrived. The pack fell silent as they looked back at the Alpha and Omega and the human pup hidden behind Humphrey's head.

"Kate, what is it you've found?" Winston asked with his voice of authority yet age.

"We found tracks and scents that the northern pack came into the territory." Kate announced as they came to a stop in front of the pack and its leaders.

"They were chased out a few hours ago, we found them also." Tony replied. Kate looked back to her mate, this was the moment. Eve saw the looked they shared.

"What else have you found?" She asked. Kate couldn't smile, she couldn't even explain, so she thought it would be best to show them. She took the human pup by the cloth like thing it wore around its body and pulled it carefully off of Humphrey's back and set it on the floor in-between them. Every wolf in the pack gasped and took several steps back despite being far from it anyway, mothers and fathers ushered their pups behind them for their own safety. Eve and Winston looked on in confusion, Tony in rage and Garth and Lily stepping towards the end of the rise for a better look.

"Get that thing out of here!" Tony ordered. "Do you not realise what you've done Omega?" Humphrey's eyes widened. He was being blamed for this?

"This was my doing." Kate said. "Not his, we found it after its home was savaged by the Northern Pack Alphas and its pack killed."

"You should have left it!" A wolf yelled from within the crowd and several others agreeing with him.

"Quiet!" Eve called out, silencing the crowd in an instant for Winston to continue.

"Why did you bring it back Kate?" He asked in a quieter tone and with his mate, daughter her mate and Tony, stepping down the rise while Kate answered.

"We couldn't leave it on its own, not if the Northern pack were still around. Even though they weren't it still would have died, I couldn't just leave it." The small baby looked around as it sat at Humphrey's paws, not understanding what was transpiring. All it knew was it was surrounded by doggies, other then that he didn't understand what was happening. The leaders, Lily and Garth all stood in front of the pack to look down at the human pup.

"You should have left it Kate." Eve said.

"I couldn't mom, it's so small and defenceless, it would have died out there on its own."

"Good." Tony rasped. "Take it back now, it's a human, it needs to die."

"Quiet." Winston snarled at him before stepping closer.

"Kate, we understand that you can't have pups, but you can't go and take others, especially a human's." Hers and Humphrey's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he didn't think of it before. It was so obvious to Humphrey, she wants it for herself. Her own feelings were becoming his, she cared for it, so as did he.

"Dad this has nothing to do with that!" She exclaimed disappointed. "How could you say that? I just can't be responsible for killing something so small and weak, something that never had a chance at living. What kind of pride or satisfaction would it give me, that I murdered something that can't even walk yet."

"Enough of this!" Tony yelled and stepping to Winston's side. "This human could bring about our downfall, who knows how many humans you could have led here now. What if this human attacks us all while we sleep?" He yelled for all to hear.

"It's a pup, how is it going to hurt us?" Humphrey asked.

"Pups grow, this human will grow to be a hunter and kill us all."

"Kate you need to take it back." Winston repeated again. She didn't replied, she just started back into his blue eyes and not showing any sign of backing down.

"Take it back or I will personally." Tony added. Humphrey didn't know what drove him to do what he did next. He took his paw and shuffled the pup under him protectively. The pack erupted into gasps and murmurs, not being able to understand what these two wolves were doing.

"No." He said. What was driving him to do this?

"You don't have a choice Omega." Tony growled. "And you have your responsibilities to the pack." He added looking to Kate. "Your responsibilities to this pack come above all else, now either kill the pup now or take it back."

"Fine." She replied. She stepped back and around to her mate, taking the pup back in her jaws by the loose thing around its body and picking it off the ground. She walked over to her father and placed it in front of him before stepping back and speaking again. "I can't kill it, but if you wish for it to happen, I guess you can dad." Winston looked up into her in disbelief, she couldn't do it, so she left it to him. Kate and Humphrey stood back and watched, just seeing what he'd do.

Winston looked back to the small human pup before him. It looked back at to him, its amber eyes locking him in its gaze. He had to do it; he had his pack behind him and watching him and expecting that he'd follow through with his own responsibilities and keep the pack safe. Pups had themselves hid behind their mother's and father's. But then he saw what his own daughter saw in its eyes. He saw that it was so small and powerless, that it life still had meaning and to find its purpose. That's him killing it would only bring shame that he killed something so defenseless and weak. How was something so small, dangerous to his pack? But then again, humans are the result he had lost friends in his youth. What's to stop this one from growing up to being a hunter and doing the same to his grand-pups some day or the rest of his pack? He tried to think of everything bad this human could do as he stared back into its eyes. But no matter what he thought, he just saw the fear and weakness in the pup. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't.

Tony growled and shoved him out the way, he had seen enough. He raised his paw to strike, making Humphrey and Kate think this was a big mistake. But suddenly…

"Stop!" Tony turned around, but kept his paw raised. The pack split in two parts and a stark white She-wolf much like Lily stood. "You can't do this!" She proclaimed and padding through towards them. She was an young wolf, the same age as Kate and one that was considered the weirdo of the pack. She wore two eagle feathers tied a thin vein that was then pierced through her left ear. But that wasn't why, it was her beliefs. She liked to study the stars; she believed one could tell the future in the stars, that they told great stories of wolves and their great ancestors, the Dire Wolves.

"You dare stop me Sahara?" Tony snarled.

"You cannot kill that child." She proclaimed again.

"Why not?"

"It's part of a prophecy, one that has been passed down in my family for hundreds of years."

"What proof do you have of this?" Winston asked starting to become intrigued by it.

"The stars." She replied pointing up. She pointed into the clear night's sky that had fallen and to a set of constellations only just noticeable. "Those stars call out the story of the prophesised one that will save us from the humans. That a human child will come to the pack to be our saviour."

"What a load of caribou shit." Tony spat and making all eyes fall on him again. "We don't know what this human will do, what if he kills us all."

"The stars led our ancestors all those years ago to this place; they led us from the humans and saved us. This child will save us once more." She announced and stepping towards the child. "Now you can kill the pup and doom the rest of the pack, or you can let it live, your choice." She said pushing it gently back towards Winston. She had no fear towards the human, if anything, she found them interesting. She used t spend her pup-hood and most of these days watching them, studying looked back down to it, how could something so small be so important. He wasn't one to believe in prophecies and the stars. But he did know the stars led his great ancestors to Jasper Park and away from the humans. That's the only part of the theory that made him and the pack believe. But how could he be sure, how could he be sure yet keep his pack safe? He made his decision, and although the pack may not agree with him, it was his choice. He stepped back from the pup.

"The child stays." He proclaimed.

"You can't be serious Winston." Tony growled.

"We will see if he's the one the stars speak of, if not then he will be returned to his home. Is that understood?" The pack conversed to one another while Winston turned back to his daughter. "You brought this thing to us, so you will take care of it."

"Thank you dad." Kate smiled and embracing her father.

"I will excuse you from your duties for a month while you get to understand things." He said pushing her away. "But after that you must see that the pack comes first. Understand?"

"I understand." She replied pulling away.

"Good." He smiled. "Now everyone, go home!" He ordered. Tony stormed off on his own to his den while the pack slowly made their ways home. Eve followed behind Winston as did Lily and Garth. Lily couldn't take her eyes off the thing, she found it so interesting.

"Shall we go home?" Humphrey questioned.

"Can it walk?" She asked looking down at it. She slithered underneath it slightly and brought it to its feet before moving away. It wobbled for a moment before falling to the ground again and let out a long yawn. "Someone's tired." She giggled. Humphrey slithered underneath it once more and carried it on his shoulders. He smiled, why did he like this feeling, why did she? They walked away, receiving angered and agitated stares from the others as they did. They climbed the slope and up to their den, heading inside and out of the cold night's air. The human fell asleep again, so Humphrey was careful to not wake it. He gently laid it on the floor with Kate's help; it slept through the whole ordeal.

She saw that it didn't possess any fur or the necessities a wolf had to keep warm other then the strange things it wore on it. She knew it would freeze in the night, so she stepped over it and curled around it and lying her tail over its body. It rolled in its sleep and cuddled in closer, feeling her warmth and fur. She felt so great, she loved this feeling, she loved everything about this. She patted the spot just in front of her and Humphrey smiled down at her. He laid down the other side of the pup and placed his paw over it and around his mate to keep them all close together. They sighed, he too feeling that this moment was just great. "What do we call it?" He then asked out of the blue and making her open her eyes again. "It needs to have a name"?

She looked down to it as its head rested under her chin. She smiled again, knowing the perfect one. She brought her paw around and under her to stroke its cheek.

"Leo."

**Mixed emotions going on here, Tony hates it, Kate and Humphrey love it, Lily finds it funny, the pack seem to hate it as well, who knows what to think or make of the human. I chose to get stuck straight in with it, i didn't know what else to say, so i hope you all like it. So, little Leo, i wonder what like in the united pack has for him. Well, i know, I've already typed it, so i guess you'll have to read and find out. If you're new to my stories, then yhou can look out for another update this evening, or if you're over seas then i guess you'll see it as two in one. Until Next time. :P**

**The FalconWolf**


	3. Chapter 3 One of The Family

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 3: One of The Family

Kate stirred and yawned as the late morning rays lit her den. She clenched her eyes shut after having a wonderful dream, but was caught to a stop when the light flew into the den and wiped away the sleep. She fluttered her eyes, seeing her mate holding her tightly to his chest with his head above hers. She smiled and giggled lightly and snuggled in closer to rest until he woke up, she wasn't going to complain; she loved feeling him and being this close to Humphrey. She could hear his heat beating in time with hers, feel his chest rising and falling while he slept. She wasn't going back to sleep, she was just joining his embrace.

Soon after she felt him stretch out his back legs and yawn. She looked up, making her nose rub against his. He smiled down to her as he licked her muzzle. "Morning wonderful."

"Morning Humphrey." She said kissing him. "How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Great, I slept great." He yawned again. "Like a pup, how about you?"

"I had the most amazing, yet craziest dream." She giggled thinking back to it.

"Really? So did I. Tell me yours first." He chuckled.

"Ok, well, we went on a walk, found a human den found one of their pups, we brought it back…" Humphrey tilted his head down to her while she spoke, but then he continued for her.

"…It back to the pack, your dad wanted us to take it back, Tony was going to kill it, that crazy she-wolf stopped him and we fell asleep with it." Her eyes widened, he dreamt it too. Or was it a dream. They broke apart and looked in-between them, but nothing was there other then the smell of human. They looked up at one another with wide eyes, only then to hear a girl's giggle from just outside the den. The shot their heads in that direction and jumped to their paws to see what it was. Outside and to the right of their den laid the pure white Lily with her back to them but on her side. She was laughing, but what at.

"Lily?" Kate questioned. She turned her head to face them and showed them her loving smile.

"We were wondering when you were going to wake up." She giggled.

"We?" Humphrey asked. Just then, a human pup crawled over her side and onto her ribs. Their eyes widened at the site, it wasn't a dream, everything they dreamed really happened. It gurgled and giggled away having fun as it tumbled and crawled around Lily.

"I came up to see you but I found this one crawling out, he's so adorable." She giggled and bringing her tail around to stop it from going over the cliff.

"How long have you been here?" Kate asked as the couple approached.

"Not long, Garth was still asleep when I left. I didn't think he'd like to come."

"Like Tony is he?" Humphrey chuckled.

"Not as bad, he thinks you did the right choice to bring it here, but he still thinks you should have taken it back. He couldn't have done it either so you're not alone." She laughed as the child pushed her over and lay over her chest. "He's so much fun; he'd make a great Omega. Want him back?"

"Come on little one." Humphrey chuckled and taking him by the cloth it wore and lifting him off his sister-in-law and allowing her to get her breath back. He placed it back on the floor, only then to be pulled back down and have his face stroked and tugged.

"Does it have a name?" Lily asked.

"Leo, we came up with it last night." Humphrey answered as the child pried open his jaws and looked inside his mouth. "Curious isn't he?" He laughed.

"Aren't all pups?"

"So you came up here to see him?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, he looked so funny last night and I wanted a better look, he's so sweet. But why does he have those things on him." She asked pointing and tugged lightly on the things wrapped around his body. Humphrey managed to shake him off and roll it onto his back, then using his paw to tickle its stomach and causing it to erupt into laughs and pup like giggles.

"We don't' know, something all humans wear I suppose." Humphrey answered.

"Well now you'll know what it's like." Kate and Humphrey both looked at Lily and tilting their heads. What was she on about? Their facial expressions were enough for her to see they didn't know what she was on about. "To be parents?" She said as if it were obvious. Their eyes widened again, they had never thought about that. They looked at one another and then down to the human that lay on its back at Humphrey's paws. Was this a sign? That's all that ran through their heads. Was this a sign that it wasn't wolf pups they were supposed to have, but a human's? Was it fate that they found this human and to raise it as their own. They weren't allowed to have their own; it was not in their future for it to happen. So maybe, just maybe, that this could be their chance, their only chance at being parents.

So what if most of the pack didn't and won't like the child, so what if it's a human and a completely different species. This was the one and defiantly only chance they'd get at parenthood. They looked back at one another with a smile.

"We guess." Kate muttered. She turned to look at her sister. "It's ours." She bent over and nuzzled the child in its cheek. "Little Leo, my son."

"Our son." Humphrey added licking her cheek and then Leo's making him start laughing again which only resulted in the others doing so. "He will be the best wolf ever."

"My Alpha." Kate giggled.

"No way, my son is going to be the finest Omega around."

"We'll see about that." Kate giggled and bringing her head back up from him.

"Hold on, how will he understand us if he's human?" Lily then asked. She had a point, how will they talk to their son when he's human? Kate thought back to yesterday, when she was in the human den and on the bed when it started to cry out for its mother. She told it to calm down and it did, but why, and how.

"We don't know, but he understood me yesterday, maybe he can." Kate answered.

"What does dad say about this?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him this morning." Lily answered.

"Maybe we'll go and see him some time today."

"That's not a good idea." They looked down the path to see the crazy star gazer Sahara come running up the path and towards them. She had a smile on her face, something that made Kate and Humphrey feel like she was no harm to their son. Leo rolled onto his side and crawled around to Humphrey's to use his back and stand on his two feet. "Tony is down there at them moment, he's still not very...happy, is the easiest way to say without cursing." She laughed lightly. "And I heard about what you said about the language thing, you don't need to worry, I believe everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Humphrey asked.

"Human children are much like wolf pups, only they look different. They are creative, fun loving, cheeky most of the time, but they are more importantly imaginative. His imagination is just as strong as it is in a pup. He can use it to understand you and your open minds are what are allowing you to understand him." Everything she said made sense; he was young and susceptible to the world and to learning new things. No matter whether it's human, wolf or caribou, they all have imagination, and that imagination is the strongest in a young child as young as this. If he remained imaginable as he grew, he'd be able to understand them when he grew up and when he was fully grow into, not the hunter they all dreaded he would become, but to be the wolf he would grow up to be. "Do you understand?" She asked again.

"We do, thank you." Humphrey smiled in her direction. The child clambered onto his back and sat on his shoulders to look over his head and play with his ears. But then it stopped and looked down as if hanging its head. The wolves sensed the sudden change in its behaviour and looked back at it. They saw a tear fall down its cheek and it slowly began to cry again. Lily or Sahara not understanding it shuffled back a little, Humphrey froze, but Kate shuffled in closer and wiped its cheek not afraid of it anymore. It was her son as far as she was concerned.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"Mommy." It sniffled.

"Oh there, there now, come here." She gently nudged it off her mate's back and laid it against her side. She wrapped her body around it and laid her tail over it to keep it warm. Its crying quietened, but not enough to stop it. She stroked its head and whispered words into its ear lovingly. "You're safe now my angel, no one can hurt you now." It gently took her tail in it hands and played around with it while cried much less and now many just sniffled. "Thank you." She said looking up to Sahara. "For stopping Tony last night."

"He's a special human, as much as I hate them as well, I couldn't let the prophecy pass."

"You really believe he's special?" Humphrey asked.

"Absolutely, he will one day be our saviour from the humans." Neither Kate nor Humphrey could ever be prouder to be the parents of such an amazing child.

"I'm going to go home guys." Lily said rising to her paws. "Shall I tell mom and dad you'll come by and show off your son?" She asked walking over and licking her new nephew's cheek with a big long lick.

"Yeah, please, they need to see him at some point." Kate smiled. On the outside she was excited that she was going to see her mother and father with her new son. But on the inside, she was as nervous as a pup facing a new crowd. Because she was. She was going to see the wolves she grew up with, but only with a human amongst them. But he was family now and who matter who and what stands in there way, they were going to have to face it. Even if it was her own family.

"Great, see you later." Lily bid before turning and trotting down the slope.

"I'd better get going too; I'll leave you three alone."

"Thank you for your help." Kate said with a courteous nod. "But could you stay? You seem to know more about Humans then us."

"You're not the crazy wolf we all thought you were after all." Humphrey added.

"Aww and I were getting used to it." She giggled before walking towards them. Kate and Humphrey looked back and to their son, now asleep against Kate's side and under her tail. It made them laugh lightly.

"We're a family now Humphrey." Kate whispered and locking their gazes together. "It was meant to be."

"Dreams can come true." He smiled and leaning in to kiss her. She returned it and kissed him back deeply. "How about I go and bring your parents up here?" He suggested. "He's fast asleep and you still look it."

"Ok, we'll see you out the back." He nodded and bent down to his son to lick his cheek before running down the slope to leave the she-wolves to talk humans. He was just as nervous on the inside as Kate was, he might not have shone it on the outside, but truly he was. He was now the father to a human, something he grew up as did the pack to hate and stay cautious of. But what was there to fear in a human child? It was still to go up so its entire perception of wolves could be changed. Instead of hunting them down like all humans did, it's perception about them could be changed so he protected them from his own kind.

He reached the bottom of the slope, but to see his friends all back together again and kicking a berry around in a game of berry ball. He hadn't seen them all together in a while, his relationship with his friends were important to him as well. So he slowed it down and turned to run up to them.

"Hey guys." He said trotting towards them. Salty dropped the berry as they all turned to face him. "How's it going?"

"Hey Humphrey, how's the human?" Mooch asked back. Humphrey studied their body languages and facial expressions, they didn't show any sign of threat or nervousness around the subject or hatred towards him.

"Leo? He's great, Kate's never been happier."

"Leo?" Shaky questioned.

"That's his name; we gave it to him last night."

"Dude, you're not getting attached to the thing are you?" Salty asked. Humphrey didn't know why, but he felt a pang in his chest at the insult directed at his son. He felt the protectiveness start to come over him, but he wasn't going to be mad at his friends.

"Guys don't call him a "thing", so what if we're getting attached to him? Kate and I have adopted him, he's our family now."

"Dude?" Salty gasped.

"No man, hear me out." He said calmly and stopping him from speaking. "When he's older, I'm going to take him log sledding, he's going to be apart of our group. He's going to be the best wolf he can be. Kate and I can't have our own family; this is the closest we'll ever have to having one. Please just see that this will make us and more importantly her happy. Just let this happen, Leo's our son, nothing can take him away from us." The gang were, in a strange way, taken back and now admired their friend.

"We're sorry man." Shaky said stepping forward.

"It's just a little weird man to have a human in the pack." Mooch added.

"We're happy for you buddy." Salty said.

"Thanks guys, maybe you could come round and see him for yourself at some time." Humphrey said going around and paw bumping each one of them.

"We'd like that." Shaky replied when Humphrey came to him. "A human Omega, that should make log sledding different."

"Maybe, see you guys later." Humphrey said turning back to the direction he was first heading in.

"Not going to hang with us Humph?" Mooch asked.

"Got to get the in-laws first to meet the little one, maybe some other time!" He yelled back to them.

"Best of luck dude!" Salty yelled to him before the Omegas did what they did best and kicking the berry around again. The run to his pack leaders den was not far off. The Omegas were genuinely never to far from the leaders dens in case they were in need by them.

Humphrey was running up the slope leading to Winston and Eve's den in little time. He found them talking with Garth and Lily, most defiantly talking and her adventure up there and talking about that. He wasn't going to listen into the conversation they were having, so he stepped inside, but waited by the entrance. He let out an attention seeking cough as he stood there, gaining their attention. He was sure that Tony wasn't sitting in the shadows before he coughed; he knew he wouldn't be happy. Not that he ever was. Winston, Eve and Lily smiled brightly, but Garth didn't have that much of a difference on his face.

"Humphrey, please come in." Winston said greeting him. Humphrey took a deep breath before stepping completely inside and joining them. "Lily was just telling us about what happened this morning."

"Good, then you should know we were wondering if you'd like to come up and say hello." He questioned.

"We don't know about that." Eve replied calmly.

"Oh come on mom you have to see him, he's so sweet." Lily pleaded.

"She says you're going to keep him." Winston said.

"Kate wants to, so I'm happy if she wants to and that she is. He'll be our newest pack member." Humphrey said confidently and full of pride. He wasn't ashamed any more. "She also wants you to come and see him and her, so if not for me, then for your own daughter."

"Well I'm going." Lily said getting to her paws. "I miss him already." She giggled. Garth didn't see any point in fighting or complaining, he saw that he was going to be forced to come either way. So he got to his paws as well and padded towards his mate who licked the corner of his mouth. Winston and Eve whispered something to each other before slowly getting to their paws.

"Not for Kate Humphrey." Eve said. "For you. You made our daughter happy, you brought her home safely from Idaho, you are our son now as well as Garth. We'll do it for you."

"Thank you, I'm sure Kate will really appreciate it." He smiled. "She's back home with Leo, better not keep her waiting." They turned tail and started walking out, across the Valley and up the slope.

What was going through their heads? Winston took it too far to allow the human to stay; he never wanted any part in it's raising. But he has a debt to pay, as does Eve. He brought their daughter back safely as she did with him. They looked after one another. He was there for her when she received the news of her anatomy; he stands by her side in these dark times of her life. Garth however was just along for the ride; he had to follow his mate.

They reached the den entrance, Humphrey padded inside full of confidence with Lily, Garth, Winston and Eve took it a little slower. They were full grown wolves, why did they fear a tiny human? It was because they've lived long enough to see and hear what humans can do and fear this one will grow up to do the same. "Kate? We're back!" Humphrey called out.

"We're out here!" She called back from outside the back of the den.

"Come on." Humphrey said leading them through. Humphrey, an Omega, leading three highly looked upon Alphas. Out the back was not just the slope the couple liked to ride down, but also a tree Kate loved to lie under. It was a white barked tree with the same coloured braches. It didn't have leaves growing on it, but pink, purple and white flowers that only added to its beauty. It had grown over and bent over to make a shelter from the sun. Humphrey, being the loving mate has admitted to her to being her stalker and watching her from inside the den and how the tree magnified her own beauty. He guessed she was there, and there she was. She lay on her side, in pretty much the same way he left her. Leo slept against her side and her tail draped over him and keeping him warm.

She turned to face them and smiling when seeing the rest of her family now coming towards her. Humphrey padded right up to them, first muzzling his son delicately and them kissing his mate. Lily wasn't far behind and doing the same but smiling at Kate instead before sitting opposite them. Lily brought Garth over after seeing he was still stood far back with his in-laws, forcing him to come and say hello. He wasn't afraid, or so he thought when really he was indeed terrified. He nodded towards Kate as she did back. But he didn't say or do anything else; he lay some distance back from the human while it slept.

Kate looked back at her parents, still stood some distance from her and staring down at the human in their daughter space. "Comer over guys, he doesn't bite."

"You say that now dear, wait until he's grown up." Her mother said before they took small and careful steps closer.

"Mom, Dad, this is Leo." Kate said moving her tail a little so they could have a better view. It didn't wake; it still slept on its back against her side.

"Has it hurt you?" Eve's first question asked.

"Mom, it's only a pup." She giggled.

"He's so sweet." Lily giggled as well.

"Has he been asleep all this time?" Humphrey asked.

"He did wake up just before Sahara left, but she thought he might be hungry. So I gave him some berries which he seemed to enjoy then he fell back to sleep." She replied.

"Humphrey says you want to keep it." Winston said and Kate nodded.

"I do dad." She said confirming it all. "We can't have our own family dad; I want this to be the start of it." She said laying her tail over him again and stroking her paw gently down his cheek. "I don't want to wait for him to get older and then take him back; I want to keep him until the day I die."

"As do I sir." Humphrey added and shuffling closer to them. "We can raise this human to be the best wolf there can be. If this prophecy is true, then we will raise him to protect us, not hunt us."

"Mom, Dad, we love him, he's our son and if you want to get rid of him then you'll have to get rid of us." Nor Winston or Eve believed the words coming from their daughter and his mate. They'd rather be excluded from the pack then leave this human. They truly did see that they had developed parenting bonds with the human, that they really were willing to do anything to keep it. Eve had only seen this in herself and Winston when Kate and Lily were born and they were in the same state these two were in.

It was then that Leo started to stir in his sleep after a draft blew over them all. He fluttered his eyes open and the first he saw were Kate's amber ones gleaming back down at him and her smile. It yawned after having its afternoon nap and quickly started to regain its energy. It rolled over, causing the Alpha's other then Kate to tense up a little and ready to react. It used her to stand back up on it's two human paws and look around. It looked back seeing Lily lay behind it. A smile grew on his face as it saw her and began crawling towards her. She opened her paws to it and pulled it closer making both of them laugh. Garth tensed up more then anyone, his mate in the arms of a human. "He loves Lily." Kate giggled lightly as they watched them.

"Aunt Lily now." Lily giggled and pushing it over carefully to tickle its belly with her tail. Leo tried to escape her and evade her tail, but he found himself in so much laughter he couldn't do anything. "Garth say hi." Lily said pulling him closer. She wasn't strong, but she could and would be when her mate was in fear of something and when she wanted to. He found himself in a situation he didn't want to be in. Lily stopped so Leo could look up at him.

"Err, hey." He said sheepishly.

"Better then that." She giggled and shoving him. He sighed and took his paw and placed it on Leo's stomach to start tickling it while putting on a more playful voice.

"Hey little guy." He didn't know what was coming over him. He was…actually…enjoying this. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, why was he now starting to like the human? He started laughing with it as he tickled it further, making them all smile. But not Eve and Winston. They started to think the human had some sort of hypnotic effect on whoever it looked at, first their eldest daughter, then her mate, then their other daughter, and now their first reluctant son-on-law, now playing with the human. He stopped and let Leo crawl back over to Kate as if seeking protection from him. He laughed throughout the crawl, and somehow implanted a smile on Winston's face.

It sat against Humphrey chest and looked out at everyone. But then its gaze set upon Eve and Winston. "Mom dad, come and say hello." They gulped and nervously padded over. They had lived long enough to see what humans could do; this one could grow up in their pack and slaughter them all in their sleep when it grew up. They've had friends and in Eve's case, family killed by the humans. That sat in front of Leo and Humphrey and bent down to inhale its scent. It smelt of human, but it also smelt like their daughter and her mate. Keeping focused on those scents rather then the humans seemed to help. Leo reached his hand up to Eve who quickly backed away.

"It's ok; he just wants to touch you." Humphrey chuckled. Even looked back and forth from them, but slowly moved her head back down. Leo's hand grazed against her black nose, but then she dived in when Kate nudged her father who then stumbled onto Eve and moved her closer. It was planned out perfectly. Leo placed his hand on Eve's muzzle, just feeling her soft fur. He was, in a way, much like a pup in her eyes. He was curious, just wanting to feel things at the age it was and learn new things. She found herself beginning to smile, and seeing this, Winston lowered his snout back down towards him. Leo removed his hand and repeated the process to Winston, just feeling his soft yet old fur, but also bringing a smile to him. "So what do you think guys?" Humphrey asked.

"I think I'm starting to agree with Lily." Garth spoke. "He is kinda cute."

"I told you you'd like him." She said playfully shoving him.

"Mom, dad?" Kate asked looking up at them. Winston pulled back away and looked down at her, then Humphrey and Leo and then at all three. There was something about this picture that just seemed right, something that clicked in his head that made it seem perfect. That Kate wasn't supposed to have her own pups, she as supposed to have this one.

"I can't deny you my daughter." He smiled down at her. "If you love him like it looks like you do, then I'm sure we can." Kate let a tear fall down her face as she leaned over and nuzzled her mate's neck.

"He's one of the family." Eve added. Kate was so happy, as was Humphrey. Leo used Humphrey to stand again, but this time he turned and let go to walk towards Eve. She stepped back, giving him some room as did Winston. But Leo kept on following after her with small and unbalanced steps. He wobbled around as he closed the gap, Kate wanting to burst out into tears of joy at seeing this. Finally, he reached her, but he sort of fell into her chest. It knocked the wind out of her a little, but she laughed it away and wrapped her paw around him to keep him steady. "Well done." She giggled and turning him back around. "Now go back to mommy." She smiled back to her daughter. He looked back to Kate and she patted the ground before her. He smiled and revealing his small human like teeth and wobbled back to her. She opened her paws and caught him after he stumbled around for a bit and back towards her. She licked his cheek, telling him what a good job he had done. It seems in hers and Humphrey's eyes that dreams can come true. Just not in the ways they expected.

**Hey guys, wanna know something? I've only watched Alpha and Omega once, add despite having the worst memory ever, i remember nearly everything about it. How weird is that? So Leo is one of the family, but will he ever be one of the pack? Will Tony ever drop his hatred for the human? Read and review to find out. Can i just say how thankful i am for the reviews i got from only the first chapter. In my other stories, i only had a few, in this one I've had many more and from different people. Wanna know what i'm fearing about this story though? That someone's going to start a hate campaign against me for writing and getting up a story line where Kate and Humphrey raise a human before anyone else. Sorry guys. :S Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	4. Chapter 4 A Life of Confusion

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 4: A Life of Confusion

Kate and Humphrey never knew that raising a pup was harder then they thought, let alone a human. They had Sahara who seemed to have a supernatural gift for knowing a scary let alone terrifying amount about humans. She knew they couldn't eat meat like they could, so Leo was fed on berries most of the time, but also the odd Salmon that could apparently be eaten by humans as it was. But when I say most of the time, that carried on for four years. Leo was the age of four, four years he remained in the pack and slowly and day by day he earned the other wolves trust as he grew. His mother and father loved him with all their heart, but they even began to fear not him, but what was happening to them. Leo wasn't growing fast enough; he was still only a child, whereas Kate and Humphrey were now five years old, a year older then their son in human years. It made them question, how much time would they have with him before their time came. According to Sahara, humans aged slower, some living to even reach the age of one hundred years old, ten times then that of a wolf. But she assured them something, something that could solve not only this problem, but the entire packs. Something she had been working on since she first met him.

That was a thought they'd rather not dwell on, they wanted to live a full and a happy ten years with their son while they had the chance and not think about what will happy in the distant future. Leo grew quickly, for a human; he was now the size of his mother and father, possibly a little bit taller. He had long black waving hair and blue eyes, something that Humphrey saw that made him really think of him as his son. Humphrey's gang Salty, Shaky and Mooch greeted the human and were happy to have him in the gang and as an Omega. Kate and Humphrey weren't sure what they were going to raise him as, an Alpha like his mother, or an Omega like his father. They looked for characteristics in him that determined what he could be, they didn't know if humans had Alpha's and Omega's but they surely must have. But they looked to find out what he could be. He was strong, like all humans were, he was alert, but what he wasn't, was fast or acrobatic like his mother. The things he missed out on were what an Alpha depended on. He was fun loving, caring, funny over all, the characteristics that showed he was supposed to be an Omega, something that made Humphrey love him all the more. But they decided they weren't going to make any hasty decisions. Sahara confirmed for them that they'd have to wait for his real personality to come out and show what he was.

Sahara always liked to come and see him, as she put it, her "prophesised one". She liked to come and visit the one that was supposed to save them from the humans, Kate and Humphrey were happy to have her around nearly everyday, because they needed her expertise on humans and what they require. Leo's human "clothes" they came to learn had started to smell and become filthy. So they were removed, but his lower garments remained on his as to keep his male gender parts concealed. They were torn and ripped and the bottom, but as he and they aged, they stretched with him in length. They remained dirty, but his mother insisted he bathed every few days to keep him and his clothing clean.

As the years went on, he became one of not only the family, but also the pack. Wolves started approaching him and no longer afraid to walk passed him closer then three yards whereas before they'd make a massive detour to avoid him. But now he was shining through his loving and caring side, even at the age he was. The one person he loved not quite as much, but very nearly then his parents, was his Aunt Lily. He'd run towards her unsuspectingly and jump on her back; the two would run and play around all day long. She loved him just as much, as did Garth after a few more weeks of getting his head around Kate constantly calling him "Uncle Garth". She did the same to her parents, only she called them Grandma Eve and Grandpa Winston, so therefore he did as well. Sahara was right on how he was able to understand them as he grew up, for his imagination was strong, so he remained able to understand them. He loved his entire family and friends, but it was his friends that made him start that "questioning everything" phase.

His friends who he knew to be pups from when he could first remember and played with, were now the size of his parents and other grownup wolves around, some even had pups of their own already. Never had he been so confused. Was he supposed be to married and have pups with someone? He didn't know or understand. He just wanted to have fun.

Humphrey took him out on his first log sledding run at the age of four, when he had an understanding of danger and risks. First just a simply slope with no hazards. Leo loved it, and as the days, weeks and months pressed on, he was conquering hills nearly to the standards his father and his friends do, just not with the ramps and jumps of that size. Kate liked to take him out on long walks, for they helped to roughen his feet and he was able to run off some steam. She tried to teach him how to hunt, but he never seemed to sit still long enough to stalk a simply hare. He just wanted to run, so she had no objections to that and they played in the forest together. Her being five years old hadn't begun to faze her yet, she was a middle aged wolf, but she still had the composure and fitness that she did when she came back form Alpha School. They'd bound around playing tag and hide and seek, in which Leo would climb a tree as so she couldn't see or reach him. But there was one other thing that made Kate sure that Leo was not only destined to be her son, but was to be a wolf.

The reason he was so caring and worried about his friends and family and always liked to them happy for someone of his age, was because he was very empathic. Wolves were very good at seeing and sensing the moods changing around them and when someone lying, whereas Leo could sense that as well, and he was human! To everyone he's met, from the day they first brought him home, he's always had a thing he does when meeting now wolves. He liked to place his hand on their cheek and look into their eyes, he could sense what they were really feeling, much like a wolf could. It was like he was looking into their soul and seeing if they were really a nice person. Leo himself felt like it was his way to see if someone was nasty or a bully, or they could be nice and friendly, much like his Aunt Lily. He could see what they were really feeling by looking into their eyes and reading their body language. And he was four! But there was one wolf who he knew he should never try it on or even go near.

Tony never wanted anything to do with the human, he always kept his distance. He was one of only a few wolves in the pack who hated the human and believes it should be cast out to fend for itself. That all humans belong either in their dens or in the ground after they've buried them. Tony couldn't see how something so small and pathetic was going to save them from something that rarely ever bothers them. The last they heard of humans was years ago when Humphrey and Kate were taken away, they haven't even seen one since then. Tony would look at it, but he'd never return the smiles and waves it gave to him, he'd just growl in its direction and stalk away. Whenever there was a family dinner, he'd never come, not if the human was there not even if his son or his mate came to beg him to come. Not even Winston could make him see that Leo was a permanent part of the pack. It nearly got to the point were Tony was going to kill the human while it slept, literally. He couldn't see how he was destined to save them from something that wasn't much of a threat to them any longer. He just wanted the human gone, he couldn't move on in his life until he felt safe and it was gone.

Today, Leo was undergoing something he hated, something many pups hated at his age, bathing. He sat in a stream with his mother while she scrubbed away at his skin, careful not to use her claws. He was a tough pup, he was good at dealing with pain, but she didn't want to hurt him. She always washed him before they went out on a family dinner, she wanted him to look presentable as did she was herself to be. There was a small pond they'd use to wash in not far from their den, and Leo sat around just wanting it to be over. Which a final brush of her paw, Kate was satisfied he looked down. "Ok, you're all done, wanna hope out so I can get in?"

"Ok mommy." He said jumping out before she could grab and pull him back if she had that planned. She walked the rest of the way in and started washing herself while Leo shook himself dry like he grew up seeing Kate and his father do.

"Remember; be polite to grandma and grandpa, you now she hasn't been feeling well lately and grandpa's backs playing up again." Kate warned him again while submerging herself and soaking her fur. "So no rough and tumble games ok?"

"Ok." He said before turning around and walking back inside. But he froze when he heard an attention seeking cough behind him. He looked back at his mother, who tapped her cheek.

"Forgetting something? She asked. He ran back over to her and kissed her cheek. "That's my boy." She giggled. "Now go see what your dad's up to." He spun back around and ran inside before she could stop him again. Humphrey lay inside, already washed and just laying around to wait for his family. Leo ran straight up to him and jumped on his back, taking him by surprise and shock. But they both started laughing it off and rolled around with one another.

"Have a good bath?" Humphrey chuckled and jumping out of his son's reach.

"It was cold." He said.

"Ahh yes, winter's coming around again so we'll have to do something about that." He said and knocking Leo over and tickling him all over. He screamed in laughter and tried to fight off his father as Kate came walking in after shaking dry.

"Now, now boys, you both just washed so don't get dirty." She giggled. She loved coming in to see this.

"Tell daddy to stop!" He pleaded.

"You heard the pup Humphrey; don't make me come over there."

"Ok, ok." Humphrey chuckled and stepping away from his son. "Are we going now?"

"Yep, let's get going." Kate replied and heading towards the door. Leo was fast and starting running down the slope before they saw him leave, but he was brought to an immediate halt when Humphrey called him back and for him to stay close. It maybe the Valley, but there are bears, caribou, snakes and less friendly wolves around that could hurt him. Reluctantly, he walked by their side all the way, be so bored that he had to do so. He just wanted to run, to run and be the wolf that he was. Wolves were born to run free, and that's what he wanted to do.

They walked down the slope and across the Valley, passing some friends wolves along the way and greeting them a good evening. They padded along the length of the Valley and finally up the slope, where Leo knew he could run and into the den. He started laughing, knowing his favourite Aunt was there. But suddenly, he came to a grinding halt when he looked inside the den. Tony sat talking to Winston, but when he heard Leo, he turned to see him standing there. He bid his goodnights to Winston before walking towards the den entrance. Leo grew up learning never back down and away from your fears, so he stood at the entrance but averted his eyes from Tony, it was a sign he learnt from his father to show respect and submission to Alpha's and elders. Tony just snickered as he walked by and down the slope. Leo chanced it and looked back as he disappeared down the hill and his parents came up, Humphrey proud to see he was learning to not back away and hide from Tony like he did. Leo looked back into the den and saw his favourite person other then his parents and ran over to her. She opened her paws for him and caught him in an embrace. "How's my favourite nephew." She giggled.

"I'm your only nephew Aunt Lily." He giggled as well and hugging her tighter. He turned his head to the left to see his uncle and grandmother sat with smile. Eve had less of one, but she was trying to put on a brave face. Leo looked into her eyes, once again somehow senses using some sort of sense it was only believed for wolves to possess, that she wasn't herself. He remembered back to what his mother told him, that she wasn't well. He walked up to her and hugged her, as she did back. "I hope you get better soon grandma." He said hugging her gently.

"Thank you Leo." She giggled lightly. He repeated the process with his uncle and grandfather before the night was quick to start off with conversation and reports which Leo only found boring. So he quietly played with Lily while his family spoke and she tried to listen in to what she could. When it came to dinner, Garth dragged in a caribou carcass, freshly caught only moments before they arrived and a salmon he caught especially for Leo. Sahara looked back onto what she knew; she heard that humans were able to eat some forms of meat, salmon being one of them. She knew at some point he'd become bored of eating berries, and soon enough he did. Leo grabbed his fish and using a sharp rock in the den, he went outside to spill its guts in a bush in which his grandparents told him to use a while back and then remove the scales. He'd then walk back inside and gorge on the succulent meat while his family feasted on the carcass. He picked clean the bones and left it as only the head, ribs and spine. He loved the taste of fish; it was his favourite thing other then berries.

The rest of the night was made up of good family conversations and teasing Leo about anything the grownups could come up with. Something they all did, even his parents. Getting into the night, the temperature dropped, so they knew it was time to get home and warm up before sleeping. So Kate, Humphrey and Leo all bid their goodnights before heading home, back across the Valley and up the slope towards their den.

But first they sat outside their den for a little while due to Leo not really feeling the cold much yet or that he was tired. They sat and overlooked the valley and up at the shining stars that shone in the clear sky. The parents couldn't keep their eyes off the ones they knew were to do with their child. The small and dim constellations that shone right above their heads. It was made up of what they could make out to be around fourteen stars, that according to Sahara was the make out the shape of a wolf and human shaking paws or something like that.

Leo just liked the look of them; he found it so mysterious that something so big looked so small. He started singing one of the only few songs he knew, tinkle, tinkle little star. He had one of those adorable voices that all children have when they sang. Kate and Humphrey looked at one another out the corner of their eyes and then to their son in-between them before smoothly joining in with him, all three wolves singing together. They all looked up into the night's sky singing the same song three times over and enjoying the night that the world gave them.

The next morning, Leo yawned and stretched himself awake, seeing what he usually did when he woke up. The dirt ceiling of the den he lived in and the fur tails and bodies of his parents either side of him. He always slept in-between them, the nights he didn't were mostly in the summer when it was too hot for sleeping together and he'd sleep a little to the side against his mother or father. But it was the winter, so he slept usually in-between them to keep warm. He sat up and looked outside, it was the early morning. He wasn't going to go back to sleep, he wanted to play and run around. But then he looked down to his parents, remembering a rule they gave him which was not to leave the den until one of them wakes up. He may use the back if he needed to "go", but other then that, he had to remain inside. But then he had a nice thought, what if he went outside to get some breakfast, surly that was a nice thought and something they wouldn't mind. Surly they'd like to wake up to breakfast for the first time instead of catching it themselves. Surly they won't mind that, if anything, it would show he can look after himself and earn the independents to go out alone.

He carefully moved their tails out the way, and crawled away without waking them. He was always accused by other pups and adults for being different, for not looking like a wolf. He didn't have as much fur, he couldn't howl, but neither could the rest of the pups at their age, he didn't have strong senses like they did, so he was always teased. But now it was time to show them that he could look after himself. He knew of a stream at the bottom of the slope and a little walk into the forest where he could catch some salmon using a technique he came up with himself. He wasn't any good at hunting with his mother, but this was something he was good at he believed. He'd find a stick on the way, either already pointed or he'd snap it to try and make it that way for a spear, the it was a case of hitting the fish.

He found both a pointed stick and the stream not far away. He was warned not to come here because of bears in the spring season when they're the most riled up and around this area. He had never seen a bear before, but he heard his parents came across one when they told him one of their stories of a big adventure they had and fell in love and they met some. They were massive creatures, five times the size of a wolf with giant claws and teeth that could kill a wolf in seconds. But the wolves and bears had a sort of agreement that they leave each other alone. But he thought that if any were there then he'd turn back around and go home before his parents woke up. Luckily, there weren't any bears; he had the stream all to himself. He looked all around, just making sure, the only sight and sound he saw and heard was the stream. So he walked right up to it and peered into the crystal clear depths of the water waiting for his prey to come his way and close enough.

He leaned over, he hated waiting, but he was determined to catch breakfast and get back before his mother and father woke up. Fish came his way, he slowly raised his make shift spear and waited for the perfect moment. He knew from watching his mother hunt there was a moment for everything, and it was more important in the striking. He waited for the fish to drift close enough, then he stabbed. He pulled his spear out the water, a large squirming salmon on the end of it. He pulled it, happy that one of them was going to eat this morning. He stabbed the spear through the head and putting it to sleep like his mom could do to a full sized caribou. He repeated the process two more times, being successful each time.

He scooped up his three prizes in his arms and turned to walk back to the forest. But suddenly, there was a growl and a deep roar of something to his right. He looked right, a giant creature the size of five wolves, with claws the size of twigs and fangs the size of tree branches came slowly plodding towards him. His first reaction was to do as his mother and father taught him, to stand his ground and submit to it. But he also knew that these "bears" were a threat, so his next thought was to stare it in the eye and show his teeth. But it was the final thought he did do. He remembered when his parents told him when they were attacked by bears on their adventure and that they can hurt and kill a wolf, even more easily a pup like himself.

The bear stood not far from him, eyes only on one thing. Leo followed its gaze down to his arms that in them held the fish. But it was a gift to his mother and father, he couldn't. But he knew to do what he had to do get away from the bear. He slowly lowered the fish to the ground and picked up his stick in two paws before slowly walking backwards but continuing to stare it in the eyes and bare his teeth as he did so. The bear moved that last few feet towards the fish and scented them, only then to look back up to Leo who continued to back up into the forest. Now the bear had his eye on another prize, the biggest salmon he'd ever seen. Leo looked back down to him, seeing his arms and chest covered in the odd fish scale and grease, but also he reeked of fish. The bear trundled passed the three fish at its paws and release a deep growled directed at Leo. He knew he was in trouble; he should never have left the den. So he did the last thing he did that he remembers his mother and father telling him to do in this situation, run.

He ran with all his might into the forest, the bear still plodding along after him, but not breaking out into a run. It wanted to play with its food, wanting to think it was going to get away. It had always wondered what human tasted like. Leo ran with all his might, as far and fast as his little legs could carry him. The Valley wasn't far away, and neither was the slope that led him to his den. He looked back. Suddenly the bear was beginning its charge, now seeing Leo had a head start. Playtime was over.

Leo came bursting through the trees and bushes and turned left to start going up the slope, only then to be blocked by the bear. He looked back, it was only just behind him. But then the bear came charging out and into the Valley cutting off his exit. There were two. He remembered what his mother said once, that if there's one bear, the rest of them aren't far behind. He ran right as they charged at one another and down a small drop. He stumbled, but quickly he jumped up to his paws and ran away. The bears collided with one another, but after roaring at one another, they charged down and after their prey. Leo didn't know what else to do, other then run, but he couldn't run fast enough. One of the bears tripped over its own paw and stumbled to the ground and giving the other an opportunity to claim its breakfast.

Humphrey shot his eyes open after hearing what he thought was something that he thought weren't in these parts very often. He lifted his head up and little, the abrupt movement caused his mate to shift around and also to wake up. She didn't open her eyes. She shuffled closer to her mate and mover her head under his chin. "What's wrong?" She asked with a tired sigh.

"I thought I heard something, it was nothing." He sighed as well and pulling her closer. "Don't worry about it, go back to sleep." She didn't reply, she only sighed again as she started to drift back to sleep listening to his heart beat. But there it was again, another roar. Both of them widened their eyes and shot their heads up but remained on their sides. They looked out into the entrance and at the light. "You heard that right?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, I heard it." She quickly whipped her head down to her chest and then around. Fear and concern built up in her. When Humphrey didn't see what she couldn't, he too felt the same.

"Oh no." He gasped. "Leo."

Leo ran for his life once more, the first bear closing in quickly. He suddenly tripped over a stick, causing him to stumble and fall. He groaned, but quickly turned over only to have the face of the bear in his growling and dribbling down on him. The bear raised its right paw to strike. But then, out of nowhere, a red blur came charging through and slamming with all his might and into the bear's side, causing it to fall over. "Uncle Garth!" Leo yelled.

"Leo, run!" He yelled back just as he dodged a blow from the second bear that had caught up. Leo turned to run away, but then he heard a loud yelp. He spun back around to see Garth sliding along the ground and away from the bears which then stared to thud towards him. Something he remembered was that family are the most important thing a wolf has and that he must stand up to his fears and enemies. So he ran back towards the bears and jumped in front of his Uncle who looked up with pained and weary eyes. He had three cuts running down his ribs, not deep, but enough to bleed a fair amount. He took his stick in his hands and lashed them out at the bears, making them stop.

"Leave him alone!" He screamed and lashing it out at them again. The first bear grabbed it in its mouth and simply snapped it without even trying. Leo walked back and crouched a little as to try and scare them off.

"Leo, get out of here, run." Garth groaned as he tried to push himself up. Before the bear was just about to strike, there was a long, daunting howl in the air. Leo looked back to see his mother and father standing with their heads back and howling for help. It was soon joined as Winston followed by Eve and Tony came walking out and joined in with their howl. Lily came running out the forest from her den and gasped when seeing her mate and nephew in danger, so she too joined in the threat. More wolves stepped out of dens and the trees to howl and slowly walk towards the bears. They looked and growled as they saw the masses of wolves closing in on them in a howl. Leo turned back to Garth and held his paws over the bleeding wounds on his side to try and stop them. Kate and Humphrey ran passed them to stand protectively and to attack. But the bears were the cowardly type when it came to numbers. They slowly backed away, snarling and growling as if not quitting. But they were. The whirled around and bolted back into the tree line as the wolves brought down their muzzles and Lily came running over to tend to her mate.

"Garth what happened?" She gasped and moving Leo's paws away so she could stop them. Eve came running over, still looking ill and doing the same.

"Where's Leo?" He seethed. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine." Kate replied. "Leo what were you thinking?" She snapped.

"It wasn't my fault." He cried.

"Where were you this morning?" Humphrey asked sternly.

"I went to get you some breakfast, but the bears found me."

"I jumped in front of him, it wasn't his fault, they followed him back." Garth seethed as Eve pushed down on the wounds.

"Oh really…?" Tony yelled and stepping through the crowd of wolves that had gathered around them. Leo hid himself behind his father, knowing he was defiantly in trouble this time. "Then how can you explain how they came here?"

"Tony…" Winston started but was then cut off again.

"Not this time Winston, I want to hear it from the human's mouth. Tell me!" He snarled again. Leo didn't answer, he couldn't, he was nearly in tears from how terrified he was of the wolf snarling at him. Tony scented the air around him, catching one in particular, one of fish, and it radiated from Leo. Kate and Humphrey mimicked his actions, also smelling the smell coming from their son as did the rest of the wolves. It didn't take a genius to see what had happened. "The human smells of fish, and as we all know, bears love fish. He led them here, he did this to my son, he nearly cost Garth his life and that of the pack!" He yelled for all to hear. Nearly every wolf gasped, it was so obvious.

"Tony, that's enough!" Winston snapped. But Tony wasn't done; he had planned out an entire speech ready form this moment which he has waited years to use.

"The human is a danger to us all and has been from the start! The day he was brought here was the start of the end to this pack!" He yelled and eliciting a gasp and murmurs of agreement from most of the crowd. "He's supposed to be the one who save us from the ones who barely pose a threat, the humans! But he can't even do that right. He can't hunt, he can't track, he can't provide for the pack, he's of no use to this pack!" Kate and Humphrey weren't believing what they were hearing, nor Garth, Lily, Eve or Winston. The crowd only started to agree with him further, seeing that this was a problem from the very start. A mistake. "How can we let this human be part of the pack when it can't even take care of his pack mates? How is something this pathetic supposed to be our saviour from something that no longer posses a threat?"

"Shut up you bastard!" Kate screamed at him and lunging out for him. As much as Humphrey also wanted to watch her do it, he couldn't let her. He grabbed her and stopped her from moving. Tony snickered and started to circle them.

Leo didn't understand what was happening, was this all his fault? It must have been. Everyone was looking and glaring at him, even his father's friends who he thought were his as well stared at him menacingly. It was his entire fault that this was happening, that his uncle was hurt, that the pack hate him, that he nearly died. If only he had listened to his parents and stayed inside the den. "See what this human has done to us?" Tony continued. "He had brought the beloved daughter of your other leader to become a disgrace to herself, her family and her pack. She tried to mother something that wasn't hers and failed. The Omega did what he did best, only brought disappointment to his pack." He said glaring at the two. "Their problems that didn't allow them to have their own pups only brought this on themselves and us. It has made nature itself turn upside down. It has allowed us to take in a human, something that is responsible for the deaths of many of our loved ones in the past and present. But now we allow one to sleep in our dens, to share our food and water, to be given protection, only to get in return shame, disappointment and bears."

The crowd started cheering for him, even Salty, Shaky, Mooch, the other omegas and Alpha's started cheering with him. Nearly all but the family and Sahara weren't cheering and howling in agreement. Kate and Humphrey looked around in tears, and Garth wanting to do and say something, but he could hardly move. Tony smiled and looked back to the human, for the first time in a while. Leo didn't look at him. "Run along Human, you don't belong here." A tear fell down Leo's face, he didn't understand but he knew it was his fault everything was like this.

He turned and ran backwards, the wolves split to the sides to allow him through and snarl at him along the way. Kate and Humphrey didn't notice he was gone until he was in the trees.

**One of my good old cliffhangers, a dun dun dun moment. To those that are new to my stories, check out my other ones or have a word with Lonelywithbadenglish2 about my cliffhangers, it drives him crazy, literally. So what happens now? The pack hate him and now he's run away. Will Kate and Humphrey get their pup back, and will the pack ever see they have chased away their only chance at survival? If there even was a threat. Maybe it wasn't Leo, but maybe another human and they have the wrong one. Read and review to find out. Until then check out my other stories, they might not be an Alpha and Omega fanfic, but i think everyone who's reviewed this story and the others I've done will say that it's good. But until next time guys. :P**

**The FalconWolf**


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth of the Heart

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 5: The Truth of the Heart

Kate and Humphrey came crashing through the trees and bushes, shouting out in nothing but pure desperation and fear for their son. Leo had already vanished into the trees by the time they saw he'd turned and run away, they didn't even have time to see him go, he was long gone. They ran through the forest and the territory, shouting his name, all day long and never resting. They never stopped, it was the early morning the incident happened, they hadn't heard or found him. They found his scent, but he'd used a clever technique his mother taught him once to hunt. They followed his scent to a nearby stream, only then to lose it after he jumped inside and therefore masking his scent. It wasn't deep, so he wasn't carried downstream in it, they found wet prints, but they too faded after a few steps. They searched and searched, soon joined by Winston, Eve a few hours later. Then as the night drew ever closer, Lily and Garth who refused for Leo to be blamed came to their aid. Tony didn't take back anything he said, he was right about everything, how Leo was the human who was not to save them, but to lead them to their deaths as Garth nearly was. Garth merely snarled in his father's face after having his wounds dealt with and came out to find his nephew with his mate, in-laws and friends.

But the night only drew closer, and several times had they found Leo's scent again, it seemed to be leading in circles, not showing any direction to where he could be going, it just showed he was trying to get away from them. Dusk came in what only felt like a few hours after they first found it. It felt an eternity that they had been searching, but the night came quicker then expected, as did the cold. Kate wasn't going to rest, and neither was Humphrey. They could hear the other calling not far behind them. Unable to keep up due to the worry fuelling them to keep going. "Leo!" Kate yelled. Finally the moment of fear came to her; it's been nearly twelve hours since Leo ran away, now she was ready to break down into tears. Humphrey tried to remain strong for his mate, but he too was struggling to keep himself together. "Leo please!" Kate called as she finally started to cry and hanging her head. Humphrey came to her and wrapped his paws around her and let her cry into his chest.

"It's ok, maybe we should try at home again, he might have gone back."

"We've checked, three times!" She wailed into his fur.

"Kate, maybe we should head back a little." Winston suggested as they caught up. She wiped her nose and Humphrey her cheeks.

"His scent isn't around here." Garth added. "The last we smelt of him he was closer to the dens, we should head back." She nodded and took off past them with Humphrey close beside her and the rest of the family not far behind. Only unbeknown to them, Leo was sat in a tree just beside them, trying not to cry when he saw his family just underneath him.

The trick he learnt from his mother served him well; they didn't smell him up there. He was wet, dirty and cold now that the night was starting to settle in, but now that his family had run away, he was able to let the tears begin to fall again. He wrapped his arms around his knees and cried quietly into them, as he sat back against the tree, but remembering to keep quiet so no-one heard him.

Everything was his fault, nobody wanted him in the pack, he let his Uncle Garth get hurt because of him, he disobeyed his parents and the rest of the pack hates him. He tried ever so hard for as long as he could remember to patch things up with Tony, but no matter how hard he tried, he either made a mess of it of it would only make things worse between them. Now he's hurt his family both physically and mentally, and let the pack hate him as well as his father's friends. Leo loved Salty, Shaky and Mooch, he loved the time he, Humphrey and them went Log sledding and played Omega games. But Leo saw the way they looked at him, like he wasn't one of them anymore. Tony hate campaign against him influenced the entire pack against Leo.

He looked back around and down to the forest floor, no-one was around, so he had the chance to move further away. He wiped his cheeks and carefully climbed down the tree, also making sure to keep his footing quiet; his parents had far better hearing then his. We started walking again, he wasn't sure where, just away from the wrath of Tony and the pack.

What did Tony mean by "run along human?" Leo wasn't a human; he was a wolf, son of Kate and Humphrey who were also wolves. He heard about them when his parents went on their adventure. That they were taken by humans and to a far away place where they then had to walk for a long time and see more humans on the way. He had never seen one before, and he wasn't sure if Tony had, or else he'd clearly see that Leo and Humans weren't the same. Sure Leo knew he was different then the other pups, his parents and the other wolves, but his mother and father always told him that he was a special wolf, one that would one day do something amazing and show the others how special he is. He knew he didn't have a tail, all the fur, or the senses they had, but he still had a small amount of fur, claws, paws and the same colour eyes as his father. But his differences were because his parents always told him he was a special wolf, and one that would do something amazing one day. But why would Tony call him a human? Was it because he hated them, so he called Leo one because he acted like it? Was it because of that, that Tony loathed him to the point Leo reminded him of a human?

Kate and Humphrey ran back to their den, only to see and smell that he hadn't been here recently, the only smells were the old ones of this morning, he hadn't been here since then. Kate choked on a sob, just as the rest came running up to meet them, all panting out of exhaustion. They too saw and smelt that he wasn't here. Kate walked inside the den and towards the spot where they usually slept, scenting the ground where Leo fell asleep that morning. It still smelt of him, now it was the only thing they had of him. The rest of the family walked inside not saying a word as they all sat and stood in a circle, wondering if there was anything they could do. They didn't think Leo was going to be a good Alpha, let alone a wolf, but it turns out he was very good at concealing his scent, something not many Alphas can do. But he was able to pull it off, and he was still a pup.

After minutes of sitting around and Kate quietly crying into Humphrey neck, Sahara peered into the den and seeing what had become of the family. But she bore good news. She coughed, making them all look up at her. "Not now Sahara." Eve muttered.

"I know where he is." She said calmly. Kate shot her head up and was in front of her before anyone saw it.

"Where is he, please tell me." She said quickly and desperately.

"It's better I show you, come on he's not that far." She said turning around and walking away. Kate and Humphrey looked and each other puzzled as to her mysteriousness, but they followed her. Winston, Eve, Lily and Garth stayed behind, feeling that this was something they had to do. They started down the slope, but Sahara slowed to talk to them. "I think it's time he knew who he is."

Leo sat looked down at his reflection in a stream, having a rest from his long walk. Not because he was tired, but because he felt another crying fit start to come on. He quietly cried to himself as he stared at his reflection. He didn't look anything like a wolf, not like any wolf he'd seen anyway. He walked on two paws, not four, he didn't have the fur all over his body, and he didn't have the sharp fangs like Tony showed him all the time. His body looked completely different in every way he thought, it started to make him think, was he a wolf?

Two tears fell off his face and into the stream, making it ripple and hide his reflection. He sniffled and wiped his cheeks as it started to clear; only he saw something else. He looked either side of his reflection, and he could swear he could see his mother and father. That's when he heard a separate sniffle that wasn't him. He looked to his right, his mother sat looking down at him, and to his left was his father, both with damp cheeks and red eyes from how much they had been crying. He took his hand and placed it on Kate's cheek and looked into her pained yet relived eyes, seeing and sensing how much she was hurt and relieved like she had found something she had spent eternity looking for. She took her paw and brushed the back of it against his cheek as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry mom." Leo muttered as another wave of tears hit him. She let another tear fall down her face as she pulled him to her chest and cried over his shoulder. Humphrey came behind them, wrapping his paws around both of them. "I'm sorry for running away." He sobbed into her fur.

"Don't be sorry." Kate sniffled. "It wasn't your fault; nothing was your fault Leo."

"But the bears chased me and hurt Uncle Garth and made Tony angry and the pack. Everybody hates me."

"Uncle Garth is fine." Humphrey said as they all pulled away. "He's all better and will be fine."

"Grandpa isn't mad, neither is grandma or Aunt Lily, only Tony and you know how he is." Kate added and trying to put a small laugh at the end.

"Tony called me a human." Leo said, making both Humphrey and Kate look at one another. "Why did he call me that?" They didn't look down at him; they couldn't; not now they knew where this was going. They had spoken while they ran here and following Sahara after she saw him climb out the tree. But it was Sahara who answered and stepping out the shadows.

"Leo, you are a very special person, like me and your parents have said." She started making them all look at her. The parents let her speak seeing as they just couldn't bring themselves to tell him. "Leo there's a story in the stars…" She said pointing up to them. "One that says a human will come to the pack and save us. Leo you're not a wolf, you are the human that is meant to save us from the humans." Leo didn't understand. How was he a human? He's a wolf, a child of two wolves and that lives with a pack of them. He wasn't a human. "Human's don't have tails, walk on four paws, have fur all over their bodies or have senses like we do." She continued. "Humans walk on two paws, wear different furs and can take them off; they can't do the things we can do. Human's climb trees and like to touch things, Wolves can't and don't. Do you understand? You're a human." He looked at her, now it all made sense. He could do things his parents and other pups couldn't do and couldn't do things they could. He could climb trees, take his fur on his legs off and back on again. He couldn't hear, see and smell things like the others could, or run as fast or howl like he hears them several times. It now made so much sense to the young boy, he wasn't a wolf. But he didn't understand it, how? He has always been a wolf for as long as he could remember.

"But you're my mommy and daddy." He said looking back and forth from Kate and Humphrey.

"Yes, we are buddy." Humphrey replied. "We are, but sometimes some people look after other wolves children because they can't. You're our son, but we have been looking after you because no-one else could."

"We love you Leo." Kate added and making him look over to her. "We're sorry pup; we were going to tell you some day when you are older. You maybe human, but you are our pup, our son." He crashed himself into his mother's chest, and she put a paw around his back to keep him close.

I'm not angry." He said. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too Leo." She sighed and looking to Humphrey who had a small smile.

"But we need to take you somewhere now Leo." Sahara added and making him look over to her and Humphrey and Kate looked at her as well. They didn't want this to happen, their expressions said it all, it said how they never want to let him go. But they didn't have a choice. A human needs to be with a human, and a wolf with a wolf. Leo needed to be with his own kind, as he should have been. He couldn't go back to the pack, for they all wanted him dead for what he did and could do in the future as their destroyer, not saviour. Kate pulled Leo to her tighter, not wanting to let him go. But when Humphrey tapped her shoulder and they shared a look, she released her grip.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked.

"It'll take a while, we'll show you when we get there." She said turning her back to them and walking away. Leo jumped to his paws and walked beside his parents, behind Sahara. Leo still didn't fully understand what was wrong. He knew he was a human, and that his mother and father were looking after him because no-one else would. But what did they mean by that? Why did no-on else want him? They were his parents, not someone he didn't know. So what if he was Human, Kate, Humphrey, Winston, Eve, Lily and Garth were his family.

They walked into the darkness of the forest, not for long; only two hours did they walk before resting for the night. Sahara was an Alpha and could go on, as could Kate, but Leo was still young, and after running and climbing all day, he was tired. Humphrey was fairing ok, but wouldn't admit that he too was now starting to tire. Kate and Humphrey slept around their son, unbeknown to him, for the last time. Sahara slept on the other side of Humphrey, keeping close after he suggested it due to the cold season beginning to set in. They all needed all the body heat they could muster and share in this cold night.

The next morning, Leo awoke to a rocking sensation, the feeling that he was moving side to side and bumping up and down slightly. He was on Humphrey's back, obviously they were moving again, but to where? He clambered off, and walked by his side for the rest of the day. Leo wanted to play, which they did, It made Kate smile, for she knew this wasn't going to last that much longer so she wanted to make the most of it. Sahara watched as mother, father and son played tag around her, running around trees, through bushes and over logs. She wasn't one for pups, it wasn't that she didn't love them, because she did, it was because she didn't desire her own. She didn't want a mate in her stage of life, nor children, she was happy how she was. She was the same age as Kate and Humphrey, so she still had a few years left. It was when Leo spotted that she was only watching; that he ran up to her and gently shoved her yelling "tag!" before running away. She froze, unsure of what to do. But when she saw Humphrey and Kate running from her, she giggled and started to pursue them.

They played while they followed Sahara, all day, catching breakfast and lunch as well. They played hide and seek, tag, hunter and hunted, I spy, all kind of pup-like games. Their running around only made them reach their destination quicker.

It was when they began to hear voices, belonging to not wolves, but humans from not far away, did they gather Leo back together and the seriousness of this trip come back to them. Kate froze, making Humphrey do also while Leo and Sahara walked on. He nuzzled her neck and said. "He's supposed to be here, with his own kind."

"I guess it's the right thing to do." She muttered as she kept on walking.

"No matter what happens…" He said licking her cheek. "He'll always be our son." A ghost of a smile crept onto her face as they caught up to the others. A few minutes more, and they were where they needed to be. A large yellow box like thing came into view, so they hid behind it and peaked around. They saw a massive human den one that had lots of humans, adults and pups walking and running around in behind a fence. Leo looked on in amazement. Now he fully believed he was a human. He looked at one human pup that looked like his age; pick something up with his paws. He looked down to his paws, seeing they were the same. Not only that, but that they didn't have a tail, sharp fangs, elongated muzzles or fur apart from the part on their heads.

Kate and Humphrey looked down to their son, seeing in his eyes at how amazed he was that there were others like him. Fully of such curiosity and wonder.

"You see." Sahara said making him look up to her. "There are many like you, but none quite as special."

"Leo, we want you to stay here for a while." Humphrey said as soon as he finished, he just wanted to say it before he chickened out and couldn't bear to send his son away. Leo looked up at him, puzzled and confused. "We want you to stay here for a while to learn how to be a human, then we'll come back for you."

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Yes honey, you do." Kate said. It felt like stones in her heart to say this and send her son away. "Here you'll learn about who and what you are, you'll make friends and learn to be a human."

"Like Alpha School?" He asked.

"Yes, like Alpha School." She giggled lightly as a tear fell down her face. "We'll come back and get you in a week when it's over, but you need to stay here. Can you do that for us?" She was ready to burst out into tears at this point, she never thought or wanted to think that she'd have to send her son away. They were lying; they weren't going to come back. Sahara made a mistake; Leo wasn't the one that would save them from the humans. It's been four years and that has never happened, so it was not meant to be. If it was Leo then she wasn't going to be alive when it was. She only had five years left on her at best, whereas Leo could have ninety five more. If Leo was the one then she wasn't going to see it, unless her project would work. A project she is dying to get the pack leaders permission to start.

Leo looked back out to the human's, still with eyes of wonder as they laughed and played around with things and the adults watching on. He was about to take a step out when Kate stopped him. He turned back to face her while stepping back around the yellow box and she raised her paw. She removed off it something she had spent most of last night and the journey making while they took breaks. It was a small piece of wood, carved into a thin triangle and a smaller triangle in the middle of it filled with golden tree sap. On each point of the triangle, was a single, tiny, letter skilfully carved into it. "L" for Leo at the top, "K" for Kate on the bottom left and "H" for Humphrey on the last bottom right point. Wrapped around the triangle going around and through the centre of it were a sliver fur and a tawny brown strand of fur, one belonging to Humphrey, and the second to Kate. It coiled around the three sides of the triangle, the strands glistening in the sun's light. She thread them through before adding the tree sap which then solidified withing and holding it all together. The triangle was secured to a vine and wrapped around her paw, which she then undone and tied back around his neck as a necklace.

He looked down at it and looked closely at the centre, seeing something else. The middle was filled with the tree sap, only adding more to its beauty. It was skilfully and very cleverly made. "For luck." Kate said pulling him back to her.

"And so you never forget us." Humphrey added and completing the family circle. The parents breathed in his scent, for the final time. Never had they wanted to smell him like this or held him this tightly. The laugh of a human she-pup close by made them stop and looked back to make sure they weren't seen. They split apart, and Leo walked towards Sahara to hug her quickly.

"See you around kiddo." She giggled. He pulled away only moments later and after giving and getting a final kiss from his parents, he walked around the corner and towards the pups. Humphrey, Kate and Sahara peeked back around, seeing him bravely yet sheepishly walking towards the masses of humans. He was stopped when he came to a fence, and all he did was stand and look through it seeing as he couldn't get through. A few other pups came towards him on the other side of the fence and started talking to him; they were shortly followed by the adults, which made Kate and Humphrey worry, not knowing what they'd do. They ushered the pups away and knelt down to speak to Leo, they couldn't hear what was being spoken, but the body language of the human suggested he was friendly. Leo nodded, shook his head and spoke from what they could see before the adult guided him along the fence and through a part that seemed to open. He took Leo by the hand and led him through the pups who stared and laughed at him, before leading him inside the den. Leo stopped and looked back at his parents. Kate waved to him with tears streaming down her face as well as Humphrey's, and he waved back before walking inside with the adult and the door shut.

The next day, sometime after midday, Tony was riling up the pack for the third time since Leo ran away. Winston, Eve, Garth and Lily sat on the rise watching helplessly as Tony was cheered and howled for his speech about how trusting humans wasn't going to work, that if any come near the pack then they are a danger and should be put down on sight. The pack agreed, especially after what Leo did. Garth tried to persuade them that it wasn't his fault and Winston tried to talk sense into Tony, but neither worked. They looked on with disbelief as Tony was cheered and applauded. But that was brought to a stop when Kate, Humphrey and Sahara walked back into the Valley.

The Pack turned to face them, while Winston, Eve, Tony and Garth raced down and around to embrace them. It was over shortly when Tony came barrelling through the crowd, but to his surprise, Leo wasn't with them. "Where's the human?" He demanded.

"He's gone." Humphrey replied. The crowd gasped, and Tony's eyes widened while the pack conversed quietly amongst themselves.

"Gone where?" Some yelled from the crowd.

"Back to where he belongs, to the humans!" Sahara yelled. Winston looked down to his daughter in his paws, and she nodded up to him, confirming it was true before pulling her back to him.

"So now you see that I was right and you were wrong." Tony chuckled.

"You were never right Tony!" Kate spat, making the crowd once again gasp at her ferocity. "He was my son, and because of you we had to send him away. Because of you we can't have what we want more then anything in the world." She said before crying into Humphrey's neck.

"No!" He snarled. "Because of me I have assured the pack's safety, I have made sure the pack live the see another day before bears come back into the pack. Because of me, we no longer have a human in our midst!" He was appalled with cheers and howled as the pack behind him agreed.

"You just said it yourself!" Sahara replied. "You just admitted yourself that humans are a danger to us, so after we find the one that could possibly be the one to save us from them, you turn him down and send him away. Now we're all at their mercy."

"No-one believes your foolish pup stories, how and why would a human save us?" He snickered.

"Because he believes he's a wolf." She answered quickly. "Because he thinks he's one of us and therefore has the power to make the humans see that if we're not a danger to them then they won't be a danger to us. But you being so blind you didn't see that did you?" The pack couldn't believe what they had done. Sahara was right, Leo didn't have to do anything to save them, just be around them. If the humans saw that Leo was with them and that they weren't hurting him in any way, then they'd see that they weren't a threat to the humans and therefore the humans would leave them alone. If it came to where the humans and wolves fought, then Leo would fight for them, helping them in numbers and human strength. They had just scared off their chance at being truly safe from the humans, from being possibly gunned down by hunters in the morning or taken like Kate and Humphrey. They all started talking amongst themselves, now seeing that what they did was foolish. It wasn't Leo that nearly cost them their lives, it was they. Because of Tony, his actions and words and the pack agreeing with him, they have now put themselves and their pups in danger. Tony even stared to see that he had done wrong, that it was his fault they were in this mess, but he wasn't going to see it that way.

"We can fight the humans!" He yelled trying to win back the pack. "We are many and they are a few, we are smart and they are stupid, we can fight them if they come near." His speech didn't get answered, for the first time, no-one agreed with him.

"Can you find him again?" Salty asked stepping forwards with Shaky and Mooch.

"He's with the humans now guys, he's not coming back." Humphrey answered while embracing Kate. "Even if he was going to save us and the humans did come, we'd die of old age before he did. He's still only a pup; we'll be dead before he's the size of a full grown human."

"Not necessarily." Sahara interjected, making all eyes fall on her.

"What do you mean Sahara?" Winston asked.

"I knew that we'd grow and age faster then the humans, that we'd all be dead by the time he's grown up. So for the last four years, I've been finding things the make something that can help us with it, something that will allow us the see him again."

"What is it?" Kate asked after finally settling.

"It's a recipe passed down my family through generations, one that stops the body's growth and aging process for a period of time. I finished it a few days ago, but I was going to wait and get permission before using it." For once, the pack of many fell silent, no-one saying a word in the awkward silence that shrouded her.

"Does it work?" Someone called out from the pack.

"It's believed to give the person who consumed it ten more years. I once had an ancestor believed to have taken it and lived to see and celebrate her ninetieth birthday." Once more the pack erupted in gasps. But the question that followed, would anyone be willing to take it?

"I'll take it." Kate said stepping forward.

"So will I." Humphrey said following after.

"Us too." Garth added with Lily by his side. They were followed by Winston and Eve, then one by one and two by two, the rest of the pack followed suit. Tony was left to stand on his own while they were led to Sahara's den to take this recipe she made. He sighed and shook his head and followed after them. They were foolish to listen to him, they caste out their only chance of protection from the humans. But no longer were they going to be foolish, no longer were they going to listen to Tony, now they were going to wait for Leo to return and save them from the humans, even if they waited ten years.

**A heartbreaking chapter me thinks, what do you reckon? Leo's gone back to the humans, where he belongs and Kate and Humphrey are back where they started, pupless and alone. Will Sahara's recipe work? Will Leo ever return? Let's hope so. Can i just say, i know it's a crappy idea about the recipe, but it was the only thing i could think of that let them be with Leo (assuming he comes back) still be young. Had i not, then all the main characters would be dead and the story wouldn't be much of an A&O fanfic would it? Sorry if you think it's a crap idea.**

**On another note, i can't help but be remembered that i put my last story "Children of the Starnik" up as an M rated story, when there wasn't really any need for it. So i'm stuck with a decision i'd like my regular reviewers to answer, but anyone else can as well, those that have read my other stories. Do i write a chapter or two within or add to a chapter a lemon, or do i put it down to a T rating? If you think a mating scene should be in it, would someone like to write it? I'm not good at the whole sex scene thing. I could, but i'd make a mess of it, so i'm giving someone the chance to write a small chapter, at any point of the story, or make up a whole new thing. For those that have read it, you could do JackXMyka, ScottXRosie, LupaXFaolan, or DakotaXChance...any of the couples. Or you can be weird and do a completely different chapter that'll go up as another story like some cheating thing or a even weirder thing like LupaXDakota seeing as how "close" they were. Or FaolanX Myka, just try and add it into the story somewhere. For example, in season four when Lupa and Dakota were lying beside the water after admitting they don't care about what they tell one another, things could go a completly differnt way, if you know what i mean. ;) Would anyone like to do that? Let me know. Until then, i'm more heading towards putting down as a T rating. So until tomorrow morning folks. :) The FalconWolf**


	6. Chapter 6 The Normal Life of a Wolf

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 6: The Normal Life of a Wolf

Pictures, voices, words, shouts and cries ringed and echoed in his head, over and over again. This wasn't the first time he's had these strange dreams, dreams of where he's free, of where he didn't have a care in the world. Dreams of running through some forest, ma Only these seemed more like distant memories then a dream. He tossed and turned in his sleep, until finally one part of the nightmare caused him to wake.

Leo snapped his eyes open and sat up as quickly as he could, just being sure that, that was indeed a dream, and indeed it was. He took quick and deep breaths, trying to lower his heart rate and control the small amount of sweat that ran down his cheeks. He looked around his room; it was how it should be, as was his life, in a room where he's always known. But that dream, it was telling him something, it sparked something he hadn't thought about in such a long time. He threw off the bed sheet and stepped out of his bed. There wasn't any light, and a look at his clock beside his bed showed it to still be the early hours of the morning. He walked the length of his room and towards his mirrored wardrobe, sliding the doors open and then pulling open one of his draws. He started rummaging around in the depths of his clothes, looking for one particular thing, and it wasn't clothing, but something he hadn't seen for many years. He found a large, but short bow right at the bottom and the back of the draw. He blew off the dust that collected on it and place his hands over the lid and opening it.

Inside was a necklace, bestowed to him by his parents when he was very young, too young to remember. It was a small triangle filled with solidified tree sap in the smaller triangle in the centre of the necklace. On each point of the small triangle, was three letters, an "L" which Leo presumed was his, a "H" and a "K" which he could only guess were his parents, he didn't know which was who. Wrapped around the triangle and threading through the centre, presumably before the sap was place inside, was two long hairs, one light brown, looking a near blonde and a grey hair, which he once more presumed belonged to his parents, meaning one of them was an old person. The two hairs wrapped around the triangle and joined again, to give it a stunning appearance.

He removed it from the casing and took it back to his bed after dropping the box on the floor. He held it by the chain he remembers swapping the vine like thing that once held it but due to slowly falling apart, he changed it to a thin silver chain. It slowly spun in the air as he looked at it closely. He loved it, he felt so selfish to have removed it. But it only caused arguments and false accusations. He placed it over his head and clipped the ends together before looking back own at it again. He shuffled back to the back of his bed and laid back down under the sheets and closed his eyes, taking hold of the necklace and drifting back to sleep, this time not having nightmares, but of dreams of how his parents could have looked.

It has been ten years Leo knew he'd been in care, he was told that he wondered into a school and the teachers on duty brought him inside to care for him before calling child's protection service and being put into a care home not far from the school. He was filthy, some even said unhealthy due to the state of him. He was brought back to the care home as he was, but with a school t-shirt on to cover the top half of his body. His trousers were small, thin, tattered, tore and disgustingly gross, thrown away the moment the staff had a chance. He was befriended by one of the staff on work experience, who he took a liking to; he felt she was the only one he could trust. He was the judge of who to trust and who wasn't. When he first saw her, and placed his hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes, seeing that she was a caring person, one to trust, as were the other staff members, but he trusted her more then the rest of them.

He was washed and bathed, terrified of the strange things around him. Large things that humans climbed into and moved around faster then a wolf could. Into the large dens that they lived in, so many things, he didn't know what to make of them. But he trusted his friend that no harm would come to him. He looked like a young boy again after he was washed; he told her how he never had a warm bath before; that it tickled. He giggled, but she pulled a disgusted face, what kind of people could do this to a child of his age? He borrowed some clothes from another boy of his age, one he too befriended.

He was taken to a room, a bright and colourful room; he was stared at by other children on the way, a newcomer, a new child in the home they all shared. The room was full of things he hadn't seen before, his friend who introduced herself as Caitlyn stay with him through the day. He learned about these things called "toys", and drawing, painting, so many new and fun things. But Caitlyn saw it as a sad thing, that this child hadn't had anything to play with in his young life. He spent hours in there with her, when two more children came walking in, looking much like him. He looked back at them in fear as they came bursting in, excited to meet the newcomer and eager to make friends with him. But that's when they made a shocking discovery. Leo jumped to his feet, spun to face them, bore his teeth and growled unlike any person had done. It made all three people step away; they had never seen anyone show such "animal like behaviour" as it went down in his file. He was soon settled and Caitlyn made the other children see that he was spooked and hadn't had much interaction with others. Leo apologised, explaining that he was indeed "spooked"£ as she said. The two other children introduced themselves as "Rick" and "Ciara", two more children like him, but not with such animal like behaviour.

Not long after, they were ushered out after playing a little while at the arrival of a man in a black suit, carrying a suitcase and two other people who Leo recognised to one of them being the Alpha who was in charge of this human pack and a woman who must have been the beta. He lowered his head and refused to meet their gaze when they walked in, a kind of bow in submission to the Alpha and his friends. Once again this only made them all the more curious as to his behaviour. The man in the suit was a child Psychiatrist, one called in to assess the child's mental health as he hadn't had interaction with anyone by the looks of him when he arrived. He was told it was safe, so he stepped around Caitlyn and towards the suited man who knelt down to him. Leo did what he usually did, placed his hand over his cheek and stared into his eyes, seeing nothing but curiosity, humour and a desire to help.

He was asked about his necklace, and Leo only answered it was giving to him by his parents. So they kicked in with a second question, if he knew where they lived. He answered "in the forest, deep inside the forest" as he continued to play with the fun toys. The first thought from them all was he parents must have been squatters or homeless people, but then Leo continued in saying how his parents were very nice, loving and how the rest of the pack hated him. The third question was what he meant by "pack". So being a child, Leo simply answered "Wolves". It was clear what had happened in the Psychiatrist's mind. Leo was under the impression that his parents were human, but considered themselves wolves, maybe under the illusion that they suffered clinical lycanthropy, and therefore he picked it off them as well as his wolf like behaviour. He continued in saying how the pack threw him away and that his mother made him his necklace to remind him of them, also how they'd be back in a week where they left him.

The weeks flew by, Leo meeting with the Psychiatrist every few days. On that day Leo knew his parents would come to collect him again from human school, the Psychiatrist thought it would be good for him to see that none of it was real, so he, Leo, Caitlyn and the care home's Alpha to the yellow box in which they hid behind before walking out. He called their names, he called them by what they were too him, but they didn't answer or come out. He said how they were taken by humans once and were a little scared of them, so other stepped back towards the face and Leo looked into the trees. They stood and sat around for over an hour, to the point Leo started to attempt in howling to gain his parents attention, but they went unanswered. He started to, thinking his parents weren't coming and had left him here. Eventually, he was brought back after being told they'll try again another time. They never did.

The years started to fly by, and Leo continued to see the child Psychiatrist, slowly and ever gradually, coming to see that he never lived with wolves, that it was all in his head. He was ten when he saw that it was all his imagination, and that now he was growing up, he wasn't going to look to fool anymore. He threw his necklace in a box and hid it away inside his draws, never to see the light if day again, for deep inside, it still made him believe that he was a wolf, that he was raised by them. But no, he had crazy parents that decided to live like animals and drag him along in their mess.

At the age of twelve, he no longer needed sessions, he was no longer under the crazy illusion that he was a wolf. But because of this and his impression he gave the other children, it earned him the nickname "Wolfie", which he didn't mind, just as long as they didn't over do it and go any further. But that wasn't the only thing that the others liked about him or that made him unique in their eyes.

At fourteen, Leo still found that he was able to know what people were really feeling deep down, even if they denied it, he knew if someone was lying just by the sound of their voice. He was a mind reader in the making many said. He stopped that habit of placing his hand on someone's cheek when he turned ten, he didn't understand why he did it, but he doesn't anymore and now realises how ridiculous it made him look. His empathic side was unusually higher then any person, but that's what the head care worker and the staff loved about him. He was a living lie detector, he could see if someone was a great and kind person, or a complete asshole or would think twice about leaving you to rot in a sewer. He also found his senses were unordinary heightened; his sense to smell, touch, hearing and sight was higher then usual. They were tested when he was young by the psychiatrist, and they all came but as far beyond average. It was thought that his body did that to have to live in the forest and therefore depending on them to survive.

Rick and Ciara became his closest friends, as did some of the others, but none as close as them. He did have enemies, but he was sure to stay clear of them. Rich and Ciara loved his uniqueness and how strange he was, but they were strange once as well, hence why they got on so well. He was never put onto the fostering posters or page due to his behaviour and history until as of lately, but he knew no-one would want a psycho like him. He sat on his window ceil and watched as happy couple drove away with their new foster or adopted children, wishing that one day soon it would be him.

Ten years he's been in the care system, ten years he's wished that a family would come his way, but that was only a dream. Who'd want a teenager as a child that wasn't theirs? Not when there was small and sweet children that came in after Leo and the ones after him and his ages went while he was being rehabilitated. But now it's too late, he's never getting out of here. When's he turns sixteen, he's getting out of here, getting a job, finishing school and finding a place to live with Rick and Ciara like they too agreed with. His dream of finding a family to be with was a no go, so no-one was going to take this one away from him.

The morning after Leo's nightmare, he changed, washed, and went down stairs, avoiding being barged into by the running children as he stomped down the stairs that giggled as they ran passed. He smiled at them, remembering when he, Ciara and Rick were like that. He tucked his necklace into his T-shirt as so no-one saw it before walking into the kitchen. He found Ciara with her head against the bar placed in the middle of the kitchen on one of the stools. Her long, brown, messy hair covering her face as she seemed to be asleep again. Leo blew in her ear as he walked passed, causing her to sit up fast and scowl at him. "What was that for?" She groaned.

"Nothing really." He chuckled and sitting opposite her. "Rick not up?"

"Not that I saw." She sighed and placing her head back down against the table. Leo saw she wasn't herself, she's never like this, no matter the circumstances, whether, she's tired, just got up or hurt herself, she's always bouncing around and having fun.

"What's wrong?" He asked caringly and laying his head opposite her. She looked up and rested her chin on the table to look into his eyes.

"Bad night." She sighed. Leo knew better. So he sat up, making her do so as well out if confusion. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, looking for tell tail signs as to what could be wrong. He could feel her heart beat in her hands going fast, showing fear or nervousness. He could see a small build up of sweat on her forehead confirming that. He saw in her eyes, something he only saw in a child ready to be fostered, so he smiled and stroked her hands with her thumbs.

"There's no need to be scared."

"I thought you said you weren't going to do that anymore?" She questioned.

"Only on special occasions." He chuckled.

"I don't want to go." She sighed.

"But it's great." He said tilting his head in confusion. "It great news, you're getting something that everyone else here wants."

"I like it here." She said looking around just as two children came running around behind them playing tag. "It's homely, it's safe, it's just great. We're all like one big family. I really don't want to go."

"Maybe you should talk to Al about it, he'll try to understand."

"I don't know Leo; I really don't know what to do."

"Go with you're gut, not you're head. When do they come?"

"I'm talking with them this afternoon."

"Well you've got until then to decide and talk the Al, I'm sure everything will be fine. Just remember what a good opportunity you'll be throwing away."

"Thank Leo, you're a great friend." She smiled.

"I try to be." He chuckled and her laugh a little as well. It was the those two children came running back in, both laughing and giggling away like the six year olds they were. Caitlyn came running in after them, seemingly being dragged into their game. She laughed and slowed to a stop while they ran out the room via a second door. "Morning Wolfie, sleep god?" She asked going over to the coffee maker and pouring some.

"Ok, but it happened again." Leo replied. She looked around at him, and his expression explained it all. Rick who just walked in and heard and Ciara who also did knew that face anywhere.

"The dreams are back?" Rick asked.

"Didn't you hear them howling last night?" Leo asked them all.

"They do it every month, never missing a full moon. Think nothing of it dude." Caitlyn said sitting beside Ciara and Rick beside Leo.

"I don't, but I think they caused it." He sighed and resting his forehead against the table. He hears them every night on every full moon and others, they sound distant, but not that he cared anymore. When he was younger, he'd open his window and lean out a little as to hear their howls and he could have even swore that he heard a howl of two voices wishing how something would return to them soon. He still felt that way when he heard them, but he paid no attention to it. But he loved to hear them, even now, they were soothing, something nice to fall asleep listening to. "Quit staring." He said after sensing that they were. He looked up at them just as they looked away and he sat back up. "I'm ok guys."

"We'll change the subject." Caitlyn said. "Why don't you guys go out and do something, it's a nice day."

"I need to eat first." Rick said moving his chair back and away, as did Leo who was not far behind him to grab some breakfast. Ciara went into the T.V room to wait for them seeing as she had already eaten. The boys grabbed some toast, a slice each and then went out to join her. She sat beside a little boy who came here not too long ago, one that seemed to become attached, both mentally and literally to her. She had her arm around him as she flicked through the channels with her spare hand. Rick sat on the other side of the boy and Leo sat on the arm of the chair near the door. This room had a TV, pool table, a computer, books, toys, everything, it was the social room. Ciara flicked through everything, just seeing what was on and the others just watched as well, a normal day for them all.

She spent no more then three seconds before changing again, but when it came to a news station, it was a story that for some reason caught Leo's eyes and made him listen in. But Ciara changed it, so he grabbed the remote off her and changed it back and standing up. She looked up at him confused, as did the boy and the others in the room after he turned to volume up. It was the two anchor men, talking about a story. "Attacks by wolves have gone up drastically after studies revealed that the new foundations for a new city suburb are to be constructed have disrupted their habitats. Denise has more." The picture changed, to a woman standing in the centre of a construction site and many more men working behind her. "One of the local and nearby wolf packs of Jasper Park has started to become all to keen and interested in the new foundations to the city construction. It will involve homes, roads and gardens, but the local furry residents aren't happen." The picture then changed to a wolf that was curiously walking through the site, a recording. "This wolf came too close, causing the site to be closed down for hours until it moved away. Only hours later did it bring back dozens more and the site was attacked." It brought up another recording of several wolves running around the site and howling while men ran around trying to get away. "Two people were killed, five in intensive care and many more with minor injuries. Environmentalists believe that it is due to the wolf's territory shrinking and the local source of prey running away, giving them no option but to come closer in search of food. Park rangers have taken matter into their own hands saying that these wolves are a danger to the city and the construction site. Permission has been granted that anyone who goes into the park and sees one of the pack many shoot on site." A final recording was brought up of a pure white wolf, looking around it's surrounding in the park, before a gunshot rung out and the wolf dropped down.

Leo's heart skipped a beat, and he dropped his breakfast and remote while making everyone stare at him. Caitlyn and the head care worker came running in, originally to ask them to turn it down. But then they saw Leo and what looked like him in a panic. He couldn't take it; he didn't understand what was wrong with him or why he was acting this way. "Leo what's wrong?" Al asked and placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't answer; instead he ran out the room, up the stairs and slammed his door behind him as flashes of pictures and voices filled and flashed before his eyes.

**Another good old "dun dun dun" moment, one of my many classics. Little Leo's all grown up, but now he's a complete psycho. His old life wasn't real, he had crazy parents that made him believe he was a wolf and lived that life. Or so he has been led to believe. Everything's going down now guys, let's hope Leo's ok. By the ways guys, to those that aren't my regular reviewers, check out my other stories, you might like them. Let's just say i was able to make someone who hated supernatural genres now like them and write his own story. So check them out and let me know what you think. ****Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	7. Chapter 7 The Animal Within

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 7: The Animal Within

Leo was going crazy, what was happening to him? His heart beat in his chest like he'd never experienced before, his breathing was short but loud, a cold sweat dripped down his head. What was wrong with him? He ran to the left of his room and grabbed a chair from his desk and jammed it under the handle before leaning back against the door. He looked around his room frantically as if either looking for a way out or for someone inside. He looked at his hands, his shaking, quivering hands. In summery, it felt like he was having a panic attack. His throat was closing in on him; he was shaking violently, a sweat starting to come down his face. Something was seriously wrong; nothing like this has happen in years. It was all coming back, just as he thought it was safe and over.

Caitlyn, Al, Rick and Ciara came running up the stairs and down the corridor not long after him. Al tried to open it, but found it wouldn't budge. He tried pushing a little harder, even shoulder barging it lightly just thinking it was jammed, but it soon came to him that it was blocked the other side. "Leo, Leo are you ok?" Al called out through the door.

"Sweetie it's only us, no-one else is here." Caitlyn added. "Leo open the door for us."

Leo heard them, but he was too panicked to do anything. He stared across his room, thinking what was wrong with him, and why was all this happening now? He reached down into his shirt and pulled out his necklace and glared down at it. It only got worse since he put it on, he shouldn't have put it on last night. He undid the chain and threw it across his room. He watched it fly and impact the wall above his bed before fall behind it where he couldn't reach it. He could still hear the others on the other side of the door, knocking and pleading he opens it.

"Leo, come on, open the door. We want to help." Ciara said knocking on the door gently.

"Come on bro, you'll be ok." Rick added. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Leo stood with a confused expression. They all took a step back, not knowing what was wrong with him or what he might do.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked casually and as if nothing was wrong. They all looked at one another, giving crazed looks.

"Leo are you ok?" Al asked.

"Smashing." He answered.

"Then what was all that downstairs?" Ciara asked.

"Nothing, just nothing." Leo answered with a confident smile. Once again they all looked at one another and trying to do that thing he did by seeing if he was lying. But they were no good at that, he was the cold-reader of the house, so there was no point in trying to figure it out. If he said nothing was wrong then it was best to leave it at that and forget it happened. That was exactly what Leo wanted to do, forget it ever happened.

"Ok…" Caitlyn smiled. "Why don't you guys head downstairs and finish eating, then you can go out and do something."

"I was thinking about going down to the slopes this afternoon." Rick added. "Wanna come guys?"

"Sure, could be fun." Leo smiled as he passed.

"Count me in." Ciara replied excited.

They all headed downstairs, thinking nothing of what had happened earlier and forgetting it ever did. One of the many copying mechanisms he learnt if this happened and hasn't used in a while was to do something to take his mind off it. He wasn't a wolf; his parents weren't wolves but people who thought they were and brought him under the same illusion. But no matter how hard he tried to forget or put his mind at rest, there was always a part of him that either still thought or wished that he was. He's seen how free they look in the wild, running for their lives in the thick forests and empty grass plains. Oh how he sometimes wished he could do that. But what they three did this afternoon gave him some of that freedom he wanted.

The town he lived was well known for the giant snow slope they had on the outskirts of town. Seventy five metres of downhill, indoor, artificial snow, and being a Saturday morning, there wasn't many people inside, so it made them see that they had the place to themselves. Leo and Ciara were snowboarders, Rick a skier. The three found the sports interesting after seeing the winter Olympics. Leo loved the snow, and racing down the slope with his friends partially gave him that feeling of freedom he always desired. This place wasn't far from the home they lived at, so they were granted permission to come here without supervision. Caitlyn sometimes came with them, but either because she had to, or because she liked to watch Leo grow up and have fun. They'd been doing this since they were seven years old, coming once or twice a month, so they were pretty good at it. They were known by most of the staff there, even offered jobs if they needed one when they finished school. That's how Leo, Rick and Ciara saw their life, working here, finding an apartment big enough for all three of them and living out together. Fun.

Only Leo's freedom wasn't granted longer then a few hours. They walked around town for a little while afterwards before heading home, the little incident this morning was already forgotten about. They three friends came walking back into the T.V room, and Leo leaned against the doorway a moment just looking inside. The T.V was on; it made him catch his attention, only to see that it was the news again and the same story as this morning. The same clip of the dozens of wolves that were running around that construction site was on while a woman spoke. Ciara saw him watching it and looked back up to him in worry. Leo saw her staring at him, so he took the controls and switched it off before proudly smiling and walking back out. Ciara smiled back at him, happy that things were going to be ok now. Only, it wasn't.

That night, Leo had another nightmare, one where he was running away from a pack of wolves after him, all with snarling teeth and frothing mouths, wanting to tear into his flesh. He only woke up once they caught him. He awoke with a gasp, his heart beating frantically, sweating, breathing deep and quick, but that wasn't the end of it. The week that passed was fully of events that only brought his sanity to a whole knew lower level. Each night was full of new nightmares and dreams, all containing wolves, either running with them after him, or running with him as if he was one of the pack, this one was starting to happen more often, it was more of a dream then a nightmare, he liked it. But why? Why was he enjoying these dreams, and why were they coming back with a vengeance and intensity each night? But it was strange, because he liked them, but he was taught to hate them as he grew up. That having dreams with wolves was a bad thing.

This still wasn't the end of it. Everyone began to notice a change in him, some darker and more disturbing aura around him. His eyes looked different, though they looked the same, there was something about them just didn't look like they belonged to Leo, but some wild animal. Three days after the nightmares came to him did this change really start to shine through. He was still playful and acted the same, but it was like there was another side of him. The others were seeing things in him they hadn't seen for a long time. Caitlyn grew ever more worried about him, she wasn't sure if this was just something early teenage boys went through as part of growing up, or something far worse.

On the fifth night, he was sat in his chair by his desk in his bedroom at night, not wanting to go to sleep in case of his nightmares, but also homework he had due in soon for school. He tried ever so heard to focus, but his tiredness only started to wear him down and started to fall asleep. He sat back in his chair and swivelled around to look across his room when he screamed. Where he was sat in his chair, in the reflection of a mirror was not him, but a grey wolf that snarled as he screamed. He covered his face and ran into the corner of his room, covering his ears and clenching his eyes tight. Al and Caitlyn who slept in the house came running in to comfort him, but when he explained there was a wolf in the room in his fearful voice, they knew it was time this was dealt with before it got out of hand again.

The following days were beyond normal for anyone, and even more so Leo. He started showing his former animal like behaviour, scowling at others who he had issues with in the home, the ones that he didn't like and they didn't like him. He started growling, snarling, remarkably like a wolf. His voice started to carry a tone of authority, he started to become ever more aggressive and protective over his things, food, friends, and what he was using, He was no longer afraid to use his talent against others, he would blurt out their biggest secret to put them in their place after he figured it out after watching their body language. In his head, he wanted to show the others, even the ones bigger and older then him that he was the one to look out for and don't mess with.

But what was wrong with him? He'd snap out of it once he did or said it, it was like he wasn't him, like he didn't have control of his actions and words. He was growing ever more terrified. Two weeks into it after he had his first night-terror again He sat in his chair, facing the mirror across his room, not seeing himself, but that grey wolf that glared back at him. He was insane, and he knew it. This grey wolf that stared back at him and mimicked his actions was a kind of grey/sliver on the top and sides, a lighter grey, not quite white on its belly, a light brown on the tips of its ears and tail along with its paws.

Al and Caitlyn would peek inside his room at night to check on him, only to see him staring blankly at his mirror; this needed to be dealt with. They started to fear that it wasn't only clinical lycanthropy that he was suffering due to his parents, but maybe also schizophrenia. He would sometimes talk to his reflection as if it was answering back, it was like he had a completely different personality then he did two weeks ago. Something had to be done before he hurt himself or anyone else.

Leo was no longer afraid of the wolf that sat in his chair or copied his actions when he walked in front of it. He saw it as his imagination or the lack of sleep he was getting these days due to the dreams and nightmares causing him to see it. Either way it was a trick of his mind. Sometimes it was there, sometimes it wasn't, but if it was, then it would snarl and growl at him. It would be there for split second, but after he blinked it would be gone, so he tried not to. He wanted to face his nightmares; the best way to get rid of them and his fears was to face them head on. Something in his head kept niggling him and a voice always spoke saying some along the lines of _"face your fears, never back away"_ or _"stand your ground, but avoid conflict"_. Those words always came to his head in the voice of a woman, but he didn't know who it was. It was familiar, but so alien; he couldn't place his finger on it.

Finally, the day came that he went too far and action was taken immediately. Leo's former animal like nature had returned and he actually lost his mind and ended up brawling with another child after some teasing and pretty much "asking for it" comments. Only he started biting, scratching as well as punching and kicking. He was split apart from the child, both in serious trouble. Rick and Ciara could only watch on as this happened, not knowing what they could do to get their friend back as well as his mind. Leo was sent into a timeout room, a bare room with nothing to hurt himself on or with. It only had a few foam blocks for the child to either take out their anger on by throwing them or hitting them, but they wouldn't be able to hurt themselves or break the windows with them.

Leo was guided inside and the door shut behind him, it was only then that he spun around with a wild look. _"Did I just really do that, that can't have been me_?" He thought over and over again, but he knew it was, he just didn't have control over it. He's never been one for fighting or starting them, so why on earth did he just do that? It wasn't him, he wasn't him, this was something else. He sat in the corner of the small room and placed his forehead against his knees while wrapping his arms around his legs, trying to block out everything that was happening. Deep inside he was hearing howls that echoed in his head, he was panicking because of the small room he was in, why did he now have a thing for small rooms; this one wasn't even that small! He started crying to himself as he tried to block out the howls and understand what was wrong with him. He knew what was going to happen, the doctor would be called in and he'd most likely be shipped off to some other care home for children like him, ones that don't belong in a family and need help.

The howls grew louder, now matter how hard he covered his ears, he still heard it. But then it stopped, at the same time he heard two faint voices down the corridor. He looked up at the door, expecting someone to walk inside, but they didn't, the voices stayed where they were. He got up and walked over to the door, placing his ear against it and straining his hearing to hear what was being said. It was Al, Caitlyn and Shan the other care worker. "We don't have another choice." Shan started. "He's too dangerous to himself and he's terrifying the other children."

"Let me try and talk to him, he listens to me, I can get through to him." Caitlyn said.

"It's too dangerous." Al replied. "We should have had this dealt with the moment it started."

"What are you going to do?" She then asked again.

"We need to call Dr. Gideon, he'll know more about this then we do." The same doctor who Leo had his sessions with before, that's who they were talking about. He heard footsteps walking away, meaning that whatever they were going to do, they weren't going to let him out until he came. He knew what would happen, and it would. He'd say it wasn't safe for him or the others here and that this needed to be treated before it happened. He didn't want to be locked up in some insane asylum for kids like the animal he was turning into. Although it maybe the best for him at the moment, he never wants to be locked away.

He let his head drop against the door and the tears resume falling, but he didn't make a noise. So this was it, now he was going to be taken from his home, his friends, he was going to lose everything. He looked to the ground where his tears fell, but then someone on the other side of the door said. "Leo?" He looked up at the door.

"Ciara?" He questioned.

"Leo what's happening to you?" She asked sounding absolutely terrified. He took a shaky exhaling breath.

"I don't know." He replied as another tear fell. "I don't know what's wrong with me. They're going to take me to some crazy house and lock me up every night, I heard them."

"We'll make them change their minds." Rick added. "We won't let them take you."

"Thanks guys, but the doctor's coming soon." He sighed, his friends were so funny, persistent, it made him smile. "They think I'm some animal, so they're going to get it out of me. Probably what I need right now." He chuckled. There was a silence shortly after that, it made him start to think that what he said made them really fear him and move away. But then Ciara said something.

"What do animals do best?" She asked. Making him lift his head off the door and look at it as if looking through it and at her. But then the door lock clicked, making him step back and away as the door was pushed open, and there stood Ciara and Rick like he thought he saw them. Both with tears running down their faces, Ciara more then Rick. Leo continued to look at them but more her, wondering what she meant by her random and bizarre question. "They run." She added with a small smile.

"Run free Wolfie." Rick added. He walked towards them and wrapped an arm around them as they did back. All three began crying again and cling onto one another, for the last time. But then they pulled back quickly. "Go, before the others find out." He Rick said walking around and locking the door again.

"I'll see you again soon." Leo said as he started to walk down the corridor towards his room. "We will see each other again."

"Run." Ciara said before he turned around and did just that.

He ran to his room, managing to keep his footsteps quiet and himself unseen. He made it and shut the door behind him and leaning against the door. He was really going to do this, he was really about to run away. He slid open his mirrored wardrobe and grabbed a small bag pack inside, stuffing an extra set of clothes inside. He ran to his side draw beside his bed and grabbed his phone off the charger and turned it off to place in his bag. He grabbed his notepad, pen and pencil, something to keep him occupied while he was on the run, maybe he could draw on the way and make a living out of that. He packed all the things he thought he'd need, finally he was ready. He changed into something that would be suitable for him while he's on the run. Some grey baggy trousers, a little long for him and the bottoms of the legs worn away. A white T-shirt, and a grey, thin baggy jumper with a hood and long draw strings. He grabbed his rucksack and tightened one strap as tight as it will go and the other as loose as possible before throwing the loose one over his head and through his arm so it ran diagonally across his chest.

Finally he was ready to go, and the adrenaline was getting to him. He pushed off against the bed, but as he did, he heard a clink of wood to wood contact. He looked around to where the noise came from, the back of his bed. He lay on the floor and looked underneath it, seeing that necklace of his. He grabbed it and sat back on the side of his bed and held it in front of his face. Because of this small, worthless triangle, the nightmares came and he's changed into this animal, the animal that has been inside him all this time and has awakened from its deep slumber. Because of this bit of wood, he's now what he is, an animal. He placed it around his neck and clipped it back on before standing back up and looking himself in the mirror. He didn't see the wolf, he saw himself.

He walked back towards his door and opened it, but then had to slam it after seeing the doctor, Al and Caitlyn all heading his way. They saw him, and it was after he jammed to door again that he heard running footsteps and constant banging on the door followed by… "Leo open the door now!" Al yelled. Leo didn't know what to do, he looked around, the only way out was the window. He ran to it and opened it. He was three stories up, he couldn't jump. He could still hear not only the calls, yells and pleas from Al and Caitlyn to get him to open the door, but also the door starting to move. He looked out and to the right, the gutter was right there and it went all the way to the ground. He reached out and sat on the ledge to grab a hold of it before swinging out and slowly slipped down it. He was careful to do it smoothly and without slipping.

He made it down in no time, letting himself drop the last few feet before scrambling to his feet and away. He heard the door burst open and slam against the wall as he reached the end of the drive and around the corner.

Where was he going to go, he did not know. As far as he knew, he was just going to run wherever life took him. He felt like he could run forever, and he was willing to. But wait, he's been accused of being an animal, and he's admitted to becoming one. Where do most animals live? Where would be one of the few places they'd never come looking for him. Not Jasper itself, but what about the Park?

**Leo getting closer to home, what will happen next? Leo's crazy, he's turning into the wolf he once was, and a wolf doesn't belong in the human world, but in the wolf world. Did Sahara's recipe work, are the pack still alive to this day, who was it who was shot in the news? All the answers will come in due time. Until next time folks. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmares Are Only the Start

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 8: Nightmares Are Only the Start

What did animals do best, what do wolves do best? They run, and Leo was doing nothing but. He ran the length of the town and towards the park, there was a Valley five miles away that he could stay out in, they'll never come looking for him in there or that deep in the forest. Why did he suddenly feel so free, why the sudden sensation that he could run forever? Why did he love to run so much? He never had before.

He ran the mile to the park boundaries, passed the lakes and suburbs, but he didn't stop. He glanced back, one last time at civilization before fading into the trees. As soon as he stepped on nature's soil, he had made his decision, this was his life now. Two people could help him now; give him the answers that he wants. His parents were in here somewhere, the ones that made him like this. No, he wasn't going back to stay with them, he merely wanted answers as to why they left him, how they could their lives in this place and how they could raise a child in it and pass on their mental illness. Maybe he'd hang around a little while longer just to say how much he hated them for making him like this and that they should consider getting some help. Maybe that's what he needed. Maybe, just maybe, that if he clears things with his parents, it'll all just stop and go away. That his nightmares will end, his hallucinations will stop and he can go back home. He didn't want to live out here, but then again, he didn't want to be locked up in some insane kids care home. They wouldn't come looking for him in here.

He slowed his pace to a walk when he looked back and could no longer see civilization. He looked around, but while doing that, he came to a daunting realization. He really just ran away, he just left his friends, things and life behind, all because he started going crazy. But like he thought, if he found his parents out here, then maybe the nightmares will stop and he can return without having to be locked up like the animal he was turning into. He belonged out here now, so he'd better adapt to this.

He started to make a mental note of what he had to do. It was highly unlikely he'd find his parents today, so he'd have to find shelter before it got dark. He'd need to make a fire, find food, and defend himself from that wolf pack that no longer seems afraid of humans and other predators. He was in away over his head; he didn't know what he was doing. In his head it sounded so easy and simple, but he knew that it wouldn't be. This was going to be hard.

He walked and walked, up to the point he was tiring, he was deep within predator territory. He was unarmed, he was tired, hungry, and thirsty, he had to find shelter soon. Instinct kicked in, telling him to find shelter soon, that he shouldn't be out here at night. He found a stream as night started to close in on him, so he nearly drowned himself in it while he drank away. It probably wasn't the safest thing to do, who knew how dirty it was or what died in it further upstream, but it was better then nothing. He relished the water as it cooled him down and trickled down his throat what felt like gallon after gallon. He removed a water bottle he packed into his bag and filled it up while he had the chance, which he never had before. He looked around while on his knees beside the river. To his left was a berry bush, full of sweet, and bitter berries. He was dared once to eat one a classmate pointed out in the school grounds. He remembered how terribly sweet and horrid they tasted, but it was better then nothing. He crawled over and broke off a branch to start picking them off, firstly looking for any that were fluffy or a strange colour, indicating they were either not ready or rotten. He ate the ones that seemed ok. He cringed his face as he forced each one down his throat. He ate as much as he could without bringing them back up and then washing his mouth out from the taste.

He couldn't stay here; he could see faint tracks in the ground of all kinds of animals, meaning it was a drinking spot for them, so anything could come here. He was up and moving again, this time desperately searching for shelter.

An hour later, just as night had settled and darkness roamed the forest, he still hadn't found anything. He leaned against a tree, now starting to think life in a locked room might have been better. At least it would stop his sanity getting any lower. But wait… He looked up the tree, seeing two branches that he could use. He stepped back and few, and took a run up at the tree and after placing one foot against the truck and pushing off and up, he grabbed the lowest branch and started climbing. He was fifteen feet off the ground when he reached the branches he was after. Two thick braches that barely moved as he tested them out, longer then his body and close together. He lay down over them, finding he sunk a little into the gap, but he didn't fall through. He rolled a little, finding that there wasn't a chance he'd fall out in his sleep. He removed his bag and laid it under his head and sighed. To his surprise, he was actually comfy. He wasn't cold, he wasn't hot, and he was safe from anything on the ground, so he was ready to sleep. He closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't have any nightmares, and this time dream of something other then monsters. But unbeknown to him, a pair of Jade green eyes watched from inside a bush, ready to pounce when the human jumped down. He'd wait all night if he had to.

The next morning, the sun was shining and the birds sung and flew over head. Leo walked along a long log on the ground, his arms either side of him to help him balance. It was nearly mid-day, he woke up thinking all he could really do as keep walking and gain as much distance from the town and in hope he'd find someone living here and ask about his family. He jumped off and started walking, happily looking around him. He didn't understand why the news and documentaries said it was dangerous to walk out here on your own, he hadn't seen or heard anything other then the birds and the river he walked beside. He thought that if anyone lived out here, then they'd stay near a river to collect water, so he followed it up stream.

He came to a bank and jumped down onto the sandy floor beside the river. But as he came to stand back up, he froze as a low growl filled his ears. He looked around, but he didn't see anything. His heart rate started to go up, as did his breathing rate. Just as he thought that he wasn't going to be bothered by anything. He looked behind him at where the growl came from, then to have a big gust of wind blow by, making the trees sway and emit a loud and low creak. He sighed, the two noises sounded similar. He chuckled a little, getting himself scared for no real reason. He turned to face the stream again, this time only to have something fly out at him.

He screamed and fell back as the thing pushed him down and stood over his chest. He placed his hands the wolf's chest and neck, stopping it from reaching his throat and face. It snapped its jaws and reached to claw his face mere inches from him as he tried to fight it off. He found the strength to get his feet under it and flip it over his head and away. He jumped to his feet and soon found an old chuck of a stick with a pointed end. It wasn't much, but it was something that he could use as a weapon. He turned to face the wolf, crouching and readying himself.

The wolf scrambled to his paws and lowered his front half, baring his teeth and raising its hackles as it started to circle it. Leo mimicked it and start following its circle. He was able to get a good look at it. He saw the eyes, that dark Jade green. Its back fur was almost red in colour, and it's underside a sort of dirtier shade of white, a sort of cream colour. It had a killer look in his eye, but Leo expected that from a ravenous wolf. Suddenly, it ran back at him, this time snarling and barking. It jumped at Leo, but he simply stepped around to the side and delivered it a punch to the side before moving back away. It yelped from the blow, but was quick to get to its paws and get back into the defensive position. Leo once again found him being taken over by something, something that guided him practically against his will. He lowered himself a little more, he looked back at the wolf through the tops of his eyes, he turned to his side a little as he faced it, his sharpened stick in front of him. He revealed his teeth and let out a wolf like growl from the back of his throat, something he has never done before. He started to hear that inner howl again from the thing inside him. The wolf looked at him, both confused but still ready to fight. He was starting to get intimidated by the human, but he found it all so funny. He charged at the wolf once again, this time Leo was going to go far worse. Leo ran back at him and as the wolf threw himself at him with a snarl and opening his paws and flexing his claws. Leo slid under the wolf, taking his stick in his tight grip and lashing out and the wolf. He cut its chest, but not much. He jumped back to his feet and got back into the position he was in before.

The wolf looked down to his chest, it wasn't bleeding much, but it certainly hurt. But he was an Alpha, and a highly looked upon one as well, he was trained to deal with pain. He looked back at the human, readying himself to attack once more. Leo stepped to his left to start circling him again, but as he did, his necklace slipped out his shirt, something the wolf saw. Instantly, the wolf stopped when he saw it, both circling and snarling, and now looking on in shock. It couldn't be, there was no chance it could be. "Leo?" The wolf asked.

Leo looked on in shock, did he just really see a wolf move its mouth and talk? But then, more wolves emerged from the trees and bushes behind the first wolf. Leo looked back at them.

"Oh shit." He muttered before spinning around and wading as quickly as he could to the other side. The wolves ran after him, having to swim through and therefore slowing them down. The red wolf stood where he was, trying to piece through everything that he just saw. It looked like the human heard him. But it can't have, no-one of them can. But wait; only one could. He didn't run after the human, instead he whirled around and headed in the opposite direction.

Could this be it? Could this be the moment he and his pack have waited for, for so long. He ran and ran as far and fast as his strong legs could carry him, across the hunting grounds and the Valley to come bursting into a den, panting heavily.

"Kate!" Garth called out loudly as he burst into the den. Kate, Humphrey, Eve, Winston and Tony, all looking no older then they were ten years ago. That herbal mixture provided by Sahara worked a treat.

"Garth what's wrong?" She asked seeing his reaction as if something terrified him.

"I saw him." He panted with a desperate look.

"Saw who son?" Winston asked. "Slow down."

"Leo, he's back."

Leo was starting to tire, but luckily he managed to find a tree he could climb just as one of the fifteen wolves behind him dived to grab him. He scrambled up the tree, high enough to keep them away. He threw down sticks and anything else he could find up there, but eventually he saw that he was safe, for now anyway. He started concentrating less on the wolves and more so his breathing. He sat back against the truck and breathed deeply as the wolves below him snarled, barked, scratched up the tree to try and reach him.

He was so stupid, what on earth gave him the thought to come out here. He was foolish; he didn't know the first thing on survival or how to protect himself from the predators out here. It could have been far worse then this, it could have been a group of bears. He should have just run to the other side of town, or used the edges of the forests to get as far as possible; he should never have come inside. He's entered foreign territory; he didn't know where he was going, or where about he was in the park. He was lost, he couldn't turn back, for he didn't know which was it was. If he was able to get down the tree at some point, then he'd have to walk in a straight line and just hope he comes across something or someone before he was either hurt or eaten.

He looked back down, but then the wolves all stopped and stood looking up at him, snarling before turning around and walking away, whimpering and whining that they didn't get the taste of human flesh. Leo watched them carefully as the faded back into the bushes and shadows of the trees. Finally he was able to breathe again now that they had given up. But he wasn't out of the woods yet, in more ways then one. He needed to get down and back to civilisation before they came back or they caught him. He couldn't stay out here. He looked around; he didn't hear anything but the wind and the trees creaking. He could get down easily. But he'd need some way of protecting himself. He looked around, seeing one long branch more or less right above him. He reached up and grabbed it, snapping it after struggling to for a moment. He pulled it down in a way that pointed the end and splintered it. He removed the smaller twigs on it and removed his necklace, tying it just bellow the pointed part of it, he didn't want it smacking him in the face if he had to run or fight. He wouldn't be able to fight them off if they came back, but at least he might be able to hold them off a little longer.

He looked around one last time, making sure and assuring himself that they were gone. He didn't hear or see anything. He carefully and quietly climbed down, but dropping the last few feet seeing as he couldn't reach without doing so. He tensed his face muscles hoping the thud he tried to soften didn't drag unwanted attention to him. He looked around, he still didn't see anything. He looked up at the sun, seeing it look like it was at its peak, but seeing the angle it was at and knowing where it rises and falls, he knew he needed to follow it. Jasper town was to the west of the sun, it sets over Jasper. He leant against the tree, before taking a few cautious steps out, just in case he had to run back. But he was satisfied that they were gone. He sighed and took a normal step out.

But then, the trees around him echoed with the sounds distant of howls and barks, sounding all around him. He looked around, he didn't see them, but he knew they were watching him. So he ran, running for his life, again. His heart rate jumped back up to what it was, adrenaline raced in his system that drove him to panic and desperation as the barks and howls drew closer. He jumped over a fallen log, but slid to a stop when he saw more of them coming towards him. So he veered right and towards the stream he was previously walking besides and fighting off that first wolf. Instinct told him to jump into the water, he thought about it as he came running out the trees. He'd lose his scent if he did, they wouldn't be able to smell him out if he got there before they caught up. He ran and jumped back into the stream, sinking up to his waist.

He emerged out the other side, but only then to be block by five other wolves that closed in on him. He looked back, another five appearing through the trees he came through. They set a trap. He took a few steps back into the stream as they neared, going as deep as his ankles, he'd have to move back a lot further before it went up to his waist. He was trapped, behind and in front of him was nine wolves and a river, to his sides was the river and the bank, he was in a kill box, clever dogs. He took his spear in two hands and began his threat; lower his head and looking at them through the tops of his eyes and crouching slightly.

He looked back, the wolves beginning to cross the river. He waved his long stick out at them, making them jump back again. He waved it in front of him, and those wolves jumped back to avoid it. It was like they were mocking him. He began to walk forward, starting to growl at them and look threatening. He was able to get around them, but gave the wolves behind him the chance to cross and gather with the others. He had the opportunity to run into the trees again, but he was cut off by the arrival of three other wolves who then joined in with the attack. He was forced back into the middle as they surrounded him. He didn't have long left. He started waving his pointed stick out at them, and yelling to keep them away if they came to close. He looked one as it passed him in the eye, and it returned it by snarling and baring his teeth back as it circled him with the others going in different directions around him.

He really started to see that he wasn't getting out of this one, that this was going to be his final act. "I don't have all god damn day." He growled to himself. "Come on!" He taunted them further, now wanting them to attack him. He turned his back on one, and with lightening speed, it jumped at him. Leo heard the snarl it let out and spun around while waving around his stick, hitting the grey and black wolf in the ribs and away. It yelped and scrambled to get away, but then continued to attack as a second wolf then took a turn as his back was to it. It jumped this time landing on Leo's back. It sent Leo forwards, so he took his stick before he fell and drove it backwards against the wolf, stabbing it in the chest, it bled, but it was a small scratch, the stick wasn't going to kill, only hurt. It fell off his and started lashing out at his legs while a second came in to help.

Leo smacked it across the face with his stick and kicked the second, causing them to yelp loudly and scamper away. He whirled around after hearing one running towards him. He wasn't quick enough to hit it away. It jumped and landed on his chest, knocking him onto his back. He managed to get his stick under its neck to keep it away, but it snapped and clawed merely an inch from his face. One swipe scrapped his neck, putting a long but thin scratch down it. He looked around, seeing the other wolves closing in. This was it; he was going to die, at only fourteen years old. And the last anyone saw of him he was becoming a psycho. He readied himself while he held back the wolf.

Suddenly, there was a flash of brown, then of grey and a third of red that leapt over him, the brown knocking off the wolf on his chest. He sat up with all his speed as five more wolves came running passed and towards him, seemingly starting to fight the others for who got the privilege to rip him apart. He recognised one wolf, that red one that he first fought with, he could tell by the cut along its chest. He jumped to his feet and took his stick back in two hands while he started to back away while the five against over a dozen wolves snarled at one another. They were distracted, giving him the perfect moment. He turned to run, but then froze when he heard someone speak sternly. "Stop it!" The male voice yelled. He spun around and looked around and passed the crowd of wolves, he didn't see anyone. "It's him." He said again. He still didn't see it. But the moment whoever it was said it, the snarls and growls faded away and every wolf looked around at him.

His eyes widened, he should have taken the moment to run. He turned to run again, but he heard another voice, a girl's. "Don't run." She said desperately. He turned back again, not understand why he wasn't running, or why these wolves suddenly chose not to rip him apart. He looked in the crowd where it came from. But when his eyes set on one wolf, a light brown and white one did the voice then say. "Please." He saw its lips move, and it talked right at him. He looked behind him for a second and then back towards the wolf.

"Di…did you just talk?" He asked gripping his stick tighter and holding it by his side to swipe with. He really didn't just see or hear it, he can't have.

"Who are you?" A third voice said, a males, this time seemingly coming from a grey wolf that stepped beside her and looked up at him with the same pleading eyes. This time, he lashed out and stepped forwards to strike the wolves. He really did just hear it, his sanity really as at an all time low. He lashed out a second time; the wolves had to step back as to avoid it.

"Shut up!" He yelled at it. "Wolves can't talk!"

"And humans can't understand us." The first male voice said, this time belonging to a second grey male. These three voices, why was it starting to ring the instinctual bells in his head?

"What's your name?" The female asked. "Please, tell us." She pleaded. He didn't answer; instead he quickly broke off a branch beside him and threw it at them. They all stepped out the way or ducked. But when they looked back, he was gone and running.

"Are you sure it's him?" Kate asked looking at Garth.

"He had that necklace you gave him; it looked exactly like you said it would."

"Come on, we can catch him." Eve said as they all started running after him.

This was a dream, and nightmare! Wolves can't talk. His dreams have only gotten crazier and stranger, so who's to say that he's been dreaming about the last two weeks and none of this was really happening. He burst through the bushes to come onto a large circular and the trees growing over it to block out the light. But then, a group of the wolves ran out the bushes and shadows in front of him, he yelled in freight and slid to turn back around, but more blocked him off, then more from the sides. He looked back again, seeing the same four wolves that started talking. He covered his ears, muttering and repeating that this was a dream over and over again and trying to wake up.

Garth looked at the human, trying to see the necklace again, but he couldn't. Maybe he only thought he saw it. "Human listen…" Winston said stepping forward. Like most kids, Leo wasn't listening, but he could still hear his voice through his cupped hands and words. "Tell us your name and you can go."

"Shut up, this isn't real!"

"Hey, this is as real as it's going to get human." Garth mocked. Then Leo thought of something, he knew what was going on. He removed his hands and looked around at each wolf and around his surroundings. Then he yelled.

"Ok you got me; you can come out with the cameras." He chuckled while spinning around to try and spot them. The wolves all looked at one another, this was one crazy human. "So this was all a prank for the last two weeks?" He questioned and looking back down to Kate and Humphrey. "I'll admit, you had me going. So the wolf in the mirror, what was it a false one, projector what, what tell me." He said looking down at them. "Did Caitlyn, Rick and Ciara put you up to this?"

"It's not him." Kate sighed and giving up on her hopes. She was stupid to believe they would find their son again. She should never have taken that stuff; she could be in peace and looking down at him, never leaving his side, but no. Ten years later she's interrogating a deranged human.

"It's not him!" Garth called out as Kate turned to walk away. "Kill him."

"Oh yes go ahead." Leo chuckled still believing that this was all some prank show. The wolves once again started snarling and closing the gap on them. Kate sat with her back to him and Humphrey looking back and forth from her and the human and rubbing her back in comfort. Leo crossed his arms and waited to see what these puppets or very clever robots would do. But as they neared, he then started to sense that maybe this wasn't a prank, that maybe this was real. He looked into their eyes, seeing that they were all deadly serious, and very much alive, that this was very real. He uncrossed his arms and took his stick back into two hands again. "Oh shit." He said as he was overcome by his inner animal again. He crouched more to the ground, snarled and bore his teeth and started growl, taking them by surprise by how wolf strangely like it was. Humphrey heard him, and so was puzzled he looked back at him. Leo brought his stick around and held it horizontally in front of him in one hand, the necklace hanging from it. Humphrey saw something fall, but when he narrowed his vision and saw what it was, he couldn't believe it. His eyes widened, he knew that thing from anywhere. But was he seeing things?

He nudged Kate who looked around with welled eyes; she too then zoomed her vision on the necklace and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She didn't want to take any chances. Just as the wolves were about to pounce, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "STOP!" Leo and the wolves all looked back at her as she came barrelling through and pushing them out the way. Leo stepped back and readied to strike. "Where did you get that?" She demanded with Humphrey, Garth, Winston and Eve coming up behind him.

"I ripped it off a tree." Leo answered waving the stick around a little.

"Not the stick." She snapped. "The necklace, where…did…you…get…it?" She demanded again, this time more feral and snappy. He looked at it, how would she want to know? He removed it from the pointed part and held it in his hand.

"This?" He questioned. "It's mine." He answered.

"Where did you get it?" Humphrey asked again, not believe this either.

"It was given to me by my parents." He answered. Kate looked at her mate, then back to her former fiancé and parents before then looking back at him and after a shaky breath asked something that if was wrong, then it would shatter her heart.

"What's your name?" She asked ready to burst into tears.

"Leo." He answered. Every wolf around them gasped and stepped back further, other then Kate, Humphrey and the others. Kate was ready to let her tears fall, and Humphrey had his welling in his eyes. Could this be it? Was this the human they raised and sent away all those years ago?

Suddenly and without warning, Kate threw herself at him. He yelled in freight was he fell onto his back and against the ground with him on her chest. The stick fell out his hands, so he closed his eyes ready for her jaws to clamp around his throat and the others to join in. He could feel her on his chest, this was it. But nothing happened. "Leo open your eyes." Kate whispered. He opened one eye first, then the second to see her standing over him and still on his chest. He looked into her eyes and she did to him, only then he felt like he entered a whole new world. Flashes and voices filled his head. Why? This had never happened when he did this before. He raised his hand off the floor, Kate watching his actions while the others watched on from a distance. Leo brought his hand up while looking her in the eyes, slowly and gradually bringing it to her cheek, where he made her keep looking into her eyes. They bore nothing but happiness and retribution; it was like looking into the eyes of someone who lost something so dear to them and after so long, finally found it again. But wait, there was something more then this, this went way deeper then that.

He saw in her eyes as he narrowed them and looked deeper and into what felt like her soul that he saw something else. _He saw her, a baby and that grey wolf that was with her. She was laid on her side under and tree with multicoloured petals with the baby lying against her, that grey wolf lay around her back as she leant against him. She looked up at him and licked his nose. "It might not be how we wanted it…" Her voice echoed and her mouth smiling. "But he's ours." She then looked down to the baby that slept against her side. "Little Leo, my fallen angel." She smiled and stroking his cheek._

He reeled back out if it as is either he read her mind or she did something to him. A tear fell and landed on his cheek. Kate saw the exact something thing in her eyes, the mother and child bond that sparked between them for a second made them see that distant memory. She knew it was him. Her angel has returned. She looked back and around to Humphrey. "It's him." She whispered and on the verge of a breakdown. "It's Leo."

"Oh god." He muttered as the tears came and he ran over to them. Kate collapsed on Leo and cried into his chest while Humphrey came over and cried into her neck, but not as badly. Leo lay there, not understanding what the hell was going on. He looked down to the she-wolf on his chest, sobbing into his shirt uncontrollably and not moving a muscle. Neither Kate nor Humphrey could believe it, Leo had returned to them.

**To my none regular reviewers, check out my other stories, people have said their good, so check'em out! Kate and Humphrey have found their pup, Sahara's recipe worked. What will Leo make of this, will he go back to the pack, will he run away again and back to civilization? Is Leo the one to save the pack from the humans or the one that'll bring their destruction as Tony once thought? Read and Review to find out. Until next time ;)**

**The FalconWolf**

**P.S To those who haven't read my other stories, then you should know that i don't update on Sunday mornings due to being at Church nice and early, so don't expect anything on that morning. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Call of Family

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 9: The Call of Family

Just as Leo thought his sanity couldn't get any lower then it was, that or his nightmares couldn't any worse, he's now walking through a forest, having talking wolves following him, persisting that they're his family. Kate, Humphrey and twelve others followed and pursued him as he tried to get away from them and block out what they were saying. He covered his ears as he walked, each time one of them blocked his way, he'd turn another direction and carry on. Talking wolves were following him, he was hearing them with his ears ears and no in his head, he had completely lost it. Garth, Winston, Humphrey as well as most of the others following found it rather funny, that the small human that they knew all those years ago, was now in front of them and grown up, but acting the way he was. They did see the serious point in this, it was just too miniscule to feel compared to the funny side of it. Kate saw nothing but the serious. Her son was back, she had the chance to have her family again. But Leo didn't want to believe, it, how could he? How was he supposed to believe that his parents were wolves and he lived with them when he was younger? For one he was a completely different species, secondly he was fourteen, if this was possible then they'd look and sound far older and practically be on deaths doors. No, his parents were psychopaths who thought they were wolves, he did not come from Kate, it wasn't possible!

She walked right behind him, nearly stepping on his heels as he "la la la'd" to block out their voices, the voices they shouldn't have. Everyone knew this was the Leo they once knew and had been waiting for all these years. He had the necklace, the name, the eyes, the strange thing he'd do with his hand on another's cheek, it was him. "Leo just please listen." Kate pleaded as she ran around him. He only turned another direction and walked away. "Leo you're my son, we raised you from a pup and let you go."

"I can't hear you!" He yelled. "This isn't real, wolves can't talk!" Humphrey grabbed a twig in his paw and hurled it at Leo's back. He spun around and looked him in the eyes.

"Feel that?" Humphrey asked. "Could something not real do that son?"

"You're not my father and I'm not your son! Leave me alone!" He said ripping off a large thick stick from a tree and waving it out at them. Kate jumped back to avoid it, this really wasn't going well. He stood defensively with the stick in his two hands. "You're not my father and you're not my mother. I'm human and you're wolves, just leave me alone. If you want you're son back then take this!" He pulled off his necklace and threw it at Kate's paws who followed it as it landed. She looked back up painfully into his eyes that bore nothing but the desire to be left alone. "If you want your son then take that and find him, but leave me alone." He added. He dropped the branch at his feet and then walked further into the forest. Kate let a tear fall down her cheek as she lowered her head. Winston padded up to his daughter and nuzzled her neck.

"Maybe it wasn't him Kate."

"It was dad." She muttered while trying to hold the tears back. "I know it's him and he knows it, he just doesn't wasn't to believe it."

"I've got an idea." Garth said stepping forward. "He thinks he's crazy right? So we just need to show him that he's not a human. We need to get him back in touch with his wolf."

"How do we do that?" Kate asked thinking that maybe this wasn't the end of it.

"We run."

Leo stomped away, never looking back or even thinking about it. Who were these hallucinations, what were they talking about? He really needed help. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to find his way to town, get back to the home and get the help he desperately needed. Seeing a wolf as his reflection was one thing, but now having talking wolves follow him was another. He chanced it and looked back, not seeing anyone. He sighed in relief; maybe his mentally ill brain was giving him a rest. He looked ahead; he was coming into a rocky part of the forest. Large rocks, boulders and small cliffs scattered themselves around.

Something snapped to his left, and he looked over and up to a boulder, where that brown and white wolf stood on the boulder. She smiled down at him; he only shook his head and looked ahead to walk on. The again to his right, that smaller grey wolf that insisted he's his father sat looking down at him from another boulder as he walked through this sort of valley of them. He started walking along the small cliff and followed Leo as that red one that he first fought with joined him, then the second grey wolf on the other side with his apparent "mother". He looked back and forth up to them on both sides; all had smiles on their faces, but why? What was his brain plotting?

Leo picked up his pace to a brisk walk, only for them the pick theirs up also and keep up with him. He stopped, and so did they, still looking down at him. He carried on, and so did they, he wasn't going to lose them. He didn't know why, or what he was really feeling, but for some unexplainable reason, he was starting to see this as something more then a way of escape, but as a game. He shook the thought and feelings out of his head and quickened his pace to a fast walk, but they just started trotting as the boulders came to a gradually decrease in height and to ground level. He started to jog, but then so did they. He slid to a stop, just as the boulders were at ground level again, and so were the wolves. He looked to his left out the corner of his eyes, then to the right, barely moving his head as he did.

Suddenly, he sprinted forwards and ran for all he could. Kate, Winston, Humphrey and Garth paw spun before getting a grip in the earth and running after him all with smiles on his face. Leo looked back, only to see them running after him, but making no effort to catch him. He faced ahead, only in time the dodge a tree and jump over a fallen one. He landed perfectly and was able to keep up his speed to run away. Kate, Humphrey, Garth and Winston, all still with smiles on soared over the log gracefully to continue their chance. Leo looked back once again, he didn't shake them, not that he thought he would or could, even if they were his imagination. He looked back ahead, the way was blocked with a tree and thorn bushes, but he could go right and around. He ran at the tree and jumping at it. He placed one foot on the truck and then moved all his weight to the side and pushed off so he could carry on running and still not losing any speed. Once more he looked back. Garth used the same manoeuvre and used the tree to turn faster, Kate jumped and using her claws, dug them into another tree to swing herself around and not lose any speed. Being an Omega, Humphrey wasn't able to pull off such feats and neither was Winston due his age.

What was happening to him? Why did a smile grow on his face, why did he suddenly see this as a game? He was having…fun? This had gone too far, this had to stop, he was letting his mind get away with things. But he just didn't want it to stop, he was loving this. It felt so natural, it was so right, this was one of the best moments he's ever had. Another set of bushes came towards him, this time pulling him to a dead end with bushes and trees surrounding him. This time, he jumped at a tree, turning completely horizontal in mid air and placing his foot on the tree to spin him over. He landed on his feet and on the other side of the bush. It wasn't a smooth landing, but he was able to keep moving. Kate and Garth also pulled of some impressive jump, whereas Humphrey and Winston jumped over with a normal wolf's grace. Leo laughed; this was no longer a run to get away, but a chasing game. He was having so much fun! But wait, what was going on? He's never down anything like this before, or those moves he did just now. How was he able to suddenly run of this period of time, not tire out and pull off those acrobatic moves? This wasn't right.

The trees started thin out, and eventually lead into a plain of tall grass that spanned of as far as thee eye could see. The sun shone on the grass and the sky was clear, Leo loved this. He must have run for three miles in a sprint, and he was now starting to tire. He slowed his sprint, eventually coming to a halt. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees has he breathed deeply. He looked back and his pursuers came running out, panting, but not as bad as Leo. "Why'd you stop?" Kate asked.

"We thought you were trying to get away?" Winston added.

"Then why were you chasing me?" Leo asked standing up straight and turning to face them.

"To remind you of who you are." Humphrey said stepping closer. "Our son." Leo groaned.

"Oh this again?" He questioned. "I'm a human and you're a wolf, how can I…"

"Not many humans can do what you've just done." Winston said stepping to Humphrey's side. "How many humans do you know can run for miles at a speed like that and only tire now? Who do you know can feel what others are truly feeling, a gift only a wolf possesses?"

"Marathon runners and cold readers." Leo answered, but he was only given faces of confusion. They didn't know what he was on about. Leo signed. "Ok, say I were to believe you, how would it be possible?"

"Kate and I were on a walk when we came across a human den thirteen years ago." Humphrey started. "Inside we found a human pup, on it's own with no parents."

"So we brought it back to the pack…" Kate continued. "We kept it for four years after naming it Leo."

"And how do you know that's it's me and not some coincidence?" Leo asked.

"Because I made our Leo a necklace." She said removing the necklace she had around her neck. "It came to a day that we were forced to give you back to the humans. You were so confused and frightened because you didn't know who or what you were. So we gave you back, but we knew that one day you'd return." Leo looked long and hard at them all, trying to figure out if what they were saying was true, and that's all he saw, the truth.

"Ok, then how are you still alive? Wild wolves only live to be around ten years old." Leo interjected. He had them there, even his imagination couldn't think of a way to come up with how they could be alive, especially the older grey wolf.

"There's a wolf in the pack that adored you, she spent four years making this horrid tasting stiff which stunted our life and growth for ten years." She said pulling a contorted face, as did the others as they thought back to that day. It was equal to eating a rotten fish, eaten by a bear and then eating its faeces. To be honest, they thought that was far more preferable.

Leo was lost I thought as something came to him, like something sparked in his mind. He saw like a flash picture of a stark white she-wolf with two eagle feathers attached via a vine threaded through her ear. The picture was over in a second and he was left staring at the wolves before him. "Sahara…" He muttered quietly and with a shocked expression. The wolves could barely hear what he said, but it sounded like he recognised it.

"What did you say?" Garth asked as they all took a step closer.

"Sahara." He said again. "She had two feathers in her ear." He replied gesturing behind his ear. Their eyes widened, was he starting to remember?

"What else do you remember?" Winston asked as they took another attentive step closer. He thought long and hard, looking at things on the ground and in hope that they sparked a memory or something. He saw a stick in the floor. He picked it up and folded with it in his hands and looking closer at it. An image flashed in his mind, a salmon, fobbing on the end of the stick with it impaled through the side.

"A salmon?" He questioned. But then a third picture flashed in his mind, and one that made him snap the stick in his hand. He looked back up to Kate, who looked back at him.

"Bears…" He said. "I was attacked by bears."

"That's why we sent you away." Humphrey said. "It wasn't' safe for you here anymore, in or out of the pack. You had to be with your own kind." He locked gazes with Humphrey, seeing nothing but truth and plead in his eyes. He stood back up and turned his back on them, but only because he was in thought, a very deep thought. Why, why did it start to make so much sense? He's felt more alive in this place then he ever has anywhere else. His higher empathic sense on others, his above average senses, awareness, and above all, his nightmares all started to make sense that maybe... maybe this was all real. That maybe he really was talking to wolves, that they were the family he had before, that his nightmares weren't nightmares, but memories, distant memories.

He looked back at Kate and walked up to her to kneel down in front of her. She looked at him puzzled, and he still saw the same look in her eye, one of happiness and splendour that she found something she spent so longer looking and waiting for. "I used to take my hand…" He said raising it. "And place it on your cheek, and look into your eyes." He said as he did that and while thinking back to something else. "I used to see everything that made you, you."

"You did it because you're my pup." Kate said as her eyes began to well up. "Because we were meant to find you all those years ago and to keep you but we couldn't." He looked back and forth from each eye, and then looked down to her paw which stood over the necklace. Taking his hand away from her cheek, he picked it up and held the chain to dangle the triangle between them. It spun slowly, the tree sap and the hairs glistening in the bright light. Humphrey padded over and stood next to his mate, wondering what he running through his long lost son's head. The three letters was what captivated Leo the most. He held the triangle in his palm for them to see.

"Leo…" He said pointing to the "L" at the top. "Kate…" He said again then pointing to the "K". "And "Humphrey"." He added pointing to the "H" skilfully carved into the small thing. He looked back up to them, only to be met with the wateriest eyes he had ever seen. He felt a pang in his chest, one that started to bring on his own. He looked passed them and to the old grey wolf stood behind them. "Grandpa Winston…" He said quietly and retrieving a small from him. Then to the red wolf. "Uncle Garth?" But there was something missing when he saw him, there wasn't something that should be there. Something that was nearly with him all the time.

"You remember them?" Kate gasped. Could it be?

"Mom?" He asked and as a tear fell. She choked and cried loudly as Leo grabbed her and pulled him to him. Kate couldn't believe it, her pup had returned to her; neither could Humphrey who soon found himself wrapped around the two and Leo's arm around him.

Leo knew, now it all made sense. He wasn't crazy, he wasn't the weird one. He was normal, he was normal for a wolf, but because he was one. He was the son of the wolves Kate and Humphrey, even though it wasn't by blood. It explained his behaviour, his gifts and talents, it explained how everything that he was before and started turning into was normal and because it was what he truly was.

"Oh Leo." Kate sobbed into his bloody neck caused by the scratch Garth gave him.

"Sorry I hit you Uncle Garth." He said looking over them and at him. Garth only smiled in return.

"Oh Leo don't let me go again." Kate muttered happily. He pulled her and Humphrey to him tighter, showing that he never was. But he still had his eyes on Garth, there was something missing from the picture.

It was then that the air around them was filled with a howl, a faint and distant howl in Leo's ears, but a loud and beckoning one in Garth's. Leo let go to listen, as did the others whose ears perked to take in the message. Garth's face changed into one of happiness, to one of worry. "Who's that?" Leo asked.

"Mom." Kate answered as she listened to the message.

"Oh no." Garth said before taking off running.

"Come on, we need to get back." Humphrey said getting to his paws.

"Back where? What's happening?" Leo asked.

"It's not safe around here anymore, you'll see why." Kate said as she started going into a fast jog. Leo was right behind them, he didn't know what that howl said, but he once again knew that name, "Eve". It brought back a spark of a memory which only pulled through more. He ran behind his parents, only seeing that this was one thing he wanted to do before he died. To run with Wolves.

He didn't know where he was going, but he felt he was getting deeper into the forest after they ran across the plains. Garth was long gone; he took off in a sprint and left them in his wake. That howl he sensed had a ring of seriousness and therefore he started to sense the fear and depression coming off his family, more so his mother. It was following off her like smoke and into him, making him worried it could be something more to do with him.

They ran and ran, finally emerging into a great open space that made Leo gasp in awe. It was a giant Valley, huge, wolves walked around with their pups playing and talking, just enjoying that day. But it was brought to a stop when they all saw Leo. He heard them talking, but like I said, it stopped when he came walking through. They all scowled and glared at him, some even growling. Word had reached that a human was in the territory, and that it was a possibility it could be the one that was supposed to save them, that it could be Leo. Either way, if it was then they weren't happy about his return seeing as they all wanted him out, or if he wasn't, the fact their was a human in their Valley. Leo gulped as the run was brought to a walk and he stepped closer to Kate, seeking protection and reassurance that they weren't going to go for him.

They walked across the Valley, back into the trees and through the deep forests until they came to another clearing. This one wasn't as big, but it was still pretty good in size. They headed towards one den, up a small hill with a rise on it. More wolves gathered below the rise as if waiting or expecting news soon, there wasn't many here though. Once more, he was glared and growled at as he passed and up the slope. Inside, Leo could hear faint talking and whispers as they came to the entrance. Kate continued inside while Leo was frozen outside, fearing what could be waiting for him inside. Humphrey was with him, wanting to comfort and reassure him that nothing was going to hurt him here. It was then that he was called inside by Kate, so he took a deep breath and walked inside, having to duck under a little to get under the archway. He stood back up straight and walked the rest of the way in. In the back sat Kate, Garth, the one he recognised as Eve, all around some white thing.

Eve saw Leo's approached and readied to attack, but she was assured it was defiantly Leo. She came running back to spread the news after Leo walked away, but she was also called for other needs. Leo slowly stepped forward, seeing the white thing they sat around come into view. It was a she-wolf; he would say it was beautiful with a perfect white coat; only, it was rugged, unkempt and had a giant bloodstain on her shoulder. Kate shuffled to her right to let Leo come closer as she whispered into the she-wolf's ear. "Hey sis, I've got someone here to see you." She then motioned for Leo to kneel down. Another picture flashed in his mind, one of him playing with this exact she-wolf, only without the bloody mess on her. He got down on his knees as Lily lifted her heard up and looked at Leo with a tired look. He scooped his hand under her cheek to hold her head up as another thought came to mind. He remembered the news recording he saw a few weeks ago, the one of the wolves running through the construction site, then one in the forest and a white wolf was gunned down.

"Aunt Lily…" He muttered.

"Leo?" She asked tiredly. "You're back." She smiled feebly.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" Leo asked to anyone who could answer.

"The humans." Garth asked coldly. "That's what."

"What do you mean?"

"She was hit by one of those bang stick things the humans have." Kate answered and lifting up a large leaf placed over a wound. Leo looked closer, seeing it was a bullet wound.

"A gun?" He questioned, but nobody answered him, for this was human talk, something they didn't understand. He covered the wound back over. "You'll be ok." He said soothingly. She only started to whimper lightly as a small wave of pain came flooding through her, something she had frequently.

"She's been getting worse." Eve said. "Nothing we do seems to make it better." Her voice suggested that she had really given up on the fact that Lily may not make it, that there was nothing more she could do. Her eyes and body language seemed to have said it all. Was there something he could do perhaps?

"Did it come out the other side?" He asked to anyone who could answer.

"Did what?" Winston asked.

"The thing that was shot out the gun. Did it come out the other side?" All the wolves looked around at one another, unable to understand what he was talking about, or this "gun" he keeps mentioning. He sighed; he was going to have to explain this as if saying it to a four year old. "Is there a wound on her other side?"

"No, just this side." Kate said confused.

"The bang sticks are called "guns"." He said. "Inside them are small rock like things called "bullets" that fire out the end of it which makes the bang and then into whatever is in front of it and that's what kills. If there was a wound on the other side of her then that seems the bullet came out the other side, but seeing as there isn't then it's still in her shoulder."

"You can do something?" Garth questioned with a hopeful glint.

"Maybe, we just have to get the bullet out her shoulder and stop the bleeding." He said sitting back.

"How?" Eve asked.

"I don't know." Leo answered as he thought hard. "I need something to pull it out with and cover it afterwards and I don't have anything."

"I'll be fine." Lily breathed.

"You're dying Lily." Garth said with a pained tone. "I can't lose you." He added nuzzling her cheek. "None of us can." Leo sat back as she started to whimper again through the pain that coursed through her body and mostly her shoulder. It brought tears to all their eyes. But Leo had an idea. The place she got it from, the construction site. They'll have a first aid kit there, maybe even more things that could help. Yes, that could work, it will work!

"Do you know where the construction site is?" He asked, once more making them all look at him with a confused face at the strange words coming out his mouth. He rolled his eyes. "The place you all ran around with the big loud things."

"That horrible place?" Garth exclaimed.

"We're never going back there." Winston said quickly. "We lost many good wolves out there, I've put an order that no-one goes near it."

"But I know where to find the things to help her." Leo said more positively. "If you can show me where it is, I can get inside and find what we need, then I can try and help her."

"Leo I can't let you go in there." Kate said worried for his safety, They lost five wolves when they went, Lily nearly being the sixth when they ran, she couldn't let her long lost pup go back into the devils world.

"Mom…" He said and looking into her eyes, oh how she missed hearing someone say that, but how weird it was for him to say it. "I can get inside, find the things we need and get back here without them knowing. I'm human if you didn't realise, they won't hurt me." Nobody answered, but he was going to find that place whether or not it killed him or they came with him. Moments later, no-one still hadn't said anything. So he bent down and kissed Lily's cheek. "I'm going to make you better Aunt Lily, I promise."

**Kate and Humphrey have their pup back! Hurrah! Family's back together. But it looked like the pack weren't happy about his return. Think about it, the last time they saw Leo, he brought two bears into the pack. Plus that to their new history with humans, they won't be happy anyway. So read and review to find out. Wanna know something? It's funny this. I get an email that comes through to my phone when anything happens on fanfiction, whether that be someone reviewing my stories, favouriting them, favouriting me or anything like that. Now I've put this story up, i wake up in the morning with around ten emails about you guys reviewing it, and it's amazing to wake up to, puts a smile on my face. If you're not too paranoid and don't mind, i'd like to here where you guys are from, find out where about this is being read from. But then again you don't have to. So until next time. :D**

**The FalconWolf**


	10. Chapter 10 The Prophesied One

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 10: The Prophesied One

The Construction site was larger then Leo thought it would be. It was the size of Times Square in New York, and it was terrifying to see and know how close it was to the Pack's territory. They only had to walk for an hour, which was around three miles away. Kate and Humphrey didn't have a choice. They lost Leo once; they weren't going to again, so they came with him to show him the way. Leo knew deep down they were the ones who raised him, but there was also a part of him that didn't want to believe it, so he hadn't called them "mom" or "dad" since he last did. He just wasn't comfortable with the idea of calling wolves his parents, so he tried to avoid using it.

But the construction site was before them, and Kate and Humphrey could not believe they were already back here. They came here already to try and get the humans away, but they lost many wolves, Lily nearly being one of them when they ran back. They looked on with fear radiating off of them in into Leo's senses. Bulldozers, trucks, diggers, humans and other large and noisy machines drove around, demolishing the forest and building this new street. Kate and Humphrey were ready to cry, seeing their home in the hands of the humans like this, they had to have it back. But that was a matter for another time, Lily was in trouble. And as much as Leo wasn't prepared to accept them back as his parents and his family just yet, he wasn't going to watch a stunning wolf such as Lily die before him and her family.

They looked on from the depths on the bushes and behind a skip, watching as the terrifyingly loud things drove passed and emitting the rancid, toxic smells coming from them. Neither Humphrey nor Kate could go back in there, they just couldn't. But neither did they want Leo going in either, not when they saw what they could do. Leo saw men walking around the perimeter with rifles, men most likely hired by the construction agency to keep the wolves out again. Leo looked from their spot, but he couldn't see where a first aid box would be kept. Around the site were several small portable office like booths, there had to be one in one of them. Leo, not seeing how he could be hurt stepped around the corner, but only then to be pulled back quickly.

"Where are you going?" Humphrey exclaimed quietly.

"I'm going to get the kit." Leo replied. "I can get it."

"We can't let you go back in there." Kate added fearfully. "We told you what they did to us; they'll do the same to you."

"You're wolves, I'm not. I can get in, find what we need and be out in no time. They won't turn a blind eye to me." Kate and Humphrey looked at one another, not seeing any other way. Leo was one of them; he could go in without being shot. But Leo wasn't saying quite everything. They wouldn't allow him in there; he'd be turned around and ordered to get out. If he refused then the police would be called, they'd find out he ran away from the care home and send him back. He'd have to use stealth. Seeing no other way, Kate stepped closer to her son and licked his cheek.

"Just be careful." She said with a tear in her eye.

"I will." He replied standing back up to walk into the devils lair. Kate and Humphrey peered around the skip to watch their son enter their version of hell, humans and noise.

Leo ran across and into the site, quickly hiding around the corner of the first block he came to. He peered through a window, only seeing it was a manager's office, so the chance of thee being a first aid kit inside would be highly unlikely. He was looking for a place that looked like the workers went inside often, or one that had a kit in plain view. He peered around the corner, seeing more blocks scattered around the site, but there was no way to get to them unless he just walked out. He tried to see a way around, but he couldn't, there was only one choice. He stepped out and began walking as confidently as he could towards the nearest block.

He was looked and stared at by other around, mostly likely wondering who he was and what he was doing here. A fourteen year old kid in a construction site is not something you see most of the time. He reached the next block, and walked towards the door. He was still being watched by a small group of workers, so he couldn't spy through a window or else it'll raise suspicion. He pulled down the handle and stepped up and into the block. This one seemed to be a kind of living zone. There were chairs, tables, side boards, and what looked like a kitchen on the other side. This was the place he was looking for, there had to be one around here. He walked to the other side and started opening draws and cupboards, hoping something would be in there. But as he reached the last one, he saw that there wasn't one in here either.

He sighed and turned around to lean against the surface and put his head in his hands to try and think as to where it could be. He looked up, and something on the other side of the room behind the opened door caught his mind. He walked over to the door and shut it, to find that behind it was a large bag, hung onto a peg with a large green cross on it. He smiled and laughed a little while he pulled it down, to find that it was full and heavy, a good sign. He opened it, seeing that inside it was full of bandages, plasters, drugs, slings, syringes, a whole medical kit. He zipped it up and threw the strap over his shoulder.

But suddenly, the door sung open, so he shifted towards the door and hid behind it as it swung and trapped him behind it. "Where'd he go?" A deep voiced man asked.

"That kid came in here, we saw him sir." Another said.

"Maybe he left." Replied a third. "We'll keep an eye out; bring him to my office if you see him."

"But sir, surly it'll be safer if we just get him out of here?" As they were talking, the deep voiced man stepped a little around the door, but with his back to Leo who was being crushed behind the door. But once more, Leo saw something on his belt. On it were tools, hanging from straps and pockets, one of which was a thin set of pliers, perfect for what he needed. He could clean them when he got back to the pack. If he could get back that was. He reached out, taking the pliers carefully in his hands and manoeuvring them around and slipping them out the strap without the man knowing. It was then they seemed to have stopped talking and walked out, closing the door behind them. He sighed, breathing for the first time. He stood there for a moment, placing the pliers in his own rucksack before cracking the door open and peaking outside. He didn't see anyone, other then the ones walking on the other side of the site who weren't looking, giving him the perfect chance to run.

He stepped out, closing the door behind him to make it so he was never in there at all. He wasn't afraid about stealing this; it was for a good cause. Besides, he was sure they would have plenty more around. He started walking back across the site, only then to hear some yell. "Hey!" He spun around, to see three men walking towards him, two workers in uniform and another in a suit. He started to panic, so he whirled around and ran towards the trees.

"After him!" The suited man yelled as all three started running after him. Leo was slowed due to the two bags he was carrying, but he wasn't going to let the catch him. He neared the trees, and saw Kate and Humphrey looked around the skip with happy faces that he was ok. But they faded when he saw then men chasing him.

"Kid wait, don't go in there!" The second worker bellowed at him.

"Run." Leo said as he reached the skip and into the forest. Neither Kate nor Humphrey waited another second before running with their son and away from the humans. They didn't dare enter the trees, not when there were wolves inside, especially the ones who came after them two weeks ago. They slid to a stop before running into the trees, yelling and beckoning for the "kid" to come back before he got hurt, but their pleas went unanswered.

Leo, Kate and Humphrey ran as fast as they could, but sadly slower due to the weight Leo was carrying. It felt like he was carrying a two year old on his back. Being concerned that they were still in danger, they weren't going to leave him behind, so Humphrey and Kate stayed in pace with him the entire way. They looked around, seeing that they weren't being pursued after ten minuets of walking. So they slowed it down to a brisk walk, enough to keep moving quickly and regain their breath. "What happened back there?" Humphrey asked.

"They saw me stealing this." He said motioning to the bag. "Then I guess they didn't want me coming in here so they tried to stop me." He added speaking as though it was nothing.

"Are you ok honey?" Kate asked concerned and looking him from head to toe, even though she couldn't see under his clothes, she just wanted to be satisfied that he was ok.

"I'm fine, it's Lily who needs help." Leo replied as his breath returned to him, something that made Kate started to question something. She looked back to Humphrey, seeing that he was still panting and trying to regain his breathing again, whereas she and Leo were now pretty much fine. When he was younger, Kate always thought Leo was to be an Omega, because he loved to have fun and play games, he was a playful one, more then the serious type. But after running with him this morning and seeing what he could do, it made her think. Was Leo a human Alpha? Surely the humans had their Alpha's and Omega's, so was he an Alpha? It made her smile, thinking that if he was, then he's done her proud, by becoming the Alpha she wanted him to be, but with the personality she wanted of Humphrey. She wanted an Alpha as a son, but who loved the fun and games as well as being able to loosen up, something she couldn't really do, not in these tough times.

Not even the Omegas of the pack seemed to find the time for fun. Going outside the Valley was pretty much walking to your death via the humans. The Valley was the only safe zone from them, they never came this far in, nor have they ever. Humphrey and the other Omegas always tried to lighten the situation, it was in their blood to do so, but even they sometimes found it hard to lighten up others when they couldn't even themselves.

The walk to the valley felt shorter then it did on the way out, and soon Leo was received the growls and glares from the pack as he passed. They walked up the slope, eager to get to Lily. But then, Leo was pulled back by something. He tripped over his footing and fell, stumbling back down the small slope and crashing in a pile at the bottom. He threw the bag away to get up, but then a wolf jumped over him and pinned him down to snarl in his face. He moved his feet under the brown wolf and threw him off, then scrambling to his feet and lowering himself to an attack position to face the wolf. Kate and Humphrey came running back out to see Leo circling with another wolf, shortly followed by Winston and Eve.

"Tony!" Winston growled. The two stopped circling and both looked up at them.

"Our worst fears have come true!" Tony called out the wolves that circled him. "A human has come into the Valley."

"It's Leo!" Humphrey yelled as he and Late ran down to his side.

"So the human returns." Tony cackled. "And just like I said, he's grown up to be the hunter we all feared he'd be."

"I'm no hunter…" Leo replied. "I've never killed anything."

"You won't yet." Tony growled. "Winston, move your daughter and her mate out the way so I can save us all." He demanded up to him. A deep growl escaped the back of Kate and Humphrey's throat, taking not only Tony, but the rest of the pack by surprise as they stood in front of him protectively. Tony was baffled that they would defy one of their leaders, that they would commit treason to him and to the pack for letting a human come to it, one that many years ago brought two bears into the pack and nearly killed both he and Garth.

But then something astonishing happened. Leo stepped forward, pushing passed his parents. He didn't say anything as he stood casually and removing his bag and throwing it to the side. "I remember you." He said as he started to circle and making Tony copy his actions. "You're the one who always hated me, the one who had it in for me for as long as I remember."

"For good reason, hunter." Tony snarled. Kate took a step forward, seeing where this was heading. But Leo sensed her movement and put his hand up to stop her, so she did. She knew as an Alpha that single combat between two wolves cannot be interrupted, and this was where it was headed.

"Is that what you call all humans, hunters?" Leo continued. "I said I've never killed anything in my life, when you all chased me a few hours ago I wasn't going to kill any of you. When Garth came after me I hurt him, hoping that he'd see the point that he wasn't going to win would get across to him, that he'd better leave me alone. But he didn't. I was prepared to kill him, but it was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Your point being?" Tony grumbled as they continued to circle. Leo moved around, foolishly turning his back to Tony, who did nothing as Leo picked up the medical kit and threw the strap over his shoulder.

"The point is that Lily is dying. Now you either let me go in there to help her and we'll settle this later, or we'll deal with this now and she dies while we do it." He replied as he kept circling him and heading back towards his parents who looked on anxiously.

"Who do you think you are hunter?" He spat.

"Who do you think you are you foolish old wolf?" Leo countered. The wolves around them erupted into gasps and mummers. Never in the years they'd been here had they ever had someone snap back at Tony like that, Tony was ready to charge and have at him. Both Leo and Tony glared at one another in the eye, neither blinking to breaking the stare. Leo was holding his ground and has much as Tony hated it, he saw his point. Lily was his son's mate, his daughter-in-law, his family. The longer they wasted, the less of a chance she had at survival.

Leo turned his back to Tony, picking up his bag as he did and walking back towards and up the slope. Tony was awestruck, did he just really let a human call him that and walk away? He snarled and charged at Leo, Garth who stood on the rise watching called out Leo's name. He looked back out the corner of his eye and whirled around, swinging the large, heavy bag like a bat, hitting Tony and sending him back and to the dirt. He slid to a stop and looked back up to Leo, with wide eyes, as did every other wolf there. Leo glared back at him before turning back around and walking back up the slope. Tony looked up to his son, but he only shook his head and walked into the den.

Lily still lay in the back, her breathing more shallow and heart rate weakening as the minutes passed. Leo saw this and quickened the last few steps and set the bag to his side as he opened it and started rummaging around inside for anything he could use. Kate approached, and licked his cheek. He looked at her, she smiled at him and he did in return before finding the things he needed. Kate went around to her sister's head, whispering that she'll be fine. Garth sat with her, Eve, Winston and Humphrey sat behind and next to him, watching what he was doing with curiosity.

He pulled out the pliers, still filthy and handed them to Eve, asking her to find a way of cleaning them. She took it in her mouth and dashed to the nearest pond while Leo continued to look through what else he could use. He pulled out several wipes and bandages. He found Morphine, but thought against it. Her heart was weak enough as it was, giving her any of this, if it didn't kill her because morphine wasn't good for wolves, would only bring her heart rate dangerously low, most likely causing it to flat line and kill her. He placed it back just as Eve returned. He dried the pliers on his jumper and made sure he had everything. He moved over to Lily's head, and she sensed his movement and opened her eyes a fraction to look up at him. "This is going to hurt, so please don't think I'm doing this on purpose." He said. He then placed his hand on her cheek and whispered. "I'm going to make you better." She started whimpering as the fear that this could be her final moments approached.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Eve asked.

"Not really, but it can't be too hard." He said as he took a wipe in his hand. He began gently wiping around the wound, cleaning everything around and over it to stop infection, if she didn't already have one. If she's had this in her for two weeks, then she was at serious risk. He wasted no time in doing that and throwing the used ones to the side. He then delicately lifted her leg and shuffled closer with the pliers tight in his hand. "Ready?" He asked. She weakly nodded. "Ok, after three." Garth took hold of her other paw, ready to cry himself. "One…two…three." He then put the end of the pliers into the wound and felt around for the bullet. Lily's eyes shot wide open, far more then she had in over a week. She screamed, so loud you could have heard her voice on the other side of the Valley. Even the wolves outside heard her and thought Leo was hurting her.

Leo moved the pliers around slowly, stretching the wound open a little and making a small river of blood run down her shoulder. Slowly her screams fell silent; up to the point she then flopped out and fainted. Her grip on Garth's paw relaxed, making him worry. "What happened?" He asked wanting to hear nothing bad.

"She fainted, she'll ok if I can get this out." Leo said trying to concentrate. He fiddled around for a minute longer, until he felt and heard metal on metal contact. He squeezed his hands feeling it couldn't close all the way, so therefore he had a hold of something. But was it the bullet? "I think I got it." He said. He chanced it and gently yet quickly pulled out, taking the pliers and the mangled bullet with him. Everyone took a sigh of relief and even a light laugh that she'd be fine. Only Leo knew that she wasn't out of the woods yet, she could still bleed out. He covered his hand over the wound and grabbed the bandage he prepared and started to wrap it around his shoulder, going over her leg, under her chest then around her leg, then back across her chest and so on. He used two, seeing as the bleeding still came through, it was enough to stop it. He pinned it all together, and sat back on his heels. It made Garth begin to worry, she was still out cold.

"Why isn't she waking up?" He asked.

"It's up to her to wake up now." He said wiping a drip of sweat off his forehead and being careful not to wipe Lily's blood on him. Garth let a tear fall down his cheek as he lay down and started whispering in her ear a plea that she wakes up. Kate sat beside Humphrey and Winston and Eve together, all trying to comfort their partners and waiting for Lily to heal herself.

Forty minutes later, they all still sat in silence, no-one speaking a word after Leo spoke his last. But then came the moment they were all waiting for. They all sensed something and looked down to Lily. Her chest rose, higher then it had in weeks, they could all hear her breath loudly and as if all was normal. Garth felt her heartbeat returned to normal. They all looked closer as her eyes started to flutter and her paws started to twitch and slowly they began to open to reveal that lavender that Garth so loved. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see those of her loving mate. "Did you fix it?" She asked feebly.

"Yeah." Garth replied, letting another tear fall down his cheek and brushing his paw over her cheek. "Everything going to be fine."

"Then why are you crying?" She asked seeing as she's never really seen him cry.

"I'm just so happy you're going to be ok."

"Where's Leo?"

"He's right here honey." Winston said licking her cheek and then waving for him to come over. He walked over and knelt beside her head and she managed to gain the strength to move her head and looked up at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Aunt Lily." He smiled.

"Rest sweetheart, we'll be right here." Eve whispered. Lily laid her head back down and shut her eyes, passing out straight away again. "Thank you." Eve said to Leo as he stood up. "Thank you for everything."

"Well, I guess your family, so I had to really." He said awkwardly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Why don't you three head home? We'll howl when she's awake." Winston advised.

"Come on Leo, time to go home." Kate said getting to her paws.

"Actually I'd like to stay a little while longer?" He questioned. "I just want to be certain she'll be ok. And I can take care of what I did to you." He said pointing to Garth.

"Are you sure?" Humphrey asked.

"We'll point him in the right direction." Eve said.

"Ok, be good Leo." He just shook his head and he rummaged around in the bag.

Kate and Humphrey walked back, looking sensible and happy. But as soon as they were out of earshot from them and down the slope, they erupted into howls and laughter, bounding and shoving each other happily. There son was back, Lily was going to be fine, they were over the moon. They ran across the Valley, laughing and howling in pure joy and happiness, shoving and pulling one another, just so, so happy. They sped up their slope, continuing their playfulness with one another, all the way up to the den entrance where they stopped and overlooked the Valley to howl. Although it wasn't night and the next full moon was a few nights away, they howled in celebration for everything that was going right so far. They lowered their heads after a brief moment of howling and continued to bat each other up un-clawed paws and shoving each other around.

"This is so great!" Kate giggled while bounding in circles.

"I know, god this it amazing!" Humphrey howled happily. They came to a stop, with Kate's back to the den entrance. "Kate…" He said as he started walking towards her, therefore making her started to back up into the den. "Our son has come home; he's going to save us and the pack. Lily's going to get better and we'll all be the family we used to have." He said as he kissed her while still pushing her back into the den. The intensity of the kiss grew the further into the den that got, to the point where they became too excited, in more then one way. The day only just got a whole lot better for them.

A few hours later, the sun was starting to go down and Leo was walking up that slope supposedly leading towards his parents den. Lily was wide awake, looking fine and happy as she once did. She was going to be completely fine. Eve could take over from him, she knew what to do. Winston pointed Leo in the right direction, they thought it might be best if they didn't call Humphrey and Kate back, just so they could have some time before Leo came. But they didn't know what they were up to while they were gone, mostly likely readying their den for Leo. He took with him his bag, but left the medical bag behind, so if he had to use anything on Lily then he could without having to drag it all the way across the Valley.

He walked up the gently slope, his bag thrown over one shoulder and peered into what he presumed was a den. He stepped a little inside. "Err…Mom, Dad?" He called out awkwardly.

"We're out the back!" Kate yelled back to him. He placed his back to the side of the den and walked through. It was tall enough for him to stand up in, but the entrance was not tall enough, so he had to duck under a little. It looked like this den had been dug out in a mound in the earth, and a second entrance or exit opened on the other side. He walked all the way through, being careful not to hit his head on the tree root that precariously stuck out the ceiling a little. He stepped out the back entrance, not seeing anything until he looked to his left. He saw Kate and Humphrey in what looked like a small pond, only that they were doing a little more then what seemed like bathing. He was nibbling her neck while she moaned and giggled at the flirting comments he gave to her while he did.

"Seriously?" He exclaimed and turning his back to them.

"What?" Humphrey chuckled.

"Could you not do that if I'm going to be around?" He asked as he turned back to face them.

"We're mated, get used to it son." Kate giggled. He walked up to them, sitting on his heels a little beside the pond. "So how's Lily?" She asked running a paw over her head and neck.

"She'll be fine." Leo answered. "She's awake and eating at the moment."

"She barely ate before, she was too tired too." Humphrey said with a happy smile.

"So what have you been doing before I came?" Leo then asked, taking them by surprise.

"We were getting the place nice before you came, does it look ok?" Kate asked nervously. But despite that, Leo for the first time found it hard to see through her lie, so he couldn't determine whether it was or not. He guessed being a master to know when someone's lying or what's really on their mind also let's you to mask it from yourself. So he let it slide.

"Ok, whatever you say."

"Wanna jump in after us? We're nearly done." Humphrey asked as he checked over his fur.

"Sure, I think I could use a bath." Leo replied while getting to his feet. His clothes were dirty, he smelt of sweat, blood and body odour, he really did need one. He walked back to the den, having another look around while he retrieved his bag and stepped out to the pond. At the same time both Kate and Humphrey were shaking dry as he approached. But Humphrey stopped a little before and let out an erotic growl towards Kate, who when she heard brushed her tail under his chin. Leo walked passed them and dropped his bag to the side of the pool. But as he did that, Kate looked back at him, nearly forgetting something. Leo removed his shirt as Kate approached. She coughed, making him look back at her, he wasn't embarrassed, the other girls saw him topless a many a times in the care home, so he didn't care. She raised her paw, holding the necklace he left behind. He knelt down to her level and slid it off her wrist to link it back around his neck. "Thanks mom." He smiled.

"You're welcome Leo." She said licking his cheek. "It's great to have you back." She added as she turned around. When she was out of sight, Leo made a quick dash to remove to rest of his clothing and step into the pond. The water was surprisingly not that cold, and the bottom was stone and hard earth, suggesting it had been there for a while. The part Kate and Humphrey was sat on was shallow, going no higher then Leo's bottom rib if he sat, but there was a drop that went deeper and went up to the same lower rib if he stood up. He made it quick to wash all over, but without shampoo, he was left with a neutral smell. He didn't smell bad, but then he didn't smell good either. But he was satisfied, he couldn't do much anyway. He washed off the blood, and dirt that had gathered on him over the few days he's been out here and now he was clean enough.

He stepped out, taking out a clean set of clothes; he put on his underwear and trousers, but left his top half on while he tried to wash his dirty clothes. It looked like he was doing it, but while he did; he started to hear more then just his parents talking and their voices growing ever nearer. He looked around, just as they and another wolf who at first he thought was Lily, but another just like her. Her blue eyes gazed at him in awe and the feathers in her ear added to her beauty. "Well Leo haven't you got big." She said with a small laugh.

"Sahara?" He questioned and dropping his shirt on the floor, making a squelching sound as he did.

"So I see you remember me." She giggled upon further approaching.

"How could I forget a wolf that wore eagle feathers?" He chuckled.

"Touché, but my, my haven't you grown." She gasped as he stood right before her. She looked him up and down, admiring every aspect of the human and mentally noting how he had changed since she last saw him. She noted how he now had a more muscular body then he did and more so compared to other humans she'd spied on. She looked him over, finding it all so interesting how he had changed in ten years. "Oh I and you are going to be spending some time together."

"Why?" He asked puzzled.

"Sahara's one for the humans." Kate replied. "She finds them interesting." She added as she started to walk around Leo to take in what he looked and smelt like and trying to compare it to everything she remembered about him before. She couldn't remember what he smelt like, but she did what he looked like, and he was changed. Leo wasn't the boy she saw grow up and assisted in raising by giving Kate and Humphrey her knowledge on humans. No, now he was a grown human, maybe not as big as he was going to get, but he was the prophecy that was meant to save them and the one they spent ten years waiting for.

**The Family's back together guys, great news. Not really much to say here, so i'll see yous guys this afternoon as usual. Until next time. :P**

**The FalconWolf**


	11. Chapter 11 It Was Meant To Be

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 11: It Was Meant To Be

That night saw an awkward one for Leo, as was pretty much the whole day to be quite frank. In one day, he's attacked by wolves, finds out they were his former family and now are once more, saves his aunt, gets attacked by Tony and interviewed by Sahara who become more or less a pup again asking all the questions about him. She was ecstatic to be able to talk to Leo again, to learn more about humans then she already did. So now you could say she was a human with the knowledge she knew of that night. It was good for Kate and Humphrey to listen as well, because they wanted to know what their son had been up to all these years and how his life was. Before all the talking, they all wanted to know what it was like for him all this time, what he remembers. He answered truthfully in saying that he didn't really remember anything before he came back. He told them his story, how he was found at a school which he afterwards explained what that was, taken to a care home and raised there. He was convinced by the workers and various doctors that his parents were psychotic people who thought they were wolves and therefore passed down their animal like behaviour to him, making his childhood terrible. He told them about the nightmares he had, when he refused to wear his necklace anymore because of them. How two weeks after they started coming back his old wolf like nature came back to him and he started hurting and terrifying the other children where it came to the point where he was going to be taken away to a horrible place where they locked him up. So he ran away, slept the night in a tree and the next day was that day where he ran into Garth, had a small brawl with him, both drawing blood and they knew the rest from there.

Sahara loved it all; it was all so fascinating to hear. Kate and Humphrey found it also, but they felt the shame and sadness that they had to do that to him and nearly cost him the chance of returning to them and understand them. His imagination as a child was the only thing that allowed him to understand what they said, but Sahara thought that these nightmares brought it all back to him as well as his former nature. Leo had to explain everything to them about the words and things they didn't know or understand as if saying it to a toddler. But he was happy to do it, as were they to know it. But then when Sahara had her own questions, it started to get awkward. One thing about humans she really didn't know about was their anatomy. Seeing as she could only watch them and had never seen them with their clothes off or anything, she didn't know. So Leo explained his hands, feet, evolution that took away his tail, his skeletal structure and his insides. But a more pressing and for some reason not embarrassing to her, was their reproductive system. Leo, now feeling that awkward, tried to explain it as good as he could without making himself look the fool and embarrass himself further. But it was all for their learning.

But Leo learnt his own things as well. One question he had on his mind which he wasn't sure whether to ask or not, but he did. He asked his parents, why didn't they have pups of their own instead of having him. He learnt that night of Kate's womb scarring and that because of it, there was little chance if not impossible that she could conceive pups, whether or not it was mating season. Leo felt he touched a terrible subject, but she assured him that he wasn't to know, and there was some good side to it. The good part being that no matter what time of year it was, they could always have fun without the consequences. That part he really didn't want to know.

They called it a night, much to Leo relief he thought he was starting to get bad verbal blabber mouth if he didn't stop. Sahara went to her den, but before leaving told him that tonight wasn't the end of it. Leo slept to the side of the den while Kate and Humphrey did the other side. It made a small dent in their hearts that Leo wasn't going to sleep with them, but it was something they knew would happen. He and they knew that he was still to warm up to them and life out here. But Leo was going to love it out here, mainly for two reasons. The first being he felt alive, he felt this was where he was supposed to be. The second, he didn't have any nightmares.

Neither did he have a nightmare the night after, or the night after that! It's been three days since Leo arrived at the pack and he only started to feel more alive and at home then he ever had before. After seeing Lily starting to walk again with his help and her family's, the pack started to see that maybe Leo was the one who was to save them, that if he could save Lily from death, maybe they could do it to them all. Day by day, the pack started to warm up to him and even coming to him for help. Help in healing them if Eve couldn't and doing tasks they found impossible whereas he could easily. He had earned their trust at the end of the third day; he was once more one of the pack. he could walk around without the pack snarling or glaring in his direction, he was one of them. Only one wolf thought he didn't belong, Tony. Tony was the only one who didn't want anything to do with Leo and made the giant detours when he approached to get around him. But neither wanted to be near one another, Leo didn't try and approach him.

Leo spent most of his time in the den, only going out when Kate, Humphrey or someone they trusted like their family and Sahara was with him in case someone tried to attack him. But he started going out on his own, sneaking out in fact. He could take care of himself. Garth saw that he could and had the nearly healed over cut to prove it. Kate knew Leo was destined to be an Alpha, and Humphrey saw it, but he loved the Omega personality he had in him. He, Leo, Salty, Shaky and Mooch laughed around and played games like the fun Omegas did. But Kate wanted to spend time with him as well. She and Leo went on runs, for once he was able to sit still long enough for her to start teaching him how to track and use his senses that might not have been as good as hers, but he told his mother how his were above the human average he was told. He was a fast learner, learning to track and find his prey. He wasn't able to catch or run it down, but he was able to find it, that's all that counted. He wanted to contribute to the pack and he did that in many ways and therefore earning their trust and gratitude all the more. Leo was an Alpha in his parents and the packs eyes now, but with the spirit of an Omega, something a few years ago, before the unification of the packs would have brought shame to the pack. But now it was a remarkable thing to see.

Three days and three nights he has been living in this pack. Three days and three nights he's been out here to be what he was supposed to be. Three days and three nights he's had to discover who he truly was...a wolf.

On the fourth day, Leo was walking around with Kate and Garth around the territory borders, something that he felt he should do. He knew all about the pack and their customs, that he was an Alpha and therefore had responsibilities to the pack. So he was woken up this morning by Kate and brought out here with his Uncle to patrol the borders and renew scent markings. His father was left asleep, but he was used to it, Humphrey usually did wake up on his own, but when Kate came back, either she'd find her mate with breakfast, or she'd find him, alone, in their den... just him...if you understand.

The packs borders have been shrunk down drastically due to the construction sight with they hadn't been to since they last did. Leo hadn't seen another human since then. In a way it was nice, he was at home out here, his new life. He wanted to leave everything behind, event humans. But he never forgot he was one. The patrol was done and dusted, the borders scents renewed so the other packs and lone wolves shouldn't enter unless they want their blood spilled. They walked back, but Garth wasn't finished with today. He and Leo, as of yesterday, started fighting one another. Not to hurt, but to practise. Garth wanted to train himself to fend of humans better, and Leo wanted to know a wolf's tactics in combat. So it was a win, win situation both their cases. They walked back through the territory and emerged into the Valley where they had open spaces. Kate told them she was going to head home, so Leo waved her off and off she went while he and Garth spaced themselves out. Other wolves were up and walking around, no longer bothered by Leo's presence, some even sitting back to watch and placing bets. Leo stretched off, and did Garth, both trying to intimidate one another. "You realise I'm only fourteen." Leo said. "Let's two in your years. You really want to be beaten by a kid old man."

"Oh with age come experience boy." Garth chuckled mockingly. "And being an Alpha, that experience has served me well." Leo let his arms drop and turned to face Garth with a smile.

"Don't go easy." He said lowering himself to be defensive but also to counter anything Garth had.

"That's not in my nature." He chuckled once more confidently. There were only two rules in this game of theirs. The first being that whoever draws blood loses, and the second…that was it, do whatever you wanted, just don't draw blood. They started by staring one another down not moving other then getting into the attack position. The wind blew gently around them, and the wolves that passed stopped to watch. They found it amusing yesterday, so they wanted to watch again. Leo had strength and weight on his side, Garth had speed, agility, both, in a way, were evenly matched. The wind dropped; there was nothing around them that made a sound. Winston came walking out of his den, looking down and out at the fight, smiling himself. The wind dying was enough to start the spark of it. They both ran at one another at the same time, Garth releasing a feral snarl as he did. When they reached one another, Garth went in for the legs, so Leo jumped over him, narrowly avoiding his jaws and rolled over onto his feet. He was quick to turn back around and charge back at him as Garth did again. Leo caught him this time and swung Garth around to throw him back. He soared over and down, crashing into the dirt. It knocked the wind out of him, but he was taught in Alpha school to not show weakness in battle.

"Lost your touch old man?" Leo taunted, something Garth himself taught him to do.

"Oh I'm only getting warmed up." Garth replied coldly back. Leo held up his made and motioned with two fingers for him to try again. So he did. This time when Garth jumped, Leo stayed put and caught Garth in his arms. He fell back, something he didn't have planned and have Garth standing over him. He used the fall and rolled over again to stand over him. Garth tried to kick him off, but he didn't, Leo was too heavy.

Ten minutes into the fight, neither were showing signs of backing down, but increasing their efforts. Once again Leo was standing over Garth, trapping his hind legs. But he was able to get one free and kick Leo in the abdomen, knocking him back eventually and then pounce in his chest. Leo grabbed a hold of Garth's neck as he placed a flexed paw on his throat, and the two froze there. Leo could easily snap his neck with a simple twist, as Garth could slit his through open just as easily. They both stayed there for a moment, panting and glaring into the others eyes. Slowly, a smile crept onto their faces, and Garth's paw began to relax. The wolves around them howl and cheer for the entertainment to their day.

But suddenly, a gunshot rung in the air and a speeding car came charging out the bushes and into the Valley towards them. Garth launched himself off Leo as Leo sat up. "Everyone inside!" Winston called out and running into his den. Everyone ran up and towards the slope or anywhere closer to hide and get protection. Leo got to his feet and the jeep with four people inside, one of which hanging off the side of it with a rifle in hand came speeding towards him. He could stop this. The wolves were hidden, and Leo as the only one left out here. The car came sliding to a halt and the four then started clambering out. "Oh damn boys, the wolves gone and run." Said one of them, a hillbilly. He looked like the classic hunter, chequered coat, cap, the others wore similar clothing. But then they saw Leo, still sitting there, now starting to fear them.

"What are you doin' out here boy?" The driver asked taking his rifle in two hands. "Don't you know it's dangerous?" Leo didn't answer; he just looked back at them as he sat back and against his elbows in the floor.

"Boy he asked you a question." Said the man who hung off the side and a little threatening. Leo watched his body language; it all indicated to them all being hunters of some sorts, here to do something about the cull placed on the wolves here.

"I'll asked again, what are you doin out here?" The driver asked again, this time far more demanding.

"I live out here." Leo answered.

"Where are your parents?" Another asked.

"They live up there." Leo said pointing to the tall cliff on the other side of the Valley. "The rest of my family live around here." He said pointing around.

"Are you ok?" Another asked a little more calmly and setting his shotgun to his side. "Did they go hurt you?" Leo stood up, thinking that he wasn't going to get rid of these guys if he just talked to them. "You need to get home; it's not safe out here."

"Those dogs nearly killed you." Another said. Leo felt a pang in his chest, a switch that turned on his rage. Calling wolves "dogs", why did that suddenly switch on the his anger towards them? He walked around them and towards their jeep and they watched his every move.

"It's a nice car." He said running his hand along the side. "Are you guy's hunters?"

"Yeah, the best in Arizona." One said proudly. "Are your parents?"

"You could say that." Leo replied as he walked towards the driver's door. They watched him sceptically, but they thought nothing of his behaviour. He was a kid; they didn't have any fear of him or anything he could do. What could a fourteen year old kid do? More then they thought as it turns out. Leo walked over to the door, reached inside and grabbed the keys, then to hold his hand out as if giving them back to him. All four men gripped their guns tighter, thinking that this kid was crazy. The state of him and his clothes suggest a runaway perhaps. The driver stepped closer, slowly raising his hand to reach for his keys. When suddenly Leo threw them over their heads, over the rise and towards the den.

"Whoops." Was all he said.

"Boy who do you think you are?" The driver exclaimed.

"Someone who could help you now." Leo said.

"Boy you talk some sense or I will shoot a hole through your head." He said cocking his gun. Leo didn't answer, not in a human way that was. Instead he threw his head back and howled. The howl didn't sound like a human's attempted at it, that's what made the men fear him. Had they their eyes closed, they would have assumed it was a wolf. There was little difference between his and a wolf's howl. They all cocked their guns and held them up a little in his direction as he brought his head down. They waited in silence, before several howls filled the air around them, and I mean all around them. They echoed and flowed in the air surrounding them, but mostly sounding like it was coming from behind them. Out of fear, they moved closer to the jeep for cover and protection. Leo still stood by the door as wolves started coming out of hiding places around them, most appearing out the giant cave over the rise still howling. While they did, they all cocked their guns and readied to shoot.

"Want your keys back?" Leo asked. They all looked down at him, confused. What could the kid do? He simple walked out from them. But he was pulled back by his arm tightly. It hurt him, but enough to say "Ow". Making the howls stop and replace them with snarls as forty wolves snarled all around them. Kate and Humphrey came running down their slope, seeing their son in the arm of a human. Leo kicked out when he was pulled back; kicking him in the stomach and winding the man and therefore releasing him from his grip. Leo stumbled over as the man let go, and he fell, scarping his arm on a rock as he did and leaving a small gash on it. It bled quickly as he got up to his feet and winced when he saw it. He looked up at them before turning back around. A second man aimed his gun at Leo as he walked away, but that caused both Kate and Humphrey to snarl at him fiercely, making him change his aim and turn to point at them. Before he had it aimed at them, Leo sensed the movement before he had it aimed at them. "Do that and you won't see another second." They all looked back up to him as he made his way up the small slope.

"Kid, get back here!" The driver exclaimed but focusing his eyes on the masses of wolves surrounding them with their growls and snarls.

"Let's get em!" Garth yelled and took a step into a run.

"NO!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs, freezing all the wolves around them.

"Leo, they are dangerous, they need to be killed." Winston said looking back and forth from him to the humans bellow.

"If we give them the keys then they'll just go home and never come back." Leo replied bending down after walking the slope and retrieving the keys. "If they come back then you can do what you want, I swear." The pack started to mutter to themselves, most coming to the same conclusion. They were in enough trouble from the humans; killing these four would only bring more of them down onto the pack. Pups would be killed, they all would, they couldn't let that happen. Winston nodded and Leo walked to the edge of the rise. "Take your keys and get out of here." He said throwing them down to them and at the driver's feet. "If you shoot or hurt any of them, I'll let them come after you. Got it?" The driver reached down and trying to look like he had the last say in it but also a brave face while he and his friends got back into the car and started the engine. The wolves that were around them ran up the slope to join the rest of the pack as they started to turn away. Leo caught a glimpse of a tag on the side of their car, "Robinson's construction LTD". They must have been workers on a break or something. When they did, the engine roared as the humans sped away in their machine and back through the bushes they came from. They had been beaten...by a kid.

The entire pack breathed in relief and Kate and Humphrey ran up to Leo. "Are you ok?" Kate asked looking him over and jumping up on his chest.

"Did they hurt you?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Leo answered.

"Is everyone alright?" Eve called out, everyone responded with yeses and confirmations. They were all accounted for and alright. But there was a new topic at hand.

"This isn't good." Winston said as the pack started to dissipate and head back to their dens or go someone safer for the time being. "Humans never come this far into the Valley."

"This can only be bad." Garth said as Kate still looked over Leo and his arm that bled and trickled with blood down it and off his fingers. She gasped at seeing it and ushered for him to go into the den and deal with it. So he, Kate and Humphrey did, but Winston, Eve, Garth and Sahara who came up to them all saw something. It was Leo; he was the one who was supposed to save them. He just did, and he could do again.

Using his good arm, and rummaged through the bag for something to stop the bleeding, a few alcohol wipes and a large plaster. He ripped open the wipes and started cleaning around it, getting bits of dirt and anything else that went in it off and out. He seethed through the stinging sensation it brought him. While he did that, Winston, Eve, Garth and Sahara came padding through still talking about the humans, but Sahara tried to change the topic back to Leo. Only she then started to see that the humans being in the Valley were their bigger priority. Kate questioned as to why Leo was putting himself into more pain and to what he was doing, so it was another thing he explained when he was done. He stuck a large plaster over it, but he saw it started to see the red underneath it, meaning he'd have to replace it soon. He took a few more out the bag to use later on and listened in to what the others were talking about.

"We can't let them get away with this." Garth spat angrily. "They've just walked into our home and left the entrance wide open."

"They're from the construction site." Leo said as he turned to face them. "I saw the side of their car." He added just as furious.

"We can't let them do this." Humphrey repeated Garth's earlier statement.

"I won't." Leo said making everyone look at him again.

"What are you talking about?" Winston asked.

"I'm going to go there and make their life a living hell. See how they like it."

"Not without me you're not." Garth said proudly.

"I'm not letting you go again." Kate said shuffling closer to his side.

"Me neither." Humphrey spoke.

"We can't let you go back." Eve said. "If they've come this far into the Valley then who knows how many there could be just in the trees. It's too dangerous."

"They won't shoot me." Leo said. "But they will shoot you. I know how their things work. If I'm there then nothing will happen to any of you. If I'm around they won't shoot you."

Night came fast approaching, the remainder of the day they spoke about the same topic and what they were going to do. They decided to do nothing for the time being, to wait and see what they were going to do next. It might after all have been a one off that they came this far and they won't again, especially after Leo's warning and the entire pack's. As night fell, as did the temperature, so they headed home to try and warm the den up with their body heat. Only Leo was beginning to freeze. He started shivering, huddled up in the corner of the room to try and warm up. He even, for the first time, huddled into Humphrey and Kate to earn their body heat, something they wanted to do again. The parents missed doing this. But after half an hour of being like that, he was still shivering. So he hatched a plan.

He got up and walked towards his bag, removing the pliers from it and throwing it into the middle of the den. He then walked out to the back and towards a tree, where he broke off a branch and pulled it back inside where he then started pulling off small twigs and leaves. He broke the branch into smaller parts, perfect for burning. Kate and Humphrey watched on, curiously and puzzled as to what he was doing. Another human thing perhaps? He removed from his pocket some of the alcohol wipes that he nabbed from the bag as well, ripping them out the packet and squeezing them into balls then placing the broken twigs over them in the centre of the den. He walked over to the side of the den, finding a fist sized rock and then taking the pliers in his other hand. He it the two together, but nothing happened other then it making a noise. He dropped the rock and picked up another, but still nothing happened. He picked up a third, struck them together, this time, sparks flew out, taking Kate and Humphrey by surprise, wondering what it was. Was it magic, dark arts? They didn't know. He walked back over to the small stack, strike the metal and rock together several times, creating sparks that flew off and onto the wipes, and after several tries he set them ablaze. His parents sat up and tensed their muscle in a way to act if they had to. What was Leo doing? What did he just do? Was it some evil thing that he shouldn't be doing? It looked like the sun, and they started to feel heat coming off it. As the flames climbed the small twigs, Leo started adding more and more, slowly increase the size of them until he was using the thicker parts of the branch. He explained to them it was a fire, something that can hurt if you get too close, but it was great for keeping warm. His parents relaxed a little and moved closer to inspect it.

As the minutes passed, the den grew warmer as did Leo. Kate and Humphrey came to like it, finding, for some reason, that it was a great feeling on their pelts. It was equal to lying on a rock after it's been in the summer sun all day. Only they were in the comfort of their own home and he brought the sun, its warmth and light inside. It felt great. The parents lay on their sides, as close to the flames as they could get without singeing their fur, trying to feel as much of it as possible. Leo lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling, just admiring the claw work that they must have done to get it to look like this and have it this big. But also trying to remember what it was like all those years ago here. This was his home once, this was the place he lived in for three years, this was in pack and his territory. "Mom, Dad?" Leo asked, making his parent's lift their heads to look at him. "Why was everyone staring at me today after the hunters came?"

Do they tell him? Do they tell their son that he's the one that is supposed to save them from the humans, that it was his destiny. No, they don't. "They must have been happy that you stopped them, that's all." Humphrey said.

"Had you not done anything, they could have killed us all." Kate added as she rolled onto her stomach and crawled over to him to rest her head on his chest. He moved his arm around and under her head, something a little more comfy to lie on. "You have a strong heart." She said, she could hear it beating inside his chest, loud, strong, healthy beats. "Use that heart to be the wolf you were meant to be." She said snuggling into him closer. He moved so they were both a little more comfortable, but as he did, he caught his arm on the floor, peeling back the plaster and ripping off the scab it had formed, therefore causing it to bleed.

He seethed and sat up quickly, covering his hand over the wound. Kate thought it was something she did; only he told her it wasn't. He reached into his pocket for a fresh plaster, but he was stopped by his mother. She reached over and pulled his arm towards him, having a look at the bleeding wound. She then began licking it clean, cleansing the wound and the surrounding areas. He looked awkwardly over to Humphrey who only smiled back at him. He let her do whatever she was doing. The first thing he thought of was that she was tasting him, getting the taste of human blood on her tongue. But he knew she wouldn't, not after everything she's said and done for him.

She finished after a few minutes, sitting back and watching to see if the blood continued to fall; only it didn't, much to Leo's surprise, the bleeding had stopped. He looked back and forth from the wound to her in astonishment. What he didn't seem to remember in his science classes at school were that wolf's saliva is a great antiseptic. It can stop a wound's bleeding and help stop infection as well as quicken the healing process. **(A true fact people, the same goes for dogs too.)** He thanked her and laid back down after covering it again with a plaster, just to stop anything else get back in there. Kate snuggled back up against him while Humphrey crawled around to them and laid his head behind Leo's and resting his nose against Kate's. They all closed their eyes, now allowing the guardian's of the dream world to take them. They had many reasons to thank Leo since he came back. He's saved the pack, become their sort of handy wolf for the pack for their tough jobs and he's only made his parents prouder and prouder by the day. Leo was their destined saviour; Leo was their protector, preordained by the stars themselves.

**Sorry it was up late today guys, as i said, i had church this morning. Pack life for Leo seems to going good, Tony still hates him though, but who cares about that? One wolf hates him, whereas dozens more love him. Leo is a part of the United Pack, amazing! For my regular reviewers or to this that read my previews stories, i have one funny way how this story could end and i think you might find it just as amusing. I'll make two endings, one a more serious one and the second one that i really want to do because it just sounds funny. To me anyway. hehehe. But those endings are still a way away, so don't fret about this story ending any time soon. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	12. Chapter 12 A Howl and Rescue

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 12: A Howl and Rescue

The following night was one not only Kate and Humphrey were eager to attend, but as were most of the pack to celebrate the return of their saviour who prooved himself yesterday to be the one they have waited for. It was a full moon, wolves and she-wolves readied themselves for finding the perfect match to their howls, mates went with one another to celebrate their loves, some with their pups to take them on their first experience of howling, some even went as friends just having a good time. But most were their to do all of the above and celebrate Leo's return and for what he's done for the pack, even more so yesterday when the humans came inside the Valley. Night was almost upon them, the moon was beginning to rise, and everyone was preparing. Leo found it most confusing, what even was a "moon light howl" as he kept hearing everyone say? Why did it seem like such an important, if not, special event that everyone seemed to get all giddy and excited about? Especially the She Wolves.

Kate was already washing after Humphrey made himself spick and span for his mate, Leo went in before him and cleansed his clothes while he was in there. He looked clean and descent. But being a she-wolf, Kate refused to even step inside the den unless she was certain she looked good. It made Leo laugh, even more so when he found out she was always like this as were most she-wolves. He and Humphrey sat in the den, talking over what this night was and how special it is for many. It's the night where many wolves find love and even mates, the night they can truly be free from anything and celebrate their achievements. Humphrey recalled the first time he howled with Kate at the highest peak when they found love in one another. He even told them how Kate was destined to marry Garth at one point to unite the Eastern and Western packs. He went over the whole story of his youth. When they were friends and the adventure they had that only cost them that friendship and exchanged it for love. How before that, an Alpha and Omega being in love was a disgrace and forbidden. But after seeing how in love they, as were Garth was to Lily, it was allowed and the rule lifted, the packs united under Garth and Lily.

As much as he wanted to hear it and how he loved the story, he didn't want to know how close Kate was to mating with Garth. Had it happened, his life could have been a whole lot different. It was then Kate stepped through, taking certainly Humphrey, but strangely Leo in awe. Her fur groomed back, it glistened in the moon's light. A purple lily behind her left ear from the tree outside as she always wore on special occasions, but even if it was the same appearance, she always managed to pull it off and give her striking beauty.

She padded towards Humphrey whose jaw hung loosely on his maw. She licked the corner of his mouth. "What?" She asked; the same question she always did and he gave the same answer.

"Who are you? I'm expecting my mate, not this angel." He smiled and kissing her deeply and making her giggle. Leo averted his eyes while they did, feeling an awkward situation come on. After a moment, Kate looked up to him.

"Ready to go Leo?"

"Yep, can't wait to hear you." He said as they started walking out the den.

"Hear us?" Humphrey asked. "You're not howling?"

"I can't howl." Leo chuckled. "I'll sit back and listen."

"You can howl, we've all heard you." Kate insisted.

"Not howling like I hear you guys."

"You used to sing when you were little." Humphrey said. "If you can sing then you can howl."

"I'm ok; I'll sit back and watch."

"Oh come on, you can't be as bad as Garth was when he went on our first date." Kate giggled and thinking back to the memory.

"And he was awful." Humphrey added he too began to laugh. The walk to howling rock was completely full of Kate and Humphrey pleading for Leo to join them, only he didn't want to and refused each time. There was no chance they were going to get him up to howl. There was a difference between howling for communication, summoning or sending a message via it and howling with your voice. Leo's wolf side was now out and his nightmares over because of it. Because of it, he was able to sound no different when it came to howling to a wolf, because he was one. Sure he was human and he knew that, but he was living the life of the animal inside him, the wolf.

The walk to howling rock was still conversational about Leo joining his parents, but he still refused them. They passed other couples, she-wolves, wolves and friends on their way to howl and maybe find a partner to howl with. Either way, they were all laughing and excited for the night to come. As they neared, they started to hear the howls of the pack growing closer, howling with or to one another. When the rock came into sight, Leo was left awestruck.

The rock was basically a jagged mountain with ledges and rocks that made sort of platforms. Wolves danced and howled around as if living in a musical, swaying their bodies with one another. Leo hadn't really heard howling like this. It wasn't a howl like he could and heard most of the time, this was sort of singing. They were using their voices, having so much fun. He looked around, recognising many of the wolves here. He saw his father's friends with partners; he saw Winston and Eve together on the highest platform at the peak howling with one another. The full moon hung in the sky just behind he peak, giving the entire picture an amazing look. He stopped to take in the scene, his actions flowing into Humphrey senses. "Are you sure you won't howl with us Leo?"

"I'm sure." He smiled. He just wasn't going to. "You go have fun, I'll wait right here." He said leaning back against a tree. His mother and father gave him one last smile before walking away and towards the peak and Leo sat back against the tree to take in the sights and sounds that bewildered him. He watched them walk away and up the slope, disappearing momentarily behind other wolves and their partners and the platforms they were on. They stopped to talk to some wolves on the way, but they continued up to their own platform near the peak, the second best spot besides the top where Winston and Eve sat.

Kate led Humphrey, wanting him to be behind her, not that he didn't mind, he would have anyway. He watched her hips as they swayed side to side and she flicked the end of her tail at his nose and chin. When she slowed, she started grinning her side against his, only trying to make the night more enjoyable for them both. They found their spot, their own personal howling platform. They stood opposite each other, looking excitedly yet sexily in the others eyes. "Ready?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh yeah, ready." Kate said with a smile. They threw back their heads, releasing one long powerful howl into the night. Their voices spun, spiralled and danced in the air with one another, perfectly complementing each other's voice. They sang their song, the one they first did on the train back from Idaho and they first shared their love for one another, but neither admitting it. But Humphrey was so close to saying it, and would have had they not arrived in Jasper in bad timing. In fact, she was waiting for him to say it. But that was in the past, this was the present, they were in love now, that's all that mattered.

Leo sat back, closing his eyes and taking in the sounds that escaped their hearts. Oh how wonderful it was for him to hear it, how he loved it. It was so soothing to him, not just to hear theirs, but to hear the others which sounded just as amazing. Lily and Garth came walking up the hill beside him, Lily still limping slightly and he could hear Garth saying how she should be resting, but she refused to lie around any longer, she's been doing that for nearly three weeks and wanted to get out. Besides, she wanted to howl with her mate. Leo listened to them, her voice was like that of an Angel, she did look like one with her white fur glowing in the moons light. Garth's masculine voice flowed with hers wonderfully, matching it in not just the howl, but the tone of voice as well.

Leo looked around as the night went on, some still arriving at different times, others leaving either on their own, with their friends, some he didn't wish to see by the she-wolf leading the male behind her with her tail under his chin and looking back seductively. It made him shudder at seeing it, he wished he hadn't. "Hey stranger." He looked to his left, and Sahara seemingly appearing out of nowhere sat beside him. "Not howling?"

"Naa, I can't howl." He replied and looking back up to the peak and his parents continuing at the summit.

"Now what makes you say that?" She asked.

"Because I can't." He answered simply. "Besides I don't really want to."

"Wanna know something?" She asked and leaning closer as if to whisper. "Garth over there before he met Lily was a terrible howler." She said pointing to him and Lily howling away. "It sounded like a sick caribou's attempt to howl it was that awful." She giggled. "But when he met Lily, she taught him to howl and now look at him, howling with the youngest daughter of the pack leader."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She replied. "If a complete failure like Garth can become one of the best, then I'm sure you can."

"Still, I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on…" She said shoving him playfully. "Have a try." He didn't answer or look at her. "Come on, I'll teach you." She added getting up to her paws.

"No way." He smiled.

"Yes way, now come on, up." She demanded. He looked into her eyes, seeing only that she wasn't going to give up. He sighed; he really had to do this.

"Fine." He said using the tree to get up.

"We'll go somewhere else." She said as she went around the tree and into the trees. He followed after her, wondering where she was leading him. He was excited, yet nervous, he knew he was going to make an absolute mess and fool of himself in the process.

Sahara led him to a large pond a little distance from the howling rock, the full moon in sight and the light reflecting off the waters surface and of Sahara's pure white fur even though she made no effort or had no desire to howl with anyone She only came to listen as well, but now she was teaching. She sat beside the water's edge as Leo knelt down opposite her. "Ok, so what do you know about howling?" She asked first.

"Nothing at all." Leo answered. She seethed, this was going to be harder then she thought. But then again she did kind of expect it, he was a human after all and she's never seen them howl before.

"Okay…" She sighed and rubbing the back of her neck. "Howling is like singing, only…it's more intimate and personal."

"Ok, we can stop right here then." Leo said shuffling back but with a smile on his face. Sahara saw his joke and laughed along with it.

"Very funny." She giggled as he moved back to his position. "But seriously, it's how many wolves find their mates and true loves. On the inside, there's an individual howl, and only the one you truly love and they love you back have the same howl. This is how and when they discover if they were made for one another. If their howls match, then you can safely say they'll be married within the next few weeks. If not, then sometimes they still fall in love, despite it, because they have feelings for one another and they want to make it work. Some whose howls do match don't feel that way towards one another and don't wish it to go further, so they stay as friends. Do you understand?"

"I think." Leo answered.

"Good, that's the basics." She giggled. "Now howl for me." She demanded. His eyes widened.

"What?" He asked wanting to be certain he heard right.

"I said howl, right now." He looked out across the pond and then around him, hoping no-one was watching or too near so they'd hear him. He looked back at Sahara, eagerly waiting as he opened his mouth. He knew and she'd admit, it wasn't great, not really much of a howl. It was raspy, weak, and poor, not worthy of calling a howl. He only lasted for a few seconds and ended it coughing.

"I told you I can't and don't howl." He chuckled awkwardly and embarrassed.

"No it's fine." Sahara said trying to open her ear holes again after that, which seemed to have blocked themselves to keep the noise out. "I'm sure Garth was worse." She added.

"Ok lesson over." He said trying to make a dash away.

"Oh no you don't." Sahara said quickly and just as fast jumping in front of him to stop him getting away. "Sit your human ass back down." She demanded. He sighed and sat back to the floor and she sat in her place. "Ok, we'll try again... She continued more calmly. "This time, hold your head high…" She said lifting his chin up. "It opens the throat. Use your diaphragm to gain the power to put into it." She said then poking his stomach. "Then close your eyes and look inside yourself, then when you're ready, howl from right here." She said placing her paw over his chest. "Right from the heart, and when you do, I'll join in." She smiled. "But I can't promise you I'll be any good, this is my first howl as well." She giggled.

Leo closed his eyes after smiling at her, listening deep within himself. But what was he listening for? Was it like some soul searching deal? He had to find and unlock a part of himself. He looked at the back of his eye lids, only he didn't see or hear anything that gave him a clue of what to do or find hid howl. But then he felt an instinctual pull that started to guide him. He opened his eyes, and looked at Sahara who looked back at him, not puzzled, but still waiting. He looked down and to his left, towards the water and shuffled closer where he looked at his reflection. Only, it wasn't him.

He didn't see himself, but that wolf who haunted his dreams and came into reality back in the care home. The one he saw as himself as his reflection and copied his actions. He sat like a wolf, had a wolf's posture, it was him! He smiled, so did the wolf, he moved his paw, so did he, he blinked and the wolf mimicked him in synchronization, they were one of the same. But then the wolf moved without Leo having to. It threw back its head and howled in a voice much like Leo's. He listened to its howl for what felt like a few minutes, only really it was only a matter of seconds before it faded and Leo's own reflection returned.

He looked at Sahara, who still sat waiting patiently for him. Suddenly, he threw his head back at the same time she did and open their mouths to sing out what they heard. Being a wolf, therefore an expert singer and howler, Sahara adapted her voice to howl along to Leo, and even she was impressed for a human's attempt. They're voices intertwined and flowed like a soothing river or the gently breeze that blew by. They danced in the air as it flew passed their lips and they sang the night away.

Ten minutes later, they brought their muzzles down and looked at one another, panting for breath. "See, I told you, you could do it."

"You're a good teacher." Leo chuckled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now get back before your parents come looking for you." She said quickly ushering him away. He thanked her again before walking back to wait to Kate and Humphrey, whereas Sahara stayed put. When Leo was out of sight, a second she-wolf came walking out the trees and towards her.

"I am not swapping for you again." Sahara said as she stomped towards Lily. "You have no idea how close we were to kissing."

"Did you?" Lily asked as she removed the Eagle feathers and handed them back to her.

"Thankfully not, you have no idea how hard it was to howl along with him, I think he was starting to notice." She giggled as she thread the vine back threw the hole in her ear and securing them again. "Did Leo notice?"

"Nope, he was pretty good too." Lily smiled.

"Well if you could teach Garth then I'm sure you can teach a human." Sahara laughed as they started walking back. But then she took a more serious tone. "But I'm not swapping with you again just so you can sneak out."

"I kept imagining how he would feel if he saw your blue eyes and not mine." Lily giggled as she limped beside her. She tired so hard not to when with Leo and boy was it hard.

The next morning, Garth nor Leo were still none the wiser about the mischievous identical she-wolfs swap, they carried on as if nothing ever happened. Leo didn't mention that he learnt to howl, but he did say how he spoke with "Sahara" for a while. But this morning, Sahara was being deadly serious when she said that she wasn't swapping with her again when Lily wanted to get out for a bit and stretch off her legs. If anything, she found it helped to get it moving again. Sahara came too close to kissing Lily's mate too many times and she felt horrid for pushing him away, but she wasn't going to kiss him. She refused to play for Lily anymore, but that still didn't stop her from trying to get out.

This morning Garth was up and out already on Alpha duties, giving her the moment she needed. But as it turns out, she had her mother and father outside under his request, so she was under den arrest until they were convinced she could walk and protect herself if anything should happen. If she wanted to go out, then she could for a short period of time and with someone. But hearing that, it gave her a thought and the perfect chance to further bond with her nephew. Winston summoned Leo and he was down in but a few minutes, and shortly after they were out walking, taking it nice and slow as not to hurt her leg. She tore the bandage off after only a few days due to it feeling weird and unnatural, so it was left to nature to heal. And nothing more then a short walk in the forest with her favourite nephew made her feel better.

They walked side by side, just enjoying the topics they shared and the others company. But Lily loved to hear about life as a human, so the subject was mostly on that. "What are those noisy things humans get in and move around faster?" She asked on her sixty seventh question.

"They're called cars; we use them to get around quicker and to far away places."

"What's wrong with walking?" Lily asked puzzled, they had legs too, couldn't they just walk?

"For example, they could get from mom and dad's den to yours in around three minutes whereas walking it takes us nearly fifteen." He chuckled.

"So lazy." She giggled.

"They're useful when going to far away places; we could travel across the park in less then a day."

"Ok, now I see your point." She replied seeing the point. "So tell me, what's inside a human den?" She asked again.

"Their used for lots of things and for reasons." He answered. "Some are dens, so we live in them and have things inside to help us live, so food, water, clothes and other things. The larger places could be hospitals where they heal the sick and wounded, places the adults work. They are used for many things and have different things in them."

"It's all so confusing, how did you do it?"

"I didn't even remember you guys before I came, so I don't know. It's just normal now." He chuckled.

"Humans are such weird and horrible things." She sighed. "Not you though, you're sweet." She added quickly and grinding her side against his leg affectionately.

"Not all humans are like the hunters." He said with a reassuring smile for her. "There are those that try and stop hunting and demolishing the forests like the construction site. They are the nice ones."

"You humans are so confusing." She giggled but also making him laugh. Suddenly, it was brought to an abrupt stop when a twig snapped in their surroundings. They weren't that far from the construction site, they came too close. Leo and Lily looked around frantically for the sound and the source of it, only it didn't make itself known.

"Quick, hide." Leo whispered quickly and pushing his Aunt towards a hedge in with she dived into. Leo stepped away as to not draw unwanted attention to it and looked around for the noise.

But there is was again, another snap of a branch, this time closer. He looked around, his eyes narrowed, his fists clenched and muscles tensed as he slowly revolved around to take in his surroundings. A third break, once again closer, his ears twitched at the sound, only he couldn't pin point where it came from, it sounded like all around him. But he was sure it was to his right, only he didn't see anything. It was then he heard it a forth time, followed by loud, thundering footsteps coming behind him. He tensed his muscle further and looked back out the corner of his eye, waiting for the moment to spin around. He did when it was right behind him and he was ready to fight. Only, he wasn't attacked, not by punches away way, but in a hug. Someone crashed into his chest and sounded to be lightly crying into his chest. "Ciara?" He questioned and pushing the girl back. Ciara looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "Ciara what are you doing here?" He asked so happy and pulling him back to her.

"I'm not the only one." She said pulling back away after a moment. "Guys I've found him!" She shouted out, and moment later, two more people came running around the corner, Rick and Caitlyn, who both ran towards him and wrapped their arms around him as Ciara did again. They all laughed, cried, but either way it was out of happiness.

"It's so good to see you guys again." He said after several minutes of embracing his friends again.

"Wolfie what are you doing out here." Caitlyn demanded. "It's not safe, come on we're going home." She said taking hold of his hand to pull him away. Only when she said that did he pulled his hand hard away and took several steps back.

"That's why you're out here?" He asked, slightly hurt by them that they came here to bring him back. "You came all the way out here to bring me back and to be locked up in some insane home for kids?"

"No Leo, that's not going to happen." Caitlyn replied. "We been looking for you for days and when Ciara said you might be out here we came looking for you."

"You told her?" He spat at Ciara. "I thought you wanted me to get away, why would you try and help them get me back?"

"Because you need help Leo." Rick answered. "We're your friends and all we want is you to be back again so we can have that dream of an apartment together."

"We could still have that Rick." He answered a little more calmly. "Since I came out here, I've gotten better. The nightmares have stopped, I feel great. I'm not going back, I'm never going back."

"Leo sweetie you can't stay here." Caitlyn said stepping closer to him.

"I've gotten help out here, they helped me to realise who I was and why this was happening. It was supposed to happen to me; I was supposed to be like this." He replied stepping back away from her.

"Who's helped you?" Caitlyn asked and stopping after seeing he was only stepping back from her.

"I found my mom and dad." He answered, taking them all by surprise. "They helped me to understand I was supposed to be like I was and live out here. Ever since I came here, it just… it just felt right, you know?" He said trying to describe how free he felt out here. Words couldn't describe it.

"Leo, your parents are just as ill as you're getting." Ciara said. "Please come back with us, we can help you."

"Nothing is wrong with me!" He then yelled. "I'm normal, my mom and dad told me."

"Where are they?" Rick asked in a demanding tone. "Where are they then?"

"Further in the Valley, but you can't go in there." He answered.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because the others will kill you if you go in there."

"Leo what's happening?" Lily whispered form the hedge he was stepping ever closer to."

"Nothing, just stay there." He said back, causing the three to look at him fearfully, he really was going out of his mind, eh couldn't stay here.

"Leo who are you talking to?" Caitlyn asked.

"No-one, I didn't say anything." Leo answered.

"You said "nothing, stay there", who's back there?" Rick demanded again. "You're parents?"

"My family, yes." He answered. "But you can't see her." He said quickly and hoping they wouldn't go near her.

"Excuse me, but we need to take Leo away." Caitlyn called out towards the direction Leo spoke in. "We need to take him home." Nobody answered, but of course, they couldn't understand wolf and Lily didn't answer anyway. But because of it, it made them start to think, was it real? Was all this in Leo's head as well? Did he find his parents, does he have family out here, was there really someone behind the bush? Or was it all in his head? Living out here on his own must have only made this worse, for him; he was in desperate need of help before it was too late.

"Guys just go before something bad happens." Leo said readying to turn his back.

"Don't walk away Leo!" Rick ordered. Leo whirled around, only now with a more desperate look in his eye.

"Don't shout." He said trying to hush them down.

"Then tell us who's behind the bush!" He demanded again with more authority then Leo or Ciara had ever seen before. He looked down to the bush, just about seeing Lily's head in it. She had a fearful look in her eye just as much as she did, only she was fearing the humans only metres form her, whereas Leo feared their shouting would grabbed the attention of the pack and they'd come here.

"Do you trust me?" Leo asked to Lily. She looked at him, then out a small part of the hedge at them before turning back to him and nodding slightly. He patted his leg as she started to get to her feet. The bush shook, but Caitlyn, Rick or Ciara never expected what they saw come out. Caitlyn ushered the children behind her as they all stepped away. Lily, tail tucked under her slightly, walked out and stood behind Leo as to seek protection from him.

"Leo, get away from the wolf." Rick said nervously.

"Guys, this is my Aunt Lily." He said rubbing her head. "Lily, these are my friends, Caitlyn, Ciara and Rick." He said pointing to each of them.

"Leo what are you talking about?" Caitlyn now asked fearing so many things right at that moment.

"I think it's best if I show you." He said as he turned around in the direction of the Valley. He threw back his head and howled, but in no way the three had heard a human before. No this was something else, Leo was something else. After only a few moments, he brought his head down and turned back to face them. "The reason I was how I was, was because my family are wolves." He said. "My mom and dad are wolves, they found me when I was one, raised me as their own until I was four before sending me to the school where I was found and brought to the care home. That's the reason why I was so crazy and why I'm ok now. I'm where I should be."

"Leo this is crazy." Caitlyn said now beyond fearful as she stepped back and pushing Rick and Ciara back with her.

"It's all true, just please wait and see." He pleaded and nearly in tears. He could see this wasn't going well, that he was about to lose his friends and the closest thing he had to family in the care home. They froze and waited for what Leo had in store for them. "I found them the day after I ran in here." He continued looking down to Lily. "They convinced and reminded me of who I was before and why all this was happening to me. It's the reason I was able to see what you were feeling." He said looking back up to them. "It was how my senses were better them normal, how I could tell if one of you were lying. Because I picked it up from them."

"Leo this is insane." Ciara muttered and crying slightly. "Wolves kill humans, they'll kill you."

"I've been with them all this time, and here I am. I've helped them and they've helped me."

"How? Can you speak to them?" Rick snapped.

"I don't know how, but I can and have been all this time. Just wait and you'll understand everything, I swear." It was only a few minutes longer that Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Winston and Eve came running through, instantly seeing the humans and snarling and readying to run at them. Leo jumped in-between them.

"No!" He yelled. "There my friends, they helped me grow up." He said looking back at them.

"Leo who are they?" Winston asked as they all settled eventually and stepping back towards Lily, but remained cautious and alert to their every flinch. He looked back at his friends, all cowering in fear and readying to run themselves. "Caitlyn, Ciara, Rick, this is my mom and dad." He said stepping back to them and standing on-between them with Kate on his left and Humphrey on his right. "This is my Grandma Eve and Winton and then my uncle Garth and Aunt lily."

"Leo, what's happened to you?" Ciara asked now crying more.

"This is my family, they won't hurt you, I promise."

"They can't be here." Garth grumbled. "What if there are more of them?"

"Was anyone else with you?" Leo asked.

"No, only us." Caitlyn answered.

"What are they doing here?" Kate asked.

"They were going to take me back." Leo replied, only making them all look up at him with wide eyes and then turning back to the three and snarling at them once more. "But I'm not going with them, don't worry."

"Wolfie you need to come back with us, look what's happening to you." Ciara said and stepping around Caitlyn. "You need to come back with us."

"Over my dead body." Kate growled and stepping closer, making Ciara freeze, but not step back. "No-ones taking my pup away from me, not you, your other humans or anyone else, understand!" She screamed again at them, but to them her voices were a mixture of barks, whines and snarls.

"She said I'm staying here as well." Leo chuckled and walking towards his mother who grinded her side against him as a sign that he was hers. Humphrey came towards them and did the same, keeping Leo close to proclaim him theirs. "Guys' I'm staying, I'm not going back. All they'll do is take me away and lock me up saying I'm ill, when I'm fine where I am here. The nightmares have stopped, I have my family, I'm not missing anything."

"Us?" Rick questioned. "You're friends."

"Come back with us." Leo suggested.

"No!" Winston said quickly and refusing to let him say another word. "We cannot let humans into the pack or come near the Valley. What if they kill us?"

"They won't grandpa, what if I could show you?" He asked back. "I trust that they won't hurt you, mom, dad or anyone. They are my friends; they can't hurt me or us. They're like me."

"They're humans!" Eve snarled. "They all deserve to be hung by their human paws via their intestines."

"Guys kneel." Leo said looking up to them.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Kneel, trust me." But neither of them moved, apart from Caitlyn who walked back to them. Leo stepped up and right up to them. "Guys if you can show you won't hurt them, they'll let you go. After everything humans have done to them they hate them, you have to show you're not a threat. If not then they'll chase you down with the rest of the pack. Please do it."

"Do what?" Rick asked as he stood by him.

"Kneel and whatever happens, don't look into their eyes or move." He answered as he stepped away; it was now all down to them. If they didn't want to go home with their hands missing or a leg, then they'd have to show they are no threat to them or the pack. They looked at one another before back to Leo who only nodded as he stepped back to his parents who once again showed he was theirs through body language and signs.

Slowly, they edged closer to the ground, Caitlyn keeping hold of the children in her care, they came before anything. Leo knelt before Winston, having his submissive wolf like behaviour guide his actions. He didn't know why he was doing it, but it felt normal. He lowered his head to his Alpha leader, and looked at his paws. "Please, I'm not asking you as a grandfather, but as my Alpha. Just give them a chance, please." He didn't at any point make contact with the Alpha before him or those around him. He sensed Winston look behind him, shortly before he licked the top of his head, for some reason clicking in his head that he could look up. Winston nodded marginally, and as Leo stepped to the side, he, Eve, Kate and Garth walked around him and towards the humans. Leo sat back as Humphrey and Lily stood either side of him and watched the Alpha's do their thing, assess if the pack was safe, their responsibility that came above all else, protect the pack!

Leo began to think this was a big mistake, but either way, he wanted his family to know they could trust his friends; but only they'd be the judge of that. A low growl escaped each of them as they approached the bowing three, all shaking and nearly crying with one another. Leo hated to see them like this, but he had to let them do it or else they'd go home either missing a limb or not at all. Garth approached Rick, Eve Ciara and Kate and Winston the one holding them closer to her, the one who seemed to be the one in charge of them. They continued to growl as they neared, but ready to jump back if they lunged out at them, they always remained alert to their every heart beat.

They stood before them, hackles raised and teeth bore, all proving who had the upper hand here as they started to scent the humans, trying to detect any hint of hunter on them. All they smelt was fear and the desire to run and never come back. The shook, proving just how fearful they were, a hunter would reach down to grab their sharp, pointy, shiny thing and strike them by now. They saw how fast they were breathing and sensed how fast their heart beat and ready to blow out their chest. Caitlyn, Rick and Ciara could feel the Alpha's blowing on their hair and faces as they scented them, coming to see, smell and sense that they were no hunters, nor had they taken the life of a wolf before. They all gave a final gruff before turning around to walk back. As they started to raise their heads, Kate whirled back around, opened her maw and snarled ferociously in Caitlyn's face, baring teeth and hackles raised, giving off a truly horrific appearance. Leo saw her message, she was telling her that Leo was hers and not theirs, that he wasn't going with them. But they didn't know that. She hissed and snarled in their faces one last time before turning back and up to Leo.

Winston smiled up at him and gave a small nod, saying he was happy they were of now danger to them, for now. Leo nodded back and ran over to them and started helping them up. "You're ok; you're going to be ok." He said helping Ciara to her feet.

"Leo, you have to come with us, what if they do that to you?" Caitlyn said desperately.

"They won't, they didn't before and they haven't now, I'm safer here then I am back there." Leo replied.

"I can't let you stay here, Al won't allow it."

"Then don't tell him." He said. "Just tell him you didn't find me."

"I can't tell him that." Caitlyn said awestruck the nice boy she knew would think of that. "He's my boss, he'll have my head."

"Her Alpha?" Humphrey asked. "I'll rip him apart if he comes for you Leo." He growled again.

"Please, you can't tell anyone I'm here, this is where I'm supposed to be." He said stepping back as Kate stepped forwards to him and jumped up onto his side to nuzzle his chest affectionately, once again to show he was hers. "This is my home now, I have my family back. Isn't it your job to find us families and homes? Because I've found mine, you can't take them away from me." Caitlyn looked at Kate who rested her head on his chest, but she scowled in return. Ciara stepped around her and towards them, puzzling Leo and making Kate become on edge. She clung a little tighter to Leo and bore the tips of her pearly white teeth that she wasn't afraid to turn red with her blood. She stopped in front of them, in touching distance of them.

"So this is your mom?" She asked.

"And my dad." He said pointing back to Humphrey who then came forwards and stood by his side. "They're why I was like how I was all those years ago and why I left. Out here I have it under control because it's where I'm supposed to be."

"Leo's right." She said turning to face Caitlyn and Rick. "We can't take him back, he's with his family and you can't take him away from them. It's your job to find us a home and Leo has his here."

"They've got a point." Rick said as he moved away form Caitlyn. "Wolfie's happy here, so I say let him stay. I doubt they're going to let us take him anyway."

"Over my dead body." Kate said, but to them it was nothing but a weak bark.

"If he says he's better off out here, that he's safe and he's ok, then what's the harm in that if he has a family and somewhere safe?"

"I like them now." Humphrey spoke.

Caitlyn was lost for words; she didn't know what to do. Does she fulfil her responsibilities to her boss and work, to bring Leo home like she has to? Or does she look into the eyes of the child she knew and helped raise to see that he has everything he needs right here. He has a family, a weird one at that, a place to call home, shelter, he must have eaten because he looks healthy. Technically, everything was good for him to live here, technically he had a family now and there was nothing she could do about it seeing as there was nothing wrong with the picture. She sighed. "Al's going to have my head you know."

"Not if he doesn't find out." Leo replied. "Are you saying I can stay?" He asked again. In Kate's head, if the human said no, then she'd keep him anyway. Caitlyn smiled a little.

"Well guys I guess Leo isn't here, I think we should head back now." Leo ran across to her, letting his mother fall and opened his arms to Caitlyn who wrapped hers around him.

"Thank you, so much."

"I can see this means everything to you, so I guess whatever Al doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Guys we'll have to meet up again soon." He said as he pulled back and Rick and Ciara walked towards him.

"Without the wolves?" Rick asked.

"I still don't trust them that much." Kate answered.

"Mom said she'd love to see you again." He smirked at her. "And dad."

"Hey!" They both exclaimed.

"There's a rocky patch a mile back where you came from, we'll meet there tomorrow at mid-day."

Tony stalked across the Valley plains searching for Winston, only then did he hear that he was called away by the human for some reason, so he was left to wonder around until he returned. He snarled at the thought of Leo and how the pack could see he was a new addition. He was a danger to them all, death on legs! He heard laughter, and when he look, the disgraceful family and the human came walking through. Leo being with them, he growled and turned to walk away, forgetting the issue at paw and saying how he'd talk to him another time. But then the wind blew passed the family and up his nostrils, and only then was he tipped over the edge. Other then Leo, there were more scents of humans lingering on them all. They had seen more humans! He didn't want his pack to come to this, to allow a human live among them and then continue to socialize with them. This had to end. If no-one else was going to save the pack from the human in the midst's destruction, then he would!

**What's Tony going to do? Dun dun dun! Leo found his friends again, he learned to howl thanks to a Sahara look-a-like, good'ole Lily! Not much more to say really. Other then read and review and that i won't be u[dating tomorrow morning due to an early start at work. So with nothing else, until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	13. Chapter 13 Counter Strike

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 13: Counter Strike

Leo found it somewhat amusing, yet...interesting, that everything he grew up learning about wolves was nearly wrong. Sure they all had their hierarchy and pack leader, but it was so much more complicated then that. The moonlight howl, log sledding, healing, it's not what he learnt about wolves, they couldn't do those things in the documentaries, yet he was proved wrong when he saw it all happen due to being a part of the pack. It was like he had entered a whole new world, one where wolves were like humans, just less evolved in terms of physical appearance. But Sahara found it just as interesting while studying Leo and his behavior and life as a human. Hence why she was unable to resist going with them when she heard that Leo was meeting with some of his human pack mates later on the next day. Only she, Leo and his family knew about it, nobody else did. News of humans in the pack wouldn't go down well. As much as Winston, Eve and Leo's parents were against the idea, he had to see them, they were his friends and the only ones who helped him grow up. So it was allowed, if… they didn't come out the rock plain they were to meet in and came no further into the Valley, Winston forbade it to happen and would have to punish Leo and the humans for disobeying him. As much as Leo was family and a part of the pack, there was still a fine line that Leo could so easily cross.

So as parents, and seeing how desperate those other humans wanted to their son away, they went with him. And Sahara only went with them to see the funny humans and learn more about them. Other then Leo, these would have been the only humans she came so close to, if they even came. Only the four wolves went, no-one else knew other then their family. Sahara was starting to get worked up, getting excited yet nervous about this. But the nervousness was what made her excited. So to calm herself, when they arrived at the meeting point, she lay on her back on a rock that had heated up in the suns light. Basking in the sun filled her with relaxation. Humphrey, Kate and Leo sat around, but soon it became too much boredom for Humphrey. So he started poking Leo gently, and he returned it. Slowly the pokes became shoves, light punches, to the point where Humphrey tackled Leo over and off the large flat rock they were laid on. Kate tensed when she saw them fall off, but laughed it off when she saw them rolling away laughing also.

This area was full of rocks, boulders, large flat rocks to bask on and a large space that didn't have any of that on. It was nothing but short grass, perfect for games and running around in. They started running around in a two player game of tag, Kate shuffling onto her side and enjoying the warm day's sun on her fur while it was nice before the cold night's air came. She enjoyed it while it lasted; she was in the perfect place, and witnessing another one of her dreams. Watching her pup playing with her mate. Sahara smiled as she lay upside down; loving the feeling of the sun on her belly and hearing them have fun.

But suddenly, Kate was picked up, causing her to scream, but then laugh when she found she was in Leo's arms. She recalled the times when Leo was too young to walk far, so she and Humphrey carried him, but now it was the other way around. He spun her around, her tail and back legs spinning out wildly behind her while they laughed. He fell back onto his back, taking her with him to standing over his chest. Humphrey came flying over, tackling his mate off his son and tickling her. Even with her Alpha strength she couldn't fight him off with the laughter going through her. Leo then came over as well, jumping over the pair of them and taking his father in his arms as he did and pulling him off her. This turned into a play fight. All of them pushed, tackled and batted each other lightly as not to hurt one another as they tumbled around. Another of the parent's dreams, playing with their pups some day. They laughed and screamed in happiness. But as Humphrey stood over Kate who was on her back and Leo lay by her side, all three panting away. It was all stopped when they all heard a twig snap to their left, including Sahara who rolled onto her side to see.

Rick, Ciara and Caitlyn stood, all in awe at the sight before them. At first when they saw it, they thought he was being attacked. But then they saw and heard him laughing and the playful whimpers coming from the wolves with their tails wagging, all too busy having fun to notice them approaching until they were right there. "Hey guys." Leo said as he stood up. But as he did, Kate once more started showing her affection and protection over Leo by standing closer and grinding her side against him. He pushed her away a little with his leg. "Stop it." He chuckled.

"I'm not letting them take you away." She protested.

"They're not going to, and I wouldn't away." He chuckled as he approached. He walked up to them and embraced them all one by one. "How have you guys been?" He asked as he pulled away from Ciara.

"Better now we know you're ok." Caitlyn answered. "But we're still worried about you."

"I'm not going to say it again; I'm ok here, really." He chuckled to them. He then turned back to his parents. "Mom…Rick, Caitlyn Ciara…Ciara, Caitlyn, Rick, mom. Dad…Caitlyn, Ciara Rick… Rick, Ciara, Caitlyn Dad." He said as quickly as he could and in one breath. No-one knew what to say, but then Ciara looked further back as Sahara looked on with a smile.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing to her. He looked back and smiled while waving for her to come over. So she did, quickly at that and was by his side in a heart beat, eager to meet the humans. It concerned Kate and Humphrey how much she loved humans and wanted to be around them. It was like she was one in the shell of a wolf, like she was meant to be with them.

"This is Sahara, she really wanted to come and meet you guys. She loved humans."

"Hi." She greeted, but to them it was nothing more then a bark, so Leo translated it for her.

"Does she have feathers growing out her ear?" Rick questioned and leaning around to see it.

"She's the weird one." Humphrey answered, although he knew they wouldn't understand him. "She does that."

"Shut up you." Sahara giggled and shoving him playfully.

"She likes them, so she wears them." Leo answered. It was then that Sahara started to circle them, taking in as much of them as she could and how they looked compared to Leo and one another. She smelt their genders, age, how healthy they were as she did, all by her nose.

"What is she doing?" Caitlyn asked as they all held their hands up a little in case she snapped at them.

"Like I said, she likes humans, she practically is one."

"They' so funny looking, those two look different to you and him." She said pointing to Ciara and Caitlyn.

"They're girls, that's why."

"I thought they smelt different." She said as if she learnt something new.

"She's harmless guys, don't worry about it." Leo chuckled and seeing how aware of her they were. "It's these two you have to look out for." He added as he stepped back to Humphrey and Kate who scowled at them both. "Did you tell anyone anything?"

"No, we didn't." Caitlyn replied as she watched Sahara continue to circle them.

"What is she doing?" Ciara asked still unable to understand.

"Tell her I'm comparing them to you, you all smell and look different." Sahara said as she poked Rick's leg and jumped back a little skittishly as if expecting him to do something. But he didn't, much to her surprise.

"Curious isn't she." Rick said as he smiled down at her.

"She's just learning. It scares everyone how much she likes humans." Leo chuckled. Suddenly, she jumped up at Ciara, who screamed a little and made everyone tense up, even Leo. But she didn't do anything, other then get right up close to her face and stare into her eyes. She saw fear, the sense that she was going to die, but Sahara looked at something far more fascinating them that which she saw clearly in the human's soul. She had different coloured eyes, just like wolves did. Leo's are a cerulean blue much like Humphrey, whereas hers where a deep brown. "Sahara leave them alone." Leo said as he turned his back to them and walked towards the rocks.

"Do I have to, this is so much fun." She whined as she looked back at him but remained on her chest.

"They're not used to having wolves jump on them remember, you're going a bit too fast." She saw his point. Although she was that these humans weren't a threat and wouldn't do anything to her, they didn't know that about her. Unlike Leo, they had to understand what they do and sense about other as well as trusting. She hopped down and walked after Leo with Kate and Humphrey right beside him. "Come sit down guys, we don't bite."

"This is a little worrying Wolfie." Rick said as they approached the rocks. "You're talking to wolves."

"Did he call you Wolfie?" Kate asked amused.

"An old nickname." Leo chuckled as he turned to face them again and sitting in the middle of a large flat rock. "Apparently, according to this one..." He continued and shoving Sahara playfully. "When I was younger, like all babies, my imagination was high so therefore it opened my mind wide enough to understand them. After staying here a few years, it kept it open and now that I'm back I still can. I don't know how she knew this and I didn't, but there you go. The nightmares I had brought it all back."

"So, you can really understand them?" Ciara asked making sure she was hearing this right and shuffling over the rock to get closer and more comfy while the other sat still. Kate and Humphrey watched her closely and moving closer to Leo. "What are they saying?"

"That she's getting too closer for my liking." Kate grumbled and making Leo smile and laugh a little.

"Mom says stay back a little more, she doesn't like it."

"So they can understand us?" She asked as she did as warned and moved back.

"Oh defiantly, all animals can, you just need to be open minded to it all to understand them." Kate stared at the humans, but only then to find her subconsciously licking her lips as the scent of meat flooded her nostrils.

"Something on them smells good." She said as she carefully arose to her paws.

"Huh?" Humphrey questioned. She didn't answer, instead she cautiously walked closer, moving back quickly every time they moved, but made her way closer as she scented the air. The humans froze.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"What's in that thing?" Kate asked nosing the bag opposite Caitlyn, so Leo asked her. She opened it, so Kate stepped back a little and prepared herself, she could pull out a bang stick or one of those sharp and shiny sticks the humans carry on them sometimes. Kate then had an overwhelming desire come over her and she blindly move closer and stuck her head in the bag, therefore casing Caitlyn to reel back out and let her get on with what she was doing. It made her and everyone laugh a little, she was only curious after all. It was a moment later Kate lifted her head back out, with a sliver package in her mouth, a long, tube looking thing in a sliver wrapping. Seeing and smelling it, Humphrey trotted over and copied his mate's actions, also pulling out a similar packet, but a little longer.

"What's that?" Leo asked as Kate dropped it in front of him as she couldn't get it open.

"I don't know, but it smells really good." Kate said as she nudged it closer for him to open.

"We kinda thought it would be nice if you guys had a little something as well." Rick said as Leo removed the packaging, only to find something that made him laugh rather hard.

"A dog treat?!" He exclaimed. Moments after, Humphrey tore his way into the second, to find something similar, only larger. "What the hell was this for?"

"We thought that if we brought something else then they'd leave us alone." Ciara said with an amused smile. "Or as a peace offering from yesterday."

"It smells great." Kate said inhaling it. "Hmm marrow, meat, bones, smells amazing. But how come yours is bigger?" She asked looking down at her mate who had already started trying to break it in half and holding it firmly in his paws.

"I dunna..." He mumbled with it in his mouth.

"You still want it?" Leo asked she nodded her head quickly as Leo began waving it back and froth across her face. He teased her, only beginning to agitate her until the point came she had enough. She jumped on him, therefore knocking him back and grabbing the treat in her mouth. "Remember who the parents is here dear." She giggled as she stepped off and lay next to him to begin feasting on it. Sahara sat to the side, feeling left out, and it was when Ciara noticed her she reached into the bag, pulling out one of Kate's size, opening the packaging and held it out to her. Being now skittish around her again, she jumped to her paws, moving back and forth away from her. It was like she was playing a game with her, both girls found it amusing. She'd edge closer, but then jump back again as if Ciara would reach out for her. Finally, she took it in her jaws and moved away to begin eating it.

"We brought a few, we didn't know if you were bringing anyone else." Caitlyn said a little sheepishly and watching as these "wild animals" didn't pay any attention to them. "But we did bring you something." She added but this time handing the entire bag over. He looked at her puzzled as he took it out her hand and pulled in to him. He opened it and inside were clothes, washing utensils, things he never thought about before. "We thought that if you were staying out here then you should at least have some clothes."

"Plus you stink." Ciara giggled.

"Hey, I took a bath last night!"

"Only because I made you." Kate added after swallowing a good bite. Humphrey wasn't paying much attention to anything, neither was Sahara.

"You guys look like you're enjoying that too much."

"They can have you back if they bring more of these." Humphrey mumbled with his stick in his mouth, gnawing on it with his back teeth.

"Oh thanks." Leo chuckled sarcastically.

"Don't mention it son." Leo turned back to look at the others, only to see them pulling crazed and completely freaked out faces at him. In their eyes, they just witnessed Leo have a crazy conversation with either himself, or genuinely with this other wolf who happened to bark and whine at the same time. Coincidence perhaps?

"What?" He asked.

"We've never seen you so…normal." Rick replied. "It's a great look."

"These guys explained everything and how I was before, everything seems normal to me now I'm here." Leo said. "But god how freaked out I was when I met them. I thought it was some prank show and they were robots or something." He laughed as they then joined them. It was then a howl was sounded, the wolves swallowed what they had and perked their ears to listen in to it, as did Leo, whereas the humans didn't know what to think of it.

"It's dad." Kate answered.

"The hunt's going to start." Leo added. "Oh guys you have to see the hunt." Leo said again more excited.

"What?" Everyone around him exclaimed. Kate, Humphrey and Sahara in shock that he would suggest bring humans closer to the pack, and the humans in awe that he would suggest it.

"No way." Kate snapped and getting to her paws. "We can't bring the humans back. I'm telling you we're not."

"Why not?" Leo questioned. "We can take them to our den and watch over the hunt from the back. It'll be great."

"No Leo." Humphrey ordered in a tone of authority, something no-one really saw due to his Omega nature. But his fathering instincts brought it out of him. All the wolves dropped their snacks to take this subject more seriously.

"We don't even have to go in the Valley dad." Leo said while getting to his feet. "We can go to the back of the den, let them watch and then we'll bring them back here to go home after."

"They'll bring more humans back." Sahara added. "As interesting as it'll be, as alpha's, we can't put the pack at risk."

"They wouldn't." Leo pleaded. "Guys would you bring anyone back with you"? He asked as they too started getting up and throwing their rucksacks over their shoulders.

"We wouldn't, but we don't need to understand them to see that to know we can't go." He said pointing to Kate's authoritative stance; she was putting her foot down. As an Alpha, she wasn't going to put the pack in danger; there was no way, absolutely no chance! Neither was Sahara, and as much as she loved the humans, her Alpha instincts and responsibilities came first. There was no chance!

Kate was stunned, stunned that she backed down that quickly. She stormed at the front, Humphrey just behind her just as disappointed and Leo, Rick, Ciara, Caitlyn and Sahara walking a little way behind them. Sahara walked beside Leo on the right, admiring the group of humans and how they communed and walked. Kate lost the battle, but she was going to be sure to keep an eagle's watch on them and be cautious that no-one saw them or brought them too far into the pack.

They walked the long way around, going up the slope they usually used for log sledding, away from the pack. There was so chance they'd bring them to the pack, their den was as close as they'd get, but she wasn't going to let them in. She as angry at Leo, and Humphrey for giving in before her and saying how it might help him. That is was good he still had friends from his passed. How would she feel if she ran away and wasn't able to see him, Sweets, Janice, Reba, her parents or Lily? It was the same with Leo; they couldn't deny him his friends. But she was enraged that she was bringing them into her home. She growled a little with each step or as a warning to her mate as not to come too close, so he was careful to give himself some distance to turn around and run if need be and she lost her temper. He's seen her when she comes into heat. It's like mood swings during pregnancy. She been all flirtatious and seductive most of the time, but she had her moments when if he didn't "help" her, she she's be aggressive towards him and accusing him that he didn't love her.

They walked the slope, panting and heavily breathing when they reached the top. "Home sweet home." Leo said as he walked towards the back entrance to the den. Kate was quick to run towards the archway and stand there to put her paw down and refusing them to come any closer or go inside. They stepped away from her as she snarled and growled lightly towards them. "Just don't go near the entrance and keep your voice down." He said as he motioned for them to move towards the cliff that over looked the hunting grounds of Valley through a gap in the trees.

The Caribou herd ran across the grounds with several black dots running not far behind them. Looking at this was something they thought they'd never see, it was like something in a nature documentary, it was one hell of a sight to behold. They gasped at the sight, the views, the mountain ranges in the background, the hunt; the entire picture was just amazing. While they watched, Leo walked inside and put the bag containing his clothing inside the den and then walked back out. Humphrey sat beside Kate and Sahara a little the right of the humans, but not watching the hunt. It was like they hadn't seen this before, she'd seen it too many times, but this was something they hadn't before. So humans had feelings too it seems. Not all are the cold blooded killers that she's seen of them or the only side of.

"It's great isn't it?" Leo said as he stepped back with them.

"It's beautiful." Ciara gasped.

"You live here?" Rick asked.

"And with them." Leo confirmed. But then he took a more saddened approach. There was one part of this place that he didn't like, the one part of this back part of his home he hated to see. "But it won't be here much longer; neither will any of them down there."

"What do you mean"? Caitlyn asked. He motioned for them to follow, so they did, just stepping around Kate but keeping distant from the other wolves. He pointed out over another gap in the trees and over the forest on the other side of the back part of the den. Only a mile away, they could all see smoke, dust and dirt being thrown into the air and the faint sounds of machines. "That's the construction site." Leo pointed out. "Their going to demolish the forest and kill anything inside it, including all of them."

"That's awful." Caitlyn gasped.

"They shot my Aunt, killed many of the pack and have put a cull on them. They were only trying to reclaim it. They have no right to do what they're doing." He said as he started to anger the longer he stared at it.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Ciara asked.

"What can I do?" He scoffed in amusement. "I'm just a kid, crazy enough to live with wolves. I can't do anything."

"You're not alone." Ciara replied and linking her arm around his. "They can't do this; whatever I can do I wanna help."

"And me." Rick said stepping around to Ciara's other side. She let go of Leo and put her arms around both their shoulders. "You're like a brother to us, we stick together."

"You crazy kids." Caitlyn giggled. "You really think you can stop all that?"

"We can try." Leo replied.

The construction site was on break, so workers were resting either outside, or in one of the many cabin like cubicles to pass the time and socialize with one another. They laughed and told one another stories of their life and what troubles they had during the day and machine problems. Some were still working overtime, other just standing around either by themselves or in groups. Oh how construction life was hard, manual labour for seven hours a day, five days a week. But the benefits were good. Good pay, the thrill of doing a pretentiously dangerous job, plus the physical weightlifting that only makes the babes come to you all the more. Or so they thought, most of the workers may have been strong, but it was all covered with fat.

The alarm sounded, indicating break time was over. The workers finished whatever they were drinking or eating and headed back to their stations. One individual was manning a crane for lifting support beams and other heavy objects. He stepped inside after climbing the steps and shut the door behind him and slouching in his seat while he waited for orders. Three half ton support beams were loaded and chained to the end and he was given the command to winch it up. He started the crane, and pulled back the handle to raise the arm, only something else happened.

The crane veered right, out of control or as if a different control was pulled, only he knew it was the right one. It was broken. It swung right, and started dragging the beams with it. Workers had the jump and dive out the way as the operator tried to gain control of it again, but no matter what he pulled, it only made things worse. He pulled another lever, this time causing the arm to rise as well as the beams. They swung around and crashed into what was the start of a home, knocking it down. It started a domino effect. It feel onto it's side, knocking the structure beside it down, then the one next to that, then the one next to that. As the ninth structure fell and the operator pulled the keys out and finally bringing the destructive path of the crane to a stop, it only signified the start. He opened the wiring box, but to find most of them ripped out and swapped so levers do different commands.

Suddenly, a giant herd of caribou came running through from the trees and stampeded through the site. Workers and staff had to run for their lives and dive behind booths and objects. Kate, Humphrey and Sahara hid behind a bush as they watched their plan unfold while Leo, Rick and Ciara watched from up a tree to get a better view at the destruction. The herd of nearly one hundred prey animals barged through, running into things and knocking more over. All six were laughing in hysterics. Caitlyn was at the bottom of the tree, able to see a small part of it. Even she found it amusing that these kids could do that. But she should be stopping this; she shouldn't be allowing them to do it. But she wanted to help Leo; she had to do that first. The caribou ran all the way to the other side, no-one was hurt, but the damage was done. The construction site was a wreck; the entire operation would have to start from scratch. Or they could learn that it wasn't going to work and pack up. That's what the seven hoped anyway.

**You know...it hard to type with a nine week old kitten on your lap and another on your keyboard. lol. But it was a challenge. So Sahara likes the humans, too keenly if you ask me. Kate still needs to learn, but the more pressing question, is what is Tony's plan?**

**On another note, the updates have caught up with me, so i will not be able to update every morning and night like i have been doing. They'll be up whenever i do them, so most likely every few days. Look for Chapter fourteen tomorrow night, but seeing as i haven't started it i doubt it'll be up then. But never fear, as long as it may take to update, i will not leave it. I will finish this story! In the mean time, it's the perfect opportunity to check out my other stories. It would mean a lot if you do and review them. until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	14. Chapter 14 A Living Hell

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 14: A Living Hell

Tony couldn't believe what he was going to do; he was going against everything his instincts told him, his Alpha training and his responsibilities. It was unthinkable, unimaginable that anyone, let alone he would do. But he had to; he just couldn't live and have Leo in the pack anymore. He spent three days trying to rally together wolves to make a stand against him via conspiracy theories and chase him out the pack again. But they all knew his hatred to the human, so they all ignore him now. He couldn't get him out on his own, the pack wouldn't help him, couldn't they see he was a danger to the entire pack?! That he wasn't going to save them, but destroy them! They came back smelling of humans three times in the last four days, they continued to socialize with them. What if…maybe, he caught them in the act? Winston appeared to be oblivious to their actions. Never he passed his den and Leo was inside, he never asked about them. Did the pack know? This was perfect; maybe his drastic plan wouldn't have to be done yet. It was the last thing he wanted to do. And a good thing too, he was on the territory's borders when it came to him. So now he could head back and launch his new plan. Leo was finished.

Three days after Leo and his parents last met with the humans had passed and they came back one other time. This time Kate refused and even snarled at her own son in saying they were not going back to the pack or their den and they weren't leaving this stop. It was a one off that she allowed it and she reminded him as the Alpha that he was that the pack came first above all else. So they sat around the rocky patch in the forest. Sahara pleaded she came again to do more research on the humans, so who were they to deny her. In Kate's mind, she wanted her to come. Another Alpha let alone a wolf gave them more numbers should the humans turn. According to Leo, the reason they didn't come back for a few days was because of this "school" thing were humans learn things, much like Alpha school, but not as physical and strenuous. Apparently, unlike Alpha school, they come home every day and not at the end of spring! _"Funny humans"_ she thought. The last time they came, it as without that leader of theirs, that "Caitlyn" one. In a way, Kate was relieved, now there was less of a chance for her to take her son away. These human pups weren't much of a threat, not that she or Humphrey cared.

Yesterday, they came again, the two human pups on their own, meeting in the usual spot as soon as they finished this school thing of theirs. Sahara was with them, now fully confident and loving their presence. She would now run up to them and begin scenting them to smell what the human world was like and what was different from the last time she saw them. And what she smelt she found fascinating. Kate was much more relaxed, as was Humphrey, but they still showed affection and protection to their son. They usually came with those treats, so slowly, and the more they brought with them, Kate was starting to see them as friendly and would now actually turn her back on them without fearing them doing something.

Rick and Ciara found it amazing to be up and close with Wolves and hearing from Leo how their lives were nothing like they were taught and watched in school and on documentaries. That they had this thing call a "moonlight howl" where they really found their mates, they had their healing methods, Alphas and Omegas, they sing, how it was like they led a secret life beyond the films. The visits they did were educational for both wolves and humans. But now they could all be more causal and relaxed around one another, but they still tensed up when the other side moved. Sahara on the other hand wanted to go everywhere they went.

Today, they planned on meeting up again in the same spot. Sahara was already at their den and waiting patiently for when the time comes for once rather then bouncing around everywhere in excitement like a pup. It's not that she was bored of them, because she never could be. It was just that she wanted to start acting the Alpha she was and not some ambitious Omega like Humphrey and Leo were acting now. They were play fighting in the middle of the den. Kate was bathing, but not for the humans, but because she needed one and hadn't in a while. She stank, even if her mate didn't admit it and needed one himself.

She finished quickly, only making it a quick one and hopping out then shaking dry. But before she entered the den again, a howl called for her from across the Valley. She seethed and growled to herself when she heard it. Tony requested her assistance. As much as she wanted and would ignore the order, she couldn't, for it was one of her leaders after all. She couldn't disobey him or her parents. She howled in return, confirming she heard the message and asked for what he needed. Once more he howled back saying that it was a request from her mother for healing ingredients, it sounded like sage. She felt a little better hearing it was for her mother and not for Tony. But why didn't she or her father howl instead of him. She shrugged it off, perhaps her father was busy, as were her mother and he happened to be around. She walked back inside, smiling when seeing her mate and son playing in the middle like boys and pups. "Boys…" She called out and making them freeze how they were. Humphrey lay under Leo with his arm in his mouth and Leo had a hold of Humphrey back legs and lying over him. "I have to go and get some things for mom. Think you can wait until I get back?"

"Sure mom, we won't go without you." Leo smiled. She nodded and turned around to leave, but as she reached the back entrance to the slope, she turned around. "And Sahara you can do as you please to Humphrey." She giggled playfully.

"No problem there." She giggled back and playfully winking at Humphrey who only gulped. Kate laughed it off and began trotting down the out and down the slope they used to use for log sledding.

She slid on her rump most of the way down, finding it quick and more stable as she did. She knew where to find a patch of sage, not far away from the place they're supposed to meet the humans later on. Only one hundred yards east of it. Sage she knew and learnt from her mother is great at stopping deep wounds bleeding and quickening the healing process. But it made her think. Was someone hurt? Or was it that she ran out and needed some for when that happened? She didn't think much of it, but when she reeled out of her thoughts, she found she was in the general area for the sage to grow.

This was the only place in the entire Valley. She started scenting the area, making sure she was headed in the right direction. Her nose was filled with the smell of wild sage. She arrived at the place, finding several small patches scattered around. She moved around to each patch, scenting each individual one for the perfect bunch. Some were still growing, others were dying, she needed the right aged bunch which she'd figure out by sight and scent.

She heard laughter behind her, making her gasp in a small freight and whirl around. But to her disappointment, it was those two humans. "Oh great." She mumbled. They heard her whine and stopped to see her among the patch. She looked back at them, seeing who was making the first move.

"Wait, isn't that Leo's mom?" Rick asked. "If she's here he'd gotta be somewhere."

"Kate, wasn't it?" Ciara added. Kate only nodded marginally and then turned her back to them to continue looking for the right sage. She smelt and saw they didn't have anything on them this time, not even a rucksack, they were harmless. She mumbled to herself while she moved around to each batch and inhaled them, unable to find the right sort. Rick and Ciara just watched, puzzled as to her behaviour. "What are you doing girl?" Ciara asked as if talking to a dog. So in a sweet and high pitched voice.

"Not that you would know, but sage." Kate answered while looking back at them momentarily before scenting again another batch, this one being too young. All they heard was a few barks and a whine. She moved to another bunch, scenting it and only inhaling the perfect smell and the one she had been looking for.

"Where's Leo, is he around?" Rick asked as if expecting a real answer. But wait; now he was acting crazy and wanting an answer for a flipping wolf. This forest can to crazy things to your head it seems, and Ciara knew it as well.

Kate took the bottom of the sage in her mouth and pulled hard. But the sage didn't move, only her paws as they slipped against the ground. She paw spun as she tried to pull it out, but as she knew, this was going to be hard, as were all the other times she retrieved wild herbs for her mother and pack mates. She stopped, taking a breather and then looking back at the humans to see they were still stood there. She sighed and shook her head. Were they really going to stand there and watch? But then, "Need a hand with that?" Rick asked as he stepped forwards towards her. Kate jumped to her paws and growled lightly as he neared. But he did something he learned form Leo. He lowered himself to the ground as not to look daunting in size and moved in towards the sage on pretty much his hands and knees. Kate eyed him and didn't move away, she stood her ground. Rick took the sage in his hand and pulled hard. Even he struggled, but he did it, even taking the roots and surrounding earth out with it. He moved onto his knees and bowed his head as he held out the sage towards her. Yeah, he felt awkward and embarrassed to be doing it, but he and Ciara promised Leo to try and fit in around his parents and even promised each other they'd go to lengths like this.

Kate, for some reason saw his submissive posture and granted his permission to stand up by nosing the top of his head. Another sign Leo taught the two of trust and to get up if one of them did it. So he slowly stood up and held his hand back out the Kate. But then, her ears perked as she heard something, her eyes widened and her nostrils flared as she tried to find out what it was that made her alarm bells ring. Her ears moved on the top of her head like radar dishes and, her eyes widened to take in her surroundings and her nose inhaled to take in foreign scents. She looked to the right, and her vision zoomed in and hearing hardened as she sensed someone else. Tony came walking down towards them with Winston and some other Alpha's in the pack. "Oh no." She whispered and looking back up to the humans. They couldn't be seen, she couldn't be seen with them. Hers and the human's scents were all around them, so the damage was down. But at least if they go away they wouldn't be caught in the act. She ran to her left to get away, but when she looked back to humans were still stood there, oblivious to what was happening. "Come on, this way, hurry." She said quietly yet desperately. But they didn't move, for they couldn't understand her.

She looked back at Tony and the pack who approached even closer, but still not aware of their presence. She looked around, how was she going to tell them to run? She ran to the feet of the male human and dug a single claw into the soil. Ciara came forward and watched as Rick did. She moved away as they read what she wrote. "Follow me quickly." They looked back and forth from the message and Kate. Did she really just do that? But they saw the frantic and desperate look not only in her eyes, but in her body language. So they walked towards her, but as they did, she took off into a run. They began running after her and she led them to the only place she could think of.

Leo and Humphrey finished their game a little while back, now they were waiting for Kate to return so they could go. Leo sat back against the stone wall of the den, drawing onto a notepad he brought with him. Sahara lay on the other side of the den, so he used her. He looked it over, smiling at the drawing. He thought it looked good, so did his father who sat beside him and watched what he was doing. "What are you two doing?" Sahara asked with closed eyes after sensing they were doing something.

"Nothing." Humphrey replied innocently.

"I know better then that." She said and sitting up to walk over to them. "What were you doing?"

"Drawing you." Leo answered.

"Whating me?" She asked puzzled, so he turned around his pad and showed her. "Is that me?"

"Yeah, do you like it?" He asked.

"It's wonderful, can all humans do it?"

"Not all. Like singing or dancing, not all can."

"You're gifted son." Humphrey smiled.

"Thanks dad." Leo returned his smile.

Suddenly, Kate came bursting through the back entrance of the den, huffing and panting away like crazy. She slid to a stop in the centre of it, making all eyes fall on her. "Kate, what's wrong?" Humphrey asked running over to her and Leo throwing his pad to the side.

"I didn't have a choice." She said as she looked back and Ciara and Rick came running in panting just as, if not, more heavily then her.

"Guys?" Leo asked in shock.

"Dad, Tony and the Alphas turned up when they were there. I had to bring them here or they'd be killed." She said as though she had committed a crime. Whereas really, she had. She brought humans into the pack, again! She's put the pack in danger and now there was enough evidence to link her in with consorting with humans. "They'll smell me and then your friends. I'll get thrown out the pack." She said as she began to cry. Humphrey wrapped his paws around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

"That won't happen." He said rubbing her back. "You're dad won't let you, I won't let you."

"They have my scent, their scents, oh god I'm so stupid!" She wailed. While she cried, Leo was explaining to his friends what was happening, and they felt terrible for making this happen. They didn't have to come, but they did; and now Kate was in trouble. The sound of thundering paws steps came running up the slope and into their ears. But before Leo could get his friends out, Winston came running into the den.

"Kate what have you..." He couldn't finish, especially not when he saw the two other humans in their den. "Oh my…" He gasped as Eve then came barrelling and slide to a stop beside him and pulled the same awestruck face.

"Sir it's not what it seems." Humphrey said.

"What's going on, what are they doing here?!" He demanded.

"Tony howled for me dad..." Kate sobbed resting her head on Humphrey shoulder and still wrapping her paws around him. "He said mom wanted me to get sage for her, so I did, but then I ran into them again. They're my son's friends and I couldn't see Leo in pain if they were hurt. So I brought them here and I swear they've never been up here before."

"Before?" Winston snapped. Was this going where he didn't want it to go.

"I've been seeing them." Leo said and standing in front of his friends protectively. "But I can promise you that mom wouldn't have brought them here if she didn't have a choice. That day when you said we could see them again was the only place we have been."

"How man times have you seen them after that?" Eve demanded.

"Two, this being the third, but we've been meeting there and no-where else."

"Kate, did you say Tony asked you to get me sage?" Eve then asked a little calmer.

"Yeah, why?" She asked as a fresh tear ran down her cheek.

"I never said such a thing." She said a little quieter and trying to piece it together. "I was at the hunting grounds supervising the new Alpha's hunt all morning."

"It was a set up." Winston sighed. "He still wants to get rid of Leo."

"What are they talking about?" Ciara asked as she, Rick and Leo stood at the back. All they were hearing were barks, growls and whimpers.

"There's one wolf that hates me, he asked mom to get sage when she ran into you two. But it was a set up. Tony wants me out of the pack so badly he'll do anything. He tried to hurt me not long ago, but now he's after you guys. If he catches me or my family with you then he can throw us all out or kill us for breaking pack law."

"It's all our fault." Rick sighed.

"No it's not." Leo chuckled lightly, but in amusement, but in a way to try and raise moral. "I asked you to come."

"So what are we going to do?" Humphrey asked as they all looked back at the humans talking to one another and Leo.

"We have to get them out the park." Winston said. "We get them out the park and they'll be safe."

"Since when do we go protecting humans?" Kate asked a little chirpier now.

"Since they're Leo's friends, and from my years of life, friends are like family and family stick together. Or would you rather we let Tony and the pack have them."

"Sir, breaking pack law? I never thought I'd see the day." Humphrey chuckled lightly.

"You haven't, and you won't. Understood." He ordered. What he was implying not only to him, but to everyone is that they don't mention this or talk about it again. If any of the pack found out about any of them doing this, then they'll all be in trouble.

"We can take them to the construction site." Leo said. "You ordered the pack not to go near, and it's closer so we can get their faster."

"Good idea son, let's move."

"You're coming?" Kate asked.

"You may need us if you're seen, now let's hurry." Eve said licking her cheek as they passed.

Kate, Sahara and Winston led the ground as they ran; scouting the area they ran towards. Leo, Rick and Ciara ran in the middle and Leo making sure they didn't slow up or get too close to the wolves behind or in front of him. Humphrey and Eve ran at the back to close in the group. They ran fast, but at a pace the humans could handle. It wasn't a secret anymore in the pack Kate was around human's only moments ago. Why, was going to be unclear, but It would look like she was consorting with them, socializing if not. But she had a plan that could make other think otherwise. They had to head towards the area before, which they hated; they didn't want to go back. But they had to go through it to get to the site.

They came near the area, and that was when Kate peeled off, saying how she had a plan to make it look like a hunter was there. Winston sent her away and the others kept running.

They weren't far away, only a few minutes more. But suddenly, Tony launched out a shrub and blocked their path. Surprisingly, only him. He snarled and growl as he blocked their only way of getting out. "Consorting with humans Winston?" He asked. "That's going against pack law. Adding that to the fact you're escorting them out the territory only makes matters worse."

"They're harmless Tony." Winston growled back. "They can return and we don't need to fear them returning again or bringing more of them back."

"Is the human pup that lives among us going with them?"

"No." Leo spat. "I'm never leaving again." He said looking into his eyes threateningly. "Guys, keep moving." He added and stepping in front of the group.

"Leo what are you doing?" Rick asked.

"It's me he has a problem with, not you. Dad, grandpa, get them out of here, now!" He ordered but not taking his eyes of Tony.

"Leo we can't…"

"GO!" Leo bellowed at Ciara. They all took off behind him and to the left and go around Tony.

"Are you challenging me human?" Tony snarled as the two began circling again.

"If I must." Leo answered coldly. "You've had it in for me since I came back."

"And before." Tony cackled. "You are a danger to the pack, I must destroy the danger."

"I saved Lily, I stopped the humans coming back and with my friends we destroyed the Construction site. What danger are we to the pack. I'm an Alpha, and I know the pack comes first."

"You're a human!" Tony screamed. "You aren't an Alpha!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Leo roared back. "My life is out here. My life ended when I left and started again when I returned. You can't throw me out unless the pack wants it as well!"

"The bitch's scent is among the humans." Tony snarled at the mention of that species. "She''' be tried and exiled for being with humans. The evidence is bountiful. If she goes, her Omega mate won't be able to leave her and neither will you. You'll all leave and therefore I'll have my pack back to how it was."

Leo screamed as he ran towards the pack leader as he charged as well. They flew into one another's arms and collided into one another and crashed into the ground. Tony scratched, snapped and clawed at Leo while he punched and kicked. Neither no longer afraid to do some real damage this; even kill if they had to. Tony preferred killing him, but Leo didn't want that, but he would if he had no choice. Tony raked his claws across Leo's face, implanting three scratches down his cheek that bled quickly. Leo kicked him in the stomach and held back Tony's head as he stood over him to snap down on his throat.

Leo roared and managed the get his legs on Tony's belly and throw him over his head. He landed with a thud, but before Tony managed to move, Leo grabbed his hind legs and swung him around and across the clearing they were in. Leo didn't know what was going through him, he didn't feel normal. But it helped and he went with it. He dived back over Tony and hit him across the face. Tony yelped, unable to move with the human over him. Leo moved off him and grabbed Tony by his throat and slammed him with one hand and a sudden new found strength into a tree just in front of him. Leo roared and snarled in his face as if some human possessed by a wolf. Tony cowered but looked threateningly into Leo's eyes, but only then became more fearful when he saw something. In Leo's eyes were hatred, aggression… an animal. But not only that, his eyes flashed an entirely different colour. They were a sea blue, but in a blink the iris's were a deep orange as he snarled in Tony's face.

Minutes later, Tony was about to pass out, and Leo snapped out of his animal trance. He dropped Tony, and as he did his eyes changed again and he had his actions to his own again. Tony looked up at him in fear for the first time and Leo growl down at him from the bottom of his stomach. A real threat in the wolf world. He turned around and walked away to find his friends without saying another word. He brought his hand up to his cheek and felt the blood running down it badly. It stung, but he had other things on his mind to worry about then that.

Tony was left awestruck, unable to understand what happened or what he saw. Leo's eyes changed! How was that possible? But not only that, he lost a challenge, bringing disgrace and shame to him. Maybe he didn't understand what a challenge meant if he won or lost, maybe Tony was safe for now if they never brought it up again. He looked over his body, feeling aches and pains coming all over him. He had evidence to show Leo did this. But the pack wouldn't listen, they won't, they'll say how he did it to himself. He had no choice; he had to do what he had to do to protect the pack. Maybe they'll help him, they had to, he'll strike a deal with them if he had to.

Winston, Eve, Humphrey, Sahara, Rick and Ciara peered over a rock at the construction site and at a certain thing. They looked around after hearing noises, but gasped as they saw the state of Leo as he walked through. Humphrey ran to him and jumped on his chest to examine the wound. "What happened?" He asked.

"Tony, that's what."

"That wolf did that to you?" Ciara gasped.

"I took care of him, don't worry."

"You killed him!" Eve gasped.

"No, regrettably. He's gone and hidden under a large rock for now." Leo seethed as Humphrey poked the wound and apologised after. "I'll deal with it later, don't worry. Why are you here?"

"The site is going again, look." Rick answered. Leo knelt behind the rock and Humphrey sat beside him. Foundations for structures were dug out again, beams and bricks were being placed. Things were going again as per usual, and at a faster rate then they anticipated. "But we've done something that might slow them down a little." Rick chuckled.

"You're friends are rather useful as it turns out." Eve giggled. Leo looked at them puzzled; he was only told to watch. But watch what?"

A portable toilet caught his attention just as someone walked inside. It was a large thing, capable of ten people going inside and doing their business in at once. They waited a moment, when suddenly, this thick blue liquid shot and burst out the doors and under the trailer it was on. Moments later, several men came running out covered from head to toe in the stuff, but with their trousers down their ankles. Leo smiled and looked over to Rick who looked at him and waved a wrench at him. But then Ciara motioned for him to look back, so he did. The men pulled their trousers up and moved over to what looked like a hose connected to some pipe it seems was already built under the ground. One man turned it on and the water flowed out. But then it stopped and started spluttering. Right before the entire tap exploded and water flew high in the air and rained down on them. A second explosion echoed from across the site and another shooting fountain of water spewed out the ground, shortly followed by a third, and then a forth. Four taps burst open and rained water down on them. "Ok, I wasn't planning on that, only one." Ciara giggled as they all started laughing.

"You guys did this?" Leo asked while laughing hard.

"We got bored, so we thought we do some more sabotaging and came here."

"And you were ok with it?" Leo asked looking at his grandparents and Alpha leaders.

"We didn't know about it." Winston chuckled. "But being humans what would they do to them, so we let them."

"They can come again if they do this." Eve added. "They can have a den if they stop them completely." Everyone other then the humans who carried on laughing looking at her in awe. "I'm kidding, pack comes first." They all sighed or chuckled slightly in relief.

"The manual service classes at school come in handy." Rick laughed as he turned around and sat back against the rock as did Leo and the wolves turned to face them.

"Guys run." Ciara said.

"Huh?" Rick asked.

"There's someone coming!" She said fearfully. They all shot up and peered back over the rock to see three men, two wearing suits and another in workers uniform. But all had one thing the same, angered faces.

"Crap, run!" Rick laughed as they did. This was a fun game in the wolf's eyes. But as they did and the wolves had already scampered into the trees, Ciara was grabbed by the back of her shirt, causing Leo and Rick to stop and look back. She managed to shake her capture free and run to Rick and Leo.

"Did you three do this?" A suited man demanded to know.

"Us?" Leo questioned. "No, we're just kids."

"How can three totally innocent kids do this?" Ciara added as she put hers arms around the boys shoulders. They saw through the lie, even if she was being sarcastic.

"Come near this site again and we'll call the cops." The worker threatened.

"And arrest three fourteen year olds?" Rick questioned. "How are they going to believe that?"

"We'll find a way, keep out."

"Or go away." Leo added.

"Excuse me?" The first suited man exclaimed in shock of his attitude.

"I said go away." Leo added. "You're killing innocent wolves when all they want is their territory back."

"Oh and what a shame too." The second said. "We'll be sure to give a donation to some wolf sanctuary."

"You don't care about them?" Ciara asked.

"Why do you think we're doing this then?"

"You're building a new street." Rick said.

"They look smarter then I thought." The worker said but louder then whispering so they could hear.

"As long as you people are here, we're going to make your life a living hell. Either pack up, or we'll do it for you." Leo threatened. The first man stepped forwards.

"We look forward to the competition."

**I managed to get this done and up today, and in record time too. So final Leo settled things with Tony, but what is his plan now. What was Kate's plan to make it look something else rather then her being around the humans. All will be answered in due time. But the big question, was Tony being serious when he saw Leo eyes change, or was he speaking metaphorically when he said his eyes were full of aggression and hatred. Read and review to find out. Until next time. :-C) (My attempt at a new smiley face, tried to do a mexican. hahaha)**

**The FalconWolf**


	15. Chapter 15 A Dark Future in Store

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 15: A Dark Future in Store

Tony batted his way through the dense jungle like forests of northern jasper. He was out of his mind; he was committing treason against his pack, his Alpha responsibilities and his co-leaders. But what choice did he have, he had to save his pack from the human. If he got rid of one then he'd get rid of the others, as they were sure to follow Ever since Leo came it started, so it was to do with him. The Northern pack was his only chance as resurrecting the United Pack to its former glory and power. He walked for two days after his brawl with Leo, he admitted he lost to himself, but he was old he knew as well, it wasn't exactly the fairest of fights. But that still didn't take his mind off the fact that he lost.

He took his journey slow, with age may have come experience and knowledge, but it came with a slipped disk and creaking old bones. Leo's inflictions didn't help in the matter, it only prolonged his journey. The Northern Pack weren't the most trustworthy of packs. They were well known for their power, strength and bloodthirstiness. They never worked with another pack, if they did, they were sure to turn on them when they were most vulnerable and claim the territory for themselves. Kill all the wolves, if they were nice, let the she-wolves live, but only for the males to fool around before they had the decency to end their suffering. But that was only if they showed mercy, sometimes they didn't. The pups were killed before their families, they had no mercy. They were the strongest pack for miles, but they never dared attack the United Pack, for they had numbers, whereas the Northern scum didn't. The United Pack was made up of near one hundred wolves and pups, this pack was only forty. But they were strong, battle hardy wolves, if given the right cue or entry into the pack, they could demolish anyone or anything, even the United Pack.

Most would think Tony was out of his mind to go and find them, but he had history with their Pack Alpha Leader. They went back a few years during Alpha School. At the beginning of the third day, he howled in the direction of the pack for their leader to hold a meeting, and he was answered and given safe passage into the territory. A few hours later, pack scouts came in and escorted him into the pack and to their leader. The Northern Pack territory was a wasteland, much worse then the Eastern territory. Here they had little prey, not big prey. Mostly, these wolves would feed on rats, hares, squirrels, even birds if they had the chance to catch one. But Tony heard about their blood lust for humans, that's why he came to them. The trees were near bare, the ground was hard and dirty, barely any grass grew.

He was escorted to the Leader's den and brought to a halt as the entire pack surrounded him and started snarling in his direction. The Alpha den was much like Winston and Eve's, it was up a slope and a rise was right outside for pack announcements. It was there that the leader wolf stood and looked down at him with pearly white teeth.

Sanali, jet black furred, bright green eyed, Alpha she-wolf of the pack. One of only few packs to be led by a she-wolf, but one heck of a leader she was. She ascended from her father, who in her eyes now was a pitiful excuse for a leader. But it wasn't always like that. She once feared him. Before Alpha school she was raped, beaten and put to near death by her father and his friends. They'd take it in turns, one straight after the other so she never had a break from the searing pain that coursed through her small fragile body. This first started when she was three moons old and continued to her early youth before she started Alpha school. She wasn't old enough to conceive, but old enough to be scarred for life. Her father missed her during Alpha school, but not in a fatherly way. She returned as a full grown she-wolf as the rank of Alpha and due ti the current leader having no mate, heir to his throne, a stunning example of a leader. She was the sweet and caring kind, so many thought at the sight of her she would not last long back here. The day she came back her father tried to rape her again, but this time she was more willing for it to happen. She presented herself to him, but when he tried to mount her, she spun around and slit his throat. She was proclaimed the next leader wolf of the pack, and her father's corpse pinned to the top of her now den to prove what she was capable of. Now it was her father's friends who had to cower from her. She brought the pack to an entire new level of fierceness. She was never raped or beaten again. She took what her father and others did to her all those years ago and now channelled all that anger against those who stood in her way. She had no mate, no heirs to her title, she was two years younger then Tony, seven years old, she was the judge, jury and executioner of the pack. When she returned she put the pack through the same training she went through, only to a higher and more intense degree.

Tony knew the leader wolf from Alpha School, even befriending her to a point. They trained hard and worked together. Towards the end of spring when their final assessments were coming to an end, they had multiple one night stands together, but never considering marriage or being partners. They spent many nights together in the same den, but never feeling any love towards one another, mere companionship and the experience of a lifetime.

Sanali grinned down at Tony while he stood with a firm and confident posture. "Tony…" She smiled. "What brings you up all this way from the United Pack?"

"Help." He answered. "I need your help."

"Come, let's take this inside." She said gesturing to follow. He walked up the slope and walked just behind her as he followed her into the depths of the den. He noticed the skeleton attached to vines above the den, what was left of her father. He looked back as they continued into the large den built like a mansion, the largest of all. If she was the leader of the pack, she wanted to live like one. She turned around as they stood in the centre of the den and walked back up to him. "So Tony…" She grinned and grinding her body under his chin. "What help do you need?"

"Not that help." He chuckled. She was only teasing him; she was far too old for those games they used to play. "I have a problem." He added as she moved away and sat opposite him.

"What kind of problem?"

"A human problem." He sighed and seething at the word and thought of it.

"Ahh, so it's finally got to you has it?" She giggled. "Words been fast to get here of the humans invading the west. How are you handling?" She replied, but her tone of voice suggested she was amused.

"We have a human in our midst…" He started. "He lives among our pack and insists he is one of us. I can't get him to leave; I can't convince Winston or the pack that he is a danger to us and needs to be exterminated, if not, eradicated from this world."

"And you need us because…?" She asked not seeing the point.

"I can't get the human out; the pack is falling to the humans and our prey running scarce. To reclaim the pack to what it once was, I must destroy it and the human."

"So you want us to get the human out?" She questioned.

"You're pack is undeniably the strongest around, I need you and your pack to help me. If I get rid of this one human, the rest will follow him." She looked at him, actually intrigued by his offer.

"What's in it for us?" Her next question was.

"You may use our hunting grounds for a month. I know how scarce food is around here. You may use our grounds to feed yourselves for a month."

"Make it three." She was pushing her luck, and Tony was almost ready to pull out. But he needed their help; he had to have their help.

"Deal." He said taking her paw and shaking it.

"We have an arrangement." She smiled. "You may rest in a den for the night and get on your way at first light."

"Just be sure, if any if my pack is hurt, then our deal is terminated." He warned.

"Only the human's blood shall be spilt." She swore. "Nala!" She called out. Moments later, another female came trotting in. "Take our guest to an empty den, assure no-one disturbs him."

"Yes ma'am." She said with a nod and then motioning for Tony to follow. He arose to his paws and started flowing after the she-wolf. But seeing him, Sanali felt a pang in her chest.

"Tony?" She then asked, her voice carrying a much sweeter tone like she used to have. He stopped and looked back out her. "How is Garth?" She asked.

"He's fine."

"Please look after him." She said as she tried to hold back a tear.

"He's our son; I'll fight the entire human race to keep him and his mate safe." He smiled before walking out and her tear fell.

Leo was experiencing a new thrill in his short life. He learnt how to track, stalk and sense what was transpiring around him from his mother, but she wanted to take it to the next level, she was sure that he was ready for this step. Hunting. Although she'd admit she wasn't the best for teaching him at the moment and in her state, she wanted to try. Her plan to convince the pack she was attacked by hunters wasn't her greatest, and she admitted it. But it did the trick. She ran back to the site where she met the humans after peeling off from the group. She reached the edge of the sage patch, only to see two of her friends, Reba and Janice scenting the area to determine whether or not it was true that she was consorting with humans. She found a sharp rock and sliced it across her shoulder. Her face contorted as she did and made the bleeding wound and to hold back a scream. But as she did it, she put her mind else where to try and block it out. She dropped the rock and then ran out in the patch, pleading for help and saying how the hunters were after her. She was taken back to the leader den for healing and the pack was convinced she was attacked and not meeting with humans. Leo or Humphrey weren't impressed, but at least it worked and she wasn't going to be thrown out the pack any longer.

The day after, she had a bandage from Leo's amazing bag of things he stole from the site and healed her leg over good. But Leo's latest plan for the site required something more, and this plan was a serious one. He needed bait first, so he had to catch something. Kate mentored him on what she could without walking much, but she found it hard. So she called for Garth who came minutes later with Lily and he then started coaching him. If he could teach Lily who was an Omega to hunt, then so could he to Leo.

He went through the five stages of hunting with Leo. Tracking, Stalking, Sensing, Acting and the Takedown. Tracking and Stalking was no problem, the last three he didn't know anything about. Garth believed and learnt himself through the saying "learning on the job", so learning while actually doing it. Leo managed to prove at his request that he could track and find his prey using his senses and he was able to stalk towards his prey, in this case, it was a large thick log Garth placed a little distance out from some long grass. Leo was able to stalk through the grass, barely making a sound, but then he was in foreign territory. Leo had to sense and spot the perfect prey out of a herd of caribou, A.K.A the log for now. But he had to spot an elder, calf or sick caribou via sensing them. Then it was acting, he had to know when to act, the wrong time and he blows the entire hunt and dinner for him or the pack. The perfect chance to act was during grazing or when it's looking to other way and its neck was exposed. The takedown was something he knew he wasn't going to be able to do. Garth explained how if you can take it down as quickly as possible, then it's easy and far safer. Try not to run it down, if you can, bring it down as soon as possible by taking it by the throat and not letting go until it stopped shaky. He was disgusted by the fact that he was being asked to strangle it or somehow rip open its throat. He didn't have fangs, or claws, nothing to do that. So he came up with his own way.

He ripped off a long stick off a tree, one nearly as tall as himself. He found a sharp stone with what seemed like a bladed edge and started sharpening the end to form a point. He tested it out by hurling it like a spear at a tree, and it dug deep into the bark and stuck. He was ready now. But Garth didn't want him to try on the log, he went back to his saying, "learn on the job" and took Leo to the hunting grounds.

"You can't be serious." Leo exclaimed quietly as he and Garth ducked in some tall grass and staring at the Caribou herd.

"It's the best way to learn." Garth pointed out. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Fun for you, you guys are made for this."

"Humans make good hunters, as you know." He chuckled.

"Still, they have guns and I don't."

"Do you want this bait to do whatever it was you need to do?" Leo looked from him and back up to the herd. He really did need the bait. "Then get going before they hear us." He added as he shoved Leo forwards. Leo started crawling along the ground and towards the herd, what was going through his mind? He was at the end of the grass before he realised. His heart beat frantically in his chest, his breathing he tried to quieten. He looked up and to his right. Kate, Humphrey, Lily and Garth who just joined them sat looking down at him from a tall cliff and hoping he does well, but mostly hoping he didn't hurt himself. Wolves can and have been killed in the hunt before. But it was all in the learning if he messed up. One thing he learned from Garth was that he shouldn't always be good and try to be perfect. Make mistakes on purpose, make mistakes, get into trouble; it's the best way to learn.

The herd were fifteen feet out of the grass, so there was no chance he'd get to them before he was spotted by one of the sentries. He carefully arose to his feet, but stayed in a crouch position while he looked around the herd carefully for his target. His wolf like empathic ability stepped up as it sensed out his victim. He spent a few moments watching each individual and their bodies, detecting whether or not it was old, young, injured or sick. He knew not to go for a mid aged male; there was little chance he'd take it down in his own.

Kate looked down nervously, shuffling her paws a little in anticipation. Winston and Eve approached from the side of the cliff. "What's happening?" She asked as they approached.

"Leo's hunting." Humphrey smiled.

"Leo…hunting?" Winston questioned as they sat beside Humphrey who pointed Leo out the them.

"I guess it's in his blood isn't it." Eve sighed.

"He's not a human's hunter mom." Kate said. "He's a wolf hunter."

"By "wolf hunter", do you mean he hunts with us or he hunts for us?" Lily giggled.

"I'm not sure whether or not to be worried by this." Winston rasped.

"Don't worry dad, we'll all be fine." Kate smiled as they continued watching.

Leo thought he found his target, one that seemed to have a slight limp. But it was in the centre of the group. Maybe, if he got the group running, and if he thought he saw right, then that individual would fall behind and he'd be able to catch it. But that would mean exposing his position. There was a large log, what seemed to have been once a thick tree lying not far from the herd. He could use it for cover and maybe get one before they were spooked.

He emerged from his hiding spot and ran to the fallen tree, skilfully silencing his footsteps as he did. But before he even made it half way, he was spotted and one of the sentries released a warning cry, therefore alerting the others who then started to get spooked and run. He ran faster, now knowing he was seen and therefore his stealth wasn't needed. He ran with all his might before the herd moved and used the tree to his advantage. He used it to jump higher and cover more ground and gain height. He brought his spear up and above his head, ready to plunge it into anything under him. Only it didn't help or do anything for that matter. The herd scattered away from him and as he brought his spear down, he missed his target and the herd started running. He pulled the stick out the ground and started to run after them, soon seeing his target in sight. He was correct in assuming it was lame, for it was falling behind the herd, but it was still moving faster then Leo. Kate, Humphrey, Lily, Garth, Winston and Eve stood up and started walking along the side of the cliff to carry on watching. The caribou rounded a corner, but its herd mate continued to fall behind but still gained ground against Leo.

Leo saw an opportunity, so he took it. He veered left and climbed a small rock to run around the inside and catch back up to it. But now he was on higher ground, whereas really he should be on the ground. He looked right, his prey right below him. He ran faster, and then made the choice that could have just cost him the hunt. He veered right and ran for the edge of the cliff and jumped. The caribou continued to run, unaware of Leo's move. But he made a stupid mistake. He put too much power into the jump and as he came down, he started to fly over his target. But he had a quick reaction thought. He brought the spear above his head as time felt to him to have slowed. But as quick as he did that, he plunged it down and around, under his right arm and released it. He came crashing to the ground, and managed to put a roll into it as to soften the fall. Although he didn't get back up to his feet, he lay on the ground as the dirt flicked up from the herd settled around him.

He panted heavily, not wanting to look behind him to see if he hit it. But he then reached his arm out behind him and over his head without looking, only to feel something soft. He wondered what it was, as he started prodding it and moving his hand around. It was shortly after he grasped something hard and followed it down and to feel something wet. So when he pulled his hand back and saw blood on it, he smiled and howl in victory. It was only a few seconds long until he sat up and looked around at the dead caribou with his spear through its neck and bleeding out. He jumped to his feet and cheered himself, as his family started doing from the cliff and howling in congratulations.

He picked himself up and looked down at his kill while his family came down, Kate hobbling down as fast as she could without hurting herself with her mates support. Garth was first to run ahead of the group and congratulate his student with Lily flying into his open arms and him catching her in flight. She over exaggerating it more then she really had to and telling him how she failed the first time she tried with Garth. Eve was third to congratulate him and them his mother, father and Winston who helped Kate come down. Kate managed to gain enough strength and push herself up onto his chest and lick his neck and face affectionately. "Well done Leo. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks mom." He said nuzzling her back against her neck.

"You'll make one fine Alpha." Humphrey added and jumping up beside Leo. He stumbled a little to take both their weight, but he stood firm.

"That's a point." Winston said. "Eve, how many wolves, let only humans, can take down a caribou on their first hunt?"

"Not may." Eve replied.

"I failed on my first hunt back from Alpha School." Kate added. "You did better then me."

"I don't know why, but the last few days iv'e just felt.. so alive, is the beast way to put it. Like i could run forever." Leo said.

"That's got to be a sign that you're meant to be an Alpha."

"Oh stop it." Leo said as the moment began to grow awkward around him. He was then reminded about the reason he did this, why he went through the entire morning learning to hunt and to achieve this feat. His parents clambered off him and he walked back over to the kill and examined it, it was perfect. This was the moment where the family, including Leo, began to worry. This could go horrifically wrong. He took the left back leg of the caribou and began to pull, he only needed a leg, the rest could go towards the pack and tonight's dinner. He pulled and pulled, but the only thing it did was make a sound that the joint was coming loose, but it didn't come off. Garth saw his struggle and offered a claw to help. He went up to the base of the limb and using his claws, he began cutting into the skin and deep muscle. Leo began to find it easy to twist and pull until eventually he pulled it free. The limb bled massively as he held it.

"You're still going to do it?" Lily asked.

"I said I was going to make life at the construction site a living hell, and that's what I've been doing."

"But isn't this a little drastic?" Humphrey questioned. "Not that I care about them, it's just we're more worried about you."

"I'll be fine, just keep the pack in the Valley and I'll be back as soon as it's done." He reassured.

"Please be careful Leo." Kate said licking his free hand.

"I will." He said rubbing her head. "I'll be back soon." He added and then walking away.

"Don't bring them back with you this time!" Garth called out to him.

"Huh?" He said back. Kate only bashed and hushed Garth as they walked on and Garth and Humphrey took the caribou and started dragging it back to the pack for a part of tonight's feast, the Alpha's will have to do another hunt later on.

Leo grew more uncertain of this the more he walked to his destination; this may be taking things too far. But then again, if it worked then at least it'll send a clear message to those people. The last three days were a laugh. He met up with Rick and Ciara the day before yesterday to play some serious pranks on the site, the days they didn't meet up, Leo did on his own. The day after they destroyed the water works at the site, Leo was on his own, so he had the entire site to himself. That day was the second time he made his message known, to get out! That day he demolished as many generators as he could get too. Without power, they couldn't use drills or other powered tools.

The second day Ciara and Rick met up with him at the site, only the three of them. They did the same after they only brought in replacements for the generators, but they also filled the cupboards of the managers office and the living quarters for the workers with soil, bugs, a few snakes that they found slithering around near by and other nasty things they found. On the same day, Humphrey told his son of a spot that practically belongs to the snakes, none of them venomous, but the wolves didn't like going there. He found it and baged as many as he could and brought them back to the site where he, Rick and Ciara filled up the diggers, cranes and other vehicles with them.

When the third day Leo wasn't sure what he could do, it wasn't exactly like he had a prank kit with him. His imagination was starting to lag now. But it seems on that day, nature was going to side with him. It rained like never before, so the site was closed down for the day. But as he stood in the tree line with his parents who were with him in plain sight, the manager came walking out his office block and saw him standing there with these wolves. They shared a glare at one another before Leo turned around and walked away. Neither was going to give up without a fight. But this day was a good day, for Leo that is. It was going to be the worst day ever for the construction people. He wanted the leg for bait, but for what you ask?

He emerged out the trees and found the river he had been to a few times before. He was cautious and was reminded of the things that could be out here. But it was those things he was after. He wanted a bear, and this part of the river was where he was warned not to go because there usually was one or two. He found one as it roared to his left after picking up on the smell of blood. It raised its giant muzzle and looked over at him with the bloody limb in his arms. "Hey there big guy." Leo said calmly and stepping side ways towards it. It felt threatened by his movement and reared back and stood on its hind legs. Leo was awestruck. "Very big guy." He added. It roared at him again while it dropped back down making the earth beneath Leo's feet tremble at its weight. "Look what I got for you." Leo said holding it out for the bear but then beginning to step away. "Come on now, nice and easy." The bear, now licking his maw started following after Leo as he led it back through the trees.

He never had to run, but he did have to pick up his pace as the bear did, but it never made any attempt to catch him. It was like the bear thought it was playing with Leo, wanting to play with it before it took him down. Leo was fully prepared for it, should it attack him. He led it around the Valley, at some points it started to lose interest, but Leo was quick to get its attention again.

Finally after an hour of luring it he reached the construction site. As it came in sight, he then ran for it and the bear started to charge for him to catch him. Leo threw the leg into the site and the bear followed the scent of blood rather then Leo. It came barrelling out of the trees, but then it saw moving targets and plenty of them in the form of humans. Leo hid behind a large rock and watched the chaos unfold. The bear roared and the workers didn't even have to look to know a bear was around. They began to run, dropping whatever they had or were doing as the bear plodded on into the site to find something to eat, whether it was human or not. Leo jumped over and sat cross legged on the boulder, wanting to laugh as the bear chased away everyone. The manager came running out his block with a few other suited men. "Get the rangers!" He screamed. Moments later, a few men carrying rifles and wearing park ranger uniforms came running passed him. At the same time, he saw Leo sitting there with a smile and laughing hysterically. "Did you do this?" He demanded. Leo had never seen so much rage in someone before, but because it was this guy, he found it hilarious.

"I'm a kid." Leo answered. "You really think I could lure a bear all the way across the park to here? You really think I would do all that just to get you guys to go away?"

"I don't know, would you?" He asked still steaming mad and standing ten feet from him.

"Yeah, I would." Leo chuckled.

"I don't know who you think you are or what you think you're doing, but this has to end."

"I agree." Leo answered just as he heard three gun shots, signifying that the bear was killed. "Pack up and go away."

"Listen we're not…"

"No you listen!" Leo snapped and jumping off the rock. "I'm not going to stop until you stop doing this. I will destroy everything again. Stop building, take the cull of the pack and go away! That is my last warning." Leo said before he turned around and started walking away. But then he was stopped when the manager spoke again.

"This is not the end of it boy." He said. "Come back here again, and I will see to it your furry friends don't live to see the next hour. I will see to it that you are locked up until you are fifty for trespassing and destruction to property. Is that clear?" Leo's eyes widened, he didn't know what to make of it. But he couldn't back down, he wasn't going to crack. Whereas this guy would crack at some point and go home. Leo walked away without saying another word, feeling as though he won this fight and he was proud of what he did. He was never going to quit, he wasn't going to stop until they were running for the hills.

**Another chapter done and the big question answered. Tony's plan involved the Northern pack, and it seems he had some real history with their leader hey hey? And Garth's mother at that, all those good times they had at Alpha school had consequences it seems. But what is going to happen next, who is going to do what first. Is Leo going to back down, or will the Construction manager first? Only time will tell. No updates tomorrow at any time guys i'm afraid, got to go to that amazing place that keeps my pay check. I should be able to get one up on Friday though, so until then. : ) (Clown face, sorry if you get tired of these, but i find them funny. hehehe)**

**The FalconWolf**


	16. Chapter 16 Final Warnings

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 16: Final Warnings

One thing Leo never thought back to or remembered that he packed in his bag, his cell phone. It hid away in the darkest pits of his bag, never to be seen again. That was until he dropped it in mud this morning and as he went to wash it, his phone fell out. To no surprise, when he switched it on, he found several missed calls and old text messages from Rick, Ciara, Caitlyn, Al and his social worker. It wasn't a surprise or coincidence that he expected it, but now he had some way of communicating to his friends outside the pack. Although, it wasn't going to be of much use around here. It seems no matter where he went; he was never able to get any signal. Once again, no surprise seeing as he was in the middle of nowhere. But he wasn't going to let that bother him today; he had plans of his own.

It was early afternoon, two days after Leo sent out his last warning to the site; the Omega gang invited him and his father to a log sledding race. He'd watched them before, and it looked fun. But it was one of those things where he was ecstatic about doing it when he was asked and watched it before, but quivering in fear when he was stood at the top of the slope. He looked down it with wide, fearful eyes and Humphrey standing next to him with a smile, amused at his reaction. "You guys can't be serious!" Leo exclaimed as he looked back at them.

"We are dude." Salty replied.

"Not going to chicken out now are you?" Mooch asked as he and Shaky dragged over a board big enough for them all.

"No, but can't you see how dumb this is? You could be killed!"

"As my son I thought you would have known better." Humphrey grinned. "We used to take you down this slope ten years ago."

"That was then and I can't remember that now. But ten years later, I have common sense."

"Gets that from me." Kate giggled as she sat to the side and watching them with a smile.

"It's not that I'm scared, I've done sledding before in the snow, it's just…"

"Just…?" All four Omegas asked in unison.

"This is faster, and contains a higher chance of death."

"There's a lake at the bottom, it'll soften our fall." Shaky said as he stepped into the sled.

"Come on son, its better then running this is. It's such a rush." Humphrey said almost pleading. Leo looked into his father's eyes; he so badly wanted to go with him. He saw in his eyes that this was father-son bonding and it that he wanted to do this with him again. He looked to his right, and back to the first attempt of a sled they made. It was too short and not wide enough to even fit two wolves in. It was short thener Leo, up to his chin. But Leo saw it as perfect for him. He walked over and picked it up to carry it back over.

"Fine, I'll race you down." He said dropping the board on the floor.

"How could you use that?" Salty asked.

"A human trick." Leo answered. "Now are we doing this?" He asked again as he placed one foot on the board. They all looked at one another, unsure whether Leo now doing this was dangerous. But they were Omegas' they lived for danger, fun and adrenaline. They climbed inside; Humphrey at the front, then Shaky, followed by Salty and final Mooch for more speed.

"Good luck." Mooch said.

"Three, two, one…GO!" Kate screamed and wagging her tail. The Omegas leaned forward to start their run, whereas Leo picked up his board, jumped over the hill, bring the sled under his feet and then sliding down as it came back to the ground. It was easier then he thought, it was like when he used to snowboard; only it was on dirt. Kate ran to the top of the slope and watched as her boys and friends flew down the hill.

Leo leaned right to avoid a tree, but then corrected his stance and posture to lean back and move to the middle of the course. Adrenaline filled howls yipped behind him. But as he turned to look, the four Omegas came soaring passed his right and along side him. Leo looked at them, all looking back from him to the tree that had fallen over the track. Leo only just managed to look back ahead to jump over the log and continue on. "Not bad son!" Humphrey called out to him.

"Not bad for a bunch of elders!" Leo called back.

"We're only five!" Salty shouted.

"Plus the time you took to wait for me…!" Leo replied as he then began weaving around trees, seven of them. Right, left, right, left, again and again until he had enough time while along the straight to yell again. "That makes you all fifteen years old, that's older then me in human years!"

"Older in both ways! In wolf years you're only two!" Humphrey yelled while they went over a ramp and came crashing down back to earth. Leo saw one, a little bigger coming to the right of the course.

"You guys are slow, watch this!" He slowed it down to move behind them and then suddenly veered right to the side of the course and then lined himself up with the ramp. He leaned forwards and narrowed his eyes, scouting the jump and beyond it. He pulled ahead of the Omegas who watched on and narrowly avoided stupidly placed boulders and hazards.

Leo hit the ramp, only he leaned over and across to his left as he did. He flew over to the left and above their heads. He high pawed his father as he was upside down above them before rotating around and landing again on he other side of them. He stumbled and wobbled around, but he was stable enough to keep it going. The Omegas smirked at him, both impressed at the humans trick, yet seeing how easy it was to pull of. They drifted around a narrow bend through the trees, one more jump before the final one and into the lake. Not an idea that Leo wanted to do, but it seemed to be the only way to stop, neither of them had any brakes. But that would be a problem or when it came. The Omegas had a final jump to impress the human and prove that they had experience and skill under their pelts.

"Mooch, get ready!" Humphrey called back. Mooch leaned forward and raised his rear off the ground a little and readied himself. They hit the bottom…"NOW!" Humphrey yelled. He slammed his rump against the back of the sled and the front lifted off followed by the back as they went over. Leo watched in amazement at these clever wolves, the documentaries never spoke of this. The front of the sled came over, as the group began to back somersault, but they weren't done. While it did, they all held an extra grip onto the sides of the sled and let their hind legs come out and swing around. They all howled and laughed as they swung around and then came back to earth, first managing to get back into the sled and finish off their run. Now it was the final jump and regrettably into the lake.

Leo saw it coming, but not the jump, it was strange, all the Omegas looked excited for something, only he didn't see anything but the lake. He drifted over as close as he could get the them. "What happened to the jump?" He asked.

"Wait for it!" Mooch chuckled. He looked back ahead, only then to see what they were getting excited about. The hill continued on for another four hundred yards, only it went into a steep slope, far stepper then any other part of the course and admittedly to the Omegas, this was the steepest part of any course in the Valley. Leo gulped as he then drifted back and started to slow down, not wanting the speed to over flow his body with more adrenaline then it was feeling. But his father looked back at him at him and smiled warmly and nodding for him to just go for it. Against all his instincts and common sense, he leaned forward again and sped back up as the Omegas leaned back to become more aerodynamic via flattening themselves against the sled. Reaching speeds of nearly fifty miles an hour, they flew down the narrowing course until the point came they were right beside one another. Either that or they crash into the trees and welcome the bark as a painful experience.

They hit the jump and Leo leaned back and kicked off his board as the Omegas sprung off their sled, all three screaming and laughing as they flew in the air and across the lake. Another thing they didn't tell Leo, there was a fifteen foot cliff on the other side of the jump, and the height they achieved only added to the height. They spun and whirled around out of control as they came crashing and splashing down and into the water. The screams became muffled as the water slowed them down quickly and they started sinking. Leo opened his eyes, finding the water near crystal clear. He saw the Omegas spinning around under the water and looking for the way up. His father was only beside him, laughing away as he was and air bubbles escaping their lips. They swam back up, and meeting with the others at the surface.

They emerged with a loud gasp for air, everyone was accounted for. They all looked at one another, panting and breathing deeply. But slowly, smiles crept onto all their wet faces, to the point they were all laughing uncontrollably. They were some way from the shore, so they started swimming, splashing each other along the way and continuing to laugh.

By the time they made it, they were panting beyond relief, all five of them flopped out on the sandy shore of the lake. Partly laughing, but mostly panting. Their hearts beat frantically, but steadily they started slowing and their normal breathing rate returned. But their muscles ached with fatigue, that wouldn't go away so quickly. They'll be feeling it for a while.

An hour later, Leo was outside the back of his den, hanging up his wet clothes after changing into some dry ones. Only his wasn't wearing anything on his top half. It was warming today and he wasn't complaining or going to if anyone saw him. His parents had plenty of times, but not the bottom half. He threw his damp clothes over a branch, perfectly in position in the sun; it would dry them out in no time. He pulled his phone out of his bag and turned it on. He needed help for the construction site today. But then again, he's need signal. So he looked up the tree his clothes were drying on, maybe he just needed to go higher? He stepped back and took a running jump up the tree, scrambling up it quickly and in no time. He looked back at his phone, nothing. So he went higher. He moved around from branch to branch and at different heights, until finally he managed to get one bar. He cheered for himself and dialled Rick's number at the same time Kate and Humphrey came walking out the den to investigate the noises he was making.

"Leo?" Rick asked upon answering. "You have your phone?"

"I only remembered I had it today." Leo chuckled. "I need help."

"Hold on." Rick replied. All Leo heard was him talking to someone else and the sound of running footsteps before then a door shutting and him answering again. "Al was in the room, we had to get out."

"We?" Leo questioned.

"Ciara and Caitlyn are here too."

"Hey Leo!" They both said from the other side of the line.

"What do you need help with?" Ciara asked.

"My latest plan for the site, wanna help me?"

"You guys can talk, I can't keep going out or Al will have my head." He heard Caitlyn say before a door closing again.

"We'll help, what's the plan?"

"Meet me in the normal spot in an hour, we'll think of something."

"Ok, see you soon." Rick answered.

"See ya."

"Where are you going?" Kate yelled up the tree.

"What were you talking to?" Humphrey asked.

"Talking to the others, we're going back to the site." Leo answered as he started to climb down.

"You weren't talking to anyone though."

"Little old for imaginary friends aren't you?" Kate giggled. He jumped out from the high spot and landed with a grunt and a thud. It racked his legs with pain more then they already were, and it sent a shock right up them, but it soon went away as he stood back up. He held out his phone and the two wolves started sniffing it.

"It's called a phone; humans used them to talk to one another from a long way away."

"What's wrong with howling?" Kate asked as he stood back up.

"Humans can't and don't howl if you didn't know." He chuckled as he went back over to the pond where his nag of clothes was. Kate was captivated by the fact he was still wearing his necklace, she had never seen him take it off. She smiled, knowing if he never did, then she and Humphrey would never been forgotten or far from him. Leo knelt down beside to pond and started rummaging around inside for a decent shirt. Out of all the clothes he had back at the care home, they had to pick the ones he hated. He wanted a T-shirt, a simple one. But that was all he had anyway.

But then he had an instinctual pull, one that made him freeze and stare at the bag. His parents who were just about to head inside sensed something wrong and looked back at him frozen to the spot. "Leo?" Kate called out. "Honey are you ok?" He didn't move or speak.

"Son?" Humphrey asked, but still he did nothing.

By some strange coincidence, Sahara came walking into the den, but seeing Kate and Humphrey on the other side, she came through and started talking, but they didn't pay her any attention. When they saw them staring worryingly at Leo, she asked why, they answered they didn't know.

Leo looked to his right and at the pond, feeling a sudden urge to go towards it. He leaned over, dropping the bag and cautiously looked into it. He expected for some reason something to come launching out of it and to attack him for a strange reason. But it wasn't something in the water, it was on it. His reflection was that wolf again, only this time, its eyes were a deep orange and it snarled and bore his teeth at Leo. For the first time in a while, he was fearful towards it, and as soon as it roared, Leo screamed and moved away as fast as possible. His heart beat frantically and he breathed deeply in panic as his parents and Sahara came running over. "Leo what's wrong?" Humphrey asked as he and Kate tried to calm him down, but Sahara looked into the pond to try and see what he did.

"Don't!" Leo exclaimed and holding out his hand to stop her. She continued and looked into the depths of the water, even scooping some of it out and letting it fall back into the pool and causing it to ripple.

"There's nothing there." She said looking back at them.

"Leo what did you see?" Kate asked in a soothing tone and stroking his cheek.

"A wolf." He breathed. "Before I came, I had nightmares with this wolf in it. After that it started coming to me in reality and I got used to it. I don't know why it's scaring me now."

"You saw it?" Sahara asked bewildered. "In there?" She added and pointing to the pond.

"As a reflection, I haven't seen it for a while now." He gasped.

It's just your imagination Leo." Kate soothed while Sahara had another look, trying to see it for herself.

"It's not." Leo gulped. "It's something else."

Neither Kate nor Humphrey knew what to do, was this what all humans were like? According to both Leo and Sahara, it's not normal. That's why he ran away to find them weeks ago. But a few minutes later, he insisted he was fine and continued to get ready. They were bewildered by the fact he still wanted to go out and to the construction site, but he thought some fresher air would help. So he left, but with Sahara. Humphrey still had aches and pains all over his body from the morning and Kate had her duties to the pack to complete. But she had a while, but she didn't have time to go with her son and then come back. So the parents sat and walked around the den, just trying to pass the time and get the fatigue out of her muscles.

Eventually, Kate sat facing the front entrance to the den with a sigh, depressed that Leo wasn't himself and something could be wrong with him. Humphrey groaned to his paws and padded towards his mate to sit beside her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do with him?" Kate sighed as she and Humphrey looked over the view of the Valley.

"He'll be fine, he's one tough Alpha."

"I still worry about him."

"He's our son." Humphrey chuckled. "We have permission to worry about him unnecessarily." Kate giggled lightly, oh how her mate could cheer her up. But then again, it was his role in the pack to do so. She sighed and lifted her head back up, but then her mate rested his head on her shoulder and curled his tail around hers.

Minutes into the calm, relaxing moment, Kate felt a tickling sensation that was her mate licking her neck. She giggled again and closed her eyes to savour his touch. She turned her head and as he pulled his back and met with his nose. They stared one another in the eyes, Humphrey becoming lost in her angelic amber gaze and Kate seething with lust in his cerulean blue irises. In unison, they pressed their lips to the others, not taking anything slow and throwing their tongues in the others mouth. Humphrey placed a paw on her cheek, as she did to his neck, both starting to become unbalanced and ready to fall over. But before they did, Kate moved her lips away and Humphrey started kissing and nibbling on her neck. "Shall we take this into the den?" She gasped at the pleasure.

He broke away, giving her enough time to move back and curling her tail under his chin and exposing herself to him as she led him deeper into the den. She lay on her back and Humphrey stood back over her, once more not wasting any time in starting slow and wrestling with the other's tongue. They turned their heads sideways to maximise the pleasure and reach deeper into the others mouth, moans and groans escaping both of them. Kate wrapped her paws around his neck and once again moved her lips away and he started licking and excitedly nibbling on her neck. She gasped in ecstasy and closed her eyes. Instinctively, her claws began to dig into his scruff, but he didn't feel it, if he did, it only aroused him all the more.

He moved back over and started working his lips up her neck, cheek, licking the corner of her mouth and then back to kissing her deeply and passionately. He took his left paw and placed it on her cheek before slowly running it down her neck, shoulder, ribs, side and then resting it on her hips, all that to feel the curves of her body. She started bringing her tail up and tickling his inner thigh and around his stomach, wanting to give him the same pleasure she was feeling.

She gripped his shoulders tighter, and using her Alpha strength rolled them over and standing over him, impressively, without breaking the kiss. Now he had two paws to work on her. He did the same with his right paw and brushed it down her body, resting them both in her hips and massaging them. He pulled her down to him and she could feel his sheath against her belly. She giggled lightly, but also a little disappointed he had such great self control despite the fact they both knew where this was going.

He ran his paws all over her as the intensity of the kiss and the overall intimate moment got to them. It then came clear to Humphrey why he started this off when a very recognisable scent flooded his nose. She was in heat. Just because she was unable to conceive, it didn't mean she couldn't go into heat. It was how she seduced him on their first time anyway. But at least he could satisfy her when her urges became too much and feared she take it out on other males without the fear of consequences. He thought she was acting strange this morning, she was in the bath as soon as she was up, something she never did. Maybe she tried to wash the scent away before going out on patrol this morning with the other Alpha's? Smart choice.

The scent started to build in the den, finally arousing Humphrey to the point Kate then began to feel something prod against her belly. She giggled again at knowing what it was, if anything, it only aroused her all the more. She lifted lips herself off her mate, but he kept her paws on hher and the kiss was broken for the first time in the ten minutes they had been like this. "I'm in no rush…" She panted. "Are you?"

"What about your Alpha duties?" He panted. She gripped him by his shoulders again and rolled them so he was once again over her.

"Screw that."

Meanwhile, Leo had met with Rick and Ciara, Sahara once more eager to see the humans again. They started getting used to her presence, not afraid to go up to her and stroke her, but only if Sahara herself was ok with it. Sometimes she growled at them, but most of the time she'd approach them skittishly, creeping up towards them, but then jumping back as if they were going to attack. It made them all laugh though. The humans just had to be slow around her.

They hid behind another spot in the tree line, seeing that a park ranger was stationed where they usually were. Maybe the manager was after him now. They peeked around trees and tried to come up with an idea while they scoped the area. Bricks were now being laid, the water works once more fully functioning, the buildings were now starting to look like buildings. Whatever they seemed to do, they just bounced back bigger and better. This was going to need something major. "We could always run another stampede through here." Sahara suggested.

"Naa, that didn't really do much before." Leo replied.

"Huh?" Rick asked.

"Sahara just suggested something, don't worry." He smiled back but received a crazed look.

"We could...rig the crane again."

"There are people in them, we can't do that again." Rick replied.

"Then what is there to do?" Ciara exclaimed and slouched on the ground again the tree.

"What is she doing?" Sahara asked pointing to her.

"She sulking." Leo chuckled.

"Because there's nothing we can do now." She said pulling out a flower from the soil and playing with it.

"We need something big." Sahara said looking back around the tree. "Something creative, something that'll really send the message." Leo looked around, not seeing much; his imagination really was lagging now. But a loud clunk caught his attention and the others as they turned to see. A man opened a big cargo container and from what they could see, inside was filled with fuels, gas cylinders, bottles of spirits, things that pretty much go bang if not handled with care. A SUV came driving passed and parked just out of the tree-line as if on cue and a man stepped out, miraculously not seeing them and then walked off. They all looked at one another; Sahara did, but trying to understand what they were thinking.

"This is crazy!" Ciara exclaimed as they ran over to the container after it was closed again and abandoned.

"Exactly." Leo whispered back. "This will send the message."

"What if we hurt someone?" Rick asked as they made it and leaned against it to remain hidden.

"We won't, don't worry." Regrettably, the door was pad locked, they needed it open. "How do we get in?" Leo asked again as they all looked around for something to help them but also to be sure they weren't seen. There was a tent beside them and they couldn't be certain if someone was inside, so they had to be alert and quiet. Sahara pushed passed him and jumped up in the door and by taking her claw; she jammed it into the lock. She fiddled around for a while, before the lock snapped open and fell off. Leo and the others looked down at her in shock and awe.

"What? I can open a human's lock." She giggled. Rick took one door and Leo the other and together, they managed to open the large, heavy doors, irritably, making as loud creaking sound due to the old rustiness of them. Luckily, it seemed no-one heard. So they ran back to the car, hoping this plan would work. They ran behind it and Ciara sat in the driver's seat due to her being the lightest and the rest started to push, even Sahara. They pushed and pushed, but they didn't move, it was too heavy, and the fact the car wheel was in an indent in the ground didn't help. "Too…heavy." Sahara groaned. They all groaned and moaned as they let go and stepped back.

Then Leo had an idea, he called Ciara out and swapped her with Sahara. He told her what the round wheel did and how to work it and that when it was fast enough and close enough, to jump out before it hit. He ran around to the back of car, once again receiving crazed looks from his friends.

"Remember, line it up with the container then jump out." He said quietly around the side.

"Got it!" Sahara said back and taking the steering wheel in her mouth.

"Push." Rick seethed as they all did. They rocked it back and forth three times before giving it their all on the fourth and getting the wheel out the hole. It started rolling, but they kept pushing it to gain enough speed. Sahara, spun the wheel around in her mouth and using her paws to move it faster, and she steered it, much to Rick and Ciara's surprise. The truck gained speed, to the point they couldn't keep up with it anymore and had to let it go. They stood in plain sight and Sahara lined it up with the container, and at the last possible second, she jumped out, rolling skilfully and turning back to catch up to Leo.

"Run!" Leo yelled, no longer afraid to be heard, for they would be. Only a few steps into the run was there a colossal crash followed by an ear piercing bang that sent out a shockwave and pushed them to the ground. Sahara seethed at the sound screaming and ringing in her ears. What felt like several minutes, but was really only five seconds, they looked back at the burning car, container and large tent that was erupting into flames. Workers dropped what they were doing and ran to this side of the site and the manager came barrelling out of his office, first seeing the think black smoke but then the three people and a dog.

"Crap, RUN!" Leo yelled.

"After them!" The manager yelled. "Don't let them get away!" He bellowed as men started taking off after them.

"That was your last warning Robinson!" Leo yelled upon nearing the tree line.

"You just had your last warning boy!" The manager shouted back. Leo remembered the hunters that came into the Valley a while ago, their truck said "Robinson's Construction". This was the guy Leo had to target.

Across the Valley, Winston walked to the spot he wished he never had to go back to. A place that only reminded him that the United Packs were once enemies, he didn't want to think of that anymore. But he had to go; he was obliged to by his co-leader. Tony howled for him, asking to meet him in this place. It was the river that marked the border of the old Eastern and Western territories, but now it was their own private meeting place. He emerged from the bushes just as Tony was jumping over the river, landing with a crack in his back and seething. "Age is a disappointment isn't it Tony?" Winston chuckled.

"There are a few benefits to it. An early retirement could have been one."

"What did you want to talk about?" Winston asked as they sat before one another.

"The human." Tony answered. Winston only grumbled and then got up to turn around. "Why can't you see he's a danger to us all?"

"Why can't you see he's done more good then anyone in this pack has ever done before?" Winston snapped back and turning to face him again. "He healed my daughter, he's become one of the finest Alphas of the pack, he's going to save us from his own kind, he's willing to go fight for us and against them."

"He's bringing them down on us Winston." Tony growled. "Since he came back the humans have only increased their efforts to hunt us down. When were you going to tell the pack that Hutch, Cando and Scar was killed over three days ago, do their mates know yet? Their families?" Tony interrogated.

"They gave their lives for the pack." Winston replied confidently. "Their families will be proud…"

"That their fates came at the paws of a human, the same human that brought them here." Tony interjected before he finished. "The humans want him back, so let's give him back."

"No." Winston replied simply and turning to walk away again.

"If you don't get rid of the human Winston, then I will. Please don't make me do what I have to do." Tony pleaded for once . Winston didn't answer or look back as he faded into the thick trees. Tony sighed and sat back down to hang his head. A minute later, he felt something brush against his side and a look out the corner of his eyes showed it to be Sanali.

"Just think…" She said. "If you let us do this, your pack will be free, we will have our family back and your pack will have made a new ally."

"As much as I need your help, I don't want to jeopardise my pack."

"We promised you that not a drop of your packs blood will be split, and that's what will happen." She replied as she grinded her side against his, only he didn't care about her affection to him. "Only the human's."

**Important chapter here, Leo now has enemies on both sides. The Human want him for what he did to the construction site and the Northern Pack want him for Tony's ranting and conspiracies. It seems only a matter of time before one of the strikes first, but who first? Read and Review to find out. I'll see if i can get an update up tomorrow at some point. By the way, how impressed would you guys be if i told you I've only seen this film once in the year it came out when i was babysitting? I am i can tell you that.**

**A last note is the departure of a great author in my eyes and the Alpha and Omega fanfiction world. Dawn Walker Wolf is leaving, and i find it very inspiring how his fans have written a story on his death or his departure as a party featuring his characters He's reviewed this story before, so i hope he sees this and knows that i have read his stories and have loved them all. He deserves the fans he has. I'm not planning on leaving soon, not until i do one more story and possibly another mini one for all my Starnik series fans, a mini story. How would you like that? Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	17. Chapter 17 The Takeover and Away

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 17: The Takeover and Away

The next day brought more then a rude awakening for a certain family. Kate and Humphrey were first to hear it, a buzzing noise followed by a loud bell like sound. Kate who was snuggled up next to Leo and Humphrey around her back, jolted awake, the sudden movement awaking Leo as well. "What's that?" Humphrey asked uncertain if he should be fearful or…actually, he wasn't really sure what to think of the strange noise. Leo groaned and rolled over to the side of the den just beside him to reach into his bag. Kate and Humphrey lay where they were, starting to guess what the sound was. It was moments later Leo pulled out his phone, discovering Rick calling him.

"Hello?" He groaned up answering it and wiping away the sleep in his eyes.

"Leo, something's happening at the construction site." Leo eyes snapped open a little more, what was going on?

"What's happening?" He asked a little more intrigued.

"There's a news report on now, saying how they've called in the police to catch us for what we did yesterday." Leo looked over to his parents as Kate mouthed.

"What is it?" Rick then continued.

"They have some recording of you and a bear."

"So what? They're not going to catch me." Leo chuckled a little.

"That's not all…" Rick added. "Al saw it." Leo's eyes snapped wider then ever before, this just got serious. He rolled back over and looked at his parents while Rick carried on talking. "He's been on the phone all morning with police, social care and the construction site; I think they're going to come for you."

"They can try." Leo said confidently.

"Dude, I say you stay the hell away from the site for a while, just until they all think you won't be coming back." Leo listened to the sound of Ricks voice, just hearing it was showing how concerned he was and how serious this situation was. He looked at his parents, stuck in a choice. Does he carry on and hope that soon Robinson got the message or the workers were scared away? Or does he leave them and do something major again later on?

"I'll stay away, don't worry about it." Leo replied.

"Good choice." He heard Rick sigh in relief.

"I'm switching my phone off, but I'll turn it back on tonight at seven, keep me updated."

"Got it, be careful."

"You too." And with that he hung up. He looked down at his phone while he turned it off, and continued to after. He didn't know what to do; things were going so well up until now. Robinson did say how Leo crossed his final warning; maybe this was the consequence to it. He called in the police, Al knows where Leo goes now, he had to keep away.

"Leo what's wrong?" Kate asked snapping him out of his thought.

"The construction site is coming after me." The parents gasped.

"Over my dead body." Humphrey growled. Leo smiled and shuffled back over to them where Kate then wrapped a paw over him and buried her head under his chin and Humphrey pulled himself closer to his mate and rest his head on her neck.

"We're not letting you go again." Kate whispered.

"Nor am I going to." Leo added and taking hold of his mothers paw. His necklace fell out of his shirt, right in front of Kate's eyes. She smiled at the small triangle that dangled in front of her. And at that sight, she fell back to sleep, with her boys either side of her.

But then she opened her eyes what felt like a few seconds later to another strange thing, this time to a smell. Leo wasn't where he was, neither was Humphrey, but over the other side of the den. They sat around that amazing, warm thing Leo made when it was cold, a "fire" as he called it. But it was different, it wasn't big at all, and lying on top of it was a thin, flat stone and something on top of that, and it was that which was emitting the smell. She instinctively licked her maw at the scent, it was… indescribable. Humphrey sat opposite the fire, staring at the sizzling thing and practically drooling onto his paws.

"Morning mom." Leo greeted when seeing her walk over and Humphrey lovingly nuzzling her neck as she lay down beside him.

"What is that?" She asked as if captivated by the scent. But then again, she was.

"Leo already caught us breakfast." Humphrey chuckled. "He's "cooking" it as he says."

"It tastes way better, but I can eat it as well if I do." Leo added.

"How long was I out?"

"It was 8:00 when we woke up before, we didn't go back to sleep after that so Leo caught us breakfast. It's nearly 10:00 now."

"Oh my god, dad wanted me to do patrol this morning!" She exclaimed and dashed for the entrance, flicking the dirt up as he did.

"What about breakfast?" Leo asked.

"I'll eat when I get back, be good!" She replied as she disappearing around the corner and down the slope. Father and son looked at one another, but they shrugged it off, they'd usually wake up to find her gone. Leo finished cooking a few minutes later, handing his father a warm piece who at first sniffed it, before widening his eyes at the amazing scent and then gorging on the meat. Taking hold of it with his paws and ripping away at it while Leo did the same. He hadn't had cooked meat while he was here, oh how good it was for him to feel it glide down his throat and taste it again. _"So good"_ He thought. It was caribou, something he hadn't tried before, but boy oh boy it was better then beef.

Humphrey finished far faster then Leo, and as full as he may have been, he wanted more, he really did it was that good. Sure it wasn't the normal way to eat, but he loved it. Leo finished a few minutes later, he wasn't full, but it would last him till mid-day. "So what are you going to do today?" Father asked son.

"Sahara wanted to talk, so I was thinking of going to see her." Leo answered.

"I was going to see the guy's, it's been a while since it was just us."

"You saw them yesterday." Leo said puzzled as he arose to his feet and started walking towards his bag.

"We were going to check out a bigger slope, something you couldn't handle."

"I handled that one yesterday fine." Leo smiled as he dropped his phone back inside it.

"This one's bigger and faster, maybe some day we'll go down it together with your mother."

"I'd like that." Leo smiled as he started walking towards the entrance and Humphrey the back.

"Want me to come with you?"

"I'll be ok, don't worry about me."

"Be safe son."

"You too dad." Leo smiled as he walked out the entrance.

The sun was shining across the Valley, the mornings scents still lingering around the place. Leo looked across the Valley from the view he had outside, wolves were running around with pups and playing games below. He smiled; it was such an amazing thing to see. This was his home now, no matter what Tony thought of him, he wasn't leaving any time soon, nor would he let anyone take him. He turned right and started walking down the long, gentle slope and into the Valley. But it quickly turned into a jog, just to speed things up a little. Sahara's den was not far from the pack leader's dens, one of which belonged to Tony which he guessed was still hiding in, no-one had seen Tony for a while now, but Leo knew why, he seemed to be the only one who knew why Tony was never around any more. But he didn't say why, one just to be sure, and two because he wanted to hear it from Tony's mouth.

The run slowed to a brisk walk upon reaching the bottom of the slope, but only to have his Aunt Lily run ahead of Garth when seeing him come towards them and threw herself at him. He caught her in flight, both of them laughing as he caught her in his arms. They had a small conversation as to what they had done this morning thus far, Leo saying he was on his way to see Sahara and they saying how they were playing with a friends pups after they woke up. But more importantly, but not so much to Leo, for he didn't want to know, they were inspired when seeing them to have their own. They knew the time of year, mating season would be here soon, so they were going to try when she came into heat, so any day now. She leaned against him the whole time, flicking his tail with her own, already trying to be seducing. The two males being awkward around this topic now chose to bid their farewells before it went any further along the mating line.

Further down the Valley, Leo was bombard by a volley of four pups, all siblings who came to adore Leo. They jumped and scrambled up his body, knocking him against the ground. They started biting his hands and ears playfully, they didn't have to say it for Leo to know they wanted to play, but they did anyway. So he did under the eagle eyes of their Omega parents, not because he was human, but because they wanted to be sure they weren't being too rough or mischievous. They smiled, but they still had to learn humans can be dangerous, but that Leo was a nice human, one they could play with, the others weren't nice like him. They were only five moons old, so they had time to learn.

After managing to escape them, he ran away further down the Valley away from the pups, but bringing it to a walk after seeing they weren't chasing him. He greeted his grandparents who sat on the rise outside their den with one another looking over the Valley, but also managed to apologise for his mother's lateness this morning. It turns out she wasn't in trouble, although she did miss the patrol, she was tasked with scouting the pups before they leave for Alpha School in the coming weeks. Her job for the day was the assess each pup she sees and discuss with the parents if they would like to send them to Alpha School, only Alpha's had the sight to see if a pup was a destined Alpha or not, but it was the parents choice as to whether or not they went.

He didn't see her as he reached the other side of the Valley, passing Tony's den and discovering him asleep on the rise outside his den not far from Winston and Eve's. Leo scowled at him while he passed. But then he started walking through the thinning trees, only one in every ten metres of space. There was long grass, so it was ideal and no surprise the parents brought their pups here to play. The trees weren't thick with leaves, so the sun shone through without a problem onto the green grass. It was a wonderful sight to behold.

He made it, and he found Sahara waiting patiently outside her den. He hadn't seen or been to it before, but boy was it a beautiful place to have one. There was a large beam of light that shone through the trees right outside her den and she lay on her side in it. Her stark white fur shone itself in the light, as much as Lily's did. What sort of coincidence would it be if they were related, sisters perhaps. The only things different about them are their voices and eyes, not including the fact Sahara was an Alpha and Lily and Omega. If standing behind them and they were side by side, you couldn't tell the difference unless you looked them in the eye.

But there she laid, her tail swishing back and forth happily with her eyes closed to enjoy the suns heat on her side. "Are you asleep?" Leo asked as he approached. She raised her head and smiled at seeing him.

"Hey, no I wasn't, just relaxing." She smiled. "What can I do for you?" She asked then sitting up.

"You asked me to come by today." Leo replied.

"That's right, I need you help." She said as it clicked back into her mind.

"So…what with?" He asked.

"I'm making something I haven't done in a long time…" She said as she started walking into her den, so Leo followed her. Her den wasn't massive, but it was a good size for one wolf. Leo had to bend down the entire time he was in there, so instead he waited outside and looked under to listen. "Some of the ingredients are hard to come by and some I can't get for dumb evolutionary reasons." She giggled.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"A recipe, handed down through my family and pack for generations."

"Your pack? But you live here." He questioned.

"I'm from a pack up in Alaska." She said turning to face him. "Didn't you know?"

"No I didn't." Leo replied while sitting in the entrance of the den and leaning against the wall.

"Well, my pack was a little different up there; my parents were the Alpha leaders, so I was sent to the Alpha school up there. But when I turned one I started travelling, I found Winston and Eve, they took me in as part of the Western Pack, known as the crazy one for a period of time for my beliefs and practises. Then you came along and it was all put into good use."

"What do you mean they were different?"

"We believe in nature spirits." She said as she started fondling with things in her den as if looking for something. "We have spirit of nature that watches all of us; I've seen my fair share of things only something as powerful as they could do. It's tradition for Alpha's to wear eagle feathers as a sign of power and authority." She shivered when thinking back to when she had that sharp stick jammed into her ear to hang the feathers from. "I thought there was more beyond the pack, so I travelled for a few months when I found this pack. I was young, so they didn't see me as a threat, so they welcomed me."

"But what do you mean by things?"

"I've seen wolves be healed under the power of the nature spirits, I've seen the pack healer converse with them. She could tell you things about yourself nobody else could possibly know. She talks to them, and this pack thought I was weird."

"They sound funny." Leo chuckled.

"They were, I told them I'd come back, I haven't yet." She replied and looking at a spot in the ground. She missed her pack, her family, she missed it all. But she shook her head to get the thought out. "But enough of that, I need your help." She added and turning back to trot towards him.

"What do you need?" He asked as she passed and he got up to pursue her.

"There are some things that are up trees, I can't climb." She answered simply. "Swallow eggs bring one."

"Why?" Leo chuckled right beside her.

"One of the ingredients, see what I mean by they're hard to get or come by." She giggled.

"But what is this thing you're making?" He then asked.

"Just a little something that might come in handy some day." She replied, he just shrugged it off, it was her business not his. They walked for twenty minutes before coming to a tree she had been trying so heard to climb. She knew there were eggs up there, and there was evidence that she's been here and attempted to climb it before. The bottom of the truck had several claw markings, indicating her attempts to scale it. Lower branches she was able to get a hold of had similar markings, but none higher then six feet up.

So Leo set to work in climbing for her, this tree was one a toddler could climb, but obviously not a wolf, or an Alpha as it seems. He was at the top in no time, and Sahara guided him from the ground to the nest. He found it soon after, three eggs, Sahara only needed one, so that's all he took and clambered down before the parents came home and found their egg missing and went after the thief. He handled it carefully, as not to break it; Sahara was going to use it all later. She needed his help in the harder things to acquire."

Next on the list, a caribou's antler. Leo asked her if she was some sort of witch, but she answered "sort of". She believes in the spirits and that nature has incredible power with its own nature. It's has it's own consciousness. She believes, as do her pack, that with permission from said spirits and from the right ones, they can do anything. They went to the Valley, simply hacking off a small piece of antler from one of last night's kill with a thick stick and breaking it off. Had Sahara done it, she would have taken days via using her claws to saw into it, too long and too boring when there were things to do, see and other ingredients to collect.

The third item, bark from the highest point of an elder tree, something Leo really didn't fancy doing. The elder trees around here were the tallest around, so it took him a good time and caution to climb without falling. The branches thinned out towards the top, obviously, so he had to be more cautious then ever. The question that ran through his mind was what was so different from the bark at the bottom of the tree compared to the top. He asked her after he retrieved it and climbed down. "It's more pure" she answered. The bark at the top isn't dirty or infected; it's closer to the air, the fresher air of the sky. Untouched by everything.

It took a few hours to collect each ingredient, so by the time they had all they could carry, it was mid-afternoon and a heavy downpour of rain was on its way. They had to get home and inside before it came, no-one wanted to get wet. Sahara still had a few more things she wanted to get, so she continued on, not worried about the rain while Leo began his journey back home. As he reached the den, the rain began to fall, just in the nick of time, he was half way up the slope when the first drop fell, followed by its brothers and sisters in heavier and larger drops. Kate and Humphrey were inside, lying on their sides, chests against the others, nuzzling and kissing, but Humphrey exchanging flirtatious comments and words to her, making her giggle. Kate on the other hand, slowly grinded herself against his bottom, more so, against his lower area. Thankfully, he saw they weren't doing anything, but it still left him scarred to see it.

"Whoa guys!" He exclaimed and turning away. The parents shot up and looked at him awkwardly. Kate rolled over, moving her back against his front half, but she brought her tail her over the top of her hip, something that when Leo turned around again made him suspicious.

"We weren't doing anything!" Kate exclaimed.

"Uh huh…" Leo replied as he walked in unconvinced. "So what was all that?"

"What? Can't we show how much we love one another?" Kate asked and starting to blush under her cheeks.

"But when I'm around?" Leo asked again and walking across the den. He noticed a smell, a smell he scented only marginally yesterday, but it was heavier now. It was a strange smell, nothing enticing, but certainly strange. Both the parents started to blush all the more after seeing he started to sniff the air. "What's that smell?"

"It's that time of year." Humphrey chuckled.

"What time of year?"

"Mating season." Kate answered with a bigger flush of red going to her cheeks. Leo didn't need a second to understand what she was saying, or have a degree to know what just happened between them.

"Did you guys just…!" He yelled in disgust.

"No, we didn't!" Humphrey quickly finished.

"He was helping me a little, nothing wrong with that." Kate giggled.

"Urgh!" Leo cried and walking back out to the back of the den. Both parents just laughed, this was something he was going to have to get used to. Kate shuffled back over and huddled back up to her mate and concealing "him" from view again.

Meanwhile, Tony and Winston were outside Tony's den, having one of their good old spats, about Tony's favourite topic to argue about. "This is your last warning Winston." Tony growled. "Get rid of the human or I will."

"Leo is staying, the pack want him to stay, you have been outvoted."

"Fine but don't say i didn't warn you." He grumbled and walking back into his den.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Winston snarled but confused at it.

"It means I've done something that must be done and can't be undone." Winston didn't like the sound of this, he didn't know what to make of it.

"Tony what have you done?" He dared to ask, so he did.

"What I must." He replied as he faded into the darkness of the den.

Leo sat under the white tree his mother liked to sit under. It covered him mostly from the rain, but he was still getting wet. He shivered, but not from the cold of the rain, but from the thought of what they were doing. His mind was filled against his will with what they could have been doing and he gagged every time a different one came and he shivered more violently.

A few minutes after they were walked in during their intimate, but no mating act, Kate came walking out. Leo heard her step into the entrance and looked over, but then quickly away from her; he couldn't look at her again. She only smiled and walked out to meet him. She sat beside him but he carried on looking away from her and into the distance. The rain was heavy now, coming down fast and hard, it dripped down his cheek and quickly soaked into her fur. The tree provided little shelter. "If it helps, we didn't actually do it." Kate whispered after licking his cheek.

"It's not that I don't mind it, it's just…gross!" He replied but still looking away from her.

"When you find the right girl for you, you'll feel the same as we do." She said. "Mating season is a difficult time for the she-wolves, urges can get the better of us so be thankful you saw me and your father doing that and not me and some other wolf."

"Not helping!" Leo seethed as another horrid picture flashed in his mind. Kate only giggled and shuffled next to him and nosed his arm. She slithered under his arm and rested her head on his chest and adoring his strong, healthy heart beats.

"It's a part of life." She sighed. "One day you'll be like it. Just no time soon got it." She said quickly.

"Got that right, seeing you two has put me right off."

"What about that human girl?" She then asked. "Like her?"

"Naa, we're just friends."

"That's what I said about Humphrey before Alpha school, but now…mates." She laughed.

"I'll take my time." Leo chuckled, but soon they were both laughing as the rain fell on them and he embraced his mother happily rather then by force. Suddenly, there was a howl that quickly subsided the laughs, far too quickly. Leo couldn't make it out, but it didn't sound good. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Not from our pack." Kate said before Leo let her go and the two ran back into the den.

"Who was that?" Humphrey asked as he joined them to run outside.

"Not a clue!" Kate said frantically as she, Humphrey and Leo ran outside and looked down to the Valley, but to see a horrific sight. Wolves that they didn't recognise ran around fighting the pack. So the family didn't waste any time in running down. "Leo stay here!" Kate ordered as they ran as fast as they could.

"No way, this is my pack too!" He shouted to her. They could hear screams, cries, snarls and barks as they ran and as they reached the slope they started diving into the mealy. Kate threw herself at a wolf that had Garth pinned, for once he found a wolf who he'd admit was stronger then him. She dug her claws into its back and with the momentum she gathered, she flipped the wolf off and over while she landed on her feet.

"What happened?" She asked as Humphrey and Leo came running over.

"The Northern pack, they're attacking!" He yelled.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"Around here somewhere!"

"We're here!" Eve screamed at the top of her lungs over the brawls going on all over the place.

"We can't hold them back!" Winston announced.

"Winston we have to leave, the Valley is lost." Garth said, even he was shocked to say it, but there wasn't another choice. They all admitted it. The entire Northern Pack was the fiercest and strongest pack around. They may not have numbers, but they had muscle, and plenty of it.

"RETREAT!" Winston bellowed at the top of his lungs. "RUN INTO THE FOREST!" Mothers came running out of the leader's den carrying pups, some having to run, but those that saw ran to pick one up and run with them to move faster. Leo picked up two he saw lagging behind the others as they started to run for their lives. But constantly he heard these strange wolves yelling "where's the human?" or "there he is!". Were they after him? He didn't care or wait to find out.

Tony emerged from his den with a smile, but that quickly faded when he saw what was happening. His pack was being attacked by the Northern Pack; this wasn't what was supposed to happen! He ran down his slope, and towards Sanali who came trotting towards him with a smile.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I thought over your deal." She said. "Three months didn't seem enough." She grinned. "I was thinking…making it a little closer to permanent."

"That wasn't the deal!" He snapped.

"No, it wasn't, but be thankful sweetie…" She grinned ruefully and licking his cheek. "We got rid of your human."

"He's dead?" He gasped.

"Not dead, but he's run away with the rest of your pack, that's good enough for me."

The Untied Pack ran with the Northerners right behind them. They ran for their lives, they had lost their home; all they knew to do was to run and get distance out of the territory. Garth suggested back to the Eastern Territory, so that's where they ran to. It wasn't only Leo who panted heavily, but the entire pack did. He now only carried one pup; the other's father came running to him and took it, now he ran with a she-pup in his hands. But Garth's plan had one variable they didn't account for, something they tried so long to avoid, but now were about to run straight into it.

They saw a gap in the trees coming; nearly one hundred wolves ran through the trees and close together, wanting to keep an eye on one another while the Northern Pack pursued them. Only, they didn't expect what was going to happen to them. They came bursting through the trees and bushes and into the clearing, but slid to a stop after coming into hell. Before them was the construction site, men with guns, too many of them. Leo came barrelling through, and all the guns were aimed at him, he was who they were after, but they were ready for the wolves should they attack. Leo couldn't believe it, neither could Garth. The construction site cut into the Eastern territory, how could they forget? So they would have to run around, but they didn't. It was the last thing they thought about and went directly towards it, and therefore this place. They couldn't run forward, and they couldn't run back. The Northern Pack concealed themselves in the bushes a little into the trees to box them in. Leo ran in front of the pack and held the she-pup in his arms protectively. The men were stood, knelt and covered behind police cars with the flashing lights blaring in the dimmed lit area and the pouring rain. But there wasn't only the police. Stood in the middle of the wall, was Al, his old head care worker, Caitlyn, Rick and Ciara, his social worker, Robinson the manager of the site and his associates and the other forty were rangers and police, all armed.

"Run back." Leo said as he started moving back.

"We can't." Winston said frantically as the pack began to shake in fear. "The Northern Pack has us boxed in."

"Stay behind me." He said and they all moved as far back as they dared and Kate and Humphrey were right behind him.

"Son, come this way." Someone said through a megaphone. Leo didn't move, he glared back at them. So the megaphone was handed to Al.

"Leo, come back, you're not safe."

"I wasn't safe with you!" Leo bellowed back. "Leave us alone!" The armed men started to spread out and form a semi circle around the wolves. Leo eyed their weapons; they didn't look like any he'd seen before. "Come on back Leo."

"NO!" He screamed. The pack started whispering to themselves and comforting one another. Mates stood with their partners and stood protectively over their pups.

"FIRE!" Someone screamed.

"NO!" Leo bellowed louder as he heard a faint puff of something and a yelp was heard from behind him. Lily fell to the floor, dead? Leo ran up to her and as did her friends and family, but Leo had a small sigh of relief, it was a dart, a tranquiliser, and a fast acting one at that. But then again, another yelp was heard and another wolf of the pack dropped down to the floor, then again, and again. Wolves were starting to go down fast. Leo jumped to his feet adn he placed the pup back down who ran over to its parents, but he was suddenly grabbed by his arms by two people and being dragged back. "LET ME GO!" He bellowed as he started kicking and hitting the two men. Another three had to come in and restrain him, including Al. Kate screamed his name, but as soon as she and Humphrey took one step, they both fell to the ground asleep as they felt a sharp sting in their hip. "MOM, DAD!" Leo cried. Rick and Ciara went to run to help their friend, but then they were pulled back by two others. Leo was slammed against a bonnet of a car as he continued to hear the sounds of silenced bangs yelps and the cry of pups. He was able to look back as the last of them were put to sleep. He grunted and still tried to fight back, managing to kick one of them in his manhood and he fell to the ground.

Sahara couldn't believe what she was seeing, she peeked out another part of the tree line to the sides, her pack were fallen and destroyed. Her Alpha duties and pride came into kick. Her snarl echoed across the site, and a park ranger carrying a real rifle turned as the others heard her thundering paw steps and the squelching of the mud under her paws. Leo saw her running towards them, but he closed his eyes again when he heard the louder bang of a gun. She yelped, but the bullet wasn't true. It grazed her shoulder and she stumbled to the ground. "SAHARA RUN!" Leo screamed. She slid back around and ran back into the trees.

"Let's get him out of here." Al said after they finally managed to get handcuffs on him. He still fought back, cursing and trying to kick free. He saw Winston fall last after giving him a pleading look, but it went unanswered, Leo couldn't do anything. He saw his parents lying were they fell, his family and pack lying there, but he couldn't save them. Rick and Ciara continued to try and help him and he saw them.

"Guys find Sahara, please, she hurt!" He yelled to them before being dragged away and he continued to kick and yell.

"I told you kid." Robinson smirked as he passed him. "You lose." Leo was then put into a car and the door slammed and locked behind him. He just lost everything…again.

**Major chapter here guys, nothing really to say other then lets hope it turns out better then it looks like it could. My backs aching and it's late, so goodnight folks. Until next time. :P**

**By the way, who hear likes crime or war genre stories? Just a question, let me know in a review or PM. :D**

**The FalconWolf**


	18. Chapter 18 Back to Stage One

A Son of Wolves

**Short chapter here guys, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Back to Stage One

Leo was carted back into Jasper town in the back of a police car, but that didn't stop his attempts to try and get out. He kicked away at the bars in the back of the car and at the windows to try and break free. It was hard with tight handcuffs. He knew he wasn't going to get out, and that they were going to try and "cure" him of something they believed was wrong with him, but he was going to make sure to make it as hard as possible for them to do it. He was going to fight them all the way, be the worst child they've ever had, that was wherever it was they were taking him. He knew the place they were going to take him, that place for mentally ill children they were going to before.

He looked back after calming down a little and giving the officer who drove the car a break from his screams and kicks. Al was right behind him with Caitlyn, Rick and Ciara, all talking to one another and giving saddened looks back at him. Behind them was another police car as were there in front of the car Leo was in. Flashing lights made him look forward, but he wished he didn't. He watched them go by as he read on the side of the four large vans "animal control" and one of which saying "Jasper Zoo". A tear streaked down his face as they drove passed. He watched them until they were out of sight.

They pulled into a car park, outside a large building with giant writing above the entrance saying "Children Psychiatric Ward". Once more he started kicking and shouting to be let go. Four police officers came around, opened the door, to which he shuffled as far back to the other side of the car as he could. Only it was a set up. Al opened the door he was against and pulled him out with the help of another officer. The others came around to help after Leo managed to elbow one in the face, causing his nose to bleed. Rick and Ciara came running out the car, but were then held back. Leo was being dragged inside when he reminded them that they had to find Sahara, that she was hurt. They knew what he was on about, and when Al asked them, they only replied they didn't know what he as on about and they couldn't hear him.

He was dragged down corridors and around corners, they didn't want to take him to the reception for fear he'd hurt someone or himself. He was moved, still refusing to co-operate and make their task hell all the way passed other children who laughed hysterically or moved out his way in fear. All these children had some sort of mental illness, Leo didn't! He was shoved into a room and the door locked behind him with his handcuffs still on. It was a bare room, with only a bed, that was all. He shoulder barged the door, but only bringing pain to himself. He stepped back and threw back his head to howl. A howl of help, hoping that he would get it, but he knew he wouldn't, but for some reason it felt the right thing to do. But after stopping, he then realised that it only probably made him look all the more insane.

Kate awoke in a dark, confined space, shaking violently side to side and up and down. Was she reliving that memory when she and Humphrey were taken to Idaho? All around her she seemed to hear voices, cries and pleas from the others that she recognised to be the pack. She called out for her mate, but with the other voices going on around her, she couldn't hear him, and it was unlikely he couldn't hear her. So she tried for her family, but still getting nothing. But what she did hear was a feeble cry of a pup's call for its mother. There was a small beam of light that came from under a gap in this cage and she moved towards it, but to find that the cage was bars, not wood and was covered with some cover. She was able to lift the cover and see through to the pup that cried with others in the cage beside her. She tried to lift the cover off the other side, but she couldn't, only this side. She cooed and calmed the pups that when they saw her moved closer to her cage for comfort and protection. She was able to squeeze her paw through for physical soothing. Their cage was much like hers; they couldn't see any other side but this one.

She comforted them the entire way, saying how when she was last like this, they were let go and what they must do is run and don't stop. She told them about her and Humphrey's adventure which seemed to have settled them some, but she told them a number of times that when they let them out, they MUST run and stay together. When it came to that moment, they were lifted out, the pups were still placed beside her and she soothed them through the rough movement. The humans saw how bonded they seemed, so they guessed she was the mother for the four pups, so they let them go first and together. Their doors were lifted open and she and the pups ran for the first thing they saw and didn't look back. She stayed in pace with them as not to leave them behind.

They saw a forest, so they ran into it while the humans cheered behind them for some reason. They ran far into the forest and waited there, soon to be joined by members of the pack five at a time until the entire pack was back together. Kate was reunited with Humphrey who instantly tried to lighten things by saying if this reminded her of anything. She laughed a little, but only because it showed he was still ok. She took the pups back to their real parents and then regrouped with the rest of their family. They were in a state of panic, they didn't know what to do, so all eyes were on Winston and Eve. He ordered the pack remain here while he and the Alpha's he selected scouted the area. So that's what happened, he, Eve, Kate and Garth went in one group to the east, while two more groups of five went to the north and west. They saw what was in the south, so they weren't going back that way. Thirty minutes later, they all came back with the same findings.

They were locked in, see through walls were all around them, but to the east was a forest on the other side. All around them was filled with grassy areas, small ponds, all of it inside seven hundred square metres of fenced off area. The south was something much worse. The humans looked through the fencing, but that gave them a small sense of security, the fact that this territory which hadn't been claimed didn't allow anything in, but it didn't let them out either. The humans had their pups and elders as they peered through the fences at the wonderful creatures.

In the human language and knowledge, they were in a zoo, Jasper Zoo to be more precise. They were now famous in the state for their captive wolves, but wolves that were once very hostile and had even killed humans once before. The wolves never went close to the fence, but they did step out into the large space between the trees and the fence. They were in the back of the zoo the only part with a forest that they could fence off and have as their enclosure. In a way they felt safe that nothing could get in, but really, it was a nightmare that they couldn't leave. Their wasn't any prey, what were they going to eat?

Leo had his handcuffs removed an hour later, but on the way to a talk. He was dragged kicking and screaming again to another room, passing patients on the way and locked in. It was one large room, but with glass across the middle of it. He was on one side with nothing but a window, and on the other sat Caitlyn, Al and his old psychiatrist. He ran fall force into the glass in an attempt to shatter it, but it seemed they thought about it. It wouldn't no matter how hard he tried. Instead he was forced to listen to what they had to say.

It started of with Al apologising that they had to do this, Leo tried to block out what they were saying and turned his back to them to face the corner of the room. The doctor made notes as to his behaviour and compared the ones he made many years ago. He could see without having to look back that his old animal like behaviour was shining through, that they were going to have to start all the way back from where they started. He sighed, knowing and remembering how had it was to get Leo to the normal child they managed to get him to be, but now he was back to how he was before.

Leo at one point looked back at them, and could make out his reflection in the glass. Well, I say reflection, it was that wolf again. He screamed again when he saw it and ran to the other side of the room to the other corner and faced away from them. They tried to get him to talk, but they saw he still needed to adjust to it here and that they weren't going to get anything out of him like this. So he was escorted back to his room, his doctor suggested drugs that he takes to calm him and try to bring the real Leo back. They helped before to bring his humanity back, so they'll try it again.

He didn't sleep that night; he refused to in case they did something to him, but also because he was worried, for his family, for his pack.

The next morning, one of the facilities doctors walked in for a "chat" as they would have put it. Only, they didn't find Leo, he wasn't in the cell. But before he had a chance to run out, he dropped from the ceiling. He managed to climb and grab a hold of the light that could hold his weight and wedge himself between the light and the wall to ambush the first person that came in. He attacked the doctor, but didn't get a chance to do anything before security came running in and put him in a straight jacket and taking him to their version of a quiet room. A small room with softened walls and a light high up. The buckles to his jacket were undone upon him being thrown inside, but before he could run back to get out, the heavy door was sealed shut. He roared in anger, but it soon turned into a blood curdling howl which to the other children in the cells beside him, was a genuine wolf.

The morning the pack awoke after their capture, Kate was devastated and distraught, as was Humphrey. They lost their pup again. They were two of many that didn't sleep that first night. All the Alpha's were awake to keep watch while the pack slept, but most took it in shifts after struggling to stay awake. Humphrey was up all night with his mate, wanting to keep her company as well as he wanting hers in this dark time. Her eyes were bloodshot from tiredness and devastation from the last day and this morning. The pack was tired and hungry, but the hunger was one part they didn't have to worry about much longer. Not long after the pack awoke, they were drawn by their hunger to the south of their enclosure by the smell of meat. They found the humans throwing over large chucks of meat into their territory. For once, they weren't cautious about going nearer the fence and grabbing the meat before someone else did, but there was enough to go around and share equally. Kate decided to get the last piece along with her family, they had to put their pack before themselves, Humphrey and Lily agreed, so they waited as well.

They ate there and then, being watched by more humans as they came to snicker at them. It was torture to be here and laughed at by the humans, the ones that brought them here and put them all in this situation. They patrolled their new territory and made scent markings to show it was theirs. But why? They saw it was all fenced in, nothing as getting in or out. So why scent mark? By the end of that day, they knew every part of their new territory. Every tree, pool and pond, every bush, clearing and open space. They even found a part of the fence that opened and closed to allow the humans in. But every time one tried to get in, Winston set the Alphas on them and chased them back out. They had to get out of here.

So they tried climbing the fences, but they were too high. They tried digging, but the fence just went down and further down under ground. They couldn't go over or under, nor was there a way to go around. They were trapped.

The pack was informed about this part and panic started to set in that the humans could get them while they slept. But soon they were calmed and some what happy to hear that nothing could get in, so the pups were safe from predators. There wasn't anything in the territory that could hurt them other then the humans, but they were going to make sure they weren't going to get in. They had food, water and they could make shelter or rough it out and sleep outside.

Kate and Humphrey exiled themselves from the pack that day, unable to believe they had lost their pup again and didn't know where he was. They didn't even know where they were, so how was Leo going to find them again. He was supposed to be the one to save them from the humans, but he was defeated by his own species. How was he going to protect them if he couldn't protect himself? But they couldn't give up on hope. Hope that Leo would return to them and save them again.

But as the days moved on, it never happened, Leo never came back, nor did their sanity as it started to dwindle. They were in foreign territory, they were being fed unnaturally, they were caged in, the humans stared at them every day, it wasn't natural, nothing about this god ridden place was natural! Wolves lived by the natural surroundings provided by nature and its bounty. This was against everything wolves stood for, nothing that happened or they did here was right. The only thing that kept them going was the fact they still had each other and the pack. They had to stay to live and maintain their sanity.

But in the end, all humans were humans, they couldn't tell the difference between them anymore. They all looked the same. Kate suffered the worst, as did her mate. She loved her son, but now she started to believe he wasn't going to come back. It had been a week and he wasn't here to help them. She looked down at her reflection and her mates as he sat beside her doing to same in a pool of water. The humans stood on the other side of the fence behind them. She feared if Leo ever came, she wouldn't be able to tell him apart from the others, that she might hurt him. Humphrey feared just as much, he didn't want to forget his only son.

The pack began to throw up, but they could only guess it was from the meat they were fed or that everything was so different so quickly. Not all did, but around forty percent of the wolves did, including Kate. Humphrey didn't, so all he could do was help her through it. They never made new dens; they had enough shelter from the wind and rains here anyway. The pack was sick and delusional, but this was their life now.

Leo was allowed out of his cell to eat and for a small walk if accompanied, so he ignored whoever followed him around. The food hall was large with long tables running down the room, but with security and doctors lining the walls. Leo found the patients here were all children, suffering from mental illnesses like he was believed to have, a mental disease or because they were too out of control to be moved into a normal care home. Some of the children here were even sent from their families to get serious help. It was a care home for mentally ill children, an asylum for kids. Families and carers brought slothes for the child in their care, so Leo was stocked up for clothes. Leo was most likely the only sane one here. But no-one saw it that way, due the fact he howled constantly and yelled at his reflection to leave him alone. It was already on his file that he suffered from Clinical Lycanthropy, but it was also said he was at the early stage of Schizophrenia, that he had a reflection he was talking to and believed haunted him. That part he was starting to believe, and he was willing to let them stop that, but he still insisted that nothing was wrong with him other then that.

So he took medication for it, and slowly the visions of that wolf faded away and never bothered him much after that. But he refused to take anything else. He made a phone call everyday to Rick and Ciara who were grieved to hear him again, but somewhat relieved to hear his voice again. Only Al and Caitlyn came in to see him as long as a doctor was with them, but he ignored everything about Al, even his presence in the room, he only spoke to Caitlyn and refused to listen to anything he said. They had visiting hours where the child could speak to friends, carers and family from behind glass for both their safety. That's where he spoke to them from, but Al never allowed Rick or Ciara to come and see him, not until there was a sign he was improving. So that could be in a few days, or months, but at least they were allowed to talk to him via a phone. Leo's sanity didn't fair any better towards the end of his first week here, and he could see himself being here for longer.

He was lying in his cell when his doctor opened the door saying his had a visit. So he went to the visiting room expecting the regulars, but no. "Guys?" He gasped when seeing them in the other side of the glass. He jumped into the chair and put his hands on the glass; Ciara let a tear fall down her face and put her hand on his from the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"Al doesn't know, so keep it down." Rick seethed. Leo looked back and around, no-one was listening, they had the decency here to do that.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked again and bringing his hand down.

"What? Can't we see our best friend?" Ciara laughed lightly, just so happy to see him again.

"How's Sahara? Is she ok?" He asked. They looked at one another.

"That wolf who was shot?" Rick questioned.

"You did go and find her right?" Leo asked now a little panicky.

"We couldn't hear what you said." Leo slammed his hands against the table in anger and let out a snarl which only made everyone look at the three. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"You need to find her."

"How? Al won't let us out because he thinks we'll come here; Caitlyn had to cover for us."

"Do it again, you have to find her and see if she's still alive. She was shot and it's been a week, she could be dead. If anyone was killed I need to know."

"They're all fine." Ciara whispered to bring his loud voice down a little more. "They were moved to the zoo that night."

"The zoo?" Leo questioned. "They'd hate it there."

"We know, the keepers can't go into the enclosure without being chased out again." Rick chuckled a little.

"At least their fine." Leo sighed. "But you need to find Sahara, the Northern Pack could have killed her if she didn't die, please be careful."

"Northern Pack?" Ciara asked.

"We were chased out by another pack, that's why we ran into the site. Please find her; I can't lose anyone again, especially her!"

**Intense chapter, what's going to happen next? Is Sahara alive? Will Leo ever get out, Will Kate and Humphrey be reunited with their pup again? Only time will tell. Read and review guys. On another note, i have a question to ask. You may have read that i had an idea for another mini Starnik story which i'm eager to do. So i'm stuck. Do i finish this story? Or do i put it on temporary hold so i can get this other one done and up and then come back to it? Let me know please. I want to know if i'll lose you amazing readers if i do. Please let me know. Until next time. :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Getting A Life Back

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 19: Getting A Life Back

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ciara asked.

"We have to, for Leo." Rick answered. It was the same day that they went to see Leo, they same day they saw how crap he looked. He couldn't live in there, that wasn't how he was supposed to live. He looked far better in the middle of nowhere surrounded by wolves; he was better that way and in that life, not of that behind bars and in a tiny room as he says. They didn't need his higher empathic levels to see all that, to see that he needed to get out of there or at least have some peace to his mind. His wish was for them to seek out Sahara and make sure she was still ok, but there was a down side to that.

Leo warned them about the forest, about what had happened to him and the pack to make them foolishly forget they were running in the direction of the construction site. He told them how the territory now belonged to another wolf pack that wouldn't think twice about attacking any human, how they were after him, that was why they attacked, they came for him. They are the Northern Pack, known by the pack's of Jasper for their bloodlust for humans and said to be the strongest pack for miles around. They may not have numbers, but they are all trained fighters. Sahara, if she was alive, would be a danger from them, she too could fight, and she would after she saw what happened to the pack and what they nearly did to her. She was also a danger to them now, so they had to be wary if they found her.

So here the two were, standing side by side where Leo first walked into the forest when he ran away. He directed them here; coming from this side of the forest was far safer and would lead them towards the Valley via the east. The Northern pack may be fierce, but they wouldn't enter or come near human territory. They looked up at the cascading trees, nerves of what was waiting for them inside getting to them. If they weren't killed by another predator, then they would be by this other pack, if not them, then by Sahara if they didn't make her see sense. But Leo assured them that if they proved they were harmless and wanted to help, then she'd help them back.

Rick looked over to Ciara and she did back, they gulped and took a hold of the others hand. He smiled. "Let's find her." And they both stepped into the natural city. They held the other's hand tighter as they walked side by side and together through this place.

But only twenty minutes into the walk, did that question come into their minds. How on earth were they going to find her amongst hundreds of miles of territory? It was like finding a needle in a haystack. Only this was finding one, single wolf within hundred of miles of land. It could take them weeks, or they could run into her the over the next bush or around the next tree. More questions started running through their heads. Could they remember what she looked like? Would she attack them? Would they run in to this other pack? How were they going to communicate? It was obvious from what Leo told them they could understand all humans, but how were they going to know what she was saying? If they found her that was and hadn't died either from the pack or her wounds. They wouldn't admit it to one another, but they had low hopes that she'd be alive. It's been over a week, so the chances that she bled out, if not caught by this other pack were high.

It was now just passed mid-day; they had walked for two hours, slowly getting themselves more into the forest, but also more anxious. The deeper they went, the more they began to fear of this pack that weren't afraid about humans. They took a break, resting on a log and letting their anxiety of this pack finding them first get to them. "Scared?" Rick questioned.

"A little, you?" She asked back. Suddenly, there were barks and howls in the distance. They looked ahead of them where they sounds came from. They jumped to their feet and listened as the feral barks only drew closer.

"Terrified." He gulped in response. Why weren't they running, why weren't they getting out of here when it was so obvious that they were about to be found here but either wild dogs or this pack. But then, a wolf burst out of the bushes ahead of them and still came running towards them, but looking back. But then it looked forward and slid to a stop when it saw the humans. It was a pure white wolf, not a hint of anything else. "We're so dead." Rick said as she moved Ciara behind him. The wolf looked around frantically, but also remained cautious about them. It looked to its right, but then they saw something. Two eagle feathers dangled from its left ear and its shoulder caked in dried blood and what looked like bark covering most of it.

"Wait, isn't that her?" Ciara asked pointing to the feathers. "Sahara?" She then called out. The wolf spun its head around and looked at them. "Sahara if that's you come closer." It quickly took a few steps closer to them as the barks and snarls grew louder. "Leo sent us, come on we can get out of here." Sahara took one claw and began moving it around the dirt quickly before stepping back and tapping it. They read it.

"Follow." They remembered when Leo's mother did it to them, but this still left them gob smacked. She then took off towards and passed them with the humans in hot pursuit. They barks still became louder, enough to show they were still following them.

They ran and ran, still with barks and howls behind them and what sounded like surrounding them as well. Sahara sprinted ahead towards a small mound in the earth and around it. When they caught up, they found her trying to move what looked like a large rock out the way in the side of this mound. She looked up to them with pleading eyes and hit this rock. "She wants us to move it." Ciara said as she and Rick moved towards it and Sahara stepped back. It took a moment to loosen it, but they managed to finally move it out them way. They noticed around this rock were sticks covered with sweet and strong smelling flowers. There was a hole underneath, and a tunnel leading down. Large enough for a person to crouch down and walk down into. Sahara bolted down into the hole, followed by Ciara and lastly Rick who pulled the rock back into its place and sealed the hole again. He stayed still and listened as moments later he heard the barks just on the other side and the thundering paw steps of whatever it was chasing them run passed. He sighed in relief before turning and crawling on his hands and knees down the tunnel.

He only went a few steps as a crawl before it widened and he crawled into a dome like room under the ground. It was five feet high and around the same wide. Ciara sat on her heels on one side and Sahara on the other, both panting away. Rick sat beside his friend and pulled her into a hug, but while he did that, Sahara took her claw again and started writing into the dirt before them. When she was done, she whined quietly, and making them look at her and then down to see the word "Gone?" carved into the ground.

"Yeah, they're gone." He answered. Even they could make out a sigh of relief her her as Sahara breathed heavily. They looked around the hole, it was spacious, for one wolf that was, not a wolf and two humans. On one side of the room were small piles of different coloured flower petals and leaves by the looks of things. They looked back to Sahara after hearing her whine and tapping the floor again.

"Leo?" She questioned and looked at them with hope.

"Leo's ok, he's safe for now." Ciara replied in awe. She wiped it clear and wrote another.

"Pack?"

"The pack were taken to a zoo not far from the edge of the forest, they're safe as well and together." She answered again but with a small laugh at how incredible this was. They were communicating with a wolf! Never did they think this was possible.

"Why laugh?" She then asked into the dirt.

"It's weird." Rick chuckled. "We never thought this was possible."

"How can you understand us but we can't understand you? Leo can." Ciara said. Sahara wiped the words clear again and wrote.

"Leo believes." They humans looked at one another, not really understanding what she was saying. Sahara sighed and rolled her eyes before writing again. "Believe and understand." Then beside that. "Imagination."

"If we believe you can talk, then we'll understand you?" Ciara questioned and Sahara nodded.

"We do believe, we know you can understand us, so Leo must understand you." She shook her head and after clearing the writing spelt.

"Not enough." And then beside that. "Deeper." They needed to really believe this was possible; maybe they did in their minds, but not in their hearts. They needed to believe completely, inside and out, in mind and heart. But they didn't know how. They thought and were pretty sure they did believe, but obviously they didn't enough. Sahara saw they were struggling to come to terms with it and once more wiped clear the words and wrote a single word. "Real." She took a paw full of dirt and threw it at them. They were covered in it and it flew into their eyes. They groaned and seethed at the same time she underlined the word "Real" and whined. While their vision cleared, she walked over to the other side of the small den and pulled out a small root sticking out the wall and spun it on one claw like a human does with a basketball. The humans looked at her in amazement before she then threw that at Rick, walked over the word and with a bark she underlined it again as if saying "this is all real". She walked over to them and pushed them both back a little with some force before walking to the writing and underlining it again. She sat opposite them and ripped off the bark covering her bleeding shoulder. She seethed and whined louder as she placed her paw over it and wiped it over their chests. Her blood started to paint them as she whined and whined and whined and…spoke.

"…This real enough? Do I have to do anything more to get you to understand some simple words that I say?!" She exclaimed. The humans gasped, Ciara screaming quietly.

"You talked." She gasped.

"You understand me now?" Sahara asked as she stopped wiping her blood in Rick.

"Yeah we do." He gasped. "But how?"

"The same way Leo did." She smiled weakly and turning her back to them to walk back to the other side of the hole. "Through his imagination and belief."

"Ok, writing is one thing, seeing you move your mouth and words coming out is another!" Rick laughed lightly.

"Humans, simple minded." Sahara said as she picked up the bark and placed it back on her shoulder. She winced and dropped it again to cover it with her paw; it hurt too much to put it back on.

"Is that the gun shot?" Ciara asked.

"Yeah, I managed to stop it bleeding for a little while." Sahara sighed and looking back up to them.

"We brought something that might help." Rick said while removing his rucksack. He pulled out something she recognised, the same stuff Leo used on Lily after she was shot, that "bandage" as he called it. "Do you mind?" He asked.

"No, please." She said shuffling towards them. He moved over to her on his knees as she lifted her leg so he could start wrapping it around near her shoulder. "Did I say "simple minded"? I meant clever." She giggled lightly.

"We did some bad things, we don't blame you." Ciara replied.

"You didn't, I knew what you two were like the day I met you. You aren't like the others, you're like Leo." She smiled but then winced when Rick tightened the bandage.

"Sorry, almost done."

"You said Leo and the pack are fine." She said.

"Leo was taken to a place to try and cure him again like before, only far worse." Ciara sighed. "The pack is in a zoo, they're safe as well."

"A zoo?"

"A place animals are taken to be looked at by humans, with fences and being fed food rather then having to hunt for it."

"That sounds horrid." Sahara gasped.

"We spoke with Leo this morning..." Rick said after tying the ends together. "He wanted us to find you and make sure you were ok."

"He's sweet." She sighed. "But the pack is destroyed, our territory has been taken, we're fallen." She added and hanging her head. "I mean, we've tried everything to get them to go but…"

"We?" Ciara interjected. Sahara grinned and leaned in closer.

"I have a wolf on the inside."

Meanwhile, Tony sat on the rise outside that was once his friends den, but now Sanali's. He had his own; he wasn't going to take advantage of anything now things were like this. He watched as the Northern Wolves paraded happily across the Valley, his territory. This wasn't how he wanted things to go; this wasn't how he pictured it. All they were supposed to do was kill the human, not chase out his pack. He gave Sanali and her pack strict orders to attack the human once he's not around the pack. But no, they chose to take the Valley. They only lost two wolves, Tony's lost none, but they lost their home, and Tony his pack. He sat with a good posture, trying to look proud and prideful, but he wasn't. He was free to do as he wished here, but he was still very much a prisoner. He couldn't leave the Valley without Sanali's top Alphas going with him as an escort. He was snarled at, even abused by the Northerners for fun, but he wasn't going to let it damage his pride.

He made the wrong choice, he made the wrong decision, he wished he could have taken it back and left it after his brawl with Leo. Sure he may be the beta of this new pack, but it wasn't the same. Sanali may not admit it, but he was as much of as prisoner here. He was limited to the things he could do. And to put more shame on top of that, her best Alpha's and right paw wolves, were she-wolves. She brought the girls of the pack up and made them higher then the males. No more were they going to be the victims of rape and abuse; they were the ones to dish the dirt, not them. But this was all after she murdered her father; they were all used to this change now.

Sanali emerged out of the den behind him, but stood as she stared at him. Why didn't they get married, why did he not propose to her? They had a pup due to their mistakes at Alpha School, taking it to irresponsible standards when they mated the day she came into heat for the first time so when she conceived, she didn't know, neither did Tony or her father when she came home that she was even in heat or did. It was weird. He was coming to the end of his remaining months at Alpha School whereas she first started. They grew close, and a part of his assessment was that he teaches the new arrivals, but he grew closer to her. When he left, he came back to visit and the two only grew closer when they mated towards the end of her last few weeks.

But that time was over, she missed it, the fun times they used to have, just stupid, irresponsible young wolves. Now they were old, creaky even, but they were experienced and wise in a way. She smiled and walked outside towards him, grinding her side against his. Tony didn't look, he knew it was her. She may have been trying to seduce him, but he wasn't going to do that again, not after she lied to him. What he may have felt towards her was no more. But then again, thyey never felt anything towards one another, they only sought out company when it first started. He didn't do anything but sit there and look over what was once his. She stopped after seeing it wasn't working and sat beside him. "I'm sorry sweetie…" She said a leaning her head against his shoulder. He simply shoved her away with a light snarl. She was shocked to say the least. "How can I make it up to you?" She asked sweetly and moving back against his side. This time he didn't move, he just let her do it, but still paid no attention.

"Leave." He rasped. "Leave and don't come back."

"Now that's not going to happen, we all know that." She giggled and resting her head on his shoulder. He seethed as she did, but he made no attempt to stop her, it was mind over matter. "Come on sweetie, it's not the end of the world."

"I lost my son…." He muttered. "…Our son." He added then glaring back down at her as she lifted her head to look back at him. "I lost my pack, my friend and my family. It's the end of my world." He growled before walking away.

"At least you still have your territory."

"I'm not even granted permission to move without you sending your bitches for me." He snarled as one walked around the side of the den to walk after him. Sanali motioned for her friend to stay put, so she did and Tony walked away. He walked across the Valley and into the trees where he was finally able to do as he pleased without the fear of being beaten or insulted. But he had plans of his own which he couldn't do while being followed.

He walked for an hour until he found the scent of what he was looking for, of who he was looking for. He sighed; relieved to know she was ok. He walked a little while longer until he came to a mound in the earth, behind it, a large flat stone with potent smelling flowers that disguised her scent. But there was something else; there was more then one scent here, humans.

Leo paced back and forth in the time out room after starting a fight with another child. The Doctors thought it would be a good idea for two clinical lycanthropy patients to be put together and see how they were not mentally healthy by themselves, but oh no, it was worse. Leo did see how this kid was crazy, and being the same age as he, he had no problem putting this sorry excuse for a wolf in his place. Leo admittedly received a few blows before they were separated, but he won the fight. But now he was suffering the consequences.

The time out room was a room with cushioned walls and sealing with a light high up and out of reach. There was a single window, but bared, and on the other side was a three story drop. He paced back and forth as the claustrophobic anxiety of the room started to hit home. The room wasn't exactly small, but it still gave him a feeling it was half the size it was. He tried mind over matter, something his mother taught him, and it seemed to help. If he convinced his mind it was only playing tricks on him, then it wouldn't hurt him. He didn't know why he was being bothered about these closed rooms, he hadn't before. He hadn't had nightmares or visions of his demon, one thing that made him feel better. But then again, it didn't. He was relived that these pills he was taking for it helped, but it just didn't feel…right. It was like he was supposed to see it. He felt, in a way, better when it was around. But now it was like it had vanished. But surly not, it was all in his mind…right?

But anyway, he was happier that it was gone then worried. Although, he was worried that he wasn't going to get out of here. He was now called by the doctors "the wild one", by the way he is and how his actions and moods were wild and erratic, they weren't able to predict what he was going to do in certain situations. He refused to talk to the doctors, other children, he refused to socialize with anyone, even his head care worker who still came to visit every day, he just wanted to leave, and he made it clear before he was put in here. But he was then told he wouldn't until he admitted this was all in his head.

He stood still and wiped his hands down his face while he took a deep breath to calm him. He had to get out of here soon before things only got worse for him and the pack. He had to find his parents, he had to be with them, he had to get them out the zoo. He needed to be smart to think around what he'd face, he needed to be cunning to get passed the doctors, he needed to be fast to run, he needed to be alert, he needed… he needed the wolf.

He stared at a spot on the wall, it was so clear now; he was able to do the things before because he had the wolf. He was acrobatic like an alpha and his mother because he had the wolf; he was who he was because he had the wolf. As much as he hated it, he now came to realise that the wolf was who made him who he was. Without it, he would have been here all this time, never reunited with his family or saved his aunt. Nothing he's done or been able to do, would have been possible if he didn't have it. But now it was gone, he knew it wasn't right to take those medicines to make it go away, it just wasn't right. But the doctors always said it was in his head, so what if they were right? If it was in his head then surely all he had to do was bring it back and reel in his wolf, right?

"Ok, ok, ok." He said looking around. He needed a reflection; he never saw it in or against anything else. The window! He spun around and looked back at the partly open window; he wasn't just about able to see his own reflection as a sort of black mist in it due to him being across the other side of the room. He slowly took steps towards it. "Please, I need you." He said. "I'm sorry I said I didn't need you, but please, I need you now. I can't live without you." He closed his when he was only two steps from seeing his reflection clearly. "I'm a wolf; I need the spirit of a wolf." He took those last two steps and opened his eyes. As his head, he saw a wolf's head, that grey and tawny furred wolf stared back at him with a grin. It was so clear now; this wolf was half his father and half his mother. It had a grey face; lighter grey around its muzzle but with white running under its chin and neck and its ears the light brown. Only, its eyes were of the darkest, deepest orange. This wolf was the son of Kate and Humphrey, this wolf was in Leo, well…that's what he hoped. The wolf raised its transparent left paw and placed it against the glass, this time, not in time with Leo. But he copied his action and placed his hand on the other side.

He closed his eyes as his senses and alertness were brought to a whole new level or weird. It was like he was being filled with something, but it filled a gap in his chest that had been empty for so long. For so long he had denied who he was. He was a wolf, son of Kate and Humphrey of the United Pack, and he was going to get them back.

He opened his eyes and back to his reflection, this time his own. But there was still something strange about it. He saw his face, but there was like an aura around him that played some mind trick that still made his see that wolf. The wolf was a part of him now. Once on two sides of the same coin, but one on one side, sharing one side, sharing one body. But at a closer look, he saw how his mind was fooling him. His eyes were that deep orange of that wolf. He laughed, happy to accept this, his mind still played with him. "Leo!" A voice yelled from out the window. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, did he really hear that.

"Hey, I can smell you're up there!" Another female's voice yelled up. He leaned over and looked out through the bars and nearly laughed in hysterics and disbelief. Rick, Ciara and Sahara stood in the alleyway underneath. "See told you." Sahara giggled and shoving Ciara.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked.

"Showing you Sahara's ok, she wanted to come."

"How do you know?"

"That's a story we'll be happy to tell you when you come out." Tony said as he walked out from around a corner. Leo scowled down at him. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and to the pack. I can never take it back. But we need you; you are the one that's supposed to save the pack from the humans, so get your butt down here and do that." He smiled.

"Did you just say something, nice, to me?" Leo asked in shock.

"It took some talking!" Rick shouted up.

"Don't get used to it either. Think of it as a temporary partnership." Tony added with a smile. Leo smiled back; for once he started to see the nice side of Tony.

"So are you coming down?" Sahara asked.

"Not as easy as it sounds, there's a lot of doors and guys to get passed."

"Well get to it!" Rick called up. "It was hard to get them here unnoticed, so hurry up before we're seen!"

"We'll wait down here." Tony smiled again, something Leo was still amazed to see, but he was happy to see it. He walked back and looked around, how was he going to get out of here?

"Ok, think, think, think." He said looking around.

Across the town, a young keeper to the zoo's latest additions was doing his rounds. 2:00pm, feeding time for the pack. He whistled a tune he was listening to via his Ipod as he walked through the zoo with a wheel borrow of meat. Children and parents gasped and "ew'd" as he passed, but he had gotten enough of that to no longer care, but also because he wasn't eating it, so what was there it care about. He liked his job, although he hadn't been doing it long, he loved it more then anything. Twenty three years old and with the job he always wanted.

He reached the outside of the fences and as he walked around he looked inside. There was nothing to be seen, not a movement anywhere. He gulped at the creepy feeling of being watched from within as he carried on and his whistling grew louder. He walked through the "staff only" gates and to the part the keepers threw in the food. But just as he was about the throw in the first chunk, he stopped at seeing something. A small, pink object lying ten feet inside the enclosure. He dropped the meat and walked up to the gate to narrow his vision. It looked like some baby's doll that must have been somehow thrown over. It was his job to remove dangers and things that didn't belong. So he grabbed a fire extinguisher which was regulation to take inside and opened the gate. He stepped inside, removed the catch of the extinguisher and made sure to lock the gate. He stood for a moment, he still didn't see or hear anything other then the parents and children looking though the fence up a hill and to his left. He took a deep breath and walked quickly but quietly towards the toy, oh how he hated children sometimes to make him risk his life by walking into a fenced area with wolves that have been known to kill humans before. All for a toy!

He neared it, and as he bent down to pick it up, he heard a growl. He shot his head up, and emerging out of the bushes was a large, grey wolf which the zoo came to discover the Alpha Leader. He picked up the toy and pointed the extinguisher at the wolf and started backing away towards the gate. The wolf followed after him, but when it came too close, the keeper let loose the extinguisher for a burst, spraying the wolf in the face. It yelped in freight and whimpered and ran away. The keeper smiled a little, but it was then replaced with a fearful face when another tawny brown wolf stepped out of the bushes, then another grey one, then another, and another. The pack started to come out, snarling, hackles raised and teeth bore at the human in their territory. He gulped; he didn't have enough for the entire pack.

He chanced it and took of running in the direction of the gate. The humans behind the fence gasped and some screamed when the wolves stated running after him. He cried out for help as well. He reached the gate and was able to unlock the catch. He pulled it open, but before he could step through it, he was grabbed by the jaws of that grey one by his leg, then a red one by his other. Then a pure white one another pulled his arm before the entire pack jumped on him and pulled him back. He screamed and the people behind the fences did also and started running away. But not because of what they saw, well…maybe that too, but no. They screamed...because they saw the gate still open.

**Sorry it's been a while guys, had a busy week at work so i haven't had time to do it. I have come to a decision that i will finish this story first on the fact that there aren't many chapters left to it. But not only that, there is going to be two alternative endings, one of which my regular reviewers may enjoy. But anyway, for those who don't like cliffhangers, *cough*lonelywithbadenglish2*cough*...sorry. :S Things are getting intense now. The United Pack have gone baserk and killed a zoo keeper, Tony's nice and wronged side has finally emerged and he's come to see that Leo and his friends are the ones to bring back what was once his, Leo has come to terms with his inner wolf and is now one with it. I may have to admit, this may be one of my favourite chapters this far. What do you think? Read and Review to find out what happens next. Until next time. :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Great Escapes

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 20: Great Escapes

A Doctor, with his average, daily duties with his patients, didn't know what to expect, it was done too fast. He walked down the corridor, ready to deal with the wild child, the one that refuses help and could be here far longer then anyone before. He needed to give this child his medication, but this time, he had someone else to help. He brought with him the child's head care worker, Al to come in and talk seeing as last time they met they had a few moments of communication. They worked on one another's confidence as they counted the doors before they came across Leo's time out cell. "Leo, med time." The doctor said upon reaching the door. But nobody answered. Al began to worry, but the doctor started to smile. "Don't worry, he never answers." He nodded and took a sigh of relief and a small smile crept onto his face while the doctor unlocked the door. The heavy door took a moment with only one hand, but it opened, but they were in for a shock.

No-one was inside; they stormed into the room and started looking, even though there was nothing in here. "Oh shit." Al muttered.

"That's not possible." The doctor gasped.

"Oh but it is." Leo said. They spun around. He was stood in the doorway. "Thanks for these." He said waving the keys before slamming the door shut. He had locked it before they even took the first step.

"Leo! Let us out!" Al ordered. He only sighed and looked through the small window in the door. "Open it!" He flicked up the metal plate and covered it up; all that could be heard were the faint muffled yells from inside.

He looked down the length of the corridor, seeing the numerous locked doors going down it. How was he going to get through it? He looked back at the door in which the doctor and Al were locked up in. The key ring had many of them on, including some sort of ID. He removed them from the lock and walked down to the first door, seeing that the lock was some swipe card system. He looked down at the ID and smiled. But then, he heard someone talking behind him and from around the corner far down the other side of this corridor. He whirled around, panicking.

The two doctors laughed about something Leo didn't hear. But they came walking down the corridor, passed the Door in which two people were locked in who coincidently stopped just as they passed and towards the first set of doors. They continued chatting and laughing while they opened it and locking it after they had passed through. They continued to do the same to the other two doors leading down the corridor until they turned left and down another corridor.

Leo peeked out from a cell he unlocked and closed partially from the other side of the three doors. He sighed in relief as he stepped out after seeing and hearing it was all clear. He closed the door and leaned against it, but feeling his ears. How did he hear them, minutes before they walked around that corner? He was able to get through the three locked doors, get to the end of the corridor and hide before they emerged. How? He felt his ear expecting some sort of hearing enhancement or something that explained it. But when he did, all he heard was that inner howl that made him smile. But he still had to get out of here, he wasn't done yet.

Meanwhile, outside the complex sat two wolves and two humans in a dirty, stinking alley. But it wasn't only that, it was the smells of the human town that both Sahara and Tony struggled to inhale through their noses. It was the smells of toxic exhaust fumes, rancid waste, rotting things in this alley. They couldn't stand it, it was all so gross. They couldn't understand how they could do it? How could the humans not smells all this? But then again, their sense of smell wasn't up to a wolf's standards. Tony didn't understand the humans, let alone fully trust them at this point in time. He trusted them enough to know he needed their help now, and he was going to have to in order to get his pack back, somehow earn their forgiveness and get the territory back, all in this day. He was going against everything he knew, trusting humans, but after seeing and smelling them in Sahara's bolt hole, how they helped her shoulder after his attempt to stop the bleeding wasn't working well, he was obliged to. Leo wasn't going to hurt him or his pack, never has, never will, Tony know knew he was the fool, not Leo. Leo was the one to save them, so he'd better start doing that soon before he gnawed his tail off in the presence of these humans. He was still to fully trust them, but he did enough to move around with them.

This alley was beginning to kill the wolves, so Tony started pacing in agitation of the smells and the constant worry they maybe seen. "Give it a rest will you." Sahara said watching him. "You're making me dizzy."

"Can I help it if we're in the heart of human territory?" He grumbled as he continued on.

"Just calm down, no-one's going to find us here." Ciara said.

"I can't help it."

"Don't worry; I'm sure Leo will get out of there soon." Rick replied.

"Sooner then you think!" Leo yelled after running around the corner from the street as fast as he could.

"Where have you been?" Sahara called back to him and tail wagging.

"No time, run!"

"What?" Rick chuckled confused.

"Just run." He said as he reached them. Moments later, seven people came running around the corner after him.

"Oh…"

"Run!" Leo bellowed but with a smile, he loved this for some strange reason. His mind was saying it was like a game, he was having fun form being chased. Rick chanced a look back, only then to have Al yel his and Ciara's name. They were going to be in so much trouble later, or if they were caught.

"Where are we going?!" Ciara asked as they ran out of the alley and towards the outskirts of the town. "The zoo is the other way!"

"We need to get the Northern Pack out of the territory first; we won't have anywhere to go if we get them out!" Leo replied as they ran out across a road, causing several cars to screech to a halt and as not to hit them before diving into another alley.

"How?" Tony asked. "Just us five can't get that pack out, there's no chance."

"Not if we deal with the Alpha."

"Sanali?" He questioned. "You won't get ten feet near her, or the Valley. They'll cut you and any human down."

"We know the Valley better then anyone, we can get to her first."

"What about us?" Rick asked as they ran across another, less busy road and into another alley. The forest was coming into sight, there was a large field coming up before it.

"You two head to the zoo and find out where they are, we'll meet you there."

"Be careful." Ciara said before they ran left after emerging out of the alley and running down another road while Leo, Tony and Sahara ran on into the field.

"Sanali uses Winston and Eve's den; we can circle around and get into it." Sahara said as they entered the trees, none of the even breaking a sweat or breathing heavily yet. Leo by now would have started to, but no, he was different, there was something that was filling him and forcing him to keep moving. He felt as though he could run for miles.

"I'm not planning on sneaking in; I'm going straight into the Valley and confronting her."

"You're going to challenge her?" Tony exclaimed as they jumped over a fallen tree.

"If I have to, then yes, but either way, they're not going to be in the Valley much longer."

Leo didn't know what he was getting himself into; he was insane to do such a thing. Challenging an Alpha leader, it was unheard of, something that nobody he had heard of had done before. If he won, then he'd gain the title of Alpha Leader of the Northern Pack, if he lost, well…he didn't want to think of it. Something his father once told him, "think positively and the outcome shall be positive". He had to do well, he had to do this.

They ran and ran as fast as their Alpha legs could carrying them, neither panting too heavily yet. They managed to evade many patrols of the pack, but other then that; they literally strolled into the Valley. They ran halfway into it, but brought it to a walk after the snarls of the pack forced them to. Sanali walked out of her den to see this strange spectacle of a human walking towards them. But what shocked her most, was that this was the human Tony wanted eradicating from the pack, and he was with him and some other she-wolf. She howled, saying two things, the first that the pack comes to her, and that they allow them through. They continued to snarl, but they did as their leader ordered and let them through. "Well Tony, we can still deal with your human if you want." She called out as they approached.

"I'm not here to talk." Tony growled back. "He is." He added motioning to Leo.

"Get out of the territory." Leo ordered as they stood at the bottom of the rise and looking up at her. The pack, including Sanali started laughing, most in hysterics at the humans order. It was the fact it was an order from a human, and one in the heart of their territory. Sanali wiped away a tear that fell down her face after laughing so hard.

"I do apologise, could you say that again? I thought I heard you ask us to leave." She continued giggling.

"I did." He snarled back and making Sanali look down at him with a more serious face. "Leave now, or I will kill you."

"You, kill me, in my territory, with my pack surrounding you? Would you like to rethink that?"

"You won't let us leave anyway. Not matter what happens, you'll kill us." Sahara replied.

"Not Tony, he'll live." She replied making both Sahara and Leo look at him. "As the father of my pup and lover, I can forgive him and let him live. Whereas you two are a human and of the United Pack."

"What is she talking about?" Sahara asked looking at him.

"She's Garth's mother." He sighed.

"What?" Leo questioned in awe.

"Back in Alpha School, things between us were a little crazy."

"Too crazy he got me pregnant…" Sanali added who when they looked back at her, she was stood right in front of them. "And for his safety I brought Garth here. Life in the north was dangerous, even I couldn't keep him safe. So I brought him here."

"But it's all in the passed." Tony snapped back. "There is nothing between us now."

"So you say." Sanali giggled and turned her back to them but putting on some sort of seductive, flirtatious sway in Tony's direction.

"Sanali, leave or I will do something I don't want to do." Leo ordered again.

"So you say." She replied but not looking back at him and making her way back towards the slope. "But I think I'll pass." She froze when hearing something she never had in a long time, too long she thought it would never happen again. She turned back to see Leo snarling at her, his eyes fixed on hers with rage and authority. He bore his human teeth and growled from the pit of his stomach. She looked at Tony and Sahara, but they both had their mouths shut so it wasn't them. This growl was coming from him, at it wasn't a human's attempt, no; this was a wolf's perfect growl that genuinely sent shivers up her spine hearing it. It made her pack start backing away as if it was her doing it. This growl carried such authority in it that her pack now avoided looking at him and looking away from him. SHe hadn't been growled at for a long time

He snapped his head to the right at a group of the pack, and they took faster steps back. Then again to the left, and they too moved away quicker. He looked back at Sanali who stood in awe that he was controlling her pack. This wasn't possible, this was her pack, they only obey her, only she could do this. Wait, he was challenging her, he wanted her pack. Her first thought was to get her pack out and away or to just laugh it off and walk back to her den. But it didn't work like that, this was a challenge, if she walked away she was surrendering to him, he'd take her pack, her territory and her title, and she'd be nothing. She couldn't back down, that not how it worked, she had to fight. She looked around at her pack, watching her to see what choice she'd make. She didn't have a choice, submit, or fight.

She looked back at Leo and moved into a defensive stance while Sahara and Tony moved away to create some space. Only Leo had his plan, he knew what he was going to do. He started walking towards Sanali, who stayed put to defend her ground, Something all Alpha's are taught, try to wait until your opponent strikes first, then counter it. But does that count when you're fighting a human? She wasn't taught how to fight a human, no Alpha was.

She made her move. She screamed and ran at Leo who continued walking towards her. She jumped at him, flexing her claws and opening her jaws to go in for his throat. He made no effort to get out of the way or do anything as she soared towards him. Not until the last minute anyway. He reached out his arm, and grabbed her throat. He ran with her in his hand and slammed her against the small, stone rise and held her there by one hand. She began to choke, her airways blocked. Was this it? Her reign now coming to an end? Leo snarled in her face and stared her in the eyes while she tired to push him off. Tony, although he felt very little love for the she-wolf, couldn't stand there and watch the mother of his pup die. He tried to run towards her, but Sahara grabbed him. "Don't, I know what he's doing." She said.

Leo growled in her face like a wolf, something she had never heard before. But as he looked into her eyes, he saw everything. He saw why she was how she was, why she made her pack how she was. Her life was played out in her eyes in that of a few seconds. He saw the pain her past bore, the hatred for her father, even the hatred for Tony for what he did to her. But also the desire she had to be with him as the father of her pup. He never planned on killing her, he wasn't going to. "I'm not going to kill you." He said, but in her eyes he was, she still couldn't breath. "I win; I get you pack, your territory and your title. I am the Alpha of the Northern Pack!" He yelled for all to hear. He looked back at her, and she'd scream if she could when she saw her eyes. They weren't what she just saw; they were this horrid, deep orange colour that made her fear him even more. "But I am kind." He then dropped her at the same time his eyes went back to what they were. She coughed and spluttered as she breathed deeply to fill her lungs again. She looked up to him afterwards, but still continued to breathe heavily. "I will give everything back to you, IF, you leave and never come back. Is that understood?" She quickly nodded. "GO!" He growled and his eyes fired up again. She scrambled to her paws and ran passed him, barking to her pack to follow her. They did and they all ran away and across the Valley. Sanali stopped at the tree line and looked back at them. She lost, but was given another chance, she was indebted, to a human!

Meanwhile, at the zoo, things were beyond crazy. Rick and Ciara managed to shake their pursuers seeing as they never dared enter the park and go after Leo, so they went for the others. But they lost them a while ago, but the zoo entrance was crazy. Nearly two hours later, did Leo turn up; Sahara and Tony stayed back and concealed themselves in a hedge along the wall of the zoo. He found them, but he wished they didn't tell him what they had heard. They heard commotion about how the wolves in the zoo escaped and killed three people; now they are running loose in the zoo so everyone even workers had been pulled out to wait for animal control. They even overheard others talking about the police coming to shoot them all. They had to get inside and stop this or get them out before it happened.

Leo pulled his friends back to the bush Sahara and Tony were hidden in so they could Sahara the story as to what happened. They too were shocked, but not surprised to say the least that the pack was doing this. They didn't know what life in there was like, but it couldn't have been good. But the question was, why haven't they just run out yet and escaped? They'd have to find out if they could get inside. The gates were opened, but a row of four armed police officers knelt down just inside to stop anything coming out and to shoot anything they saw move on four legs. Now the next question was how were they going to get inside? Well, as it turns out, run for it and hope for the best it seems. They readied themselves and ran into the crowd of the public, workers at the zoo and police officers and towards the gates. People screamed as they barged through as fast as they could, but also at the wolves following them. They made it and jumped and ran around the police firing line and diving around another corner to avoid being shot at as well before running deeper into the heart of the zoo.

Leo called out for his parents and pack mates as did the others. Tony started to worry, how would the pack treat him for what he did? He hoped more gently then he had thought. They slowed their run to a fast walk as they searched the zoo, but they didn't see or hear anything, but they did have that constant feeling of being watched.

They walked into the centre of the zoo and looked around. There were many paths and roads that led in all directions. "It's going to take too long just like this." Sahara said.

"Let's split up." Ciara suggested.

"Ok, you two go with Sahara, Tony and I will go this way." Leo said, they all nodded and split off in their groups. It was a smart, yet stupid idea. Smart because they would cover more ground faster this way, and the chances that the pack were moving around at the same time only made it harder to find them. But it was stupid because now they had less of them together, and if they found the pack, they'd need numbers should they attack. That was if they attacked. Why would they attack their son and members of their pack?

Leo and Tony walked down a path with mainly gift shops and restaurants either side of the path. Leo looked inside each of them a fraction, but they weren't in any of them. "Why did you want to go with me?" Tony asked puzzled. "I hate you and you hate me."

"That's exactly why." Leo answered while sticking inside a gift shop door and looking around. "Because this gives us a chance to revolve our issues."

"I wouldn't have."

"Well, it wasn't my best plan, but it's a way." Leo chuckled lightly. "So what made you change your mind about the Northern Pack?"

"Shall we say we speak truthfully and kill one another later?" He asked back.

"Sure, I can deal with that."

"Well, I brought the Northern Pack to kill you." He replied.

"Thanks." Leo surprisingly chuckled. "All that just for me."

"All I said to Sanali was to kill you, but they went against it and took the Valley. I didn't plan for that to happen."

"Must hurt." Leo muttered. "A former mate doing that to you."

"She wasn't my mate." Tony chuckled. "We just enjoyed each others company in Alpha School."

"Ok, I'm still a kid, so no need to go any further." Leo replied and Tony laughed a little.

"I really am sorry for everything I did, ever. I just…there isn't a good history of humans in my family and with everything I've learnt about you I grew up to hate you." Tony sighed while hanging his head in shame

"Not all humans are hunters." Leo smiled. "There are even some that try and protect you. My friends and I want that just as much."

"Really?"

"Really." Leo smiled and stopping. "Friends?" He asked holding his hand out and down to him. Tony smiled and placed his paw in his palm and they both shook.

"Friends."

"Ok, let's find our pack." Leo said as he looked back ahead. But wait, there was something there. They both looked down and narrowed there eyes as a tawny brown she-wolf walked from around a corner but didn't notice them. Leo smiled widely and yelled out. "Mom!" He couldn't believe it, she was there, it was her. Kate spun her head around and looked back at Leo. But it wasn't of hope or happiness, but of hatred and fury,

"Human!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Moments later, Humphrey, followed by Winston, Eve and the rest of the pack round the corner and started snarling in their direction.

"Oh no." Leo muttered.

"Run!" Tony yelled, so they turned around and started running. Leo looked back to see the entire pack close behind them.

"What's wrong with them?!" Leo yelled desperately and frantically while looking back constantly.

"What the hell is this place?!" Tony exclaimed as they ran around another corner. Rick, Ciara and Sahara were walking towards them when they saw each other.

"Guys run, they're going to kill us!" Leo called out. They didn't wait after they saw Humphrey dive around the corner to try and snap at Leo but narrowly missed and then the rest of the pack following after them. They all ran, not knowing what to do. The pack behind them snarled, howled and barked while in pursuit. Sahara was bewildered, her own pack chasing her down. No-one knew what was wrong with them, they were insane, trying to kill there own kin. Leo looked back again, seeing his Aunt snarling towards him, but her white fur around her face coated in a layer of red. His mother, father or family looked no better, but Lily stood out the most.

What were they going to do? They would tire and be caught at some point after running down several paths in the zoo in an attempt to lose them, but nothing they tried worked. It was when Sahara saw some stacked boxes that if climbed; they could get onto a flat part of the roof of a small building. She sprinted ahead and guided the others up after she did. Leo dislodged the boxes so the pack couldn't climb up them, but now they were safe. The pack barked, howled and mocked them from below, trying to get them to come down. Leo looked out and around to try and find his parents. But they were all moving around, so he never found them. He recognised many, but not the ones he was looking for. "What's wrong with them?" Sahara panted and standing far back from the edge with everyone else.

"No-one would think a zoo does this to them." Leo muttered.

"They've only been in here for a week." Rick exclaimed and trying to get his breath back.

"It's insane here." Tony added.

"And I thought the place I was in was bad." Leo muttered while he still searched. But then, he saw someone he knew all too well. Humphrey happened to catch his eye as he snarled up at them and moving around. The entire pack looked like a sea, it was hard to keep focused on one wolf the way they were walking, running and jumping around. Around his father, he then came to see the rest of his family sticking closer together. "Dad!" Leo called out over the sounds of the barks and yells. But it went unnoticed. "Mom!" Leo shouted even louder. She actually seemed to recognise it; it clicked something in her mind. So when she heard it come from that one human, she looked up at him. "Mom it's me, its Leo I've come back!" He yelled down with hope.

"My son is gone!" She screamed back over the yells. "He's never coming back." Leo felt a pang in his chest when hearing this. Sahara and Tony came over and tried to make the pack see sense that they were one of their own, but they didn't go recognised, none of them knew any of them. Not even Kate or Humphrey could recognise their own son!

"We can't stay up here, we need to get down and out." Tony sighed after seeing this wasn't working.

"And what, leave them to the police? I don't think so." Leo spat. "We just need a way of showing them who we are, we need them to remember." Leo said as he remained focused on his family who only glared and snarled back up at him. They had to get down, whether if it was to get out or to talk to them. Leo looked back after having an idea, and a crazy one at that. The chances of it working were slim, but it was their only shot. He walked up to his friends. "I've got an idea." They only had to look into his eyes to see he was going to do something, but something reckless.

"What are you going to do?" Ciara asked but not sure if she wanted to know.

"Just, please trust me, I have an idea." He said place a hand on their shoulders.

"Leo what are you going to do?" Sahara asked as she then came over. Leo turned around and pulled her into a hug. She returned it, thinking she may know what he was going to do. He let go and looked over to Tony after Standing up. He only made a small; two fingered salute to him before he turned around and jumped off the low rooftop. Ciara screamed his name but Rick held her back, but they all looked over to see what he had planned. He landed hard, but he was ok other then a small shock in his feet after you jump of something high. But it was that thud that was heard.

Firstly, Winston and Eve looked around the side to investigate, and after their snarls were heard, Kate, Humphrey, Lily, Garth and the rest of the pack started to stalk their live prey. Finally something that would fight back. Leo stood his ground and stared back at them. "Mom, Dad, it's me, I'm back." Leo insisted again but he still only received snarls in return as they stalked closer to him. "Please listen to me."

"Stop talking!" Eve growled. "Humans don't talk."

"Neither do you." Leo snapped back. "How many humans do you know can talk to you?" He saw them think for a moment, but they didn't answer and carried on towards him. He started walking backwards and he looked up at the worried eyes of the others. He had only one choice if they wouldn't recognise him. He stopped moving and lowered his head. Slowly, he started lowering himself to the ground and holding his hand out in front if him a little palm down. He went into one knee, not making any contact by looking or touching. But he was still sensing, and he sensed them stop in movement and heard them stop snarling. He bowed his bead and kept his hand out. He reached his heads behind his neck with slow movements and removed his triangular necklace before bowing again but holding it out further for them to see. He remained like that, unsure now of what they were going to do, eat him, or remember him? His heart started to beat a little quicker in fear, but then he felt something, something he was hoping to feel. He felt something lick his forehead quickly, just above his eyebrow. A sign he was permitted to get up. He looked up, slowly, and meeting his fiery, orange eyes he didn't know was happening and welcomed his Grandfather and Alpha leader's back at him. To the right, Lily and Garth walked around and to the left his parents appeared. "Leo?" Kate muttered. Still without knowing, Leo's eyes changed back as a smile grew on his face. "Leo!" Kate cried and running into him with Humphrey right behind her. Sahara looked down in relief, but it wasn't that she was more focused on. She saw his eyes. He opened his arms to them and fell onto his other knee to catch them. She cried into his neck, smearing some of the blood she had on her muzzle onto him and Humphrey wrapping his paws around hers and his back. "Your back." Kate cried with tears falling down her face.

"I told you I'd come back for you." Leo whispered into her ear and tightening his grip. "I missed you so much." He added when his own tear fell.

"We missed you too son." Humphrey replied. He heard Winston announce to the pack it was him, and instantly after he was let go, Lily came barging through and threw herself as usual at him, wiping more blood onto him. She jumped off and he went around embracing each of his family and calling down the others from the roof. Rick and Ciara lowered themselves down from where Leo jumped off and he was quick to point everything out to them. That they, somehow, could understand them as well, and were here to help. The family got back together and informed him of what had happened why they did what they did and how this place was horrible. But it was soon after they all heard a loud yelp, that when they looked around, they saw Eve on her hind legs and pinning Tony against the wall via hid throat.

"Eve he helped us." Leo said as he, Kate and Winston tried to pull her off. But she was in a rage that only strengthened her, so she didn't budge. Tony was suffocating and trying to push her off himself.

"You dog!" Eve snarled. "You betrayed me, Winston, the pack, your family, what more could you do?!"

"Help… you." He choked.

"Grandma he helped us get here and get the Northern Pack out of the territory." Leo said. She snapped out of her trance when she heard that, and the pack listened in. But she remained in his throat.

"What did you say?" Winston asked.

"Tony, Sahara and I cleared out the Valley, The Northern Pack are gone. We can go home." Eve looked back at Tony who was on the verge of passing out when she finally let him go. He fell back onto his front paws and coughed violently.

"I…I was only doing it...to get Leo out, Sanali betrayed me as well. We agreed she takes Leo, but she took the Valley instead."

"How could you betray us dad? And to her and her pack?" Garth asked. "How?"

"I'm sorry Garth, but Leo and I have an understanding now." He replied flashing a smile in his direction.

"Can we deal with this later?" Lily asked. "We still need to get out of here."

"The front entrance is blocked." Ciara said a she and Rick stood by Leo. "We can't get out that way."

"We saw." Winston replied. "There's fences all around us, that's the only way to get out of here."

"We can still get out that way." Leo said as another thought came to mind.

"How?" Rick asked perplexed. "You think we can just stroll out there and walk out?" Leo only smiled.

"Something like that."

**Another chapter done and dusted, Tony and Leo are friends, the pack are back together with two new human additions it seems. But how are they getting out of the zoo? Will Sanali do anything to get out of Leo's debt she has to him, even if she doesn't want to? Will Garth ever know? Read and Review to find out. By the way. the gaps in these updates are the perfect times to check out my other stories. And on that subject, i have a way this story could end up that some of you may find a little funny. I'll have two alternative endings to this, one more serious, another just for a laugh. ****Until next time.**

**The FalconWolf**


	21. Chapter 21 The Complete Pack

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 21: The Complete Pack

The chaos outside the zoo only escalated now that three children what looked like being chased by wolves just ran into the zoo where an entire pack of them are loose. Animal control had just arrived, but they were still waiting for the armed police. Until they arrived, no-one was going in, and nothing was coming out. But now there were new developments, three children that couldn't protect themselves, now in a fenced area with a pack of wolves that have already killed were inside, they had to do something. The police were gathering zoo staff and regrettably, anyone who could handle a gun ready to go in and save these children if they hadn't already been found. The public had been pushed right back and away from the gates, constantly being advised to go home, but they wanted to see these things go down. The sheriff of the town briefed his men and anyone else who was helping, twenty seven people ready to go in. This was it, the moment they should have killed those wolves the moment they first started causing trouble back in the wild. But then…

"Sir!" One member of the firing line called out. The sheriff looked around and that one man pointed out down into the zoo. He walked up to them and looked down the long path. Three children were walking towards them rather casually; the same three they saw run in earlier. It was a miracle they were still ok. But why were they walking? They should be running if they are in danger.

"Kids, come on get out of there!" The sheriff shouted down to them. They didn't answer, but they did keep moving towards them. But too slowly for his liking, they needed to be faster. "Come on, qui…" He didn't get to finish until he was something that could be the end of the children. A wolf came walking around the corner behind them, then another and another until the entire pack with their pups came walking around behind them. But halfway down that road, the pack stopped while the children walked on. The firing line gripped their guns a little tighter and a sweat ran down their foreheads.

"We can get them out!" Leo yelled as they continued to walk to them.

"What?" The Sheriff asked, puzzled.

"We can get them out and back into the forest." Ciara replied. The manager of the zoo walked towards the line after hearing what sounded like a negotiation plan.

"We can't do that kids!" He yelled to them. "They're too dangerous."

"We have a plan, we can get the safely to the forest where they belong without anyone getting hurt." Leo said as they stopped not far from the firing line. "Just give us a chance and we can do this without anyone getting hurt. Or do you want to be known as the sheriff that cut down an entire pack of wolves and the manager who let it happen?" They two men looked at one another and the others who were listening looked back at them for an order. It was like some mental conversation they were having. Do they let them go, trust these kids in saying no human or animal will be hurt? Or do they grab the kids and shot the wolves while they're there.

"Orders sir?" One of the firing line asked. The sheriff looked down to him and then back up to the manager.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. It was the manager's choice really; it was his animals after all. He looked at the children, he didn't know how they could get them out, but he didn't have any idea how he could either. He wasn't going to be responsible for the deaths of all those wonderful creatures behind them. They must have done something to get in there, find them and walk back here with them without being hurt. So, what harm really could it do, if they could get them out of there and keep everyone safe?

Al was driving around Jasper looking for the children in his care. He was now beyond mad and worried. He was furious with Leo for locking him up and Rick and Ciara assisting in his release, but now all three of them for running away like they did. He wasn't going to go after Leo in the forest and running away with what looked like wolves again, but he lost sight of Rick and Ciara a few more blocks away. So he ran back to the care home, retrieved his car and started driving in hope to find them and catch them this time. He cursed himself; he should have known they were sneaking out to see him this morning. And Caitlyn said they were still asleep. The few words that kept running around in his head constantly…_"She was so fired"_. She disobeyed and lied to him, let the children in his and her care be put in danger and let them interfere with Leo's recovery. So now he was clearing up her mess, he'd deal with her later.

He turned onto the high street, but as soon as he did, several police officers on motorcycles and a few in cars pushed the traffic to the sides of the road for something, or someone. Al was forced onto the pavement by the law; he stepped out and looked over his car as they passed at walking pace. But following not far behind them was something that made his jaw drop as well as everyone else watching. Leo, Rick and Ciara, followed by a pack of nearly one hundred wolves behind came walking through. They saw Al gob smacked and all cheekily waved at him, he was far too in awe to do anything.

"Ok your plan to walk out the front was pretty good." Rick chuckled after looking back ahead.

"I didn't see any other way out, so what else was there to do?" Leo laughed as well.

"How you doing mom?" He asked. Kate and Humphrey trotted up to him.

"Why are they staring at us?" She asked looking around at the humans who started taking photographs at the one in a life time spectacle.

"Well do you usually take the pack for a walk around the town?" He asked back to Winston who only smiled when seeing what he was on about, Kate smiled as well and giggled. Suddenly, there was a great weight on his back and something climbing up him. He looked over his right shoulder just as Sahara peeked her head over and held tightly to him and he put an arm around her to hold her steady. He was basically giving her a piggy back.

"This here, is just too cool!" She giggled.

"You and humans." Humphrey chuckled.

"Hey, without me, you wouldn't have raised such an amazing wolf here." She replied rubbing Leo's hair. They all started laughing, this was amazing, they were going to be free! The pack territory was cleared out and abandoned; they were heading home again with all their pack once more. But as Sahara's laughter started to subside, she noticed something. She inhaled the air around her and breathed in the scents coming in towards her as the breeze gently blew into her face. It wasn't only the scents that came to her that wasn't right, but a feeling as well made her uncomfortable. Rick, who walked on Rick's right and beside Sahara still on his shoulder, somehow sensed something wasn't right with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked and gaining the attention of the others.

"What's that way?" She asked pointing directly down the road.

"The old quarry, why?" Ciara answered.

"Well, the park is that way." She replied pointing down a road to their right. They all looked down it; they could see the forest all the way the other side.

"She's right." Rick said. "We're going the wrong way."

"So where are they taking us?" Leo questioned as he looked back to the police leading them. He placed Sahara back down and jogged faster to one of the officers on their bikes. "Hey, the forest was down that road back there, why are we going this way?" He asked.

"Orders are to take you this way, it's faster." The officer replied. Leo sensed something in his voice. It wasn't honest. He slowed it down and walked back to the others.

"They aren't taking us to the forest." He whispered to them after waving for his grandparents, Uncle and Aunt to catch up.

"Then where are we going?" Eve asked.

"The quarry is this way, but why go there." Rick questioned.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Ciara replied. Suddenly Leo was hit with why they were going this way.

"The quarry has that fenced off area right?" He questioned. "They're taking them there and they're going to shot them." He said wide eyed.

"What?" Tony gasped.

"You killed too many times; in there eyes you're too dangerous to be let go. They'll have to put you down." Leo said as he started looking around. He noticed in every police vehicle they were holding a rifle, shotgun or pistol, this wasn't a freedom act, this was an elimination.

"What are we to do?" Kate asked as Humphrey pressed himself closer to her.

"Spread the word back that we're going to run, and don't stop until we get to the forest." Leo whispered back to Tony who nodded and told the wolf behind him who carried it back and so on. They waited a moment until the word was spread and there was an opening they could take. "Whatever happens, don't hurt any of the humans." Leo added as a road to their right started to come. He started moving that way and towards an officer on his bike blocking the way. Suddenly, he pushed him and the man fell of and the bike crashed down. "NOW!" He bellowed. Winston howled for a split second and the entire broke into an all out sprint with Leo, Rick and Ciara leading seeing as they knew where to go. Wolves grabbed pups of their own and of others so they could move faster and provide them protection. They jumped over the fallen bike and bolted down the road sticking closer together. Kate and Humphrey ran right beside their pup.

They ran down the end of that road and veered right down another after seeing it was a dead end. But then a quick left and down a wide alley in which they all clambered into. "Where are we going?" Winston asked as they ran down the alleyway.

"To the forest. Unless you want to be shot grandpa?" Leo questioned back. The erupted out of the alley and turned left, but there was a road block waiting for them. They slid to a stop while the pack was still coming out.

"Go back!" Ciara screamed, so they ran the other way. But once again, another road block stopped them. Across the road was another Alley, they didn't have a choice.

"This way!" Leo called out as they ran again into it. They sprinted as fast as their legs could carry them, but it was a fatal mistake. On the other side was a dead end, a wooden fence blocking them from moving. "NO!" He bellowed in annoyance as they crashed into it in an attempt to run through it. It creaked, but it didn't come off.

"What are we going to do?" Kate asked desperately.

"Rick, help me." Leo said as they took a few steps back. Rick saw his plan and agreed, right before they ran forwards and slammed into the wooden fence, it creaked and cracked, showing it was old and breakable. They stepped back and did it again, cracking it again, but it was taking too long and soon the authorities would be behind them and close them in. "Dad, Garth help us." Leo said as he rotated his shoulder around in pain. They nodded and stepped to their side to help.

"After three..." Rick said. "One, two, three!" And they ran full steam at the fence and at the same time collided with it. This time they creaked and Garth burst all the way through it. But the hole wasn't big enough.

"Quick get the planks off!" Leo said frantically. Garth ran back over and they all started pulling the planks away and off. Ciara helped seeing as she had thumbs for a better grip and only moments later did they get them all off. "Everyone through!" Leo yelled.

"Move it!" Winston shouted and running through with the pack just behind him. Rick ran on through while Leo and Ciara guided the pack through the hole and ripping away sharp pieces that got in the way. When the last wolf ran through, the police started coming through, so they made their exit.

The alley finished just after the fence, and before them was the stretch of field just around some tree and the forest on the other side. It was a straight shot home. But upon closer inspection, it wasn't a field, and around the trees, they found the one place they hated more then the zoo.

Stupidly, they ran into the construction site, but they stopped at the entrance while Leo and Ciara moved back up to the front. "What do we do?" Tony asked looking back into and through the gates of hell and looking at their version of hell itself. Leo looked back at the police coming after them, what choice did they have?

"Run through, destroy anything on your way if you get the chance." Leo replied.

"What? Leo!" Kate exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice mom. It's these human, or those ones!" He replied pointing back to what looked like an army coming after them. "Destroy anything you can, but don't hurt anyone!" Leo ordered as he then turned and ran.

"Come on." Eve added and running after him with the pack in hot pursuit. Kate ran after her son as she charged through the gates and into the site. Instantly they were seen and heard, so workers started screaming, yelling and trying to get out of the way. To Leo's surprise, there hadn't been much work done to the place since they burst into it last time. Support beams for buildings were up and bricks were being laid, that was as much that had been done. But while they were here and running for their lives, what harm would it do to complete a spot of sabotaging do while they did? Leo ran straight for an barely even started structure and with Rick and Garths help, managed to push the beams down and over, causing them to fall onto the next beside it, therefore knocking that over and then the one beside it. It was a domino effect, and it did that to the eight structures side by side, two of which had nearly been completed. All that was left was rubble on the floor. The pack stated breaking things and pulling bars off objects and breaking what they thought would prolong their activities here. But for once, they managed to do some serious damage.

Robinson was holding a meeting when he heard the crashes and clangs, so he came bursting out of his office block, but at the wrong time. Leo ran into him and the two fell into the dirt. Robinson was left winded, but that seemed to clear when he saw Leo. "You?!" He exclaimed and then trying to grab him. But Leo slithered away.

"I win Robinson, not you!" He snarled as he ran away and disappearing into the trees with this pack and friends. He watched as the boy who came running into his site constantly to ruin everything ran away again. But this time, he smiled, not because he had a plan for him, but a plan for his dogs.

Leo ran in the midst of his pack as they ran around and jumped over objects towards. He looked around for his friends and family as he did, well, mainly his family, it wasn't hard to spot two humans running with them. But he didn't spot them the entire run back to the Valley. They came bursting out of the trees and sliding into the open space that was the Valley. The smells of the Northern pack still lingered from this morning, but they didn't exactly trust in that, they'd wanted to be certain they were indeed gone for good. They all panted heavily and Leo caught up to his friends who were hyperventilating beyond relief. But they didn't feel safe yet, not until they were certain they weren't being followed, everyone was here and the territory was clear. Leo stepped out a little more and looked around carefully. This morning they were crawling around everywhere and he saw them run away. They were defiantly gone. He turned around, but he was slammed into the ground by his mother and his face licked quickly. He laughed as she did while she kissed and licked him all over his face. The pack started laughing and cheering with one another while Humphrey trotted over to his family and joined in with their affectionate embrace and licked his mate and son while they all laughed it around. "Oh Leo we love you so much." Kate giggled after pulling her head back. Leo sat up quickly and pulled his parents to him with an arm each.

"I love you too." Lily then came running over and put her arms around them, followed by Garth, then Winston and Eve finished off the family embrace. It was when Leo opened his eyes again and saw his friends standing around awkwardly and was released and ran over to them and embraced them also. "Thank you guys, for everything."

"You're our friend; we couldn't let you do this alone." Rick chuckled as he and Ciara hugged tighter.

"So these humans helped you then son?" Winston asked as he approached.

"Yes grandpa, these are my friends Ciara and Rick."

"I'd like to thank you for what you did." Winston smiled.

"You're welcome sir." Rick said with a courteous bow and Ciara follow suit as still a sign of submission to the Alpha.

"What are you going to do now?" Leo asked. "You can't go back or Al will have you moved somewhere."

"They can stay here." Kate said as she came walking over.

"What?" The three exclaimed.

"You helped us, and in return, I'd like you to be a part of the pack." Winston smiled.

"We all would." Tony added.

"You mean…" Leo questioned as a smile grew on his face.

"They can stay with us." Kate smiled. Leo cried in happiness and embraced his friends and then his family, spinning his grandfather and then his mother in the air in glee. They all laughed and two new humans were new a part of the pack.

But while he was spinning his mother, something flew into his senses, something that made him feel uncomfortable. While still holding her, he looked across the Valley clearing, but his eyes rested on a black wolf sitting slap bang in the middle and watching them. Kate followed his gaze and after he dropped her, she pointed him out to her mother.

"Winston." Eve said and pointing the wolf out to him.

"Who's that?" He asked narrowing his eyes. The whole pack looked on as they too started to sense something strange and then resting their eyes on the wolf watching them.

"Is that…" Tony started.

"Sanali." Leo growled and walking off towards her.

"What?" Winston gasped. "I thought you said they were gone?" He questioned while he, Eve, Lily, Garth, Tony, Humphrey, Leo and Kate walked over towards her.

"So did I." Leo grumbled. "What are you doing here?!" Leo demanded as he neared.

"I came alone, I swear." She answered with a smile and getting to her paws.

"We don't trust your promises, especially me." Tony growled.

"And I don't blame you." She sighed. "But I am here alone, my pack are heading home but I stayed."

"Why?" Eve growled and they all stopped a few feet away from her.

"I am indebted to him." He said pointing to Leo.

"Me?" He asked.

"You beat me in the challenge, but you let me keep my pack and my life, I am in your debt." She answered. Leo looked around at his family; he saw in their eyes that she was being truthful. He had the chance to take everything away from her, but he didn't, he gave her another chance and returned her life.

"Fine, leave and you are out of my debt." Leo replied.

"I was thinking more along the lines...of a deal." She grinned.

"What?" Garth gasped. "Get lost you psychotic bitch! You don't keep your deals." He growled. Sanali smiled at him, her son, right there and carrying her ferocity, her eyes, but Tony's fur. How was it she only inherited her eyes? In a way it was a little unfair, but she loved him, no matter what he thought of her. She did ask Tony not to say who she was, so he must have kept that promise.

"Garth, enough!" Lily snapped and thwacking him around the head good and hard.

"What deal?" Winston asked sounding interested.

"I've seen what can become of this, unique, pack." She answered while she started pacing back and forth. "You are weak, I have strength, you have prey, we don't. You have land, we don't, and you have my son! And I don't!" She then said a little more angrily and pointing at Garth. "I think we can come to a truce over this. I want our packs to be allies, not enemies."

"What did you say?" Garth asked stepping forwards. Lily tried to hold him back thinking he was going to attack, but he slipped easily out of her omega paws.

"Garth I'm you mother." She replied. His eyes widened and he whipped his head around at his father who only nodded. He didn't understand. "You have your father's fur, but my eyes and, fiery, temper." She giggled.

"It's not true, my mom died after I was born."

"That's what you told him?" She asked looking around to Tony. He only shrugged his shoulders. She sighed. "Life was dangerous in the Northern Pack, so I brought you here my son."

"I'm not your son." He snarled, this time Lily jumped in front of him and forced him back. "My mother is…"

"Right there." Tony finished. "I'm sorry son, but she's right there." Garth couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew it was true, but he didn't want to believe it. His own mother, he was led to believe was dead, now here in front of him, the leader of the Northern Pack, who invaded their territory and chased them out to be severed to the humans. He wasn't sure how to feel. She looked back to Winston.

"I want our packs to be allies Winston, this is a truthful offer and one I want completed. You need strength for allies and we need prey, our pack is starving. We will be at your beckoning call in exchange for the usage of your hunting grounds every now and then. Do we have a deal?" She asked holding out her paw.

"You get straight into it don't you?" Winston chuckled.

"I want this badly, my pack needs this." She said desperately. "I want to see my son again; I want my pack to be safe and healthy and our pups. We can help you with your human problem whenever you need us."

"I do hope you're not talking about me." Leo chuckled.

"Dad do it." Kate smiled. "This can work out."

"She's right dear; this is good for all of us." Eve added and coming to his side. He looked down at her paw. He met with her jade green gaze and smiled. He took her paws in his.

"We have a deal." Eve spun around and howled the news to the pack who all howled and cheered in celebration with one another. "Would you like to stay tonight? We can find you a den."

"Oh no thank you, I need to get back before the pack come back looking for me and to tell them about this." Sanali smiled. "But I'll be sure to visit my son." She then walked over to him and licked his cheek. "You did a good job Tony, thank you."

"Can I just ask…?" Sahara said after walking over from the pack and gaining Sanali's attention. "How are you still alive? This pack is because of me, so how are you?" She smiled.

"This pack isn't the only one that has a few strange wolves that wear eagle feathers." She giggled before walking away towards the trees.

"Hey!" Garth called out. She froze and looked back at him. "I'll see you around mom." He smiled. She returned it before continuing walking.

"Well guys, shall we get back to what we usually do?" Humphrey asked after a moment of watching Sanali disappear into the trees.

"How about we go to our den and plan out a moonlight howl tonight, we must celebrate." Eve suggested. They all agreed and after Leo motioned for Ciara and Rick to come, they caught up and they all walked with one another. But when they did, he had one brainwave of an idea, one that could solve so many problems.

"Hey mom dad." Leo said making them walk back to him "I had a thought."

"Which is?" Humphrey asked.

"Well as I'm adopted…"

"Well spotted genius." Kate giggled.

"Seeing as I'm adopted, and Ciara and Rick are looking for a family, I was kinda thinking…"

"Would we take them in?" Kate finished.

"What?" The two humans exclaimed.

"I was already thinking that." Kate giggled again.

"We already talked while we ran here." Humphrey added. "If you're going to stay here, then you'll need a family. We would very much like you to be in ours."

"You can't be serious." Rick gasped as they all came to a stop and he others walked on.

"Deadly." Kate laughed at their reactions. "Would you like that?"

"Would we?" Ciara exclaimed. "Of course we would!"

"Who wouldn't?!" Rick added.

"You'd better start calling us mom and dad then." Humphrey chuckled. Kate jumped up onto Ciara and licked her cheek and then reaching over for Rick and while still on Ciara, did the same to him. Humphrey repeated the process. "Welcome to the family guys."

"A weird family." Leo added. The two humans ran over to him and they all wrapped their arms around one another. "Now you really are my family." He said letting them go and walking on. Only, Kate didn't. She ran full steam ahead of them, passed her parents, sister and brother-in-law and up the slope and disappearing over the edge. Humphrey, being worried ran after her, quickly followed by his children and met with the rest of the family at the top where they found her vomiting into a hedge beside the den. Most looked away to give her some privacy, but Humphrey and Eve were by her side. She was done not long after and she wiped off her muzzle.

"Honey are you feeling ok?" Eve asked as she turned back around.

"I am now." She replied and spitting again to get some of it out from between her teeth. "Are you guys still throwing up?"

"I haven't for a few days." Garth answered.

"Last I did was yesterday." Lily replied.

"It can't be that bad meat doing it to you then." Garth proposed.

"Honey what's the matter?" Humphrey asked.

"Must be a bug, I'll be ok." She replied and flashing him a reassuring smile. Only Eve, she wasn't satisfied, she knew there was something more to this, and maybe Kate didn't know. She inhaled, but surprisingly she didn't smell what she was looking for.

"You're not in heat." Eve said.

"So?" Kate asked and looking back at her bewildered.

"I am." Lily answered. "So are all the other she-wolves."

"I was in heat before we were taken."

"Trust me, I know she was." Humphrey chuckled. Only Eve didn't see this as funny, she was, if anything, happy. She was seeing something she thought couldn't happen, something that could never happen. There was only one reason to suggest why she wasn't in heat, only one. She reached under her daughter and prodded her belly. Kate's eyes widened and she froze while looking at her father, as well as everyone else who didn't know what to think.

"Err…mom? What are you doing?"

"You're stomach is firm." She replied while sitting back up.

"What?" Kate gasped.

"Kate…you're pregnant." She smiled. Kate didn't know what to say, or think. She looked down to her belly and placed a paw over it, indeed, it was hardened, directly over the spot her womb was. She looked back up to Humphrey, then Leo and then back down to her stomach.

"How?" She muttered.

"I never said it was impossible, just near." Eve smiled.

"Oh…my…god." She muttered again. "Humphrey I'm pregnant!" She screamed and tackling her mate. A tear fell down her face while he pushed himself up and kissed her deeply. "This is amazing!" She cried with a tear falling down her face.

"I'm going to have siblings." Leo smiled.

"You mean "we"." Ciara added and shoving him playfully.

"Mom that's great." He laughed and running up to her. "Can this day get any better?" He laughed loudly and embracing his mother and father.

"Just wait until tonight at the howl, it's shall be the greatest one yet!" Winston announced.

"I think we should head home." Humphrey said after her was released from Leo's grip. "We need to show our children around."

"All of them now dear." Kate added and licking his cheek.

So, all in one day, Leo escaped from the children's mental home, he connected with his inner wolf, he and Tony came to an understanding, the territory was reclaimed, they befriended the Northern Pack, the United Pack escaped the zoo, Kate and Humphrey were reunited with their pup, adopted two more, Kate discovered she was pregnant and her and Humphrey's dreams were not completely shattered as they once thought. They did some damage to the construction site, again, Garth discovered his mother, again, but the greatest part of the day, was that now they were a pack again, under the protection of three humans. It wasn't only Leo; it was also Ciara and Rick that were foreseen to save the pack. Leo was destined to be given back and meet them and therefore bring them back to join in on this prophecy. It wasn't just him, it was them as well that was written in the stars.

They were taken back home, irritably, finding the smells of the Northern Pack lingering. But they didn't' care too much, the scents would go in time, they were far too happy and joyful to think about the negatives. There wasn't much to show them, seeing as it was all in one room. They new the back area, but they were just as happy to have their own home and a family. What made the parents and Leo laugh was when the discovered they'd have to wear the same clothes for a while until they find a way to get fresh ones. And it didn't help the fact they already reeked of sweat from the amount of running they had been doing all day. But they were shown the pool, so they had chances to bath and clean their clothes. Kate was glad to have a girl in the den rather then two boys. Although she did enjoy it, calling them "her boys". But now she had three boys and a girl.

But now she was expecting more. She spent most of the afternoon either making out with her mate, staring down at her belly and wondering how many were growing in her or watching her children playing across the Valley. She still couldn't believe it. Fifteen years of trying to have pups and it never worked, but now, she was blessed with them. A ninety eight percent chance that it wouldn't work and she'd never conceive, but now she had finally been granted her dream to come true. The dream of carrying her mates pups. She will love them with the same love she had for Leo and the same she'd grow for Ciara and Rick.

Leo couldn't contain his excitement. His mother was pregnant, he was going to have brothers and sisters, his best friends were now his siblings, what was there not to enjoy about this day. He wanted to show his brother and sister around the territory, the dangers and where what liked to lurk and feed. But what he really wanted them to do was connect with their inner wolf. He wanted them to hear that howl like he did, to embrace what they were meant to be. They were meant to be here, how else could they really explain why they wanted to come here and see him before. To how Kate and Humphrey warmed up to them so quickly. But really, it was how they were able to understand what the pack was saying. Their imagination is like that of an open minded wolf pup, much like Leo was. That was the main reason why everything was how it was. It would take time though, he wouldn't be able to make them see and feel like he does in a day. But he wanted that more then anything, as did they. They wanted to know what it was like to sense and feel things like he had been doing to them all these years. They wanted to embrace their inner wolf.

But he didn't have much time to teach them before they were called back. They weren't far out of the Valley when they heard a howl, but this one coming from Winston, and it was an alert and to get to him fast. They ran again, and it wasn't long until the emerged out of the trees that they came across a funny sight. The pack was gathered around the small rise, Winston and Eve stood over it, but it wasn't that, it was the fact there were three humans stood in the middle of it all. And not only that, it was Robinson. Leo ran over, regrettably as to not let the pack rip them to shreds and as much as Leo would like that, he wouldn't.

"What do you want?!" Leo demanded as the pack made room for him, Rick and Ciara to walk through.

"How did you know we were here?" Robinson asked.

"We saw you." Ciara replied. "Now what do you want?"

"We wanted to let you know of our plans." One of the other suited men replied and shifting his tie around in nervousness. The siblings and pack all saw the cold sweat proving fear was in them drip down their foreheads.

"Plans?" Leo questioned. "The plans we're going to stop until you leave? What is there to talk about?"

"All I'm here to do is show you this." He said reaching into his jacket and pulling out a piece of paper. He handed it to Leo who quickly took it and stepped back. He unfolded it several times before seeing what is was. "It's our latest plan for the site; I've decided to take a different approach." Leo showed it to Rick and Ciara; they weren't sure what it was. It looked like a giant fenced off area, with the odd tree dotted around, with platforms and only a single building. He looked up at his parents who walked onto the slope to get a better look down.

"What is this?" Rick asked.

"We chose to abandon the plans for a new street." The third suited man replied.

"Instead we want to build a new part of the park." Robinson finished.

"A what?" Winston gasped from over the rise.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"We want to build an enclosure, where your dogs…" He was growled and snarled at from all sides the moment he said that word. "Furry friends…" He added. "An enclosure where they are free to come and go as they wish, but also for the public to pay to come into. We want to start a project to integrate this pack with the outside world."

"This is a win, win scenario." The second suit replied. "You can have that part back, but so do we." Rick was about to say something when Robinson beat him to it.

"But that's not all." He continued. "We can see you've been trusted by this group, so we'd very much like you to work with us on this, work there when it's done and we'll even build an outdoor accommodation for you three to live in. How does that sound?"

Leo, Rick and Ciara just stared back at him with loose jaws, whereas the pack didn't understand a word of it.

"So let me get this straight." Said Ciara. "You want to build a field, with fences, but they can go in and out when they like? But the public pays to come in?"

"So a zoo pretty much, but bigger, just for them and they can leave whenever they like?" Rick added.

"Precisely." Robinson smiled with a nod. "What do you say?" Leo looked around at his family over the rise for an answer. It was like some sort of chat just by looking into the others eyes. He saw and knew anyway how much they wanted that part back, but they didn't want the fences or anything that they experienced at the zoo. But this was as close as they were going to get to getting that territory back. Winston nodded after a moment and he looked around the pack who did also in agreement.

"We'll do it." Leo smiled. Robinson held out his hand.

"No more sabotaging?" He questioned. Leo chuckled and took it to shake.

"No more." He smiled. "But let us know when it's done."

**Guess what guys, only one final chapter after this one. Then it's the end of A Son of Wolves. So, it seems Tony isn't the only one who had a change of heart. Now the construction sight want to sort this out. Kate is pregnant, what are the chances of that? Very slim, that's what. Now she can have her own pups instead of someone else's. Rick and Ciara have a home now, Kate and Humphrey must have a thing for humans. But i'm far from finished, i still have a few plans and a major finish no-one would expect, and a short alternative ending for my Starnik series fans. :P Until next time guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	22. Chapter 22 The Way It Was Meant To Be

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 22: The Way It Was Meant To Be

A free territory, a part of it back, Kate's pregnancy and the chance at a new life were only the start of some incredible and unpredictable things. Life in the United Pack became less complicated, but more…well, more of a miracle to be honest. None of the family could believe that this could have happened, none of it. But thanks to the Humans they once all nearly killed at some point, they have everything back and much more. Leo had siblings, ones that have been under his nose most of his life, his mother is expecting her own, but has ensured she and Humphrey will love them all just as much. Tony and Leo's understanding was now as complete as it would get, seeing as they were in the same family, they now looked and saw one another as that. Tony even saw it in Rick and Ciara now that they were one of the pack and family. But now there was to be more.

Kate was in awe, finally, her dream, the one she wanted in reality for so long, was finally going to happen. She had finally conceived, after months of trying and years of just fooling around. She spent every morning, afternoon and night either staring down at her belly in disbelief, or watching her children already while they were learning for themselves under Leo's gaze.

Leo wanted his siblings to embrace their inner wolf like he had, to become what they were supposed to be, and they wanted that too. For some odd but natural reason, Leo always felt more connected to it in the form of running. But then again, it made perfect sense; Wolves were born to run and be free, so it was that and learning to cope in this vast wilderness that began to turn them. Learning to track, hunt, use their senses, understand to a higher level and act like a wolf was what brought them to understand. It brought them to see how wonderful it was, how right it felt to them. They too as the days wore on began to see and feel that this truly was their home. It sucked to them that Leo beat them too it as their parents first child, but they were glad they were able to do this now.

But while all this greatness was happening, they still had a watching eye on Robinson's plans, but as it turns out, he was being truthful. They watched in plain view from the tree line at the work being done. The beams and bricks were removed; giant trees were uprooted cleverly and replanted in areas around the giant clearing now. The beams were made into wooden platform like perches and climbable objects like you see a big cat in a zoo. Grass seeds were scattered and planted as well as bushes and flower patches around the area. A single, homed sized building was built where the entrance to the site one was and another cabin like home in the centre of the new clearing. Lastly, fences were built from that first building, around and across the forest's edge and back around, but a large gap was made in the fence to allow the pack free entrance and a way to exit the fenced area. It was everything Rick, Ciara and Leo were promised by Robinson.

Meanwhile, and back before it was even completed, Kate's stomach only grew larger and larger as the days passed on, and each day she'd watch it in disbelief. Humphrey nuzzled and caressed his mate every day explaining how this was a miracle, something that was not meant to be, happened! He watched in awe as her stomach grew and grew. She checked in every day with her mother and father as to what were normal, what she was to expect and the horrid information that was giving birth. She was warned about how painful it was and that Eve was blessed with having Kate a season apart from Lily. But after a month, she was given some news that made Eve seethe and Kate gulp. Her stomach was sizing to look larger then Eve was, far larger, and after examining and feeling her daughter's womb, she felt three separate firm parts, indicating three pups. She was amazed that she was carrying three of her own children, but fearful as to how she would live through the ordeal. But she was comforted in knowing that her mother would be there and her mate by her side. He was not going to miss his own pup's birth.

So as they watched the site transform into a new part of their territory, Kate only began to suffer thanks to her mate. Morning sickness was rancid, Mood swings were regrettable, her aching back and ankles were something that made her want to take it back, then the waiting after it all and the knowing she was hideous and fat looking. The morning sickness was something she was able to push through, but it always left her feeling crap after. The mood swings were the worst part of the ordeal other then giving birth she was warned. She couldn't believe the things she said. She told her mate she regretted marrying him, she didn't want anything to do with her other children, things that made her crying in a giant, furry lump after she said it. Her mate and children were warned of this stage and were told to go with it and let her get over it. Nothing she will say, she will truly mean or do. So as she came into one, either she'd walk off in a tantrum or they leave her for a moment to calm before returning and getting the full force of her apologises and cries as her mood was swung the other way from anger to depression. Her father and her pup's grandfather relieved her of her Alpha duties until she had given birth and the pups can live without their mother. Humphrey and her children persisted that she remained inside for her safety. But she refused, she could still exercise until the last day she was due, so she was going to stay on her feet until she did. It then came to the point Humphrey growled at his own mate and stamped his foot down in saying that she wasn't leaving the den, and with the help of their children, she didn't.

Leo was just as persistent with his mother and her wellbeing as he was with his siblings and their learning. Running, understanding and becoming a wolf was harder then they thought. They had to understand the customs of the pack, the Alpha and Omega statuses, the moonlight, only to name a few. But as the days wore on, they began to see things in a new light. They started having dreams at night of running free, of flying with no limits or boundaries. They kept these dreams to themselves, dismissing them as simple dreams, but only when they started seeing them as a reflection as Leo did after nearly two months did they confess to what they were seeing. When they finally started screaming when they both saw it, did Leo now see that they were ready, and it was on that day they welcomed that wolf they saw. Ciara was seeing what she thought was her adoptive mother, but with a mixed in pelt of grey and tawny brown with it. And Rick what he thought was in new found father though and through hiding under the water. And it was on that same day Leo was amazed to see how they welcomed this other side of themselves, their wolf side. They saw things clearer, they understood how Leo was how he was and how he was able to understand what others were truly feeling as they did now also. It was like an entire new world was opened up to them, and it was all theirs to run wild in. They were now one with their wolf side. They had Leo's senses, higher empathy, stamina, but also their place in the pack. Something Kate loved to see, her human daughter Ciara, another Alpha. She was the one to play fight, for some reason loved the hunt and the feeling of taking something down. Rick, a born Omega, now Humphrey had a son who'd join him and his gang more often. Rick loved the fun and games, he was far more laid back like his father compared to his adoptive siblings.

Two months she was tortured but still excited for parenthood, and it was three days after her two months of pregnancy Kate finally went into labour. Kate was sat overlooking the Valley out the front of her den when she gasped and a sudden rush of minor pain and from under her appeared this puddle of fluids. She began to panic, so she screamed for her mate who when he came barrelling out to see her face and the puddle under her as she stood up, nearly fainted. But it was their children that brought some calm and sense into them. Rick and Leo escorted Kate back inside while Ciara, admittedly to the family being the faster of them, ran for her grandparents den. She returned with them only fifteen minutes later, where Eve found her daughter on a bed of leaves, moss and anything comfortable the family could find for this moment, panting away, tears of joy and pain rolling down her face, Humphrey's paw in her grip and Leo and Rick feeling helpless. She ordered all the males and Ciara out of the den, but Humphrey refused, therefore starting an argument with his own mother-in-law. They snapped in the others faces, until it came to when Eve started to fear him in how close he was getting to her, so she lost the battle and allowed him to stay after Kate pleaded to her to let him. But other then those three, the others went outside to wait.

They could only stand and listen to their mother and daughter's screams as Leo, Rick, Ciara and Winston sat, stood and paced while they waited. Even weirdly, they started playing a game in guessing when one was out through guessing at the sounds and different tones her screaming went to. They knew there were going to be three, so they predicted the first one came twenty minutes after they were kicked out, the second thirty minutes later, and the last around the same time. After that, it fell silent and they all looked to the den entrance.

It was then that Eve stepped out with the biggest grin anyone had seen on her face before, even her mate. The children ran inside passed her, eager to see their brothers and sisters. And there they were. Kate still lay on her bed, but now with two pups nuzzling her belly and another in-between Humphrey's paws as he cleaned it. It mewled and yipped as his rough tongued ran up and down its small, fragile body. Kate looked up and smiled warmly at her children and smiled warmly and asking them to come closer. They did as well as her father on his own while Eve retrieved Lily and Garth to visit their blood nephews now. Humphrey picked up his newborn pup and placed it beside the others to suckle off its mother. Leo, Ciara and Rick knelt down beside them and stared at them in wonder while Winston padded around to his daughters head and nuzzled her.

"They're wonderful mom." Leo muttered and he reached out and stroked one gently.

"Meet your brothers and sister." She whispered back.

"What are their names?" Ciara asked.

"We wanted to wait for you before we named them." Humphrey replied. Kate looked down at her newborn children and using her tail pointed to one. A grey she-pup but with a brown back left paw, not another part of it's body had that colour, only that paw. "This is Skye; because I know she'll have her fathers Sky blue eyes." She said before deeply kissing her mate. Humphrey then looked down to one of his sons and while he bent down to lick it, he spoke.

"This is Jasper, named after the place he was born." Jasper was a good mix of grey and tawny brown. He was pretty much all grey, but with what looked like a single streak either side of brown across his ribs. It was right after he said that, that the last of the males, this one grey on his top half and outside of his legs, and tawny brown on its underside and inner legs. It crawled and stumbled over to Leo, and right as it tripped over its footing, he caught it and gently picked it up to catch it.

"What about this one?" He chuckled and lifting it up.

"We hadn't thought of a third name." Kate answered.

"Would you like to son?" Humphrey added. Leo looked at them in shock.

"Really?" They only both nodded with a smile. He looked at the pup, trying to think of something, but nothing came to him. He looked it up and down its body when he saw something he didn't earlier. On its face were three miniscule brown dots on its right cheek up close to its ear. Three dots in the shape that went in a triangle, but as the pup grows, it'll become more visible. But not only that, it gave him a wonderful idea he'd do later. He smiled at a name. "Domino."

"How'd you come up with that?" Ciara giggled.

"These dots." He said showing them to her. "Could be "Dom" for short though."

"I love it." Kate grinned.

"If you do, then so do I." Humphrey added. Feeling great about his choice, Leo set his brother down beside Kate again, and it was then that Lily came squealing through in glee at the sight and giggling away, resulting in the family doing so at her reaction, but then again, they did expect it. She hugged her sister and her brother-in-law before looking down at her nephews and inhaling their scents. She was at this stage by the time Garth came walking in with Eve, firstly congratulating the couple before doing as Lily was doing. But while they were doing this, Leo was sat a little way back with his necklace in one hand and a thin pointed rock in the other. And it wasn't until he presented it to his mother that she couldn't be any happier at what she saw he had done to it. The small triangle on it that only had hers, Humphrey and Leo's first letter on the points, now had an "S" for Skye on the top right length, "J" for Jasper on the top left and "D" for Domino on the bottom length of it. But also along the two top lengths of the triangle was an "R" for Rick and a "C" for Ciara besides. Ciara beside her sister on the top right and Rick on the left. The whole family on one small thing, but it was big in heart. He chained it back around his neck while the family watched in awe at the small additions; it was incredible how dreams can come true, even when everything is against you.

Kate was still confined to her den while she cared for the pups as the days passed by. Humphrey, thanks to the hunting lessons he had from his mate and then Garth when she was no longer able, brought food for her seeing as she couldn't leave the den. A week into their lives, their eyes began to open. Kate was laid underneath her favourite white tree that had blossomed once more with pink, purple and white flowers with her eldest daughter while the boys were out either hunting for them or whatever it was they did when it happened. Ciara had her brother jasper in her arms when he woke up and opened his eyes. She was greeted with a wonderful set of her mother's amber eyes. It was when Kate looked down at the other in-between her paws that she was greeted with two set of blue eyes staring up at her. A tear of joy fell down her face as she started cooing and talking puppy talk down at them. A few minutes later, the boys came back, Humphrey carrying three hares in his mouth, but also to be greeted by more eyes then he last saw. He dropped the hares where he froze before doing the same actions as Kate.

Another week after that they began to talk, recognise their names easily and after two months they were the most ambitious pups you would find. They new their family, their pack and friends, but that was all expected. Jasper, seemingly a born and bred Omega like his father and elder brother. He loved to crack jokes on his siblings and try and outwit his father in his games. But he never won, his father had experience and therefore knew how to win these games, but he was obliged to deliberately lose to his son every now and then. Then there was Domino, and as predicted, the three brown spots near his ear grew and became more visible as he did, it added uniqueness to him. He too was a natural Omega, so all he, Jasper and Rick loved to laugh around and seeing who could pull the best prank on anyone they saw. He was the most laid back, never taking anything seriously, which everyone knew would be his downfall, but that would be a problem when they came to it. Finally, another reason for Kate to be the proudest mother of all, her youngest daughter, another destined Alpha, that makes four now in the family, Kate, Leo, Ciara and Skye. They all already had this topic come up about how the girls would be better then the one boy Alpha of the family, but Leo only told them he'd prove it to them one day. Skye was the most adventurous, outstanding, persistent and ambitious pup, proving she'd make a fine Alpha one day and a better one after Alpha school.

But the question that was on the pup's minds was why their siblings didn't look like them, their parents or anyone else in the pack. So regrettably, it was explained to them while they were around. It was explained to them that they weren't their blood pups or siblings, that they were humans; they first adopted Leo at a young age, then Rick and Ciara a few months back. Just that led to the whole story from when they found Leo to the day they were born. But the last part of the talk was that no matter what or who they were, they were a family and they were their siblings. Regrettably, the pups didn't take to well to it and if they looked at the humans at all, it wasn't the same as they did before. They remained that way for a little over a week before they all had another talk and things were cleared up. The pups were guilt ridden that they did what they did and once again saw them as family. They weren't afraid or frightened of them or to call them brother and sister.

At six months old, it was time to say goodbye to one of them. It was time for the pups destined to be Alpha's to go to Alpha school and as much as it killed them, it was time for Skye to become what she as made to be. It was a mournful day, but as the family watched her disappear over the hill with Garth who'd be teaching them this month, Kate broke down in tears. Humphrey stood proudly as did the rest of the family, she'd be gone for four months and return after winter.

It snowed and snowed, Kate guilt ridden for sending her pup away and missing her first downfall of snow. But at least she was able to see her boys enjoy it, all of them that was. She watched her children grow, and at the age of ten months, it was time to greet their sister home. Only, when they went to find her where the other now Alpha's were, she wasn't there. But Garth had a smile, and suggested they look at home. They charged home, ignoring anyone who greeted them or asked to talk and ran up that slope and charged into the den to find not a she-pup, but a she-wolf stood inside. Skye, not yet at her fully grown stage and would have to go back next year to finish off her training, now stood opposite them. Her fur had changed, she still had that back left brown paw, but now her sides had sort of melded into the same colour, giving her a strange, yet wonderful sliver and brown complexion. She screamed for her mom and ran into her chest to cry in happiness who only wrapped her paws around her to do the same and then having her family join in around her. Afterwards she went around each one of them who welcomed her back and after that the day was filled with her tales of Alpha School and having fun like they once did.

Leo returned early after a few hours alone. He looked over the snowy Valley from the entrance of his den, but now that snow was beginning to melt. Although, it gave the Valley a striking appearance. He smiled as he looked down at the pack have fun and doing what they usually did, until… "Hey Stranger." Someone said to his right. He recognised that voice instantly and whipped his head to see Sahara walking towards him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed happily and opening his arms for her and the two hugged it out. "Where have you been all these months? We've all missed you and we were getting worried." He asked as they let the other go.

"I was around, running some errands and seeing old friends." She replied. "But I was doing something for you more importantly."

"For me?" He asked.

"For you, Rick and Ciara." She nodded.

"Well, what is it?" He asked excitedly and turning to face her more.

"I went home, back to my old pack in Alaska." She started. "I told you how up there we believe in Nature Spirits and that with their permission we can do anything." He nodded when he remembered that. "One thing they have been known to do was to transform one to look like something else. To live as what they were supposed to be." He listened keenly to what she was saying, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. They talked for another hour until the family came running back up the slope all with grins, but they faded when they sensed the seriousness of the atmosphere around them. Sahara took the family inside and left the humans to talk. She explained it to their parents and younger siblings while Leo informed his best friends and brother and sister, and they too couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Sahara's pack can turn us into wolves." Leo said. "They can make us fit in and be what we're supposed to be."

"How?" Ciara gasped.

"Beats me, but what do you think?"

"I thought we were going to live in that Cabin in Robinson's field. It was finished months ago and things are going great there with them and the pack, so why don't we just go there?" Rick asked.

"Think about it, Al will know we're there and he can legally take us out. If we do then we have to wait until we're sixteen before we can stay there without him or anyone else coming after us." Ciara replied.

"If we do this then we'll have a home here and we can live how we are supposed to." Leo added. "I don't know about you, but I don't think I could live in a place like that again. I wouldn't like it. I like it out here."

"Same, I'm not sure I could." Rick sighed. They all looked inside the den from where they stood as Sahara still explained everything and they family looked back and forth from her and them.

"I don't know about you." Leo said as he continued to look inside. "But this is my home, it was before and it is now. It's yours too, but I want this. No matter how it's done, but I think we should, then we really would be a family."

"I agree, I think we should." Ciara added.

"What are the chances this would work, or that this is all a major whined up?"

"I know Sahara, she would never do that." Leo answered. "If she could stop the pack from aging, then there must be a way to do this."

A few minutes later, the family were brought to a silence after seeing the three humans walk back inside. "We've made a decision." Ciara replied.

"Well?" Sahara asked. The three looked at one another one last time before looking back at their family.

Only an hour later were they all running alongside the tree heading north, all six wolves and three humans jumped one by one and clambered on board. Kate and Humphrey both new that this was the fastest way to get around, and Sahara told them this was how she got back. This train was heading north, they'd be there in a day, maybe another if they made frequent stops. Her pack territory was high in the Alaskan mountains, so it would be another day to walk there. She warned them about her return, so they were expecting her arrival with them in a few months. She walked there before, but she managed to jump on the train's return passed Jasper on her return trip to save another few months of travel.

They slept the first night with ease, midway through the next day the train stopped so they all jumped off. The wolves hid in a skip while the humans went into town and stole from the nearest shop. They needed food, so they had no choice. They timed it well, they ran out right as they were spotted and jumped on the train as it was pulling out. The humans were relieved to have human food again, something they had truly missed. Whereas the wolves found it weird and unnatural to eat something already processed and packed by the humans. But they ate it anyway. They played around in the train car that day, playing confined games of tag, truth or dare and eye spy out the carriage door until it then came to night and they crossed the Alaskan border. They waited for the right spot and the right time before Sahara gave the order to jump. They launched themselves out of the car and out, regrettably, at the wrong time. They jumped over a hill and rolled down it and flicking snow up behind and over them as they did. But they laughed, having fun as humans before it happened. They all piled on top on one another at the bottom, laughing hysterically away as a family, even Sahara seeing as she spent so much time around them for so long in the past.

They walked in search of a place to stay over night. It was cold and the humans were beginning to suffer from it, but there was no indoor shelter as they roamed the dark landscapes from fields to forests. Eventually, they had to use their imagination. It was still snowing lightly so even with warmth they'd still freeze if their clothes got damp. They found a patch of small, thin trees, and the three humans were able to bend them over and intertwine the branches in a way it was a shelter. After that they crawled inside and wrapped their bodies around and over one another, now they were all warm, dry and comfortable.

The next day, they walked on again being led by Sahara. They soon found themselves walking uphill and rapidly getting higher. They continued to play games as they did, wanting to spend the remainder of their time with their siblings before they were no longer human. That was if it worked. Just before midday, the trees thinned out and were replaced by jagged rocks and the snow deepened. Sahara howled out of the blue and it was answered with another howl closer then she anticipated. And it was an hour later they reached their destination.

They walked around a jagged corner to be greeted by an entire wolf pack the size of the United Pack, nearly one hundred wolves. Over half wore the same two eagle feathers pierced through their ear and hung from fibres from a tree like Sahara, indicating they were Alphas. But all of had these strange patterns and lines on their pelts, all with different patterns and colours. Sahara jogged ahead and bowed to a She-wolf who after licking her head, got up and the two started talking. This was the Alpha she-wolf of the pack, but not her mother. Her mother and father, the previous Alpha's, died in their sleep from old age side by side and a night apart from the other. Sahara's brother, who she didn't even know existed, took their throne as Alpha, but he too also died a few weeks before she first came back. This was her niece, the only daughter of her brother. She may be younger and family, but she was still the Alpha. She knew it ran in the family that her bloodline never had many pups at one time. To have two was a wonder in her family. Sahara introduced her friends and the humans to her. They were welcomed, offered shelter and a share of the days hunt and told that the "event" would take place this night. No-one other then Sahara and this pack knew what was in store, but they were assured that they were safe here and everything will be ok tonight.

Frighteningly, the night came faster then the family wished and the full moon was high in the sky. Sahara came for Leo, Rick and Ciara, so the family all bid their farewells until tonight. They all started crying, after all, they didn't know what to expect. They didn't know if something would go wrong and this could be the last time they see them, so they made this embrace last before they were led outside and Sahara promised them nothing would happen to them and she'd be with them all the way. They were all happy for them to be how they were, to remain as humans, but the entire family saw this was something they wanted. She led the humans across the jagged rocks and the territory and to another cave where she introduced them to an elder with the most strange patterns and symbols on her. One Leo recognised instantaneously from his history classes at school. It was a star inside a circle, the sign of the witch. But he didn't fear her, she seemed a nice old wolf. They were sat, and she and Sahara brought over some wooden bowls of what they thought was paint before the two dunked the tip of their paw in the mixture and started drawing similar patterns on their faces. Rick and Ciara went first, and seeing as the Old wolf had experience in this, she finished far quicker and moved onto Leo. They shared small talk, and asked about information about tonight, but they were only told that it was hard to explain and that they'd see soon enough. They each had several jagged circles on their left cheek inside one another and then on their right they had some strange writing in a language only known by the elder.

The pack gathered in the ceremonial place, a large place in the centre of the territory. The large space with a frozen waterfall on the side of the mountain that acted as an amazing, clear mirror that resided up a few rugged steps where the ceremony would take place. Kate, Humphrey and their children sat at the front, while the remainder of the pack sat beside them, their heads bowed and all mutter the same words in synchronisation. But it was in some language they couldn't understand. It was after a moment that the Elder followed by Sahara and the humans stepped out of the cave to the left and walked across, up the few steps and stood in a line facing the crowd. They saw their family and smiled at them reassuringly right before the Sahara joined the family and the Elder spoke while the pack continued to mutter at the same time and with the same gibberish words.

"This is all on you." She rasped. "You must pass through the grasp of the spirits, and return." She looked up when something caught her eye, the lights were coming. The humans followed her gaze and saw them approaching from high in the sky. "We will all pray for you." She added.

"What are we supposed to do, you never told us?" Ciara asked.

"Picture lightly what you want." She replied.

"And then?" Leo asked.

"Don't follow them back." Was all she answered before turning and walking away to the pack. She sat opposite to the pack and bowed her head to close her eyes, as did Sahara who started to mutter what the family didn't know to be an ancient prey in time with the rest of the pack. The elder sat still and didn't talk, but she had her head dipped while her body started swaying gently. The humans looked at one another, unsure whether they should be doing something other then picture what they want. Do they bow, or talk gibberish as well?

But then, they heard the faint sound of what sounded like rumbling thunder. They looked up and the northern lights were just passing over their heads. But they don't make noise, so this can't be then lights. What were they? It was then the elder started talking in gibberish, far louder then the pack that when she did started muttering their own words and prayers. She started swaying in bigger lunges and looked incredibly dizzy; she looked drunk if anything with her actions and words. But they only sensed this, for they were too captivated by this strange phenomenon. As they watched, they came to see that these lights weren't as high as they looked. Or so they thought, what was actually happening was that the lights were coming down to them. It was an illusion.

Only when they thought they'd seen everything, did something even more astonishing happen. Several long tendril like arms of light stretched out and down to them. They detached from them and left behind a weak smoke trail. These now seven balls of light flew down and started flying around them, leaving this mist behind them. They smiled and were left in awe at the sight, what was this? Leo poked one curiously, but only to have his hand pass through it.

He raised his arms a fraction as three of these lights started spinning around him. He laughed a little when he looked back at his family. But they weren't there it was like they vanished. It was another illusion, the humans couldn't see them, but the pack and the family could see everything, them, the lights, everything! Leo thought back to what that elder said. _"Picture what you want." _So that's what he did. One ball of light flew directly towards him and through his chest. He felt as though something had just filled him and left him straight after. He tried to block out what was happening so he could picture it, but it was hard when he saw something else move in the smoke. The balls flew away from him and conjoined into one large one that started to stretch out as it continued to fly around him in circles. He followed it around to his left, passing Rick and Ciara who he could still see and having the same experience, then turning to look right, but to see it turned into a smoking wolf galloping around him in glee happily. Green, purple and orange smoke still trailed behind it. He could still hear the chants and mutters of the pack as echoes that only started getting louder and louder. He began to get scared; he didn't know what was coming.

The wolf continued to run around him, so he started spinning with it so he could watch it, he didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. It ran faster and faster around him, slowly getting closer to him. As it did he started getting this tingling sensation all around his body, all over him he started to feel as though something was moving, either something on him or in him. It was when he stopped and looked down at his hands that he didn't see hands, he saw paws under the sleeves of his coat. He looked back ahead of him and at that waterfall, there stood was that wolf he once so hated, but now came to love and welcome as a part of himself. Mist still flew around the air around them, visibility no more then a few feet, so he couldn't even see Rick who stood beside him. For some reason, Leo felt he should have opened his arms to it, so he did and the wolf turned to face him head on. He stood and waited when suddenly, the wolf charged at him. His breathing increased as fear came to him when the wolf barrelled into his chest. The chants and prayers of the pack and the elder were nearly at shouting volume. He was thrown back and onto his back by the force of the impact, it didn't come out of him, it only slammed him to the ground and dove inside his chest.

He felt a single, but tremendous wave of pain go through him as he collided with the ground, but it was over in flash. Only in one area that was. He first felt it in his head for a second, then straight after it was in his throat, then his chest, then his arms and quickly getting lower down his body. So really, the pain may have only lasted momentarily in one area, but it spread over his body, making it last longer. He screamed and writhed on the floor after he felt as though his insides were set ablaze. He thought he was burning from the inside out. That lasted longer and he cried out in agony as now the pack was shouting. But he couldn't see passed the mist, he was in pain, he was blind, he wanted to take it all back, he didn't want this anymore. After a minute of this, the pain suddenly left and he was left hyperventilating on the floor. He had his eyes open a fraction, but all he could see was the mist the northern light left behind. He was lying on his side as the shouts quietened to a complete silence and he was left lying there.

He was weak, tired, scared, everything he was told wouldn't happen. But as he lay there and his eyes starting to close, something came running out of the mist and straight at him. He recognised the white flash. "You're ok." Sahara cooed. She was quickly joined by Kate who cried heavily and lay by his face.

"Baby are you ok?" She cried.

"I'm…ok." He breathed. She cried in relief as she looked down at him. "What was that?"

"The Nature Spirits, they've done what was needed." Sahara answered.

"What?" He asked weakly and raising his head a little.

"Take a look." Sahara replied and stepping to the side. Leo looked on passed her and at the mirror like waterfall, he could see her, his mother, and another wolf lying where he was. He chuckled to himself, he was connected with his inner wolf, but there it still was, acting as his reflection. He shuffled around a little, as he tried to move, but found he was too weak too. But as he did, he felt something on his leg.

"Who is touching my leg?" He asked as he started to come around a little more.

"No-one is." Kate replied as she settled down. "But your tail is."

"My what?" He asked more awake now. She only motioned with her eyes, so he shot his head up and looked back at his furry, smaller, different and four legged body to see a grey tail rested on his leg.

"WOAH!" He bellowed and shooting up onto his haunches, only, now had had to regain his sense of balance, therefore he fell straight back over and onto his back. He tried again, but he only fell over again and screamed.

"Take it easy." Kate said pinning him down and standing on his shoulder to keep him there.

"It's worked!" He shouted. Kate stepped off him and while he lay down, he looked over his body. It was exactly like his reflection. Grey, with brown tips on his ears, tip of his tail and paws. He couldn't believe it! He looked the other side of him, two wolves that weren't there before and sat in the places of Rick and Ciara had his family around him.

"Leo?" The closest one asked.

"Rick?"

"Dude it worked!" Rick exclaimed.

"Where's Ciara?" Leo asked.

"Over here!" A girl's voice called out and he peeked around Rick and waved her paw. She was a near exact copy of her mother, Rick his father and Leo a good and fair mixture of them both.

"Ok, how the hell are you two sitting up?"

"You've been out longer then us, we were waiting for you" Ciara giggled.

"Come on, let's get you up." Kate giggled as she and Sahara helped him up and he used his mother to balance on when he was up. "There, wasn't so hard now was it?" She said as she licked his cheek. He looked back down at his paws and his tail that waved over to across them. Things were going to be lessons for the next few days.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Over there." Kate pointed out and waving for them to come over. They were sat where they were before with two other wolves of the pack watching over them before they came running over.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Did it hurt?" Skye asked.

"It sure sounded like it." Domino added.

"We're fine guys." Ciara giggled as she came walking over with Humphrey help. She sat down with them all after Rick crawled over and sat with them.

"So, do we count as family now?" Leo asked.

"You were always my pup." Kate replied licking his cheek. "All of you." She added and looking around at them.

"But now we at least look like it huh mom?" Ciara asked.

"You sure do." Humphrey replied and licking her cheek.

"Hey, if we can only sit up, how the hell are we going to get home?" Leo asked.

"You'll stay here for a few days, get used to your new bodies before we head out again." Sahara answered. "You have a lot to learn now."

"Everything is so intense." Rick said out of the blue.

"It is, it's how we sense everything." Kate replied.

"Come on; let's get you guys to bed." Humphrey said.

"Oh what?" The three exclaimed. Their younger siblings started snickering to themselves, saying and teasing the others to how they were still going to be up and playing. But that only brought their downfall when they were told it was time for them to turn in as well and they needed to help their siblings to walk. So Kate and Sahara took Leo, Humphrey and Skye took Rick and Jasper and Domino took Ciara to their den for the night. But it was longer then expected; first they had to learn how to walk, how to take each individual step, prolonging their journey and making only what was supposed to be only a two minute trip, into a fifteen. But all in all, all the wolf family made it there, then they made it home at the end of the week and were greeted back by the pack with open paws. Word spread fast of how the humans were now wolves, how they were now truly a part of that strange family that once adopted a group of humans and took them in as their own. That was a story that would be passed down in time.

The family grew up as the family they were made to be. They hunted, they learned to control their new and heightened senses, they played, they ran, oh how far they ran. They family grew up; Skye finished her final spring in Alpha school and became a complete Alpha. Garth and Lily became proud parents of two pups, two girls named Collette and Grace, heirs of the pack now that Tony, Winston and Eve stepped down from the title, now giving Garth and Lily the title of Alpha male and female of the United Pack. But one thing they failed to see until the pack grew up and the elders started to sadly wither. Sahara wasn't aging. She hadn't aged a day since Leo and his siblings were given their amazing chance at this incredible life. So when her best friend confronted her, she split her guts to him. Leo discovered that she had taken a minor dose of what she had made before that slowed down the packs growth and aging in waiting for him to return, a dose that prolonged her life for another five years, she couldn't find the right amount of the ingredients to make it last longer, but she didn't want it to. She had taken it and made the right amount to in order to wait for someone, but wasn't going to say who until the right time.

The years passed on, the pack grew up, pups were born and elders died. Winston and Eve passed away in their sleep on the same night with one another peacefully and their family around them. Tony joined them a few weeks later. At the age of five, Leo finally found why Sahara had done what she did. Kate and Humphrey were now seniors, elders, and admittedly to them and their children, they had best a year left of their life. But he found out at the night of a full moon and at the packs greatest event, the moonlight howl. As he walked there, he witnessed Ciara and Rick both leave with ones whose howls matched theirs. But he ran into Sahara who sat back and watched glumly as the other couples howled, sang and danced away with one another. So he asked her if she'd like to howl with him. They did, and let's say he defiantly found the reason she did it. Their howls matched, she told him that after he had transformed, she had a feeling around him she hadn't felt before.

That night they howled to the heavens and when it came to an end, they sat where they howled, and she admitted that all this time, that for all the years she had lived she, it was Leo she had been waiting for. He had found the one for him, as he for her. They confessed their love for one another in which they only discovered that night. So when they had their talk, Leo looked down to a lower platform at his parents who looked up at him with happy smiles. Their first son, finally, found the one. He looked back at her with a smile and his tail wagging. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ok yeah, ready." She grinned. They leant into one another and threw back their heads with their muzzles mere centimetres apart and released what song they had in them into the skies, once again, matching the other. They bobbed their head slightly to dip their tone, still in unison with the other. Leo, the boy who was supposed to save them, now grown up to be the Wolf he was born to be.

"_Love has no boundaries, __dreams have no limits, __and life has no doubts. __We are who we are, and we are given only what we can handle. Embrace it, and don't ever, ever lose it."_

**So there we have it guys, the end of A Son of Wolves. Those who said that Sahara and Leo have a thing was true, but not until it was the right moment and not in that way. Who expected that ending? Tell you what, i didn't until three chapter before i wrote it, but that's me, i can't plan for hell or at gun point.**

**I want to thank my regular reviewers: Crazy/Lonelywithbadenglish2, The Dark Shadow, John Wolf, NeverUnseen, The Omega's Alpha and ****Valckross as well as my new followers:**** AlphaWolfMagnus, BoltandMaybelle24, Ice The Lonewolf, Lost and Forever Dammed, Miss I LOVE ALPHA AND OMEGA, StarLitSnowWolf, The Chriz 1995, The Lone Sheriff, Troygroomes, I'mJustLikeHumphrey, katefannumber1, Alexander, Dawn Walker Wolf, Spyrofan34, Stardust902, Multiroit1, Lumosandstripes, infernoblades99, any guest that reviewed and anyone else i may have missed out on. I apologize if i did miss you out. You people are amazing and have only just raised my confidence in writing. But i'd like a special thank you to go to someone who won't have reviewed, but wants her stories read. I'm not going to mention her name, but i know she'll read this at some point and come to me at Church wondering if i was talking about her. so yes, i am talking about you and you know it. hahaha.**

**You peopled are amazing, so as a request, please check out my other stories, apparently they are just as good so please do and let me know what you think. On the topic of stories, i shall be starting another very soon, a mini, Starnik side story. If you don't want to know what it's about, i suggest you skip to the next paragraph. It goes back to a few months after Lupa gave birth to her pups, Myka has just conceived and life is great. But when she reads a spell to know more about her parents passed, she and her siblings are transported back in time to the days when Scott and Rosie were young and didn't know about the Ditori. They lose their powers for reason that will be clear when you read it and need to find a way to get home without revealing their identity. How does that sound? That'll be up by my guess around Friday, but defiantly by this weekend, so i hope you'll like it. It'll be very short, mist likely only between five and ten chapter long.**

**I cannot thank you guys enough, an for those that won't read my other stories, this is goodbye. I don't plan on making a sequel to this, but maybe there will be in the distant future, but that is unlikely. Give yourself a round of applause while i sign off of this story. But as a small treat for my Starnik Series followers, i'm going to put up by Friday an alternative ending to this, those that haven't read my other stories won't understand it so i suggest you don't read it. See you around guys, god bless! :D**

**The FalconWolf**


	23. Alter Ending The Start of A Prophecy

A Son of Wolves

**Ok, this is an Alternative ending i suggest only those that have read my Starnik series should read, otherwise you shan't understand what the hell i'm on about or understand it. This chapter was only for a laugh and because i didn't have anything else to do today. So this isn't a series chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

Alternative Ending: The Start of A Prophecy

**Time Skip**

Leo returned early after a few hours alone after having what he felt now to be too much fun and he was exhausted. He looked over the snowy Valley from the entrance of his den, but now that snow was beginning to melt. Although, it gave the Valley a striking appearance. He smiled as he looked down at the pack have fun and doing what they usually did, until… "Hey Stranger." Someone said to his right. He recognised that voice instantly and whipped his head to see Sahara walking towards him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed happily and opening his arms for her and the two hugged it out. "Where have you been all these months? We've all missed you and we were getting worried." He asked as they let the other go.

"I've been around, seeing old friends, went to visit my old pack, it was about time I did."

"That's great, just don't disappear like that." He laughed and shoving her playfully.

"Why, how much did you miss me?" She asked curiously.

"Enough. You're like one of the family, so we all did."

"You humans, are you all this sweet?" She asked again with a large grin.

"Sadly not, are all you wolves this curious?" He chuckled in return.

"I don't know, you tell me. You've been living with us for a while now."

"You should know too you know." Leo interjected. "You've been coming with me to Robinson's park to see the humans too you know, you should know the answers."

"I know, and I know more then I did before, you may as well call me human." She giggled.

"And you might as well call me a wolf." Leo chuckled. They sat in silence for a moment while they overlooked the snowy Valley and its inhabitants when after a while Sahara spoke again.

"Hey, could you imagine more of you humans living in this pack?" She questioned.

"Humans and wolves living together?" Leo questioned. "Like that would happen."

"I know it's far fetched, but could you imagine it? Humans walking around the Valley, Wolves walking around the towns and cities, neither afraid of the other. Just total peace and harmony."

"Come to think of it, that does sound pretty good." Leo then agreed. "Wolves and Humans being treated like equals, sounds amazing." He sighed, but not in that way, but in another. "But it's never going to happen." He added.

"Why not?" Sahara asked.

"Because who would listen to me, a kid, or if Rick and Ciara got in on this then all of us? How would we get everyone to know about it and know that that was what we wanted?"

"Well, I admit it may take a while, and I don't exactly live as long as you humans. But we could."

"Right, it's 1991, we might not actually do it until, I don't know, in two hundred years time. It can't be done."

"I think I can help you there." A voice added. They whirled around to face the voice that they didn't recognise, it wasn't of anyone's in the pack and they knew it. They looked back at the den entrance to see a wolf with the purest of white fur they had ever seen, but with the strangest of eyes. They were a deep orange, much like Leo saw his inner wolf had, but these were far different.

"Who the hell are you?" Leo demanded as he and Sahara arose to their feet and paws to stand defensively.

"That doesn't matter." The voice chuckled. "What does is that I can help you." He added.

"What?" Sahara asked in confusion. He gracefully got to his paws and started pacing back and forth.

"I couldn't help but over hear what you were saying, and I admire you." He smiled, a smile the two saw was of no threat to them. "I want to help you."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked again.

"I have a very good friend, and the two of us overheard you and want you to do something about this problem that has consumed your two species for too long now. We want you to go out and bring both Humanity and Wolf Kind together as one."

"Ok, I'm not sure if you heard properly, but it can't be done." Leo replied. "As much as that's a great idea and one I'd like to try and do, we can't at Robinson's park and we can't anywhere else. We'd need the world's attention; we'd need to send a message, something that can't be done."

"Not in this time." The wolf said quickly ad before Leo could add anything. The two looked at one another, puzzled and weirded out. "Here's the deal." The wolf added. "I can give you knowledge, the power and take you to the place this can be done. My good friend and I want you to see this through and unite these two species. Do we have a deal?" He asked and holding out his paw for them. What were they to do? Trust this apparent delusional wolf, or turn down this perhaps once in a life time offer and walk away. But that was the thing. So what if this wolf was delusional, this was indeed a once in a life time offer that if he was being truthful about, could change how the world saw things. Sahara was the first and took the wolf's paw with a smile and while shaking spoke.

"Deal." Making the wolf grin. Then Leo bent down and did the same.

"Just a question…" Leo said as he stood back up again. "Who are you?"

"The names Sirius." He replied. "You may have heard the saying "a deal with the devil"…" Suddenly, he waved his paw in their direction, and the two quickly faded away and vanished before his eyes. "But you just made a deal with a god." He grinned before he too then faded away back to his own world.

Sahara awoke the next morning, in another place and in the care of a wolf who looked to be ten inches larger then herself. His name was Faolan, and he was the first she saw when she opened her eyes. He explained to her that he found her outside seemingly dead, so he brought her to his home to care for her. It was then she learnt that something strange had happened, or was happening. She was guided out by Faolan, to the most amazing place. Some giant, and I mean giant indoor den with these strange symbols on the walls around her, the ceiling was nearly thirty feet high; this dome like area was nearly fifty feet in diameter. Wolves the size of humans walked around, walking into and emerging out of tunnels in the walls of the den, seemingly leading to other holes.

She began freaking out, and made a dash for what she hoped and was the exit, but with Faolan right behind her. He managed to catch her and make her calm down before he answered her questions. Her first thought was about Leo, so her asked her about him, he only answered that he only found her, nobody else. So she went into specifics, that he was a human and that they were friends. He merely spat when he heard the word "human". It was then she learnt he, his pack and the wolves of where it was they were, were at war with the humans, and that there was no-where safe from them around here. She had to find Leo, so she bid her farewells and started walking into the deep, snowy forest after she was told she could always come back and would always be welcome.

She walked and ran for days on end before finally, she happened to run into Leo in the middle of the forest she didn't know and neither did he. They flew into the others arms and he explained how he woke up in another part of this place and tried to find her and she told him what happened to her. But that was in the past, they had to find their way home. But it was then that, that wolf then came walking out of the bushes, the one they last saw before they awoke in this nightmare. They demanded an explanation, so they received it, but not how they were hoping.

He simply told them his name was Sirius, he was the god of wolves and over heard their conversation above all the other voices he hears about their plan they wished to see through about wolves and humans becoming a united species much like their pack. He explained to them this was not their home or their time and that they now held the abilities to complete their goal. This was three thousand years before their time, they were now three thousand years in the past, the time when Wolves, their ancestors the giant Dire Wolves and Humans were at war, the time that if something wasn't done now, then nothing could be done to bring the species together in the future where they were from. They had not been born yet, neither had their parents or anyone for any of the packs, for this was thousand of years before the time of Jasper Park. The best technology around was the bow and arrow, the peak of it at this time.

Sirius had brought them here through the power of the deal, a god's most powerful weapon, something which cannot be broken. They were here now, and they had to see through what they were brought here to do or they will never see their pack or family again. To complete their task, which they could not do without, Sirius granted them abilities to help them. He gave Leo the power to move objects with the power of his mind, to manipulate what he saw around him and the gift of incredible accuracy to hit anything he wished with anything. And Sahara the ability to heal the wounds anyone caught in the conflict of this dreadful war and threaten anyone who wanted to move it further through the power of Areokinesis, the power to manipulate the winds and air around her. But one final gift was that of telekinesis, the power to know what others were secretly thinking and planning on doing, to communicate with each other without the use of words. These gifts would be all they needed to complete what they wanted to do. But he gave them a word of caution. These powers would be great, something no-one now or in the future would possess again, so at a price, their eyes would be their give away through changing to a bright, pulsating, fluorescent green when they use their abilities or when their emotions ran high, so either angry, excited, scared or if they controlled it, then at will.

And simply after that the great god faded away after giving them the knowledge on how to use these gifts without having to learn them and one final piece of advice. He was a god after all not the devil, so he wouldn't separate them from their loved ones until the day they die. He gave them an incantation in which they must say together and in unison, when and if they do, they will be sent back to their time and pack and without their powers to continue their normal lives. But while they were here, they must not admit to anyone where they are from.

So from then on, they chose to head back to where they came from. Sahara travelled back to the pack and to find Faolan again and Leo went in search of the closest human civilisation and they'd meet back in this spot in a few days. They played with their new found abilities on their return journey, neither believing that this was possible or it was a dream. But oh no, this was all too real.

Leo found civilisation in a few hours and he set about to try and look the part. He created his own bow and arrows, hunted and skinned several animals for clothes to look the part and fit in with the time he was in. Then he went around earning the peoples trust, which was harder and more complicated then he first thought. He may still only be a child, but it was time he grew up and became a man.

Sahara found Faolan again and she apologised for her strange behaviour and the same as Leo, she went around earning the pack's and wolves trust without revealing who she was or what she could do. She found she was in Alaska, so her birth country at least, not so foreign now after she knew that. She became one of the pack, as did Leo one of the village. But it seems what they wished to happen was going to take longer then they first thought.

The years went by; Sahara found her name in the Dire Wolf tongue, "Sarabi" and Leo in the language of the humans to be "Saykowa", so they went by those names but there were more developments. Sarabi surprisingly didn't age when she was given some enchanted bracelet from the pack's shaman and more were distributed out to certain members of the pack. She tried to encourage them to talk with the humans or at least try to get along, they only laughed at the crazy she-wolf, they were at war, nothing could change that, Meanwhile, Saykowa was trying to do the same with the towns people, but only received the same crazed looks and mocks as Sarabi. They tried and tried to make the others see sense was the war ensued and lives were lost from either side. Sarabi and Saykowa both used their power in secret to try and make things either even between them or try and stop it, but nothing worked. Until finally, one day, things started to get too weird.

Sarabi and Faolan grew close, too close. They fell in love, and as his lover for many more months after it started, Faolan only became curious as to Sarabi's constant sneaking out and therefore making the two after several happy months together grow distant. There he found her talking with a human, one that could understand her and when he came running out to attack, saw that they possessed some god like abilities. They both did. But not only that, when a hunting party from the humans came walking through to witness what they thought to be "Saykowa" conversing with two wolves. They didn't stop it, they ran back to the town to spread the word that they had a traitor as Faolan did to the pack.

When Sarabi and Saykowa went their separate ways and to go home, they were both chased out and pursued by their own kind. They found one another and ran, ran like never before for weeks, nearly being caught several times until one night they both shared an epiphany. They sat around a camp fire and saw that this wasn't going to work, that they had failed. Saykowa was now thirty eight; Sarabi the same age due to her bracelet she gave that prolonged her life and threw into the fire that night. This wasn't going to happen. But it was not only an epiphany that they shared, but a message from the Wolf god once more. He foresaw that it wasn't going to happen in this era, that they were going to fail no matter what they did. But also not to worry, he saw two more in the future that would become like them and complete what they started, but only if they could find a way to do that. They were reminded of the incantation to send them home and back to their time, and suggested a name to go down in history to call their future successors, "The Starnik". With that, their vision ended and on that same night they went on another quest.

They walked and walked, even ran when one of the two species after them caught up to them. But they were fought off when the Starnik finally had to use their powers on them. They ran to another pack Sarabi new of, her own. She knew her pack and family had lived in the same territory of as long as time, so there she found them, and someone who could help. She also knew that the pack's "witch" in their time had always been in it, and passed down its bloodline, so here they found another witch who helped them in secret. She made a ritual for them in which would only be used and could be done when a human gave its life for a wolf and another wolf watched as another willingly sacrificed itself for it. The human would be resurrected and gain the powers of the human Starnik and the Wolf that witnessed the sacrifice would receive the powers of the she-wolf Starnik. But they both knew that neither would happen anytime soon with how things were between the two species. It was a hard process, but it was done, it was something cast onto everyone on the planet, so anyone could do it at any given moment.

So now they were back on the run and only a few days later were they trapped and corner by both Dire Wolves and Humans, ready to separate the crazy excuses for a wolf and human. They yelled out for all to hear of what the god told them, that two more in the future known as the Starnik would gain what they have and finish what they couldn't, but they all simply laughed in their face. But before they could be dragged apart by the scruffs of their necks, they said yelled in unison. "Together forever, but never apart, maybe in distance, but never at heart."

Leo opened his eyes, and before him was the Valley pack territory. He sat overlooking the snowy landscape when he heard a voice to his right. "Hey Stranger." He recognised that voice instantly and whipped his head to see Sahara walking towards him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed happily and opening his arms for her and the two hugged it out. "Where have you been all these months? We've all missed you and we were getting worried." He asked as they let the other go.

"I was around, running some errands and seeing old friends." She replied. "But I was doing something for you more importantly."

"For me?" He asked.

"For you, Rick and Ciara." She nodded.

"Well, what is it?" He asked excitedly and turning to face her more.

"I went home, back to my old pack in Alaska." She started. "I told you how up there we believe in Nature Spirits and that with their permission we can do anything." He nodded when he remembered that. "One thing they have been known to do was to transform one to look like something else. To live as what they were supposed to be." He listened keenly to what she was saying, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Neither had any recollection of the last twenty years they had lived, time had resumed and they continued their lives as if nothing ever happened. Leo and his adoptive siblings were offered the chance to become wolves, which they took and became with the help of Sahara's apparently true nature spirits. Sahara took a smaller dose of what she previously made for the pack to stop her aging and growth for three more years, all for a certain someone. She and Leo howled together at the age of five years old (in wolf years), discovering a howl inside each other that matched and flowed with the other. They found their love, the one they had been searching for, for all their lives.

Many years later, they both passed away after getting married and having pups to carry on their bloodline, and were greeted in the after life by their loved ones, but also Sirius who returned their memories and knowledge of what they had really done. They remembered everything, and now all they could do was wait, wait for these ones that were supposed to take their place.

In the year 2012, a boy named Scott was out running on his own in a forest while on a holiday with his three friends when he came across a hunter who gunned down his latest prize and readied to give it the finishing blow. He dived in front of the gun and took the bullet for his own. Both wolf and human died that day, but unbeknown to Scott, the wolf's pup was watching. Scott gave his life for a wolf; the wolf willingly sacrificed itself to protect its pup from the hunter while the pup witnessed everything. The Starnik was reborn on that day and lets say their lives were never going to be the same again.

**So what do you think? Did any of you think this story could possibly end like this? Well, i thought it was a good laugh. hahaha. So look out for my next story which is a mini side Starnik story. Until then. :D**

**The FalconWolf**


End file.
